


Remember Me in September

by Evie_Rai



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst and Romance, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Folklore, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Human/Vampire Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, Major Original Character(s), Marking, Medical Jargon, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Occupation of Poland, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, POV Original Character, Partial Mind Control, Partitions of Poland, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Russia, Scent Marking, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 64
Words: 132,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Rai/pseuds/Evie_Rai
Summary: It starts with a whisper. A tale told of a blood group. A filthy blood group that carries disease to their Vampire overlords.Then, the nationwide blood screening begins of Germany’s human population.Soon after there comes the segregation, the open persecution, and finally the blood camps.With the world opening their eyes to what Germany is doing, Poland reaches out for help.In the division of countries, Poland was left relatively alone, most of her people are all human.And Germany is at her door.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beautiful Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Another I have decided to return, with more than a few name changes. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

No one wanted to reach their eighteenth birthday. Not when it meant that their blood would be taken, tested for any defects or disease before a brand would be burned on the nape of their neck.

Their worth decided by a letter and whether it was followed with a minus or a plus.

The rarer the blood, the higher the chance there was to be more than a quick meal.

For those fortunate -or unfortunate- to have what their Vampire rulers declared as the ‘Golden Blood’ was once considered a blessing.

Equally unique as it was rare, those who fell into Visceral Gold held a high chance of being adopted into a family in the Vampires' upper echelons.

For the rest, they could only hope that they were aesthetically pleasing enough not to be left out in the farms.

After the Great War, the agreement drawn up by the Werewolf and Vampire nations held specific regulations for their human populations.

Brought far too close to extinction in the war's duration, they were to be protected, kept healthy, and permitted some rights.

A humans luck then came down to who their overseers were, and rumour dictated that the Werewolf led countries were kinder to their humans.

Though it was suggested -and taught- that it was pure propaganda to promote humans' eloping from Vampire ruled countries.

With all her charm and beauty, Poland was the unfortunate mistress who laid between both Vampire and Werewolf led countries, and so was a delectable banquet to both.

It was why the brand on the neck was not only a label but a choice.

Those who chose not to be marked were often considered suicidal, as, without the obvious claim of ownership on their skin, they risked becoming the meal of a roaming Werewolf.

Rare was it that a Werewolf would take a human as a friend or even a partner, and so, when Jagdia‘s eighteenth birthday came, she waited in line for the brand of her blood type to be seared on her skin.

At the time, a decision was the best one to be made, but a year later was a certified death sentence, should anyone see it.

At first, it came as whispers, rumours told about a defect found in a specific blood group that carried a debilitating disease to the Vampires.

At first, the stories were received in excitement and furious delight; until the story became less fiction and more fact.

Germany was in the political grip of a new leader - A man they called Adolf Hitler, who was considered a direct descendant of Dracula.

The stories soon became less about small human victories and more of their suffering.

Then, it came, September 1st.

Resistance was considered a futile effort in the sheer numbers that came across Poland‘s borders unannounced in the dead of night.

Poland was claimed as defenceless to the men in blacks' uniforms, but Poland bit back, and she bit as hard as she could to retain her independence.

For ten long days and even longer nights, they fought to keep out of Germany‘s grasp.

Valiant as their efforts were their human army was no match for the beautiful undead who came not only in the shape of a man but as bats and dogs.

By October their country was divided between Germany and Russia.

From there, the struggle to maintain themselves, to live to see another dawn became a battle rather than the natural passage of their mortal lives.

Once they looked at their Vampire leaders as a scourge, now, as Germany and Russia settled, they became the beings who fought for their safekeeping.

As the stories told from across the border, the German government, adopting The Third Reich's title under the Nazi party, gathered those of particular blood groups.

Anyone who was marked as RhD negative was either taken or publicly executed.

Once it was known that anyone who bore the minus symbols were at risk, active efforts were taken to hide them.

Hair was worn down, high collared shirts and blouses were the chosen attire, and those who were desperate could pay for a positive brand to be placed over their original blood group branding.

Those who chose to take the brand would lay low until the fresh scarring was healed.

Many parents chose to forgo branding their children, and some sought help from the blood farmers to help them escape Poland.

In the last months of that year, there was pandemonium over a person's blood type.

Family and friends shunned those who wore the negative marks, fearing what would happen should they be seen to interact with or even to be accused of harbouring them.

No longer were their worries about where they would be placed among the Vampires, but if they would survive.

Their homes were no longer the sanctuary declared by the agreed-upon rights. Their churches were not the sacred grounds that could keep them safe.

Efforts made to protect the negative blood types, in the beginning, saw them crammed into churches, but their invaders were cruel and patient.

Blocking off the surrounding areas that led to the churches they waited and waited.

Unlike them, humans could not last as long without food or water, so they presented those trapped within the churches with one of two options.

Surrender or starve to death.

Some gave themselves up, but many stayed and waited for death.

Others resorted to desperate measures to stay alive just a few days longer.

Cannibalism was something not heard of since the days of the Great War, until then.

Eventually, their invaders extended their destructive natures further by taking control of the food and water supplies - tainting the lakes, rivers and streams to ensure their chokehold was clandestine.

Weakness and morale of some of the positive blood groups committed their greatest atrocity by working with and for their occupiers.

Jagdia understood the appeal of their compliance. It meant food, clean water and shelter.

Alarmingly some even embarked on physical relations with the blood-drinking beasts.

In the months that passed, it was hard to conceive how hard they were forced on to their knees, and it was not only Poland who was suffering.

Once more, the world was at war, except this time, the humans were allied with the Werewolves rather than fighting against them.

Never in Jagdia‘s nineteen years of life did she ever think that she would pray for the day that a Werewolf would be her saviour, but as the days became months, she prayed for it every day.

For a time, the resistance movement loaded their chances on the daylight hours, hoping to use them to their advantage to wound their enemy grievously.

At first, they all believed that the soldiers who fought in the daylight hours were humans - and some were - until the morning of a failed attack on a German stronghold within the City of Warsaw.

Piling up gunpowder, homemade explosives and more, they placed a brick on the gas pedal of a car, fixing the wheel in place and drove it at the doors of the Hotel their foes were sleeping in.

The guards posted outside who were thought mortal intercepted far quicker than any human could move, the attack thwarted, the resistance came to the alarming realisation that Germany had vampires who could walk in sunlight.

It took weeks and weeks of careful reconnaissance and infiltration to secure a name for the day walkers.

Their unit was called the Schutzstaffel - abbreviated simply to the SS.

Recognised by their uniforms and insignia, they were the paramilitary organisation of the Nazi party along with their brother group, the infernal Gestapo.

With both consisting of Vampires capable of moving unhindered beneath the sun, the resistance took another blow to its wobbling morale.

Still, they rallied and continued to remain underground. Spreading out to their allies, building their own government and army beneath the noses of the beautiful undead that sought to either eradicate them or farm them.

Poland was not out of fuel yet, and she had fire in the hearts of her people that refused to be snuffed out.

It was the very same fire that scorched in Jagdia‘s chest and aided in her nerve-wracked grip.

Holding tighter to the bottle filled with petrol mixed with holy water Jagdia stuffed in a scrap of cloth doused by the very same mix in the glass.

Matches in hand Jagdia stayed low to the wall of the alley she was hidden in.

Timing would be paramount.

For weeks they watched the changing of the guards from the nightwalkers to the day walkers.

Precisely when the night was still present, and the sun was below the horizon.

The change would consist of precisely forty members - eighteen foot soldiers, a captain, and a commanding officer in each group.

Jagdia was not alone; others were waiting and biding their time. For safety in case of capture, they were not to know the positions of each other.

Palms sweaty and breaths short Jagdia strained to listen for the sounds of marching boots over the rushing blood in her ears.

It was vital to remain calm as the Vampires could smell their blood when they experienced heightened emotions.

Counting backwards from ten Jagdia stopped at six when the ground shook with the night unit's militant style walking.

Slipping out the match, Jagdia knew better than to strike it too soon, not when the enemy held keen sight and hearing.

The time to act would be in the exchange of details during the two units meet.

Like shadows creeping around the corner, Jagdia could hardly make out any distinct features of the men who stomped to a halt in the small square outside of the hotel.

A few seconds longer and Jagdia would light the match and throw the bottle.

Like clockwork the day unit came out to greet the night unit, the commanding officers striding confidently forwards with hands outstretched.

Except, their hands never met.

An explosion of fire and screaming broke the soft conversations sending the soldiers scattering for the source of the agonised cries.

Heart thumping Jagdia could only watch on when a human-shaped torch ran into the square.

With the Vampires on high alert, Jagdia accepted that the plan was too risky to enact.

Willing to gamble with her life, Jagdia was not going to be a martyr of the cause if she exposed the others who were hiding -or possibly fleeing.

All plans were thrown out the proverbial window Jagdia knew that she needed to dispose of the dirty firebomb, and quickly.

Peering around the alley to hide or even be rid of the bottle Jagdia found a small metal bin.

Behind there was the unmistakable approach of footsteps, and orders being given.

The day walkers were active in their duties earlier than usual while the night watch escaped to safety in the hotel.

Standing from the wall, Jagdia pulled off the bin lid, blessing the heavens on finding that it was not empty.

Thrusting the bottle down the side of the bin and hiding it under the paper and old food peels Jagdia didn’t even gag on the acrid stench of rotting food.

Placing back the lid of the bin Jagdia knew better than to attempt to run - they would catch her in seconds.

So with a shaky breath, Jagdia held up her hands as ordered before walking towards the mouth of the alley.

With the dawning sun as a backdrop, the man who stood in the centre of soldiers' formation pointing their guns at Jagdia took a single forward step.

Boot cracking on the smouldering remains of the man who set himself alight, the skull crumbled to dust beneath it.

Race pulsing alarmingly fast Jagdia didn’t miss the sharp inhales and sniffs of the Vampires surrounding her.

Throat tight Jagdia berated herself for not going out in a ball of blazing glory at that moment.

They wouldn’t need to see the mark on the nape of Jagdia‘s neck to know her blood group, not by how deeply the soldiers were gulping the air, tasting the aroma of her blood.

By no stretch was Jagdia a member of the negative blood groups, but she was one with the rare and delectable blood that the Vampires were more than partial.

_“Golden blood.”_

The man spoke, voice dominating the silence that fell in the small square, he tapped the end of his boot on the cobbles, shaking off the dust of the skull he crushed seconds before.

Eyes a shade of blue only ever seen on a bright summer's morning they lacked the warmth of the very description they invoked.

In fact, the man's gaze invoked no form of emotion.

It was like staring into a void of space that happened to be painted in the most alluring of colours; luring a person in only to deliver nothingness.

Gripped in fear of identifying her blood type, Jagdia could hear the salivating it coerced from the day walkers.

Not ready to resign to the inevitable Jagdia hurried over the options that would force them to attack rather than savour her.

Physically Jagdia was of no threat, no human was to these beasts, but the holy water hidden in her pocket would scold their skins.

Once more timing - and luck - would be paramount to making it a successful feat.

Even the most minuscule movement would be tracked and picked up on, so Jagdia would have to chance her efforts on distraction.

A distraction that was at literal hands.

The ring on Jagdia‘s thumb was studded with a small needlepoint; able to draw a slip of blood from her palm it would be enough to send the soldiers into a frenzy.

 _“I will advise using such a cheap trick,”_ The man with contradictory eyes spoke against Jagdia‘s ear.

The movement was so subtle and dizzying that it distracted Jagdia from the uncomfortable pinching of the gun muzzle pressing on her stomach, Jagdia didn’t argue when he slipped the ring from her thumb.

Rolling the ring over the curve of his thumb the man did not remove his gaze from Jagdia _“Your pocket,”_ he smiled _“I will take that too,”_

Pocketing the ring, the hand laid flat in clear expectation. The gun pushed a little harder Jagdia managed to separate from it with a sucked in a breath.

So the man was wily and perceptive.

Deciding to abide by the request Jagdia cautiously lowered a hand into the inside pocket of her coat, eyes -like his- never leaving the staring competition they found themselves in.

Index finger extended as it reached inside the pocket Jagdia forced down the small cork, pushing it inside the glass vial, freeing the opening of the stopper.

Fingertips glazed with the water Jagdia took the vial out of the pocket, purposely keeping her hand clawed over it to keep the floating cork from immediate sight.

Palm still open and waiting, a crease formed in the man's brow, accentuating the thick eyebrows.

Pouring the holy water into his waiting hand, Jagdia held her stare as defiantly as he glared back.

Skin hissing and blistering with the water that splashed over his palm and dripped from the fingers, the man did nothing.

There was no shout, no blatant show of pain or anger.

Not even a silent, seething rage came to life within him.

Crying out when a sharp pain sliced open the palm of a hand, Jagdia flinched when a grip like a metal cuff held her wrist.

Bleeding, and far more than the slash should have, Jagdia flinched away when the Vampire closest lunged, jaw gaping.

_“Halt!”_

The single word came like a lifeline thrown.

Eyes scrunched closed Jagdia was painfully aware of her heart beating. Wrist still in the grasp that was like iron it loosened a fraction, the thumb of the man stroking up to the cut on her palm, he pressed it.

Squirming and attempting to yank the arm free Jagdia stopped when the tickle of breath cooled the heat of her throbbing palm.

 _“Consider yourself fortunate that they are not totally starved,”_ the man whispered, his British accent cupping her language repulsively _“Or you would have experienced quite a miserable death,”_

Eyes meeting, Jagdia swallowed hard when the man trailed the tip of his tongue over the cut on her hand.

 _“You should also be grateful that I know restraint,”_ speaking the precise moment his tongue left her palm, the man still exuded a calm and controlled aura.

Released Jagdia snatched back the hand, the skin tingling she tried to shake off the sensation of the forced coagulation.

Free of the man and his iron grip Jagdia finally became aware of the soldiers or the Vampires who surrounded her.

They were restless; eyes strained; it was their jaws that stole Jagdia‘s attention.

Forcefully closed the muscles flexed from the effort of resisting acting on what was their primal instincts.

 _“Your defiance was costly,”_ the man flexed the fingers that were freshly healing, the skin returning to its natural state far quicker than Jagdia would have liked _“We are remarkable trackers once we’ve been exposed to a scent.”_ he signed, almost able to emote pity.

Jagdia didn’t need the man to say another word; she knew the price that would be paid for her actions.

They knew Jagdia by face and by scent.

Which meant her time within the resistance was at an end.


	2. Selling pride

With the expose during the failed attack on their Vampire occupiers she is faced with only one of two options, and one is her certain death.

  
  


Unable to work within the resistance since the blundered attack, Jagdia faced a whole new dilemma.

Without the network of the resistance’s aid, Jagdia was left in dire straits when it came to food and water.

Jagdia’s fear of being taken as a blood concubine by Poland’s occupiers kept her from registering at the food banks.

Everything so heavily controlled it was impossible to take a job or even enter certain areas of Warsaw without showing the blood group burned on the nape of the neck.

For weeks being careful with the little food left in the cupboards, Jagdia savoured it all down to the very last crumbs.

Now, Jagdia was at a point where the small scratching claws of hunger could not be ignored.

Weak and fatigued, Jagdia was faced with the reality of her situation.

Either starve or accept the job role of a blood concubine.

Forced to decide between death or the death of her morale and pride, Jagdia approached her one-time friend, Wiola, for help.

Wiola was not Gold blood, but happy to sell her body and blood for more than a ration ticket for food and water.

The first-night Jagdia entered the estate that held clients aplenty with Wiola; it was like stepping into a whole new world.

Evident from the start that Wiola was a crowd favourite, Jagdia willingly sunk back in the redhead's shadow, observing how the Vampires interacted with the women who came offering their blood.

Jagdia passed out when it came time to swallow her pride and take the plunge.

Whether it was the shock or that the soldier took too much Jagdia was never particular about.

All that Jagdia knew was that when she came around again, she was alone with a headache like no other, and enough stamps to last two days.

Wobbly legged Jagdia stopped, resting on a small garden wall when another dizzy spell hit.

Up ahead Wiola continued walking, blissfully unaware that Jagdia was lagging behind.

This occasion Jagdia could not shake off the memory of the man.

Wiola offered Jagdia a few helpful tips and pointers when encountering the Vampires.

One was that when feeding on them, it was common for them to become aroused; an occurrence considered normal.

Secondly, it was best not to move.

Similar to domestic animals they would become aggressive should they believe that their food was about to be taken.

It was on recalling those two specific tips that Jagdia was faced with a predicament she did not want to be a participant in.

When the man laid over Jagdia and lapped hungrily from her neck started to grind his palpable excitement against Jagdia, the third tip that Wiola offered came to mind.

Should they become amorous in their feeding, a ‘helping hand’ would quicken the whole process.

On top of that, the men would pay more handsomely which meant Jagdia would not have to return to the estate so frequently.

The change within the Soldier was instant when Jagdia took him in hand. Softening the hold used to keep Jagdia in place, even the ferocity of the bite lessened, the lapping of his tongue silkier.

Heaving - either from the memory or general sickness- Jagdia threw her head between her legs, the contents of her stomach slapping the path.

_“Oh, pull yourself together,”_ Wiola called from the corner of the street _“It’s not that bad. You have enough to last a mon—Argh!”_

Dazed and nervous, Jagdia attempted to stand from the wall.

All Jagdia managed was to slump back, and almost fall into the garden behind.

Head fuzzy and ears filled with static didn't stop Jagdia from hearing Wiola’s blood curdling screams, or the tears of what Jagdia could only guess was skin.

Late into the winter, Jagdia’s breaths came in smoky bursts, the snow painted ground once a crisp white held splashes of bright steaming red.

Spraying like pressured water coming loose, it reached the tips of Jagdia’s shoes.

Still, the screams did not end but became wilder and desperate in Wiola’s efforts to cling to her life.

Finally, Jagdia managed to stand, using the wall to stumble forward. She didn’t know what help she would be, but it was better to try than to stand around and do nothing.

Under Wiola’s desperate cries a whistling sound took centre stage of Jagdia’s hearing.

Recognising it as the whistles used by the beautiful undead to call on support rapidly, Jagdia tripped over her feet.

Collapsing to her knees Jagdia’s dizziness was blown away abruptly - and not from the shock of seeing Wiola’s shredded body.

Chest ripped open the ribs were bent outward, some snapped like her lungs exploded suddenly, shattering the cavity open.

Body shuddering Wiola gulped on the blood that spilt out her mouth, eyes glassy and widespread; they fell on Jagdia. 

Arm lifted Wiola, reached for Jagdia, but she couldn’t move.

Standing over Wiola twice the size of any wolf Jagdia ever witnessed the jaws dripped with blood and saliva, its tongue lapping around its mouth.

Fur dark as the night sky the wolf trained its green-yellow eyes on Jagdia, lowering its body over its quarry, baring the razor-like teeth in a low warning growl.

When it took a step, Jagdia was sure that she felt the ground tremble beneath the massive paw.

_“Offenes Feuer!”_

A loud wilful voice shouted the order from somewhere.

At the first gunshot, Jagdia threw herself forward, hands clasped to her head when the single shot became a plethora.

Snow, brick and something alarmingly warm chipped and scathed Jagdia’s exposed hands.

Trying to stay low and out of the trajectories Jagdia attempted to remain small on the ground.

Over the gunfire and shouting in German, there was howling - there was more than one werewolf in the area.

Attempting to seek cover Jagdia considered crawling for the broken gate of a house, the garden wall would hopefully be enough to stay out of the path of the bullets.

It came blisteringly hot.

Searing a path through Jagdia’s side, the pain was exponential; like nothing, she ever experienced before.

Blinded by the white-hot pain in her lungs, Jagdia wasn’t sure when or even how she came to lay on her back, but she was convinced that the stars before her eyes were the night skies.

Mouth-filling with hot coppery liquid, Jagdia could tell that each breath was short and wet, her body snaking in the snow, she couldn’t feel its expected cold against her back.

Eyes closing Jagdia’s body became numb and cumbersome.

_“Lebt es?”_ Faintly a voice spoke from nearby, its tongue foreign.

Jagdia could only guess the short skirmish was over.

Pride coming back at the worst of times Jagdia stayed silent, unwilling to ask for help from the beautiful undead who walked around Jagdia as though she was not there.

Surprised that the presence of her blood in the air held no effect, Jagdia felt like laughing.

The rumours that the Golden blood was the crux of the Vampires was nothing more than another tale told to give hope.

Resigned to the inevitability of her death, Jagdia tried to come to peace with it.


	3. In the throes of you

Waking in a darkened room, Jagdia remained still. Not that movement was an option.

Surveying all that could be seen by roaming her eyes left and right, Jagdia ascertained that the room was not specifically designed to receive patients.

Trying to recall exactly why there was immense discomfort in Jagdia’s chest all that came to the front of her frazzled memory was a set of bloody teeth.

Attempting to move Jagdia stopped before any real effort was tried.

Warm light spilling into the room it was briefly blurred by a shadow stepping in.

Mouth excessively dry Jagdia teased her tongue around, trying to coerce saliva into her cheeks.

Considering pretending to be asleep when a series of small metal sounding objects were clinked about out of sight, Jagdia didn’t even have a chance to close her eyes before someone was peering over the top of the bed.

Eye to eye, Jagdia could see her surprise reflected in the woman leaning over Jagdia .

_ “You’re awake?” _ The woman queried, voice muffled beneath the mask covering half of her face.

Never before seeing a female Vampire, Jagdia’s voice was trapped in her shock.

Seeing the men aplenty, and witnessing their unrealistic beauty, this woman was nothing short of breathtaking.

For some reason the woman looked disappointed, the neat arches of her brows sloping to the centre of her forehead.

_ “You humans are so mundane in your reactions,” _ carefully the woman removed the mask, unveiling a set of full painted lips, the top row of her teeth peeking between the attractive shade  _ “Always so swept up in our looks, no wonder you’re so easily killed.” _

Confused by how the woman spoke, Jagdia couldn’t fathom whether she was pitying mankind, or mocking them.

Slipping around the bed until standing at Jagdia’s side the woman lifted a hand, exposing a nauseatingly large needle.

__

_ “I would have left you to die out there,” _ There was an attractive rasp in her voice, magenta eyes illuminated to inspect the liquid within the needle, she flicked it.

Gripping Jagdia’s arm there was no plausible way it could be broken free. Dangerously misleading with the slight build, the woman definitely possessed impressive strength.

Alarmed at what the woman was about to stick in Jagdia’s arm, it was almost detached and dissociated when her voice urged forward.

_ “What is that?” _ Jagdia fell short of demanding to know, but it was still spoken with enough presence that the woman stopped.

Head tilted curiously like she was seeing an oddity of nature the woman narrowed her eyes  _ “This is the only thing keeping you alive,” _ announcing what the purpose of the injection was the woman lowered the needle to her arm _ “If you want death, just say the word,” _

Mindwiped blank by the suggestion that Jagdia could decide her fate, Jagdia stared dumbly back at the woman.

Sighing, the woman withdrew from Jagdia, setting the needle down on what -by a peripheral view- looked to be a metal tray, she held her hips.

_ “You were shot by a specialised bullet.” _ Fingers mimicking a gun, they cocked _ “Deadly to Werewolves, and even more lethal to humans due to the concentration of mercury and silver,” _

Providing a crash course on the weapons used by the Vampires against the Werewolves, the woman curled back the fingers to her palm.

_ “Somehow-,” A  _ finger wove in a circle around Jagdia’s face  _ “, You survived not one,” _ counting on her fingers the woman’s visage became less inpatient and more warily curious.

_ “But three of them,” _ jousting a point on Jagdia’s chest, a peal of laughter broke the tension of the air when Jagdia found her voice entirely in the form of a scream, though it was cut short.

Hissing for silence, the hand the woman held over Jagdia’s mouth did not move until Jagdia was at nothing more than a whimper.

Face creased pitifully the woman clicked her tongue _ “Be quiet little human,” _ she soothed  _ “I don’t want him to know that I have harmed his pet.”  _ with a stern look the woman pried away the hand slowly once sure Jagdia would stay quiet.

Chest pulsing in refreshed pain, Jagdia could barely hold focus this time when the woman brought the needle back to her arm.

Trying to squirm away when the contents of the needle left her veins feeling as though they had cold air blowing through them, Jagdia vaulted to the side when a kick of sickness propelled up her throat.

Heels clicking the woman retreated rapidly from the bedside, holding her nose in a pinch.

Unable to lift herself from the mattress, Jagdia hugged its edge as the contents of her stomach kept coming, and coming, and coming.

Was this a natural reaction to whatever the woman put in Jagdia’s body?

_ “Oh, little mongrel,” _ The woman cajoled with a dramatic sigh _ “You’re terribly uncouth to dirty the floor of your saviour.” _

Bemused by the woman’s flippant attitude, and strange manner of suggesting that this was any manner of saviour for Jagdia, an acidic hiccup announced the end of her vomiting.

Body wracked in pain, cold sweat and teeth-rattling shake, Jagdia collapsed on the pillow, eyes far too heavy to keep open.

Humming softly, the woman stroked a hand through Jagdia’s hair, patting it much like a person would their pet dog.

_ “Good girl,” _ she tittered  _ “Just be patient a little longer, your master is placing a gamble on keeping you,” _ whispering against Jagdia’s ear, the tip of her tongue traced the curve of it  _ “Don’t disappoint him.”  _

Whether the Vampire stopped talking or Jagdia passed out there was no clear indication, except when Jagdia woke again she was for sure not alone.

Standing over the bed the eyes, just as they were in the square weeks before, were ignited and aglow.

_ “That brand on your neck,” _ The man spoke, cold and equally alluring  _ “Who gave it to you?” _

Mouth not quite as dry as when Jagdia woke the first time, it didn’t stop her tongue from being slack and flopping around in an incoherent slurring.

Either lacking patience or having it in abundance, the man bent down, coming a little closer to better hear Jagdia’s answer.

_ “Blood...farmers,” _ tongue swelling around as though Jagdia spent half the night drinking, Jagdia shrunk away from the man and his oppressive aura.

Kept from moving by the application of pressure on a shoulder, Jagdia’s eyes hurried to focus with a procession of rapid blinks.

Still bent down to be face level the man held Jagdia’s attention with his eyes alone.

Unlike their first misfortune of meeting, his eyes held emotion in magnitude this time.

Except it was not any that allowed Jagdia to be at ease.

For a reason Jagdia was not sure the man looked both angry, but in the same breath, conflicted by a softer emotion.

Time seemed to stop as their eyes held one another’s.

As time went on it felt more like he was holding Jagdia’s gaze for a purpose, a reason. Like there was something the man was seeking within Jagdia’s eyes.

Eventually, the man stood up, turning away from Jagdia with a hand firmly holding the lower half of his face.

Brow creasing a fraction Jagdia got the impression that he was hiding his mouth on purpose.

Intrigued by the oddity in the man and his behaviour, Jagdia didn’t trust her tongue enough to ask why knowing who marked her blood group was significant.

Already Jagdia knew that she was of the blood type that the man and his kind were more than a little partial too - so what else could there be that made it unique enough that the man spared Jagdia’s life?

Coming out of the train of thought when the door opened unexpectedly, Jagdia did her utmost to hide her face.

Pulse racing when the second man came striding across the room, Jagdia stared at the ceiling, hoping that the soldier would not remember who she was.

Still, with patchy memory, Jagdia discovered that a particular segment was not so willing to be forgotten.

Fingers curling in the thin sheet laid over her body Jagdia was still terribly cumbersome, and in truth, every movement, no matter how minor, was excruciating.

Trying not to listen -not that Jagdia understood- the thudding of her heart crept up a tempo when a familiar name left the lips of the man Jagdia wanted to forget.

_ “Wiola Dabrowskj,” _ The man spoke with disinterest  _ “Sie war ein regelmäßiger Gast des Anwesens,” _ once more slipping away to his native tongue, the man continued on with the conversation.

Losing all sense of meaning in their words, Jagdia was particularly caught up on the mention of Wiola.

Something was telling Jagdia that she was with Wiola the very same moment Jagdia was a collateral of the Werewolves' appearance.

Again the flash of the yellow-green eyes, the bloody teeth came to Jagdia’s focus.

Body convulsing when a blinding pain in her temples blanked her sight, Jagdia’s body lurched, curling upwards from the bed.

Whatever Jagdia could not remember, or was being made to forget was adamant about breaking through; hammering at Jagdia’s head to be let back in and known.

Unaware when, Jagdia’s hands were clawed at her head, the heaviness of her body evaporating with a newer, more intense pain that had her thrashing wildly.

Disjointed and broken by flashes of white and black, the image of human innards strewn across the pavement, and hanging from a Werewolves mouth came back like a punch to the gut.

Why, or what, was so desperate to keep Jagdia from remembering?

The breath knocked out by the sudden jolt to Jagdia’s body, it was only the brush of cold wood that let her know she had fallen from the bed.

Struggling through the shock and the agony in her chest to get a decent breath, Jagdia pried open her eyes when another set stared back at her from the darkness when they were closed.

Glassy and desperate, Wiola had reached for Jagdia as the Werewolf disembowell her.

Once more a violent kick from Jagdia’s stomach made her vomit, this time with nothing to come up, she felt the acid flare up her throat.

Wholly forgetting that the room was not empty, Jagdia froze in the hacking sobs when a pair of boots stepped before her eyes.

Unlike before where the man showed anger and some unrecognisable emotion; this one was clearer, easier to decipher.

The man was in pain, and by the silent seething clench of his jaw, and the way he was looking at Jagdia the root of it, was Jagdia. 


	4. What’s in a name

Seventeen. This would be the seventeenth blood extraction Jagdia had undergone since waking in the darkened room.

Windows covered by heavy metal sheets the passage of time became confused. There were no clocks, no watch on the man who paid repetitive visits with a syringe and single vial.

Even the alluring woman who came and kept Jagdia company for short bursts - though it always felt as if the woman was forced to be there - failed to reveal what the time was - or even what day.

Then, there was the man.

They had met once before in the square during the failed attempt to launch an attack while the day and night units switched.

Rare was his presence, and rarer was it that he paid Jagdia any mind, only ever conferring with the doctor or the woman.

Though it was noticed that when he spoke with the woman, the tone was rarely kind and she would be insufferably miserable after.

It was while watching the man and woman interact that Jagdia came to notice the most unsettling of things.

Seconds, possibly minutes, before the man would come into the room Jagdia’s chest would start to vibrate.

The beating of Jagdia’s heart no longer felt as if it was alone, but that a second one was beside it.

From the very first moment it happened, it caused Jagdia a great amount of pain, but she could never express it.

Somehow held between a state of absolute calm but bone deep agony; Jagdia could do little more than silently weep.

Almost always too stiff to move for fear it would hurt any more, Jagdia’s teeth came together so tight she was sure they would break.

It was only after the man left that it would start to ease, and the pain became less and less, until it was almost as if it had never happened.

Usually after these occurrences, Jagdia would be hit with a strong desire to sleep, and often, she would succumb to it.

Curling back the arm Jagdia examined the purple blotting around the middle of her arm, the skin marbled by the less than delicate extractions from her veins.

With the lack of time Jagdia was unable to come to any conclusive decision over whether the wounds that placed her in the room had healed unnaturally quick, or that more than a few days had come and gone.

It could well have been sped up by the injections the woman kept stabbing in Jagdia’s arm, especially as the woman stated that they were the only things keeping her alive.

Whether what the woman said was true was yet to be seen. There was no pattern to when the injections were administered, they came at random and often with no warning.

The only thing Jagdia was certain of, was that each time the woman gave her the shot, it came a little more vicious than the last.

For some reason Jagdia could tell that the woman held a deep hatred of her beyond that went beyond the fact Jagdia was human.

Each time the woman came the magenta of her eyes was duller, lacking the immense vibrancy when they first met.

If Jagdia were not certain that she was mistaken, the woman acted as though she was fuelled by jealousy.

“Um?” Mostly staying quiet and never speaking, Jagdia tested her voice when the man shook the vial of blood.

Thin wire glasses sat on his nose while his hair was kept neat with a tidy ponytail, his chin was held in hand while holding the vial up under the dim light - but he didn’t even acknowledge that she had spoken.

Holding the space of the mattress between her thighs, the sheet became bunched in Jagdia’s hands as she sought for something to say.

“Is...?” Words falling to nothing Jagdia watched the door close as the man departed.

Presuming that the man did not want to make conversation, or possibly did not actually hear Jagdia a small sigh deflated her chest.

There was no surprise in the manner that Jagdia was being treated, but having no one to speak with or answer her questions left her feeling as if she was about to go stir crazy.

All Jagdia wanted to know was why she was still there?

Was there purpose in her captivity?

“Oh little mongrel,” the magenta eyed woman came into the room in a slight flourish, her dark hair curled tighter than corkscrews, it made it seem shorter “Time for your medicine!”

For some reason the pronouncement of what was to come unnerved Jagdia - the woman never warned Jagdia before.

Flicking the glass cylinder, the woman’s mouth was pulled into a plumper pout than normal, she looked excited.

Paying mind to the needle, Jagdia noticed it was longer than usual, and the liquid was an interesting shade of blue - Dark and milky looking.

It was not the same substance as times before, this injection was different.

Sensing that something was wrong with the injection, Jagdia shied away when the woman came in close, a hand stretched out “Come, come little mongrel,” the woman cooed, her face becoming sad, it was short lived, a slow and cruel smile soon baring her teeth “This is to be your last.”

The mention that it would be Jagdia’s last came in a growling whispered promise, and the woman’s eyes burned in such a way that it let Jagdia know that the words were true.

Chest in a fluctuation, Jagdia couldn’t move.

Fixed in place by the alarming intensity of the woman’s eyes, even Jagdia’s refused to budge - she was stuck.

Slow at the start, the woman’s conniving laughter picked up in tempo, becoming colder with each decibel.

Jagdia was sure that it was not fright that kept her fixed in the woman’s crosshairs, but something about her eyes.

The longer Jagdia was forced to stare at them, the less she wanted to resist.

“This will be quick,” the woman purred seductively, as if Jagdia was a lover and not a stranger “Your heart will stop, and it will be done,” the manner in which the woman described how Jagdia’s death would come, was as if it would be peaceful.

Jagdia could tell though by the malicious way in which she was being watched, that it was a fabrication.

Was Jagdia’s purpose fulfilled?

Did they no longer have need of Jagdia and now all that was left was to dispose of her?

It was a manner of freedom, but not the one Jagdia wanted.

Trying again to get her body to move, Jagdia couldn’t even flick her eyes to where the needle penetrated her skin.

The injection was not for Jagdia’s arm this time around, but dug in her chest, the needle scraping across a rib.

It made the length of needle choice make sense.

“You will feel a little prick!” She emphasised the final word a little too giddily “That is all,” closer to singing as she talked, it was accompanied with a strong humming noise.

Breathing a feeling suddenly lopsided, Jagdia’s body shuddered fiercely as the needle passed through the outer wall of her lung.

Piercing with a sense of precise care Jagdia’s voice found itself when the woman retracted the needle a little - it was taunting.

“Does it hurt?” The woman came in close, pinching together Jagdia’s cheeks, her nails were sharp on Jagdia’s skin “Does it make you uncomfortable to have something meddle in your body?” Her tone became harsher.

Body in a state of immense cramping, Jagdia’s eyes started watering, blurring the view of the woman who seemed to have her mind set on making this ordeal as long and agonising as possible.

The needle point was drawn in and out, stabbing multiple holes in Jagdia’s breast and lung, while the woman only appeared to take glee from Jagdia’s pain.

Aware that the vampires were often cruel, this was something else entirely, it felt personal - as if Jagdia had done wrong by the woman.

Barely able to take a breath, Jagdia’s body felt like it would snap in two by how tight her muscles became; her nails bending back from the grip she had on the mattress.

“Little mongrel, little mongrel,” the woman sung as if it were a nursery rhyme “You will be dead quite so—?!”

Ripping away the needle point Jagdia barely understood what was going on, other than the spellbinding hold the woman’s eyes had been, was gone.

Eyes blotted in small, black and white dots Jagdia’s body gave, finally letting her fold and crumple as if there were no bones in her body to keep her upright.

Curling up on one side Jagdia’s breaths were ragged and her chest made the most alarming whistling tune.

Able to bring a hand to the pin cushion the woman made of Jagdia’s breast, there was a fleeting second of surprise to find that there was no dampness, no warm liquid to even suggest that there were dozens of small holes within the soft skin.

Bringing the hand to her face Jagdia did not trust in her sense of touch, and so prayed that her eyes were not about to fail too.

“bitte tut mir leid!”

The shrill cry of the woman came from further in the room. The sense of fear and pleading within her voice, palpable.

Alarmed by the woman’s switch from cajoling to begging, Jagdia moved the hand away from her face, trying to see what could be its cause.

On the floor, curled up and cradling her head the woman reminded Jagdia of a scene she had witnessed too many times.

Cowering and pleading for mercy, the negative blood types would curl up so small as they were set upon with brutal kicks and blows.

Unlike them, the woman was shown leniency.

Standing over the woman - but with his back to Jagdia - the man spoke in a low, controlled tone that did not match with the tenseness of his shoulders.

Too quiet for Jagdia to be able to hear, whatever the man was saying was harsh enough that no physical blow was needed to be bestowed on the woman; she flinched on every other word until something made her throw herself at him.

Clinging, practically clawing his clothes, her fingers twisted brutally in the sides of the coat, tearing it.

A shove from the man’s knee threw the woman back; tearing his coat further.

Brushing the woman off as if she was no more than a speck of dirt, the man turned sharply on the heel of his boot, a hand covering the left side of his chest - the same side where Jagdia had been stabbed with the needle.

Something Jagdia noticed in the length of time that she was held within the room was that the vampires were not keen on bright lighting; purposely using dimmed bulbs.

Yet, even in the barely lit room Jagdia could tell that the man’s chest was bleeding, multiple patches staining his shirt and the hand he placed over them.

Looking down at the holes torn in Jagdia’s blouse and breast, they were an almost mirror to the man’s.

Rattled by the similarity Jagdia looked up again, needing to be certain that her eyes were not deceived; Jagdia’s body jumped back on finding the man standing over her.

Just as the woman had, Jagdia curled up, trying to make herself seem small and something not worth the man’s attention.

Face burrowed within both arms Jagdia tried to coil out from under the man’s hand when it rested on her shoulder - surprise coming when he removed it.

“Sit up.”

Ordered to come out of the protective ball Jagdia made of her body, she was reluctant.

Cautiously prying away the arm where it covered one eye, Jagdia was met with the same conflicted stare as before.

Once more he appeared angry, but something beneath it managed to soften the edges of his gaze.

Amazed how a man could personify fear but make it alluring, Jagdia took a silent breath.

“Are you alright?”

The softness of the question was startling by comparison to the fierceness that was used on the woman who was clinging to the wall.

Not knowing how to answer, or even how to try, Jagdia only managed to stare back at the man.

For a time all they did was watch one another - until the man took a step back, retreating almost.

“Get up.”

Once more ordering Jagdia to move, this one was spoken in less surety than the first; like he was not sure of his own voice, his own words.

This time Jagdia moved, the switch in his tone and general demeanour far more alarming, she sat up.

Legs up against the chest Jagdia didn’t dare say it, but the man was in the way - something he noticed quickly.

Stepping forward the man watched Jagdia closely, her legs quivering from the agony inflicted by the woman, Jagdia did not trust herself to stand unaided and so kept hold of the edge of the bed she’d been provided.

Feeling like a small child just learning to find its feet, Jagdia wobbled, her balance thrown she startled to topple forward.

Jagdia hit the floor hard, knocking the breath out of her.

Having started to fall forward the man made an effort to help. A literal helping hand that Jagdia near aggressively refused.

Not wanting to be touched Jagdia withdrew from the outstretched hand and sent herself falling backwards because of it.

The woman giggled - but it vanished inside a yelp when the man barked at her to be quiet.

Quiet?

Jagdia didn’t know a word of German, but she understood the man clearly in that singular moment.

Head pulsing Jagdia held it, the intensity coming in paralysing, intermittent waves.

It was familiar to the pain experienced not long after Jagdia first woke; like something was trying to force its way through, slamming against an invisible barrier within her head.

Eyes closing against the fresh onslaught, Jagdia saw it again, a set of sharp bloody teeth.

This time there was more, more than just a tidbit, there was enough that Jagdia’s disjointed memory came back with utter clarity.

The werewolf that tore Wiola apart had turned on Jagdia, and lunged.

As it had Jagdia scampered back, coming up from the floor.

The three bullets that entered the beast penetrated through, leaving its monolithic body before slamming into Jagdia’s chest and stomach.

As the werewolf dropped whining and writhing to the pavement Jagdia was able to witness who had fired the three rounds.

Wearing a face of pure and utter distress and horror, the man who Jagdia met within the square stood shakily; the hand supporting the still smoking gun dropped against his thigh just as his body sagged down on the left.

At the precise points that Jagdia took the bullets, the man was bleeding - just as he was now from the stabbing of the needle.

Finally the pain started to recede, the whiteout of Jagdia’s vision lifting as if a curtain was pulled back.

Once more laid back, Jagdia watched the ceiling move, like it was rolling past.

Perplexed, Jagdia tried to lift her head.

It came up with ease, if not feeling a little too light for how severely it was wracked by pain.

Expecting to see the room - the only room Jagdia had seen since waking - there was an alarm to find that she was not within it, but it looked to be a hallway.

Moving though not by her own body's efforts, Jagdia did not want to look, even if it was visible in the corner of her eyes.

The blood stained shirt brushed against Jagdia’s skin uncomfortably, cold and tacky.

Being carried in the arms of the man, Jagdia attempted to flee from his hold but was forced to stop when he held on tighter, almost trapping her to his chest.

Wriggling, shoving a hand against the man’s chest - exactly where he was bleeding - Jagdia made every effort to be let go, even if it meant she was dropped.

In a disorganised flail of kicks and shoves, Jagdia almost forgot that this man, this animal, could end her life in less time than it took to blink - but she didn’t care.

“Put me down!” Half pleading, half shouting, Jagdia threw up the heel of a hand, clipping under the man’s chin.

Finally, the patience that Jagdia was not sure whether he had little of, or too much, evaporated.

Legs dropped Jagdia was only kept from falling again by the man’s blurring movements.

No longer in his arms but in the grip of a hand, Jagdia’s chest was not in the grasp of fear, but vibrating again, as if it held two hearts.

One was frantic, and this time, so was the other.

The pain started again, but it wasn’t as paralysingly present.

Able to move, to announce verbally that she was wracked by intense discomfort, Jagdia couldn’t stop the strained cry.

Eyes becoming waterlogged, they could just make out that the man was closing in, mouth open Jagdia could see the telltale teeth bared.

Petrified, Jagdia became still, as if trying to play dead would deter the man from taking blood from her.

Strangely, the man showed hesitation; his mouth close enough to Jagdia’s neck that she could feel his lips brushing the skin.

The hand he wrapped around Jagdia’s neck was trembling too.

“Please,” just able to find her voice, it was pathetic and feeble “Don’t.”

Back when Jagdia’s pride was beaten by her hunger and she was forced to become a blood concubine the process left Jagdia feeling dirty, and cheap - Like a prostitute who sold blood instead of sex.

It was something that Jagdia did not want to feel like in that moment, not on top of the lingering aches, or the oddity of what was happening within her chest.

For a time it seemed as if the man would oblige Jagdia’s request, as though his commitment to taking the bite had vanished.

At least that was what Jagdia believed until she felt his lips spread across her skin, his teeth scratching as they did.

Expecting to feel the pinch of the initial bite, Jagdia’s mind was thrown into complete disarray when a wave of heat spread through her body.

It was intense, but far from unpleasant.

Unlike previous times, this one was different.

There was still the dizziness, but it was less disorienting, the abrupt fatiguing did not accompany the bite from this man.

Perturbed by the drastic differences Jagdia could feel the vibrating in her chest start to quell.

As though it was calmed by the man drinking from Jagdia’s neck, it soon translated into understanding by her body.

No longer attempting to pull him away, Jagdia’s body relaxed, as though it was welcoming the tingling heat in her body.

The bite of this man was not rough, not even the change in how he held Jagdia in place was anything less than tender, like he was taking great care with every touch.

Carefulness was exuded, possibly believing that she was too delicate to be handled, the hand that once pinched her throat cradled it.

Thumb lightly pushing beneat Jagdia’s chin to angle it more comfortably for them both.

Even the previously present fear that too much would be drawn out was nowhere to be seen; but neither was the tiredness that came with the other men.

Somehow it felt as though this man could take at his leisure with no consequence for Jagdia - she didn’t even feel sick.

In fact, the longer he remained the better, more vibrant Jagdia started to feel.

In two minds, deeply conflicted by the sense of ease the man managed to extract, Jagdia moved slightly, testing how he would react.

Recalling a tip that Wiola mentioned about them not being keen on the concubines moving too much, Jagdia was not surprised when he held on tighter, and possibly, though Jagdia could not be sure, growled.

Deciding it best to stay in place, Jagdia could only see the very edge of his head, the blonde hair neatly styled; she felt the strongest compulsion to hold him and draw him in closer.

Hand clawed in midair, Jagdia didn’t want to give in to the impulsive action, whether for a matter of pride or fear of how he would respond.

Bizarrely it appeared that he knew what Jagdia was in a mental debate over, because no sooner did the urge arise did he press in closer, pinning her more firmly to the wall.

With uncertainty Jagdia managed to relax her fingers, making them more limber before bringing the hand to lay on his back.

At first he stiffened, the muscles momentarily became tensed, but it was short lived.

Relaxing against Jagdia’s hand, he did something entirely unexpected soon after.

With their movements dizzyingly quick, they were impossible to track with human eyesight.

So it was normally too late to even react before they had achieved what they wanted.

Which was how Jagdia failed to notice until it was already in progress that his mouth was on hers.

“Falk.” He spoke between allowing Jagdia a second to breathe “My name is Falk.”

Finally able to put a name to the man, it left Jagdia baffled by the kiss even more.

Not exactly knowledgeable on Vampire customs and etiquette, Jagdia was sure that this was not a part of it.

Was this how they made introductions?

Was Jagdia supposed to give her name in return?

Withdrawing to the wall, shrinking down to keep the man, Falk, from both her mouth and neck her shoulders lifted, hiding almost in them.

Head in more than a spin over how things went from the magenta eyed woman trying to kill Jagdia to now, it left her in somewhat of a daze.

It escalated from the woman torturing Jagdia to regaining the blank spot in her memory, which carried over to being fed upon and given the name of the man who unintentionally - if his expression was anything to go by - shot Jagdia .

Well and truly balanced in a state of discompose, Jagdia wasn’t sure how to proceed.

Jumping a little when he, Falk, touched two fingers to Jagdia’s shoulder on the side where he bit into her neck, there was an odd gentlemanly manner in the interaction; and for a reason Jagdia did not understand, she let the shoulder fall.

Akin to when the magenta eyed woman made it impossible to look away, it was difficult to resist the will of Falk.

Somehow, and without discernible reason, far more complacent for Falk than before, Jagdia let him resume drinking, this time angling her head without his guidance.

Was it possible that this was Falk’s unique ability to be effortlessly persuasive?

Though persuasive, it didn't quite fit, considering Falk did nothing other than touch Jagdia’s shoulder.

Jagdia had heard rumours that Vampires would compel their victims, so, could that be it?

With no way of knowing but reluctant to ask in that moment, Jagdia ended up returning the small favour of her name.

Somehow aware that Falk was not aware of it until it came off her tongue, Jagdia didn’t expect anything to change.

Except it did.

Back curling off the wall, Jagdia discovered what the heat in her body was from the first time Falk bit into her neck - and it was not welcomed.


	5. Laundry duty

Never expecting for a sudden show of compassion and to be allowed freedom, Jagdia only hoped to gain insight to her situation.

Thrown from the pan into the fire Jagdia got the impression that she was not going to see home for a while longer.

Removed from the room Jagdia came to the understanding that she was in a compound of some description - and not alone.

Permitted to move about freely -within reason- Jagdia was assigned to the laundry room with twenty two other girls and young women.

On Jagdia’s first day of her assigned job role there came quite the surprise on seeing the other girls.

They were barely standing with their hollowed cheeks and skeleton bodies. Necks scarred from repetitive bites, their skin held sickly anaemic shades.

Some could barely stand, and yet they were forced to carry baskets of wet linens out to the courtyard and hang them.

Sheets that would regularly be collected from outside the soldiers quarters doors.

Never allowed to enter the hallway, they were sent in pairs to collect the linens early in the morning - often they were stained in fresh blood.

Only once did Jagdia catch a glimpse of something she wished never to have seen.

The emaciated body of a woman, or girl - her frame too small to say her age - being dragged out a room by an ankle; the weight of her body nothing she was thrown - literally - out a window.

There was only small mercy in that the woman was already dead before she met the concrete.

Shaking away the memory Jagdia came back to the present task, scrubbing the sheets that were again stained.

Once released from the room that Jagdia woke up within, it was found that no more than a week had passed.

Awarded a short time in the sun while hanging the sheets Jagdia didn’t mind the laundry duty for what it was, but what danger lurked unspoken.

When it first happened, Jagdia was only able to stand and watch. Fixed in place and witnessing the heinous act play out, Jagdia did not know what to make of it.

The soldiers would enter the laundry room in intervals, something of a watch to check on them.

Then there were the visits that were not checks. 

They would take what they wanted without permission from the women and girls - one as young as thirteen as Jagdia was told - and make no effort to hide what they were doing.

Far from naive to not know that rape was a threat that loomed over them all, it was never something she expected to witness.

The worn down complacency of the women was heartbreaking. They were broken, fragile human skeletons, barely living, hardly surviving.

Only once did a soldier give Jagdia a sniff, using a finger to move aside her hair to check the brand on the back of her neck.

Still not entirely sure what it was, Jagdia had felt the second thrumming in her chest seconds before the man managed to secure a hold on her.

Falk appeared in the laundry room a split second before the man latched on Jagdia’s neck, ordering him out of the room.

Not particularly sure whether calling it a rescue was correct, Jagdia was certain that Falk’s timely arrival had spared her an ordeal.

It was shortly afterward that the girls started to shun Jagdia, refusing to speak with her or even look at her.

Jagdia understood their bitterness to her presence, being shown favour and given an extremely wide berth from the soldiers, it must have felt like a betrayal for them.

Yet, Jagdia still did not know why she was treated differently.

Attempting to blank out the slapping of skin and the near grunting of the soldier who was taking what wasn’t his from one of the women, Jagdia learnt quickly not to make eye contact with the Vampires.

Something Jagdia failed to do when in the presence of the magenta eyed woman, and Falk .

Not schooled on the proper etiquette when interacting with the fearsome species, Jagdia only became aware that she should never hold eye contact when Falk warned her not to.

Depending on the cause, the condition of the vampire and their mood, looking one in the eye held different meanings.

It could be seen as an act of defiance or intending insult, and in some cases it acted as permission.

Jagdia was told that it should only occur when permission was granted.

Knowing the small detail of etiquette let Jagdia consider how many of the women had unwittingly granted permission to the men who used their bodies as play things.

Possibly it was in the hundreds as eye contact in many human cultures was necessary and polite.

“Is it true?”

Glancing across the large tub of soapy water, Jagdia met the gangly face of one of the older women; hair like straw, she only had two teeth left in her mouth.

“Is what true?” Jagdia whispered back, uncomfortably aware that a second soldier was having his fill of one of the girls.

The woman looked around - Maja - before taking limping steps around the tub between them.

Coming in close, Jagdia held back the want to dunk Maja in the water. Bathing was restricted apparently, a luxury granted to those who the soldiers wanted.

A luxury that was never wanted. The women would purposely not bathe, or brush their teeth in a hope to deter the Vampires whose senses of smell was incredibly delicate.

“That you’re a gold blood, with a negative,” Maja’s voice was hoarse, her tongue strangely withered.

This was the first Jagdia heard anyone attach a negative to her blood type.

Being a gold blood meant that Jagdia was neither a positive or negative as she was a Rhesus null.

Gold blood was extremely rare, to the extent only a handful were ever identified, and usually as soon as they were, they were taken away.

It was why Jagdia hid her branding at all times under her hair or high collared clothes.

“No. That’s not me,” Jagdia resumed scrubbing the sheet, trying to take out the pinkish colouring which had been a vibrant red only minutes ago.

Maja bustled around the edge of the washing tub, picking up a section of sheet as she went.

Their short conversation managed to draw the attention of one of the guards at the door, his fingers flicking for them to separate.

They were expected to work in complete silence. All day. Everyday.

Occasionally - rarely - the guards posted paid them no attention providing the conversation was meaningless.

This one however, looked to have captured their attention a little more than Jagdia would have liked.

The two guards were whispering, and the soldiers who were there only to steal the dignity of the women they chose as victims, had stopped.

To be a negative blood type was practically a death sentence, and Maja looked to have possibly signed Jagdia ’s.

“You.” One man commanded “Come here.”

Using two fingers to beckon Jagdia over, he stepped off his post by the door and came into the laundry room.

Nervously Jagdia let go of the scrubbing brush and sheet, drying her hands on the apron she walked towards the man, making certain not to meet his gaze.

While the first guard took an iron -like grip on Jagdia’s wrist, the second circled behind, picking up the thick plait of hair and moving it aside, tracing the outline of the branding.

“Goldenes Blut.” The second guard let go of Jagdia’s hair, sidestepping to come back to the firsts side.

Tongue flicking around her mouth, Jagdia swallowed when it became dryer.

Wrist still in the guards hand, Jagdia tried to break away when a sharp sting spread across the centre of her palm.

Fingers wriggling Jagdia struggled for only a second in the guards hold, until his hand closed on her throat, keeping her still.

Knowing well that if their emotions became too excited that it could spell disaster, Jagdia took in slow breaths, trying to chase away the rising panic.

Palm scored by a knife, Jagdia’s expectation of blood never came. The rising panic making way for utter confusion.

There was a slash, a deep one, but it wasn’t bleeding.

Forced forward when the guard forced Jagdia’s arm up, bringing the cut of her hand up to his nose; he sniffed it.

Skin prickling, like thousands of tiny ants were marching up and down, Jagdia fought back the swelling in her throat.

Why was the hand not bleeding?

“Nacht Rose.” The guard was barely audible to Jagdia, but not to the other.

Snatching Jagdia’s wrist, a painful pop of the shoulder came with the poor handling - clearly forgetting that Jagdia was a human and not as robust as them - the second guard drew in a long drink of Jagdia’s scent.

Stomach twisting when the guard shuddered as though in some form of ecstasy, Jagdia withdrew her arm when the guards grip became slack.

Trying to put space between them Jagdia took quick backwards steps, but was forced to stop when she bumped into someone else.

Thinking it was one of the women, Jagdia’s worry that she could have hurt their frail body died when a set of hands closed on her shoulders.

“A night rose?” The man chuckled, somehow making it sound sinister “Interesting,” an arm stretched over a shoulder, reaching for the sliced open hand “It has been almost a thousand years since one has bloomed,” with a far gentler touch than his voice suggested the man prodded lightly at the ripped skin - it hurt.

Once more like a lamb among wolves, Jagdia could see the perspiration on the guards forehead, jaws clenched in an effort to remain in control of their urges.

“Now who have you set your thorns into, hm?”

The man at Jagdia’s back trickled the question into an ear, making it seem as though something lewd was committed.

Jagdia didn’t answer. She couldn’t.

Their mention of a night rose was new to Jagdia’s ears, it was never once heard before, not even on whispering tongues.

Spun unexpectedly Jagdia was brought into the man’s hold as if they were dance partners - he even took steps as though they were, moving to music only he could hear.

Face to face Jagdia recognised him. This was the man who had thrown a woman out a window as if she was but a piece of paper, he too was the most aggressive of the soldiers when he came into the laundry room.

Prowling like a ravenous beast, he would often stay the longest, having his way with any of the women up to the count of four.

It was he, who left one of the girls bleeding so badly that she passed out in one of the laundry tubs, and drowned.

“I don’t suppose it would be that day walker,” he smiled, it didn’t look right on his face.

“Would it?” Forcing Jagdia into a spin, she was reeled back in roughly “Though there is one way to find out.”

Almost punctuating himself with the incision of the blade, Jagdia curled forward as the knife was twisted in her gut - she didn’t even see him draw the knife out.

No longer held as though they were dancing, Jagdia’s body wracked with a blazing heat, the ridged edges of the blade tearing at her innards, she could feel it slicing and slashing through.

Overcome by a dizzying array of black and white spots, Jagdia struggled to focus, the splintering agony in her abdomen making the muscles convulse, before cramping; desperate to stop the knife diving deeper into the flesh, muscle and organs.

Weak kneed, Jagdia could barely recognise that she was folding on herself, kept upright only by the blade dug in deep and the man’s relentless thrusting of it.

Certain that this time would be Jagdia’s death, the white hot pain seemed to peak - and then it was gone.

Just how the weather could change without a second's notice, her body either could no longer register the pain, or gave up trying.

“Oh...? Ha! He gave you his name!”

The soldier barked loudly, cackling wildly he threw back his head removing the knife to throw the arm across his face, he was almost beside himself.

Howling near manically in an undefined amusement, his laugh was like a tiny needle stabbing Jagdia’s ears.

Scrambling to check her body, her stomach, Jagdia stopped when a finger dipped into a crevice in the skin.

Beneath the finger Jagdia could feel it, like the flesh was sewing and stitching itself back together, there would not even be a scar with how finely the skin closed.

“He gave, you-,” brandishing the knife, pointing it at Jagdia as though it would help with the delivery of his words the soldier was doubled over, holding a knee “,You stagnant piece of flesh, his name.”

Unsure what the importance of Falk’s name could hold, or why it was a matter of deep disbelief to the soldier, Jagdia chose to be silent.

Saying nothing was the only option Jagdia had, she didn’t know enough of anything to be able to make a retort or even a reason as to why Falk handed over his name.

Jagdia never even asked for it.

The little Jagdia knew of their way of life extended only to the fact that the vampires were extremely patriarchal, the women were always second to the men.

The soldier smacked a hand on his thigh, resuming a standing position, the knife which was strangely clear of blood slotted back in its sheath at his side.

Suddenly aware of being watched, Jagdia could see the other woman staring. Though staring felt wrong, their eyes were fiery in a new found hatred of Jagdia .

Already feeling as some sort of outsider, Jagdia could tell that the man’s words, his suggestion that she was deeper affiliated with them, certified her ostracism.

They were open with their shunning of her supposed special treatment before, but now they would not even look at her as they resumed work.

Calmed from the hysterical laughter to an occasional short burst of sniggering, the soldier smiled at Jagdia .

It was positively cruel and feral.

Caring none for the fact that Jagdia was supposed to be working she fled the room and out the back door to the courtyard.

Needing to be able to taste air, and not have so many eyes on her, scolding her skin as if she was some devil incarnate, the tears streamed unrestrained when Jagdia hid behind a stack of laundry baskets.

Hugging her knees against her chest, Jagdia hid her face in the gap.

All Jagdia wanted was to go home. Be left alone and not be there, in the wretched compound.

With it being daylight hours, Jagdia believed it safe for a short time, forgetting almost that there were those among the beautiful undead who could move freely in the sun.

So when the gentle sifting of a set of boots walking over the grass sounded, Jagdia tried to soothe herself quickly.

Taking in long and slow breaths to settle down the elevated state of Jagdia’s emotions, she wiped away the tears on the apron.

Sitting, trying to relax, Jagdia continued the breathing exercise taught to her while working within the resistance.

At all times they needed to be calm and level headed, even the slightest excitement in the beating of their hearts could give them away.

After a few seconds, Jagdia could tell that her body was calming down. The shaking from the stabbing all but gone, the thrum of her chest was softer, sitting at its resting beats.

Confident - maybe a little too confident - that whoever was walking close by would pass over her unseen, Jagdia’s eyes crept open a little wider.

The rows of sheets hung out to dry blew with an unexpected rush of wind, and as they flapped like giant bird wings, they revealed in small glimpses the uniform of a soldier.

A day walker was close by, and by the second set of beats in Jagdia’s chest, she knew it was him, Falk .

From the moment Falk gave Jagdia his name, and took what must have been a substantial amount of blood from her, they didn’t speak.

There was not a word shared beyond Falk’s small lesson of not making eye contact.

Their meetings were often short, spent hiding in some shadowed corner while Falk lapped on Jagdia’s neck and left her strangely heated and as though he triggered some sort of carnal instinct within her.

Falk explained nothing. Not about the shared wounds, the blood taken by the doctor, literally nothing that had occurred since the night Jagdia witnessed Wolia being torn open, was anything placed into a spectre of clarity.

Now, the soldier declared Jagdia something other than just a human with the golden blood type, he labelled her a Night Rose - whatever that was.

In the time spent wrapped up in thought Jagdia didn’t notice Falk’s approach; not until he was crouched down in front of Jagdia, peering at her more like a curiosity than a human.

“Are you alright?”

The question was simple, hardly one that should have left Jagdia utterly bewildered.

Except for the matter that Jagdia somehow knew with dead certainty that Falk spoke in German, not Polish, and she understood.

Thinking back to the exchange with the soldier, Jagdia realised he too was speaking in German.

Jagdia had never learnt German, languages was something forbidden to be taught to humans since the Great War in an effort to isolate them and force them to remain in the countries of their birth.

Yet, Jagdia could understand Falk as if he was speaking Polish - even though he wasn’t.

Once more rattled, unnerved by how little Jagdia knew or even understood of the predicament she was in, Jagdia shrunk back against the wall.

Though it was not the peculiarity of the situation that made Jagdia want to be small and unseen, but the blood curdling screaming coming like an out of key orchestra from the laundry room.

At first thinking it was one of the women by the pitch, it was only as it continued, pitching and warbling that Jagdia picked out the distinct masculinity of the scream.

To Jagdia’s knowledge there were no human men within the compound, and so it left her only to conclude that it was a soldier or guard making the horrifying sound.

Catching Falk’s eye briefly by mistake, Jagdia didn’t much like the casualness within him.

There was no immediate response to the scream, and it left Jagdia with the unsettling idea that somehow the man’s suffering was Falk’s bidding in action.

Dropping her gaze, Jagdia could see that the shirt beneath Falk’s coat was stained.

It spread wide and with no coordination, but there was no mistaking that it was in almost the exact spot Jagdia had been stabbed.

Was there some connection between their bodies?

From what little Jagdia could ascertain, it seemed as though she would register the pain and show the marks of whatever injury was inflicted, but Falk bled them.

Even when the shots he fired penetrated Jagdia’s body, it was not her, but Falk who stood bleeding profusely.

As was the same when the magenta eyed woman stabbed Jagdia, it was Falk who bled.

Now, Jagdia was almost disembowell, and there was not even a drop of blood to show or a scar to act as a reminder.

“What is a night rose?” Daring to ask, Jagdia swallowed thickly when Falk got back to his feet abruptly.

Half expecting some form of chastisement for speaking out of turn, Jagdia didn’t expect to be asked to follow after Falk .

Hesitant at first, Jagdia stayed where she was for a little longer until Falk made a half turn, using two fingers to call her after him.

Reluctantly standing, possibly being a little petulant with it, Jagdia walked slowly making certain that there was distance between them.

“As of tomorrow you will be assigned elsewhere,” Falk announced as he resumed walking.

As relieving as it was to be removed from laundry duty, no better tales were told of any of the other sections - the kitchens apparently were the worst.

“Where?” Making sure not to come across as demanding and remaining polite, Jagdia stopped when Falk did.

“Wait outside your room in the morning,” Falk answered “Someone will collect you,”

Saying nothing else, Falk left the small courtyard through a side door, leaving Jagdia with more unanswered questions and only another, fresher sense of dread.


	6. Matron

They were woken at 5am.

On the dot.

Never a second late or early - and never a chance to sleep in.

Bells rang in tandem down the hall creating the most deafening drone that it was impossible to sleep through it.

Cramped into small rooms - six to each - they would wake, dress and then depart after gnawing on the stale biscuits and glass of water they were permitted.

Some girls so weak from the lack of food and continued labouring would lose a tooth while trying to break the hard dried biscuits.

Others sacrificed the water to soften them, and would tip the cup up and let the mushy water slop on their parched tongues.

Always hungry, often deeply fatigued and withering away, some girls never woke up.

It was the job of those who shared the room with whichever poor girl had succumbed to their wretched treatment to remove the body, and nothing was spared to them.

Stripped of their clothes and shoes, they would carry the deceased down the hall to where a metal chute lived.

The death chute, some called it.

No one knew where it led, but they could only guess the bodies were left to fester and rot because every time it was opened, a sickening perfume would waft from it.

That morning all six women woke up, though one, Inga, needed help to get out of the cot.

They, the five women Jagdia shared with, stood in a huddle purposely excluding Jagdia from the morning ritual of dressing and talking - they even took Jagdia measly ration and split it between them.

Worrisome already by how quickly the news spread of what happened in the laundry room, Jagdia thought better of becoming confrontational with them.

Rumours circulated that the last girl who was shown special favour was found dead, stabbed multiple times while she cleaned out a fireplace.

Apparently the Vampires were met with a complete wall of silence when the women were rounded up and questioned, and not even a beating made any of them talk.

To make it all the while worse, the nineteen girls Jagdia shared laundry duty and witnessed the failed efforts of the soldier to gut Jagdia.

Though Jagdia did learn what the horrific screaming that came after was from their hushed gossiping.

The soldier who stabbed Jagdia was stabbed repeatedly with holy water soaked silver.

From what Jagdia could figure out the soldier had not died, but was left close to death; the hand he used for the knife cut off.

As horrendous as the treatment sounded, Jagdia stayed silently thankful that he was degraded and humiliated in front of the women.

Though it would by no means stop what they were made to endure, it must have been of some relief to see one of their tormentors squirming and pleading for mercy.

There too was what Maja spoke of, that Jagdia was an RH negative golden blood - something that was a medical impossibility.

With everything stacked up against Jagdia and none of it in her favour, she could only pray that the new posting Falk mentioned the afternoon before was going to help the ailing relations Jagdia had with the other women.

Checking that the plait covered the brand on Jagdia neck, she left the room after the others, standing and waiting for their roll call.

They were not allowed use of their names.

Instead they were reduced to being a number - starting from one and counting up.

If a girl died, there was no skipping over a number, they were simply renumbered.

Jagdia, was number twenty three.

Listening to the numbers shouted by the matron who marched up and down, a horse whip slapping on her thigh, Jagdia answered when hers was called.

“Present.” Was all they were permitted to say while the roll call was underway.

If anyone spoke, whispered, even coughed, the matron would use the horsewhip. Slashing it across their cheeks with enough ferocity, that it would break the skin.

Some of the women, noticeably the younger ones, had multiple lines on their cheeks. Some healed, others scabbed and raw.

“Ah,” the matron stopped, a painted nail tapping on the shaft of the whip “Number twenty three,” she spoke the number in some bitterness “Frau Fragia was not best pleased with you, flaunting that golden blood to her husband.” 

Being called out in front of the others, Jagdia stomach gurgled; and not from the hunger ravaging it.

Unaware who the Fragia mentioned was, or even the mentioned husband, Jagdia could only think of one woman who would match with the matron’s besmirching.

The magenta eyed woman.

Was she the wife of Falk?

Thinking back to their interactions, it made Fragia’s sour moods after their short conversations make sense.

The crack of the horse whip on Jagdia cheek set her eyes watering, body rigid; she stood straight when the matron dragged the leather down her cheek; before she stopped.

Eyes wide and close to bugging out the sockets, the Matron snatched the front of Jagdia's blouse, forcing her to stumble forward.

For some reason the Matron was both livid, and terrified. The two emotions clashing within her amber eyes.

“You. Little. Bitch!” Each word came out in a strained hissing, her teeth gnashing in some aggressive show, and Jagdia already knew why.

The skin split open by the whip was tingling, threading itself back together.

If the previous occasion with Fragia was anything to go by, and if Jagdia theory was correct, Falk would not take too kindly to being maimed once again through Jagdia.

Strangely, the Matron became condescendingly caring.

Stroking Jagdia's cheek like a mother would when a child was hurt, she smoothed out the creases in Jagdia blouse before leaning in close and hissing a warning.

“You fell. You tell him that, nothing else.” Voice like a razor's edge, the forced smile was equally as sharp.

Warning made that Jagdia was not to divulge how the most recent cut came upon her skin, Jagdia didn’t have the courage to mention that Falk had never asked about any of them.

Though somehow, Falk knew about the soldier in the laundry room.

Gliding back to the middle of the floor, the Matron looked positively shaken, her pallor strangely ashen, the matron lashed out with her whip.

Striking the faces and arms, some being hit across the legs of every woman and girl lined up.

“This!” The matron stood at the top of the hall, back to the double doors “You can thank number twenty three for,” she slapped the whip on the girl closet, number one.

The slow, conniving smile told Jagdia what the Matron was up to.

There may have been protection offered by Falk from the Vampires, but from the girls held captive?

There would be none.

Even as Jagdia eyes swept the line opposite she could see the festering hatred in their tired, gormless gazes.

So used were they to the beatings, they didn’t even check the slices of the whips that cut their skin.

Things were not going to be getting any better for Jagdia the entire time she attracted the ire of the women, soldiers and female vampires.

Wanting to be gone from the hallway and told where the new appointment would be, Jagdia could only hope that it would be alone.

Though being alone within a compound of Vampires who held no sense of consciousness towards the women would be no better.

Well and truly wedged between a rock and a hard place, Jagdia refrained the want to cry.

Not for the matter of pride, or appearing weak, but because Jagdia knew that Falk was close by.

The thrumming in Jagdia's chest became weaker, less agonising since Falk took the first bite.

No longer was it cause for a great amount of stress on Jagdia body, it was more subtle and placated.

At first it was like the second heart rate was agitated, as though Falk was under a great amount of stress.

Now, though its tempo was spiked, it was soft and slow.

A shadow of movement from the double doors where the Matron was standing made Jagdia head turn - nearly in tandem to them being opened.

The Opening didn’t fit with how violently the wood collided with the Matron’s back, knocking her to the floor.

Thrown down on all fours the matron screamed, not from any sort of pain, but in insult for being treated poorly.

No one moved to help the Matron off the floor, leaving her to huff and sneer, all of which became a pathetic whimpering when the Matron swung around on her knees.

Just as Fragia had, the Matron cowered down, practically in a bow on the floor when Falk stepped into the hall.

Never, not once since Jagdia came to live in the compound, did any of the men step into the hall.

Falk’s presence started a wave of panic among the women, many of them clinging desperately to each other’s hands for support.

Falk however, showed them no interest, his attention focused on the Matron who was grovelling at his feet.

Carefully, meticulously Falk ran a thumb down his cheek, collecting the thin dribble of blood that collected on the skin.

Curiously Falk appeared, and felt, passive.

There was no immediate signs beyond the entry that Falk was angry, or that he intended to do the Matron harm.

All that Falk did was step over the Matron, acting as if she was not even there.

Looking away when Falk walked up the line, Jagdia eyes flicked frantically across the faces of the women opposite.

They were in pure terror over Falk’s presence, their gazes all upon Jagdia in some silent plea for her to stop whatever was about to happen.

What did they think Jagdia could even do?

There was no power in Jagdia hands, she held no sway over Falk.

Half jump, half flinch Jagdia gaze shifted to the side when her chin was taken in Falk’s hand.

Angling it to the side that received the strike from the horsewhip, the thumb came away from the dip of her chin.

The thumb was placed against Jagdia's mouth, and without knowing why, she opened it.

It was over as quickly as it began.

The thumb Falk used to collect the blood off his cheek stroked the centre of Jagdia tongue as if he used it to clean it away.

Left with a curious spiced coffee taste, Falk kept two fingers pressed under her chin, ensuring that she swallowed.

Taking the slither of Falk’s blood Jagdia shook back her head.

The clawing hunger pains stopped, the acidic bubbling becoming still.

“Come with me.” Moving away Falk passed the Matron without even a downwards glance.

Head down and avoiding looking at the other girls, Jagdia rushed after Falk - not because she wanted to, but because Jagdia couldn’t bare to stay a second longer under their hateful eyes.

“As of today you will be assisting me,” Falk kept walking, but his head turned a fraction, looking back at Jagdia. “Your accommodations will be different too,”

There was nothing in how Falk said it that made Jagdia nervous, more so that it would segregate her further.

Already Jagdia was despised by the others, if they learnt that she was receiving even more special treatment there would be no chance of making even a single friend, just someone who Jagdia could talk with.

Prepared to try and negotiate better terms, Jagdia stopped short when Falk did.

A step shy of walking straight into Falk’s back, Jagdia didn’t try to step around, because she didn’t need to.

Turning to face Jagdia a hand stretched forward, the backs of Falk’s fingers stroking down her face.

“I made an irrevocable mistake when we met that dawn in the square,” he spoke in a whisper, earnestly. “For that, I am sorry.”

  
  



	7. Thorning

When told that the new job detail would involve helping Falk in some manner, Jagdia did not know what to expect.

All thoughts, concepts and ideas that sprung to mind when they continued walking - after Falk’s strange apology - were swept out the window when they arrived at a set of double doors.

Expecting to discover an office of some sort, Jagdia did not consider at all that it would be a library.

Asked to follow, Jagdia was certain that she became dreamy eyed at seeing the floor to ceiling shelves.

Falk walked the aisles, taking out a book, weighing it in hand after flicking through the pages, before passing it to Jagdia. 

By the end of the walk Jagdia held a pile of six books which looked to have been selected with a purpose by Falk.

“Read these,” Falk rapped a finger on the top book “Once you have finished with one, leave it over there,” he singled out a table.

Nodding that it was understood, Jagdia’s tongue fidgeted, wondering whether it was best to ask further on why she was reading, or even about the context of Falk’s irrevocable mistake.

There was something in Falk’s whole demeanour that was warning Jagdia not to ask about it, no matter how curious Jagdia became.

“Ok.” Was all that Jagdia ended up saying before Falk left the library.

Not wanting to be seen by any others that the new job was far more relaxed, or at least appeared that it was, Jagdia found a far corner where the window was not coated in heavy metal sheeting.

Careful with putting the books down Jagdia was finally able to see the titles on the spines.

Was Falk trying to get Jagdia killed?

Every book titled itself as a history of the vampires' culture, class systems, there was even a book on known methods to deter them.

All books that were forbidden to be read by humans.

Why would Falk place them in Jagdia’s hands, and tell her to read them?

Was it a test?

There was at least two books that detailed the book as holding information on methods not only to deter, but to kill the vampires.

To any sane human those two titles would be the ones to read, but it was the last book that attracted Jagdia’s attention.

Surely it was a book that was no longer allowed, but it was there, and not on a fire like so many other books had been.

The importance of human preservation.

A quick glance at some of the pages held some interesting information.

For one, a human could not be turned into a vampire at all. The differences in their body make up both external and internal would result in the humans death without fail.

Vampires only had working hearts, livers and a brain. Their other internal organs were actually dried and withered, completely useless.

A vampire needed to average an intake of seven pints of blood within a day to remain functional, any less, and their bodies would start to attack themselves and they were more prone to attacking a human without restraint.

Dragging a finger down the list of symptoms that a vampire would display should their intake fall below the expected seven, Jagdia made certain to commit them to memory.

Flicking through more pages, Jagdia stopped on a section literally titled: Caring for the human.

Examining the page, Jagdia wanted to laugh.

A step by step guide was provided from the needed sleeping patterns, food and water intake, even how to keep a menstruating female from becoming moody and insufferable was included.

The book slapped closed on reading the final line: Be sure to pat your humans head and tell them they have done well.

Humans were not dogs.

In half a mind to throw the book out the window, Jagdia took it instead to the table Falk told her to place them once finished with, and to Jagdia’s surprise, there was someone waiting.

In a panic, and feet making a little dance as though ready to flee, Jagdia stopped when the young lad, possibly no older than twenty years old, held a finger to his lips.

He was asking for Jagdia to be quiet, and it didn’t take long to figure out why.

Scared yet determined, a huddle of women came into the library. They stopped for a second on seeing Jagdia, whispering to the young lad.

Were they attempting an escape?

“We don’t have time!”

Another male strained his voice to a stressed whisper, trying to move the girls along quickly.

The man who told Jagdia to be quiet looked conflicted, but he pulled a small handgun out.

“Turn around!” He ordered, coming away from the cover of the shelf he was hiding behind the gun pointed with no hesitation that he would fire.

Remembering the pain of the bullets Falk fired, Jagdia turned, clutching the book tightly to her chest as though it would comfort her.

Back to them Jagdia could hear something scratching and scraping, and the whispering voices faded away.

To Jagdia’s knowledge many escapes were attempted, but all failed.

The girls were brought back, many half dead from the savage beatings and the vampires use of hunting dogs.

Though Jagdia never heard of any men assisting before.

Were they the brothers of some of the girls?

Many of the human men were put to work in the factories and fields, or used to draw out any werewolves lurking too close to the vampires strongholds.

These men had looked healthy and well kept, possibly able to take to hiding among Poland’s vampire nobility since the September they invaded.

No longer feeling the prickle of a gun pointed at her back, Jagdia flicked her tongue across her dry lips, daring to turn her head a little to see.

The library was empty again, there was not even a remaining clue to where they snuck out from.

Startled at how much ease they vanished, Jagdia strained to listen, she couldn’t even hear their footsteps from anywhere.

How long would it be until the girls disappearing would be noticed?

Did the vampires already know and just want to play with them?

With all the questions making circuits Jagdia knew it would be best not to be found standing out in the open.

The books Falk handed her to read would act as a perfect cover should the beautiful undead discover the women fled from the library.

Feigning ignorance would be paramount to allowing the escapees a little longer to get ahead and hopefully away unscathed.

Placing down the book on the table allocated Jagdia made one final sweeping glance at the area.

There was nothing but shelves far too heavy for any normal human to move. Even the floor was undisturbed.

Walking away in some puzzlement Jagdia checked along the aisles while returning to her small corner.

There was absolutely nothing, which meant there was nothing Jagdia could say should she be asked.

Sitting down, Jagdia made a silent prayer that they got away, made it to somewhere far better than where they were.

Anywhere would be better than here.

Chest aching at the thoughts it roused of home, Jagdia tried to shake it off. Becoming nostalgic and wallowing would make it harder to survive the compound.

Having hope was not the same as chasing old dreams.

Sighing Jagdia pulled another book out the pile to read.

The spine had not jumped out to begin with, but after opening the first page she snapped it closed, checking the title again.

Blood Gardening.

Opening back to the list of chapters Jagdia’s eyes were drawn to one - Nacht Rose.

Finding the page numbers, Jagdia turned to them quickly.

The chapters title page held an intricately detailed rose bud and stem, that when Jagdia brushed a finger over it, the rose bud bloomed open.

Held in some awe by the rose that was coming to life under the stroke of Jagdia’s finger, it was almost forgotten why she came seeking the chapter.

Taking away the finger from the rose stem, Jagdia watched as the rose curled back up, their soft velvety petals returning to being a bud rather than in full bloom.

Turning the page after reminding herself why the chapter was of such fascination, Jagdia wasn’t precisely sure where to start.

An explanation would be the usual place to begin, but the page was written in a language Jagdia had never seen before.

Guessing that it was possibly in German the concept was short lived. Falk would not have handed a book over that Jagdia would not have been able to read, would he?

Checking another page, Jagdia’s heart made a strange elated leap - she could read this page.

Sitting on one leg, Jagdia leant on the tabletop, using a finger to follow the passage she was reading.

A Night Rose, from what Jagdia could understand, was a human who could produce an endless blood supply.

A blood fountain, basically.

For every pint a vampire took, it would be replaced by one and a half. Keeping a balance so that the human would not suffer going into shock, or blacking out.

That detail didn’t quite fit when Jagdia was at the manor, Jagdia had in fact passed out almost instantly.

Continuing to read Jagdia stopped on finding the passage needed, and that explained why Falk may have apologised.

A Night Rose was only ever born and could not be created.

The human needed to possess a specific blood group - Rh Null. The Golden Blood.

Though to be in possession of the blood group was not a guarantee of a Night Rose.

Skimming through the details of what a Night Rose was, Jagdia wanted to know how and why she became linked in some manner to Falk.

Flicking through more pages, Jagdia believed she finally found it.

A Thorned Night Rose is one who has never been bitten or fed from by a vampire.

The soldier from the laundry room had asked Jagdia who she stuck a thorn in.

Could this have been what the man was talking about?

Once blood is drawn the chance of the Thorning occurring becomes dependent on the intensity of the emotions from the Night Rose and the Vampire at the time.

The more intense from both, either negative or positive will determine the outcome of a Thorning.

Usually once completed, the vampire is aware of the connection soon after and is able to detect the human they’re connected with, without prior knowledge of their location.

The human is made aware of the connection through the ability to sense the Vampires heartbeat when in close proximity.

So Falk would always know where Jagdia was?

Likewise, the sensation Jagdia often felt when Falk was close, was his heartbeat.

Not sure what to make of the fact they were connected, Jagdia turned another page.

The more that Jagdia knew and understood would make navigating around Falk and the others easier.

Once Thorned a number of abilities become available to the Vampire and Human.

One of the more common is the sharing of arousal when feeding.

Predominantly an experience reserved for the Vampires when feeding, a Night Rose can be allowed to share the experience.

Jagdia knew that the Vampires could become a little amorous while drinking, but, if it was a choice to share the sensations that came from feeding, why did Falk choose to share them with Jagdia?

Shaking off the ideas that came with the question of why, Jagdia carried on reading from the book.

This usually only occurs once the Vampire and Human have been linked for a length of time.

Another often used interchangeably is when the Vampire takes on any physical element to any injuries or wounds that the Night Rose may receive for one reason or another.

So Falk chose to take the injuries of his own accord?

The more Jagdia read the less she understood the motivations of the man.

When the Night Rose is completely bloomed, they will often stay with the Vampire for the rest of the Vampires life.

Rarely will another Thorning occur and often the Night Rose makes for the ideal mate for the near endless supply of blood they can produce.

In the rare instance of another Thorning occurring, the Vampire who managed it first is left facing certain death as they are unable to feed from another human.

Reading the last line over and over, Jagdia guessed that was Falk’s mistake.

By accidentally starting the Thorning with Jagdia that morning in the square, Falk had sealed his fate in some way.

Falk was stuck with only Jagdia as a food source.

It made why Frau Fraiga tried to kill Jagdia, and the soldiers' effort made the reactions from Falk reasonable.

Falk’s survival was within Jagdia’s.

Yet, that would suggest that either Falk’s life would be shortened, or Jagdia’s greatly extended.

Wanting to know which it would be, Jagdia seized up.

The wail of the sirens broke the near serene quiet of the library.

The foot Jagdia had on the floor picked up the heavy vibrations of many people moving at once.

Looking to the window Jagdia could see that the daylight was not quite gone.

Which could only mean the day units were on the move.

The sirens could mean only one thing, those who made an attempt to escape through the library were discovered to be missing.

Breathing becoming short when the aggressive, snapping barks of the guard dogs echoed from outside, Jagdia stood from the table.

Looking out the window to the grounds below, Jagdia could see the soldiers organising themselves.

Breaking up into two man units for the dogs, and in fours for the ones who didn’t.

“Jagdia.” 

Not hearing the use of her name for so long, it made Jagdia give a small startled scream as she whipped around, only to almost scream again on seeing who called her.

Standing in full uniform, Falk showed little reaction to Jagdia’s startled reactions.

Instead Falk seemed more focused on what Jagdia had been reading, the book open in his hand.

Concerned for a short time that it was in fact a test and that Jagdia was not supposed to read any of them, she felt a brow crook when Falk smiled.

It was small, there no longer than a few seconds before it disappeared within Falk slapping the book in his hand closed.

“You’re coming with me.” Falk stated, holding out the coat that had been draped over his arm.

Not sure where they would be going, Jagdia gingerly took the coat held out. It felt heavy, and once Jagdia was wearing it, she found it drowned her.

The bottom of the coat sitting on the tops of her worn shoes.

“Follow me.” Again speaking as though giving an order, Falk turned around and started walking.

Near having to run to catch up after the length spent in hesitation, Jagdia glanced at the spot the man had been, and where the girls came through the door.

Falk was a member of the day unit.

Somehow forgetting that fact, Jagdia came to a skidding halt.

Did Falk expect Jagdia to accompany him while they hunted down the girls?


	8. Too close

Never allowed outside the walls of the compound since coming around, this occasion was marred by the reason Jagdia was standing like a shadow behind the man who ordered her presence.

“How many are missing?” Conferring with two other men within the beautiful undead’s day units, Falk adapted the same aura he had while in the square.

One of the soldiers was a dog handler, the German Shepherd sat obediently between the man’s legs “Thirteen. All from Frau Fragia’s group.” Stating the numbers and where they came from, the soldier nodded once when Falk looked at him.

It wasn’t spoken but Jagdia got the impression that there was belief that Frau Fragia allowed them to slip away.

“Very well.” Falk turned to the other man on his left “Take your units across the fields,” giving the order, Falk carried on when the man snapped his heels together and stretched out his right arm in the Nazi salute.

“Go through the woods,” Falk delivered his order to the man with the German Shepherd “They can’t have gone far if they’re Frau Fragia’s lot,” Stating it in a way that suggested the treatment of the girls and women was especially dismal, the man saluted, then left.

Seeing how things were handled from the other side, was eye opening.

Being stood among the day unit and not due to an arrest or otherwise, was enlightening in the most miserable way.

Listening to the men discuss how they would deal with the girls and women should they be found was sickening.

They, the humans, were truly nothing in their eyes - dirt held more value than them.

Here Jagdia was, standing with them and possibly about to be involved in a hunt. There was no other word that could describe it regardless of the Vampires desire to call it a search.

To search for something required a level of care, desire or want. A hunt was either for fun, or survival.

These men did not need these girls to survive, this was a sport for them, and one they looked to be unnervingly excited about.

There was no order made that the girls were to be returned to the compound - only that they were found.

If it were not for the fact there was nothing to bring up, Jagdia was sure that she would have been sick at that moment, Jagdia wanted no part in this.

These were humans, living, breathing people.

They were not game, or a source of sadistic fun for these beasts who walked on two legs.

Bottom lip clamped firmly between her teeth, Jagdia held on to it even when the dried and flaking skin became tender and sore, eyes kept wide and staring, refusing to blink.

Death didn’t seem so scary a choice any more.

Refusing water would be the easiest method without clueing anyone on to what Jagdia was aiming for.

Alarmed only at how easy it was to come to the thought, Jagdia considered that it would only seem to others as the easy way out, to just give up on life.

It would be spitting in the face of the women and girls Jagdia had seen, so broken and yet determined to cling to the wretched existences they were living.

A single long whistle rang through the air, and they were moving.

Dogs snapping and barking, Jagdia’s chest quivered.

How terrifying a sound would it be to hear them, to know the dogs were sniffing them out and waiting to sink their teeth in.

It was not only the dogs, but the rippling blurs of the soldiers moving like rapid shadows.

No human could outrun a Vampire, and should their fear become high enough the beasts would be able to smell them, hear the rushing adrenaline that set their hearts at a quickened tempo.

Everything that was natural to a human in times of great stress, was their greatest downfall.

Even desperation was no longer a weapon.

Humans once believed a cornered animal was most dangerous, it was desperate and willing to sacrifice anything just to survive.

Now, they were the animals, but the human looking things that cornered them would only laugh at their efforts to survive.

Jagdia missed a chance to discover the methods that could kill a vampire in the library through her selfishness.

“Move.”

The order was not from Falk, but another, their hand between Jagdia’s shoulders forcing her forward and into the woods ahead.

Shaking off the beast's hand, Jagdia kept her head down.

There was no chance that she was going to help by giving away those trying to flee by looking up at a single noise or movement.

If that meant walking blind, then so be it.

The woodland was dense, the undergrowth untouched by humans it was left to grow in its full splendour.

Which meant there were thorns, and nettles and risen tree roots.

Ankles close to shredded within a short space of time, Jagdia paid it no mind when the tingle of the skin accompanied it shortly after.

The further in they moved the darker it became.

Walking in a straight line the entire time and only moving when a tree came across her path, Jagdia only noticed that she was alone when the silence of the woodland whispered in her ears.

Looking around, Jagdia took care while turning in a circle.

There was nothing, not a crunch of a twig or rustling of the fauna, not even a bird was singing in the trees.

Jagdia was alone.

At one time being alone would be cause to be scared, but now it was a breath of fresh air.

Recalling what the book spoke of in regards to the Thorning, Falk would know where Jagdia was at all times.

Aware that Jagdia’s being left to wander off could be to help lure out the humans, or even with locating them, she decided to stay put in the area.

Not knowing where they were was the safest way to proceed, and not being a part of the search lessened the sickness of the betrayal Jagdia was about to commit.

Though it was worrying that where Jagdia was there was not even an echo of the dogs.

It could well mean they were too far away, or, sadly, that the hunt was over.

Carefully picking through the leafy greens, Jagdia approached what looked to be a clearing between some trees.

Six great oaks dominated the area, but between two of their mighty trunks was a space that Jagdia could slip through.

Peering through Jagdia could see what looked to be a small pond of water, rich velvet green grass spreading around it.

Turning side on Jagdia let her hands trace the monolithic trunk, her fingers slipping across its dips and ripples as she shuffled in the narrow alley between them.

Stepping out Jagdia felt her breath escape.

In the canopy of the trees the moonlight came through, reflecting on the surface of what Jagdia thought at first was a pond but was actually a lake.

The space was huge.

Close to a perfect circle created by the oak trees, the water sat almost in its centre, surrounded by soft, tickling grasses.

Occasional bursts of lavender and bluebells added colour to what Jagdia could see was a garden left to be tended by nature itself.

Away from the opening in the trees, the grass was long, curling over at the ends that stroked over Jagdia’s thighs as she walked through them, hands spread out and letting the grass soothe the worn skin.

Away from the strict regime of the compound, this was a snippet of heaven.

Not even the courtyards held this much greenery or show of love for what the earth could offer.

Though Jagdia guessed it was overlooked by their Vampiric overlords as they did not need to rely so heavily on what the earth could give, not like the humans did.

Something soft came underfoot, too late in noticing to take away the pressure, Jagdia became stiff for no more than half a second.

The wolf came out of the grass it was hiding within, snapping its mighty jaw and forcing Jagdia to leap back.

Falling hard on her back Jagdia didn’t wait out the disorientation before rolling as fast as she could to get back on her feet.

The beast prowled forward, head low to the ground and growling, circling the area in a wide arc.

How unfortunate could one person be to temporarily escape the Vampires, only to run into a werewolf?

Daring a second to glance towards the opening between the trees, Jagdia held only a small advantage.

The space was too narrow for the werewolf in this form, but that would mean needing to outrun it before it could shift.

Never once witnessing a werewolf shift, Jagdia didn’t know how long it took, so making a dash for the opening would come down to pure luck.

Jagdia needed to wait for the werewolf to be at the furthest point from the opening, and her.

Something only possible to achieve by Jagdia being able to back away without the werewolf lunging.

Following the werewolf’s prowling, Jagdia noticed there was a slight limp in its step.

The back left leg was bleeding, slowing its movements.

Thinking, praying, that it would slow it down, Jagdia took a long and low breath.

Only a few more steps around, and Jagdia would be able to run for it.

At least, that was the plan.

After one more step, the werewolf sat down with a gentle whine.

As it was, it looked no different to a dog. Only much larger, and much more dangerous.

Caught off guard by the decision of the werewolf, Jagdia’s arms which had been suspended, fell.

The werewolf cocked its head, one ear flopping over its head, with a curious whine.

Werewolves were supposed to be aggressive, merciless. Not dopey looking and as if they would roll over for a belly rub like this one was.

All show of aggression from when Jagdia accidentally stepped on its tail, was missing.

Not even a raised hackle or snarl.

Just sitting and waiting.

Could the injury be severe enough to its back leg that trying to attack would result in a more dangerous injury to it?

A little puzzled, Jagdia couldn’t move, both through fear and the fact she was curious of this werewolf’s behaviour.

It was acting like it was domesticated, not a wild and mighty beast.

Or was it a ploy?

Wanting Jagdia to lower her guard before sinking its teeth in?

Jagdia knew less about Werewolf behaviour than Vampire, so she couldn’t be sure, and because she couldn’t be sure, she couldn’t act.

It took a step forward, stopping the instant Jagdia recoiled.

There came no warning growl, or flash of teeth, instead the Werewolf kept its body low, pawing the earth as it lowered its body.

Having once had a pet dog, Jagdia couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Behaviours similar, the Werewolf laid its head on its front legs, looking sadly up at Jagdia, like she just scolded it for chewing a shoe.

“What?” The single question slipped out in a confused whisper, and the Werewolf replied with a soft yap and whine, bringing up its head.

Thoroughly baffled, Jagdia was in such a strange place of finding it funny and terrifying, that the laugh that came out was whimpering.

Cupping the sound when the Werewolf stood up again, Jagdia could feel the slip of a single tear.

This mind game was the worst kind.

Jagdia didn’t know what to do, how to react, what to think.

Horrendously aware that the chance to run was gone, Jagdia closed her eyes, not wanting to see the moment the Werewolf decided to make a meal of her.

Already seeing for herself how carnivorously brutal they could be when Wiola was attacked, Jagdia couldn’t even begin to imagine how Wiola had suffered.

“You can open your eyes.”

A man spoke, close enough that though it was whispered, Jagdia heard it.

Eyes springing apart, Jagdia close to jumped a mile in the air, a scream coming out when her hands fell - all of which was stopped when the man rushed Jagdia. 

It was probably Jagdia’s weak knees that caused it, but in the effort to make Jagdia quiet, they had fallen.

One hand clapped over Jagdia’s mouth, the man placed a finger to his mouth, hushing her.

Resting on his knees, the man flicked his gaze back and forth, zigzagging it over Jagdia before bringing them back to her face.

“You stink of them.” The man whispered, his nose wrinkling to further the statement.

Unsure what Jagdia was exactly supposed to say, or even do, she could feel her body breaking out of its rigidity.

Slightly shaggy in appearance, Jagdia noticed the flag on the arm of the man’s uniform - it was Russian.

Russia was werewolf dominated, but it had not stopped them from aligning with Germany and prowling through Poland’s back door mere weeks after.

All Jagdia knew was that Germany and Russia’s alliance broke down at some point, and that they were now enemies.

It didn’t mean though that being in the company of the shifted Werewolf was any less dangerous than in the vampires.

Though the werewolves aligned with the humans, they were still their main food sources.

A few minutes passed before the man took away the hand after a slow nod from Jagdia to say that she would not scream.

Resting back on his legs the man balanced his hands on the thighs, waiting for Jagdia to sit up.

They were hidden within the grass.

“You’re all skin and bone,” continuing to critique and criticise, the man plucked and pinched at the ill fitting clothes Jagdia was made to wear.

The drab grey dress was more like a sheet, and it barely managed to stay on Jagdia’s shoulders.

They were not fed well at all, barely enough to survive.

Not particularly keen on the hands on approach of the man, Jagdia put up a hand trying to ferry he's away but not cause an insult.

Oddly, the man seemed to have a moment of clarity, and shunted back swiftly with a mumbled: “Sorry.”

Forced to pull the coat Falk asked Jagdia to wear tighter around, Jagdia shrunk down within it.

This was the first time Jagdia had seen a shifted werewolf, and it had not been what she expected.

Rugged looking with a closely trimmed beard, and hair that skimmed the tops of his eyes, the man was strongly built and broad with it.

Legs curled tightly under Jagdia’s body and crossed at the ankles, the man appeared to take notice of how she positioned herself, and didn’t appear to like it.

“I’m not-never mind.” The man held up both hands as if to deter an argument “I can imagine they have fed assortments of bullshit about us,”

It was hardly bullshit what they were told when many had witnessed it with their own eyes - but Jagdia didn’t dare say as such.

It was possible that Jagdia’s face spoke in place of her mouth by the man’s own expression.

One eyebrow curved up, he leant forward slightly with a look in his eye that was almost daring Jagdia to say it.

“You’re no better than them.” It came off Jagdia’s tongue like a death dive off a cliff.

Head shaking the man reared back, not in insult or alarm, but laughing.

“Alright kitten,” he chuckled behind a hand “If you say so,”

For some reason, Jagdia was feeling bold and she snapped back: “Think?! I know!”

Wiola was not the first that Jagdia had seen brutalised by these beasts, but the first where she was not only seeing the aftermath.

Instantly the man became quiet.

Whether due to Jagdia’s outburst or - that for a reason beyond Jagdia - that she was practically in his face there was no telling.

All Jagdia knew was that she was painfully aware of what she had done, and how it could cost her dearly.

A sharp pain pinged between Jagdia’s eyes.

The werewolf had flicked her, hard.

“What you mean is you have seen a few rogue ones,” he retorted, making it obvious that Jagdia had offended him “Not those who uphold the rules of a pack.”

Rubbing the sore spot, Jagdia lifted up the hand to peer back at the man.

Pack rules or not, they were just as cruel and dangerous as their two legged enemies.

Neither side could claim they were any kinder to the humans, even if the werewolf countries sold stories that they did.

About to tell the man as such, Jagdia’s body came over cold when the long wailing pitch of a whistle cut through the air.

Was the hunt over?

Making ready to stand Jagdia was pulled back down when the man grabbed her arm.

“You don’t have to go back,” the man whispered “I can take you across the border.”

The border? Over into Russia?

“To be thrown in a gulag?!” Jagdia tossed back, shaking off the man’s hand “No thank you.”

Things for Jagdia would be no better no matter which side of the border she stood.

At least here, in Poland, there was something to keep Jagdia’s fight alive, to see her country return to standing on its feet again.

“Listen, kitten, they will bleed you dry and take every last piece of your hope, your dignity until there is nothing left but a carcass,” the man made his argument, a valid and truthful one “Is that what you want?”

Of course it wasn’t what Jagdia wanted, but, there was nothing to say that things would not be the same in Russia.

They could turn Jagdia into a meal and use the bones to pick clean their teeth.

“This is my home,” Jagdia whispered “I won’t just give up on it yet. I won’t give up on Poland.”

Something in what Jagdia said seemed to resonate with the man, because he smiled.

“Ok, kitten,” he shrugged before extending an arm and flicking a hand to the gap in the trees, the other shoving at Jagdia’s shoulder “Go on, go back to them.”

The man was goading as he said it, making a decent effort at reverse psychology.

Looking back at the man with a frown, Jagdia shook her head.

“You have no idea what it is like to be us right now. To be beaten, raped, used as their playthings,” able to keep some control on the pitch, it didn’t stop the wobble in Jagdia’s vocals “And you’re telling me it’s better where you live, where you eat, rape, and play with us like human chew toys?”

There was no pros to either side, it was all cons. Deadly, spirit breaking, cons.

The man dropped his hand, obviously not used to being spoken to the way he was by a human.

“Those things happen, I won’t lie. However, that is all pack dependent, it’s not wide scale like it is here, with them.”

Efforts valiant, but useless, Jagdia wasn’t convinced that life would become any better if she left.

For starters Jagdia didn’t know the man, knew his name, she couldn’t trust him.

“Why would I believe you?” Jagdia asked, with a shrug “I don’t have any reason to believe you at all.” The man was expecting a lot from an accidental meeting.

The man filled his mouth with air before blowing it out in one breath, a hand scratching the back of his head “You’re right I guess,” he nodded “I just assumed you would be like the rest and not so comfortable being a blood sack,”

Jagdia slapped him.

This was not about being comfortable, it was about not being reckless with her life.

Again the man started laughing, like the slap was a tickle on his skin.

“You’re a feisty little kitten, aren’t you?”

Running a hand over the spot that barely even held a shade of red, the man continued to snigger and tease Jagdia, until she laughed back.

How long had it been since anyone treated Jagdia as a person? Spoke to her like one?

The sound was foreign to Jagdia’s ears.

Months had gone by since Jagdia held a reason to laugh so genuinely, it hurt, like her lungs were no longer accustomed to using the air in them for this purpose.

The man cocked his head “You have a pretty smile,” he complimented, using two fingers to tuck Jagdia’s loose hair behind an ear “It’s a shame you look as if you haven’t had reason to in years,”

Laughter quelled by the comment, Jagdia became sober again.

There had been no reasons to smile in the last year, and there didn’t look to be any for the future.

Sitting in a slump, Jagdia’s cheeks became hot.

It was probably from the hours spent walking, and that the ration that morning was taken away, but Jagdia’s stomach made a loud growling cry.

Close to accustomed to the lack of food, Jagdia’s hunger was forgotten when Falk slipped his blood on her tongue, somehow satisfying it.

“Here,” The man spoke, throwing something wrapped in foil on the grass “Eat.”

At once wary of the foil, Jagdia also couldn’t deny that she was hungry enough to risk eating what was offered.

Unwrapping it cautiously, Jagdia at once was hit with a strong waft of garlic.

It was a thick slab of some sort of bread, dusted with rosemary, thyme, and garlic.

Would it affect Falk should Jagdia choose to eat it?

Realistically Jagdia should not have cared, but all the same she could not risk angering the only person who was keeping her alive.

Still, the aggressive punch of hunger had Jagdia shoving the bread in her mouth.

It tasted good.

“I tell you what kitten,” the man leant in to whisper, the once distant barking was coming closer “Give me a chance to gain your trust, and let me take you from here,”

Making the offer, it was met with a shake of the head, the bread hard to swallow with how dry her mouth was.

“I’m not allowed to leave the compound. This was a one off, I think,” beyond the courtyard, this was the first time Jagdia was allowed out the gates.

The reason behind it was not one Jagdia wanted to partake in again.

The man stroked his beard “The compound?”

Jagdia thought for a short time before nodding. It was not like he would be able to come within the compound.

The man sat up a little, looking over the top of the grass “I will meet you there, I know a way in.” For some reason he smiled about it “So,-“ far quicker than expected the man swooped in, picking Jagdia up “,Can you swim?”

The shock of his suggestion about coming to the compound became wrapped up in the question of whether she could swim, and all Jagdia did was nod.

The man raised his eyebrows, seemingly, but shortly, surprised “Good. Saves me bathing you, kitten.”

Before Jagdia could even think about what he said, she felt herself falling.

The lake.

Crashing through the water's surface, the shock of cold seized up Jagdia’s limbs and lungs.

Sinking for a short time, Jagdia came back to her senses when her chest started to compress.

Kicking to right herself, Jagdia became aware of how weak and tired her body was.

Jagdia had always been a strong swimmer, but in that moment it was a struggle to reach the surface.

Breaking the surface, Jagdia dragged in a huge gasping breath, arms scrambling to get a secure hold on the bank, her fingers clawing the grass.

The panic of potentially drowning left Jagdia shaking from more than the icy chill of the water.

Having to half crawl, half drag herself out the water, Jagdia only just managed to clamber to her feet.

Hair stuck to her skin, Jagdia pushed it away while wiping the water off her face.

The man was nowhere to be seen.

Shaking, and teeth chattering Jagdia staggered for the gap between the trees.

With night falling the temperatures dropped, and being half drowned and sodden was not idealistic when Jagdia was half starved as well.

Returning to the compound was not ideal, but it would be warmer.

Shuffling back through the small alley between the oak trees, Jagdia didn’t appreciate the scratching of the bark this time around.

Breaking out the other side, Jagdia was not allowed a second of respite.

Much darker in the woodland than in the clearing, Jagdia didn’t see the soldier until he had Jagdia’s hair in a knotting grasp.

Being pulled along by the hair was not comfortable, the sharp snaps and pings of hair made Jagdia wince even more than with the hold itself.

Footing lost, Jagdia close to fell, only just able to catch herself again by a foot finding a raised tree root.

“I found it.” The man shouted to someone.

Thrown rather than let go, Jagdia screamed when a broken root stabbed through her right hand.

Pierced all the way through, Jagdia’s body trembled more fiercely than it already was.

Sucking in long and deep breaths, Jagdia tried to work up the courage to slide her hand up and bring it off the jagged tree root.

An effort that was made no easier when a boot came down over the fingers, twisting the tread over them.

Body curling and twisting, Jagdia’s teeth ground together as the cry became more of a pitched screech.

“We could say it died.” One man laughed, the one grinding the shoe on Jagdia’s fingers.

A chorus of laughter started at his suggestion.

“Don’t waste it yet,” another man spoke “Let’s see why this one is so special that he brought it out,”

At once falling quiet with what was being suggested, Jagdia’s heart stopped pounding.

A hand twirled the plait of hair around it, before yanking, ripping Jagdia’s hand from under the boot and the tree root.

Screaming once more, it became a strangled wheeze when a boot swung into Jagdia’s stomach.

Hair still held tight, Jagdia wasn’t even allowed to fall when the blow to her stomach made her throw up.

Forced to spit it out in a wheezing cough to keep from choking on it, Jagdia’s entire torso pulsed.

Head forced by a rough snap to the right, Jagdia could barely breathe, let alone try to resist.

Jagdia didn’t hold any interest in stopping the soldier who latched viciously on her neck.

Not when the taste of the garlic came through stronger than the bile of her stomach.

Silently praying it had been in her body long enough to hold some affect, Jagdia grit her teeth, and bared it.

“What is wrong?” One soldier - the one who suggested not wasting Jagdia - spoke up.

The man at Jagdia’s neck was biting over and over, becoming angrier with each one, and Jagdia realised why.

It would be Falk bleeding, not Jagdia. 

In no way was the realisation a cause for silent celebrations.

If the soldiers could not draw out blood from Jagdia, there was something else, something far more precious to Jagdia that they could steal.

For what Jagdia hoped would be the only time, she needed Falk to arrive, and soon.

Elbows pinned down under their knees, Jagdia’s wrists were restrained.

Crossing her legs tightly, Jagdia’s screams were muffled by a rag they forced in her mouth.

“Just hold them up!”

As it was hissed, Jagdia’s legs were forced up, thrown over the soldier’s shoulder as he shuffled closer on his knees.

Eyes screwed shut, Jagdia’s protests stopped.

They were talking, but it sounded like radio static in Jagdia’s ears.

Trying to detach from the pressure pushing against her, Jagdia’s fingers curled, pinching into the palms of her hands.

Maybe Jagdia should have taken the werewolf up on his offer of fleeing to Russia.

Dragging back her legs from the soldiers shoulder, Jagdia brought them close to her chest.

They must have misunderstood the movement for Jagdia accepting what they were seconds away from achieving, because they started to laugh.

Mustering as much energy as Jagdia could, she drove both feet into the Soldier’s face, not once, or twice, but three times.

He let go.

Still held to the floor, Jagdia knew that she made what was to come even worse, but Jagdia refused to just lay down and let them take the one thing she still had.

One of them laughed “Oh so you like it rough?”

Jagdia squirmed at the lewdness of his cajoling.

“I can play rou—?!”

There was no way to describe the noise other than it was like wood splintering.

The second heartbeat came to Jagdia’s chest like music, even if it was the most erratic than she’d felt before.

The pressure on Jagdia’s arms relented, but it came away with a roughness that suggested it was not done by choice.

Free to move Jagdia sprang up, desperate to push down the grim grey dress she was made to wear.

Hacking out the cloth in her mouth, Jagdia drew in a breath between the sobs, desperate to be free of the floor she didn’t even look at what was going on.

Far too close for comfort, Jagdia stumbled away from the patch she was forced down upon.

Hands scraping back her hair, Jagdia finally looked up.

The soldier was laying on his side with his back to Jagdia, but his face was looking in her direction.

Whether it was shock, or something else, Jagdia could only stare back at the Vampires lifeless visage.

Could the splintering wood have been the breaking of the man’s neck?

Breaking away from looking at the dead Vampire, Jagdia’s eyes flicked over the other two bodies.

One had a hole, a large one, in his chest.

Finally, Jagdia found the cause of the deafening beat in her chest.

Shoulders rigid and heaving, Falk stood with his back to Jagdia. 

There was something in his hand, large and pulsing, Falk’s fingers practically white as it looked to take a great amount of strength to crush it.

A repulsive squelching was followed by a rush of liquid slapping the ground, Falk’s hand balled into a tight fist, dripping.

“Did they...?” Falk asked, letting the question remain unspoken.

Rapidly Jagdia shook her head. The attempt came close to success, but kicking the Vampire and Falk’s timely arrival kept it from happening.

Throwing out the ballad hand, Falk opened it as he did, sending what remained of what Jagdia held a strong feeling was a heart, spraying across the woodland floor.

Made to look away from the path of the pulverised organ when Falk came to stand before Jagdia, she stood still when he started to button up the front of the coat.

“Are you ok?”

Once more Falk asked the question, and this time Jagdia found her voice and courage to actually speak.

“Yes.” It came out in a whisper “Thank you.”

Falk had started to nod when Jagdia first spoke, but stopped when she gave the small sentiment of gratefulness.

For some reason Falk looked as if he didn’t know how to take the two small words, like he’d never heard them before.

Carefully Falk reached forward a hand, the same one Jagdia had speared by a tree shoot, it was only on seeing his bloody palm that Jagdia was reminded of the hole in hers.

Making ready to look at it, Jagdia stopped when Falk cupped the side of her face.

The hold was gentle, and the furthest thing from threatening, but it didn’t stop Jagdia from seizing up - something Falk picked up on.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Falk said it in such a way, it was difficult to disbelieve him.

Delivering it with such conviction that it came out as though it was a hard proven fact, Jagdia smiled tensely back.

For a reason Jagdia could not source, or even comprehend, Jagdia got the impression that Falk’s efforts to look after her went beyond what was detailed in the book she read hours ago.

“What you read was not precisely accurate,” Falk mentioned, almost like he was able to read Jagdia’s mind “I altered a part of it,” he explained.

Curious to know how Falk knew what Jagdia was thinking about, it was overshadowed by his admission to altering a part of it.

“A Night Rose can only be made when there is an attraction, even if only brief,” Falk admitted with a small smile.

“I admired your boldness that moment in the square when you poured the holy water on my hand,” mentioning the use of the holy water, his fingers flexed “That, and that no human, or vampire has ever held my eyes as defiantly as you did,”

Was this the mistake Falk apologised for that morning?

“My mistake was letting you go at that moment,” Falk stroked Jagdia’s cheek with the thumb of the hand still cupping it “I should have taken you with me then, and spared you everything you have suffered because of my indecisiveness,”

At odds with what Falk was saying, Jagdia was unsure of how to respond, considering that this was the most he had ever said to her since Jagdia woke up.

None of it changed what Falk was, what his kind did and had done.

The suffering Falk called part of his mistake didn’t stop the fact that others were going through the same and even worse.

Jagdia never set out to be unique or even favoured by one of the beautiful undead - she wanted them dead.

Dead and gone from Poland for good.

Yet Falk made it hard to want the same for him.

Whether it was from Jagdia’s reliance on Falk or that more than once he had saved her from a fate she did not want to think about, Jagdia could not bring herself to hate him like the others.


	9. Our Differences

Returning to the compound, there was a strange moment of relief to see the gates and hearing them creak and groan when opening.

Guided through the night unit who were coming out to carry on the hunt, Jagdia didn't lift her head, but she knew they were looking at her. 

Jaw clenched firm Jagdia retained the meagre composure until she was left alone in a bathroom.

A claw foot bathtub in the middle of the room was already filled with steaming water - and it looked inviting.

Shedding the coat and the grey dress Jagdia pushed off the broken leather boots, taking the plait out before stepping into the water.

It burned as it touched her ice-cold skin, but it was accepted, embraced by Jagdia - it reminded her that she was alive.

Ducking beneath the water Jagdia pushed her fingers through her hair. There were leaves and twigs in it.

Sitting up Jagdia plucked them out her hair and the water, dropping them over the side and onto the floor.

Jagdia didn't want to have any reminder of the woodland.

Which was why Jagdia was grateful that her skin no longer appeared to scar.

The palm stabbed by the tree root was the same. A little sore, the skin raw from the time spent on laundry duty, but most importantly, no scar.

Curling the fingers down to the palm Jagdia released a long sigh, relaxing her shoulders with it.

Would there have been freedom if Jagdia left with the Werewolf?

Did Jagdia let another chance slip through her fingers?

With no way to answer either Jagdia chose not to dwell on what she would never know, it was only a waste of time and energy clinging onto what if's.

A sharp rap of knuckles on the door made Jagdia sit up, bringing her knees up to her chin.

Not sure who would be knocking there was apprehension to answer or even acknowledge that Jagdia heard it.

Whoever it was behind the door seemed patient and waited.

Looking around the room for something to better cover up with, Jagdia found a towel hanging on a hook.

Carefully stepping out, Jagdia took care crossing the tiled floor to reach it, wrapping it around before speaking.

"Come in."

The doorknob squeaked when turned and the door opened just enough to let a person slip in through the gap.

Thin, more skeleton than skin, a young girl shuffled into the room.

Whether it was the lack of fat in the girl, or how she was born, Jagdia was not sure, but the girls' features were sharp.

Eyes the blue of a summer morning, her blonde hair was tied back in a bun with a sharply curved nose.

It was greasy and matted and pulled so tightly back that it seemed to stretch the girls' skin.

"Hello?" Jagdia found her voice, not wanting to be rude and only staring at the girl.

The girl said nothing, instead shuffled forward, an odd lump on her leg making her movement slow. She took a scrap of paper out of a pocket on the dress, handing it out to Jagdia.

At first not taking it, Jagdia finally retrieved it from the air when the girl shook it wildly - her thin arm quivering.

Not sure what to make of the girl's silent insistence Jagdia opened the paper when the girl jabbed at it, insisting that she look.

Opening it Jagdia's chest and stomach squeezed.

"You're mute?" Jagdia asked to clarify, looking up when the girl shaking her head caught the edge of Jagdia's eye.

Peeling open the severely cracked and dehydrated lips, the girl tilted back a little, showing Jagdia her mouth.

Half gasp, half scream Jagdia held her mouth closed when the girl closed hers.

Someone cut out the girl's tongue crudely.

What was left of the muscle was a misshapen lump.

The girl was mute but not by birth or illness; someone cut out her tongue.

Queasy, Jagdia handed back the paper to the girl, communicating would be difficult, but she was sure they would manage something.

"Was it a soldier?" Jagdia asked the girl, shook her head.

"A Matron?" The girl seemed to think about it, then nodded.

"Frau Fragia?" It was the only one Jagdia knew the name of, and only one who fit the bill for the cruelty.

The girl's pupils dilated to pinpricks, her brow sharpening with the deepening scowl, she nodded.

Frau Fragia was responsible for cutting out the girls tongue. It was also Frau Fragia's girls who escaped.

Was there some correlation?

"Are you asking for my help?" Jagdia asked in a whisper, not wanting to alert anyone who could be listening.

The girl nodded her head.

The movement was so enthusiastic that Jagdia feared she would break her neck whilst doing it.

Jagdia approached the girl carefully when she took out another piece of paper. This time it was wrapped around a thin vial.

"Ok," Jagdia nodded "Leave this with me."

The girl rushed to Jagdia, hugging her tightly.

The girl's bones were sharp and stabbing on Jagdia's skin, but she returned it.

Smiling excitedly the girl waved, opening the door a fraction and checking the hall before slipping out.

Jagdia waited, listening to the fading shuffled steps before unrolling the paper from the vial.

There was no way to say it to the girl, Jagdia didn't even know if she was aware of what she was being used as a pawn piece.

Holding up the vial Jagdia soon let her eyes fall on the instructions.

"Drink it. Make him feed. Then wait for Frau Fragia to feed from him." Did they honestly think Jagdia so dull not to know what was in the vial?

The same blue milky liquid that Fragia tried to inject Jagdia with before she got carried away with stabbing Jagdia.

They wanted to kill Jagdia - not Frau Fragia.

Contemplating what to do with the vial Jagdia wasn't left with much time when a second knock on the door came.

Needing to hide the vial and instructions, Jagdia searched the room - there was nowhere.

Spartan in furnishing, the only place Jagdia could place it was within a pocket of the coat.

What would happen though if Falk found it?

Jagdia paused, what would happen if Falk found it?

There would be no need to mention the girl who gave it to Jagdia just that it was handed to her by someone or slipped in the pocket.

They passed by many of the day and night units.

Practically leaping across the tiles when the door started to open, Jagdia shoved the vial and note in one of the large pockets, standing back up she ran for the bath.

Slipping at the last moment, Jagdia made a strained scream when her toe hit one of the claw feet.

No time to spare to see if it was cut, Jagdia threw off the towel and submerged herself again, knees up.

Half expecting another girl or woman, Jagdia became hot in the face - and not from the water - when Falk stepped inside the room.

Knowing already that the female vampires held no rights or even power, Jagdia wondered if they too were robbed of any form of privacy?

Falk didn't look towards Jagdia.

It appeared as though Falk was purposeful in not looking and keeping his eyes on the tiles of the wall.

"I have arranged clothes for you," Falk mentioned, placing a bundle balanced on his arm on a small laundry hamper in the corner.

Not particularly sure what to say, Jagdia watched with some momentary panic when Falk collected the coat and grey dress, and Jagdia's shoes.  
"Once you're finished come to the room at the end of the hall," Falk requested before departing, the door clicking closed.

The two heartbeats were slow this time, so in sync that Jagdia didn't notice it was Falk approaching.

Shaking off the second beating Jagdia slouched back in the tub.

Was it wise to place the vial and note in the pocket?

What if Frau Fragia was spoken to?

If she was Falk's wife, Jagdia doubted that he would do much about it. At worst something like what happened when Frau Fragia stabbed Jagdia.

The girls under Frau Fragia would be at risk of the backlash of her anger.  
Would it be too late to get it back?

Going over the options Jagdia washed briskly, wanting to get out and check that Falk had not already found what was in the pocket.

Rinsing the soap out her hair, Jagdia climbed out drying off quickly while approaching the pile Falk left.

Jagdia was expecting another grim grey formless dress, not this.

There was not just a set of clothes, but there was undergarments, stockings and even new shoes.

Running the soft fabrics between the fingers, Jagdia was torn.

Not wanting to stand out like a human who favoured a Vampire would be impossible to do wearing these.

Still, with Falk taking the old grey dress, and even the worn-out boots, Jagdia had nothing else.

Would it be ungrateful to show up where Falk asked Jagdia to wait wearing just the towel?

Besides inappropriate, it would be insulting to refuse a gift.

There too was the matter of how Falk would see it. Their customs and culture were vastly different from humans.

Not knowing what reactions it could invoke made refusing them dangerous.

Dropping the towel from her hair, Jagdia drew in a deep breath and started to dress.

There would be no denying that being appropriately and comfortably dressed was a blessing that had Jagdia wanting to cry.

The weight loss considered the clothes were fitted and highlighted how small Jagdia had become in the passing weeks.

Being fed only once a day and expected to undertake physical labour had been gruelling on all their bodies.

Using the provided comb to brush her hair into a neat low ponytail, Jagdia noticed that Falk provided a high collar blouse.

Slipping into the shoes, Jagdia wobbled at first, trying to find her balance again to be in the heeled shoes.

Practising walking up and down and around the bathroom Jagdia stopped in front of the door, shaking off the nerves.

If any of the others saw Jagdia, they would only hate her more, and as time was progressing, Jagdia was coming to hate herself.

Tongue running across her lips that Jagdia had spent some time peeling off the dry skin, the soreness of them was absent.

They felt smooth again like they did before Jagdia came to live in the compound.

Jagdia regretted abusing Falk's connection for this purpose, to have her lips returned to a healthier appearance, but she had done it nonetheless.

Twisting the doorknob, Jagdia didn't step out immediately, instead of hanging around the corner and checking the hall.

On the return, Jagdia paid her surroundings little mind.

The hall looked normal, with paintings, small tables and two potted plants at the end either side of a set of doors.

It was as standard as it was empty.

Stepping out, Jagdia closed the door behind, checking both ends of the hall.

Falk told Jagdia to wait at the end of the hall, but he didn't dictate which end.

Spending a short time deliberating Jagdia chose the end with the doors and potted plants, the other held a turning.

While walking Jagdia gazed at the paintings.

They were not what Jagdia expected to see.

In particular, one showed a dark-haired man with a short moustache sitting on a chair with the Nazi flag as the backdrop.

Was this Hitler?

The man who spearheaded all of this?

Stopping beneath the vulgar portrait, Jagdia scrutinised it closely.

The man looked small in stature, demanding and arrogant in the face, and not as handsome as the other beautiful undead.

In fact, he looked as mundane as any human man.

Stepping closer, Jagdia pushed up on the tips of her shoes, trying to gain a better look at the unflattering image of the Vampires leader.

Reaching out a hand to touch the painting, Jagdia was no more than an inch from it when she reeled back in fright, a hand clutching her chest.

Pounding aggressively, it was not alone.

Looking up and down the hall to locate Falk, the search stopped when the magenta eyed woman's voice collided with the walls, echoing through them.

Frau Fragia was shouting.

Standing still Jagdia tried to distinguish what was being said, but it was impossible to understand when Frau Fragia was using her native tongue.

Within Frau Fragia's shouting was another speaker, a man, and one that was painfully familiar, but not Falk's.

Hand cupping around both eyes Jagdia scattered back through her memories, searching each of them and combining them finely.

The soldier Jagdia serviced when at the manor, had a tattoo on his neck.

Vampires couldn't wear precious metals, so they would mark their skins when married.

How did Jagdia forget that detail when thinking Falk and Frau Fragia were married?

The soldier Jagdia had aided with more than a taste of blood was the very same man who walked in not long after Jagdia woke up.

Never knowing the men's names, not even their last names, Jagdia had not connected the dots and linked the man to Frau Fragia.

A door burst open, and the shouting sounded clearer, but no less understood.

Hands dropping Jagdia didn't know where to look when Frau Fragia reeled sharply on her boot heel, the magenta of her eyes burning brightly.

Once more stuck in Frau Fragia's crosshairs, Jagdia noticed it again, she couldn't move.

They were stuck staring at each other.

Frau Fragia in unbridled rage, Jagdia in abject horror.

Jagdia was certain that Frau Fragia wanted to rip her apart and spare her no mercy by the way she was staring.

Stuck, unable to even twitch a finger, Jagdia's breathing became short and sharp.

"Genug!"

The shout of the man, Frau Fragia's husband, came from the room loud and commanding, as did he.

Grabbing Frau Fragia by the back of the neck, the man forced her to bow forward, pushing her to the ground.

It wasn't a light push, it held force, enough that the wooden boards splintered when Frau Fragia hit against them.

Eye contact broken, Jagdia made an involuntary forward rush.

Pulling back only when the man flicked his gaze to Jagdia.

Recalling Falk's warning of making eye contact, Jagdia dropped her gaze rapidly.

Fingers flicking and flexing Jagdia could only see where Frau Fragia was curled up on the floor - bleeding.

Knowing that the women were expected to be subservient, Jagdia couldn't get her head around how the man could treat Frau Fragia, his wife, in the manner he was.

It was wrong.

Jagdia felt sympathy for Frau Fragia.

It must have been challenging to be a female vampire with the strictness of their culture, to be treated as though they were nothing and that their feelings were irrelevant.

Though there were cases where human women were treated just as poorly by the mortal men, it wasn't so common that it was accepted socially.

Should Frau Fragia's husband have been human, he would be publicly shamed for the treatment he was meeting on his wife.

But, they were not human.

Flinching, more so for Frau Fragia, all Jagdia could do was watch as she was berated both verbally and physically.

It was uncomfortable to listen too, to watch.

Wanting to be gone from the hallway and not play witness any more, Jagdia took a backwards step.

Halting when Falk finally stepped out, Jagdia was openly shocked when he intervened, and ordered Frau Fragia's husband to stop.

Something that was not just a surprise to Jagdia, apparently.

Rounding on Falk the man's face creased in a deep and confused frown, which soon became pure confusion.

In Falk's hand, pinched between the tips of his fingers was the vial.

Chest swelling, Jagdia could see that Falk's mouth was moving, that he was speaking, but it was so quiet that she couldn't hear it.

Snatching the vial the man eyed it, tipping it up and down his face came over hard, livid even.

Handing it back, the man didn't even look down at Frau Fragia, but he strode with angered determination down the hall.

Being sure not to look at him when he passed, Jagdia turned away, pulling a shoulder up to her chin.

There was no show of recognition from the man, not even a second glance when he passed.

Free of the man's oppressiveness, Jagdia glanced up the hill to where Falk helped Frau Fragia to her feet.

Frau Fragia's mouth was bleeding, her body in a vicious quaking.

It was a sad and heartbreaking thing to witness, even of the likes of Frau Fragia, but what truly speared Jagdia's chest was her look of pure love for the man walking away from her.

The magenta of her eyes was warmed, rippling with how deeply her commitment to the man who threw her on the floor was.

Frau Fragia's face crumpled as Falk spoke into her ear, telling her something.

Sharply Frau Fragia looked at Falk who only offered a sincere nod back.  
Eyes scattering all over the place, Frau Fragia looked upset, a hand roughly wiping away the blood that dripped from her mouth.

Frau Fragia's stride was as determined as her husbands, but it was more of a desperate chase to catch up with the man who had no respect for the woman who clearly adored him.

Was this what the women of the vampires regularly endured?

Loving someone wholeheartedly and it was never returned?

Conflicted unexpectedly for how Jagdia felt about the two female vampires she met, Jagdia turned her head when Falk spoke from close by.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Falk's apology was misplaced "But I imagine now that Frau Fragia has been set straight that she should not be an issue for you,"

Curiosity led Jagdia to meet Falk's eyes before returning to her senses and looked away snappish.

For some reason, Falk laughed. It was short, hidden deftly behind a cough.

"Making eye contact with me is fine," Falk mentioned, somehow making it known that he was smiling.

Even with Falk's correction of Jagdia's etiquette, she was reluctant to look at him.

"Is that normal?" Jagdia asked, thinking little about how Falk would take the question.

Falk shifted a little as if the question was a strange one to be asked.

"Our kind is different in every aspect," Falk responded, almost defending it "There are things in both our cultures that neither understand."

It wasn't the answer Jagdia wanted to hear, but neither was it wrong.

There was a lot that neither understood about each other, possibly why the two could and probably would never see eye to eye.


	10. Mercury & Silver

Asked - though made clear a refusal would not be accepted - to accompany Falk on the patrols that the day units took outside of the compound, Jagdia took little joy on being outdoors.

Whether Falk knew it or was oblivious Jagdia could not tell, but parading around with the day units of the beautiful undead all ties she once held with Warsaw were being burned.

The way the people would look at Jagdia was no different from the girls back in the compound.

Hate, loathing, disgust were but a few that shone like hot coals in their eyes.

It led to Jagdia walking with her head down, not wanting to be seen or to see.

Occasionally, though rarely, Jagdia was left alone in a street or outside of a building.

The first few times, Jagdia waited for Falk's return, but today was different.

Standing a street away from Jagdia's home, her feet became itchy and impatient, and so, Jagdia wandered off.

Knowing that Jagdia was close to totally ostracised she kept a low profile, not wanting to engage with anyone if they were too active in their hate.

On all previous times that someone caused Jagdia bodily harm, it was from the Vampires, never a human.

Not wanting to seal her own fate further as a traitor should Falk react poorly, Jagdia lifted the hood of the coat she was gifted to keep from being too easily recognised.

Turning into the alley that led from the street Jagdia was in, she walked in a brisk pace.

From the alley, Jagdia's house was direct across the road, and providing no one decided to torch it, the key would be hidden under a rock in the flower bed.

Making it to the end of the alley Jagdia's pent breath came out in one fell swooping gasp - the house was untouched.

Crossing carefully, being sure that no one was looking, Jagdia crouched down in the garden turning over the rock hidden beneath the wilted roses.

Touching one of the curled and yellowing petals Jagdia found some irony that she spent so long tending to these flowers, only to become a version of one later.

As the Vampires called Jagdia, a Night Rose was entirely a unique phenomenon to occur, to the point it was almost a freak accident.

Plucking off the wilting petals Jagdialet them fall, watching them flit and flip before settling on the frozen soil.

With the winter still going strong, the roses should have done a little more than wilted, but they were clinging to remain in some form of bloom.

Standing again, Jagdia screamed on finding someone standing on the other side of the wall.

It wasn't Falk.

"Jumpy one, aren't you kitten?" The man chuckled, though he too had jumped when Jagdia screamed.

Hand to heart Jagdia could only gawk at the man in return - was he a lunatic?

This part of Warsaw was streaming with the beautiful undead, and he was a werewolf.

"Don't panic," he soothed, stepping closer to the wall "When we are like this," his hands swept himself up and down "They can't identify us,"  
Making an effort to quell Jagdia's concern the man lowered his tone to a complete whisper.

If the man said, the Vampires found difficulties detecting the werewolves in human form; it didn't change their eerily perceptive hearing.

"Why are you here?" Keeping to a whisper, Jagdia let her eyes dart around the street; it was almost deserted.

The man cocked his head slightly "Could ask you the same," he straightened himself up "Thought you weren't allowed outside?"

At the time of Jagdia telling the man that she wasn't, it was correct. It was only in recent weeks that Jagdia was able to leave, but it was never alone.

"This isn't by choice that I am here," coming out as a mumble, Jagdia clenched tighter on the key.

If it were under different circumstances, Jagdia would not have minded the little freedom to be treated to the world beyond the compound, but it wasn't so.

"I noticed you've been doing the rounds with those leeches," he muttered, a slight curl in his mouth "You're not making any friends by doing that, you know?"

Giving the man a blank stare, Jagdia held back rolling her eyes. He didn't need to point out the obvious when Jagdia was well aware of how tarnished her reputation had become.

Raising a hand as if to shoo the man away, Jagdia started to unlock the door. Half pleased to be able to see her home, but dreading what state it would be in.

Weeks had come and gone since anyone was last inside, and it was likely going to be a dust bowl.

"Now, now Kitts," The man - ironically - purred close to Jagdia's ear "Not going to invite me in?"

Turning a little Jagdia met the man's boyish gaze "I don't even know your name." Stating the most prominent issue, the second that she barely knew him was swallowed when he replied far too quick.

"Nikolaj Balandin. Everyone calls me Niko," he offered out his hand to shake like it would solve the problem of Jagdia's lacking invite.

As Nikolaj - or Niko - was, it was easy to forget that he was a Werewolf and not just a simple man.

It was more misleading than Vampires. At least with them, they could be identified from a glance, unlike their four-legged counterparts.

Half pinned by the way Nikolaj laid a hand on the door with the other practically in Jagdia's face, turning around required her to be brushed right up to the door.

"Well, as nice as it is to have a name,-"Jagdia peered at his stretched out hand "-, You're still a stranger, and I can't risk, as you kindly pointed out when dunking me in the lake," Jagdia was not best pleased about it, or at what came shortly after.

Thinking about the seconds after leaving the small piece of serenity within the woods, Jagdia came over cold and intensely disliking Nikolaj's proximity.

"Can you step back,-" Jagdia clasped both hands to hide the tremors running through them, closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath "-,Please."

Though Jagdia could not see as her eyes were closed, she knew that Nikolaj retreated a few steps.

Up until that second Jagdia had not thought about the woods or what happened before leaving them.

Shaking her head as if it would throw off the small, skittish memories playing, Jagdia opened her eyes.

Keeping them closed only made it worse.

"Did something happen?" Nikolaj's question drifted over, so light and airy it could have been mistaken for wind.

Flicking a glance at Nikolaj, it soon came back to staring at the disturbed snow on the path.

"No." adamant that it would not be spoken of or about, Jagdia wanted to divert attention from her reaction to him being too close.

"Mhm," Nikolaj nodded, making it known that he was not convinced "You were saying something about being dunked in a lake," he looked off down the road, trying to paint an image of innocence on himself.

"You. You dropped me in the lake because you said I couldn't go back smelling like a mutt," Jagdia recollected, reiterating the memory.

"Hey!-," he whipped out a finger, jabbing it towards Jagdia "-,I never called myself a mutt."

Jagdia shrugged "That's not how I remember it," she tapped a finger on her chin, head angled up as if in thought, "You said it was best not to be scented by a mange ridden, flea-bitten, worm infest—?"

Nikolaj's hand sprung out, once more closing over Jagdia's mouth - this time it wasn't so much urgent, he was grinning.

"I don't have worms!" Nikolaj hissed back, though it came with a laugh "I don't drag my arse on the floor, thank you very much!"

Jagdia's brow creased, a finger held up it flicked at Nikolaj with a quick succession of nods and a muffled "You do,"

Just how Nikolaj has cocked his head while in his Werewolf form, his brow creased curiously with a confused smile "You've gotten fat."

Jagdia could feel the strain on her eyes as they widened - she was not fat!

The pointed finger became a full hand, slapping Nikolaj's arm as he moved his face back.

Taking away the hand from Jagdia's mouth when she laid slap after slap, he kept laughing, backing away slowly, before making a backwards jump to avoid another hit.

"I am not fat!" Jagdia yelled though the corners of her mouth were trying to smile "You take that back!"

Bent over and scooping snow into a ball, Nikolaj rolled it between his palms "Make me!" He laughed back before throwing the ball of snow.

Hopping to the side to avoid it, Jagdia soon scraped together a ball of her own "Fine!" She called back; there was some distance between them now "Fetch!"

Nikolaj stopped moving, which let the snowball explode across his leg.  
It was a chance hit, should Nikolaj not have taken apparent insult to the comment, Jagdia was sure it would have missed.

"Cheap!" Nikolaj called back "Cheap blow, kitten!" Tossing another snowball, it came in fast.

Throwing up both arms, Jagdia felt it break apart against them.

Having a snowball fight in the middle of the street with a werewolf was not how Jagdia had pictured the day going, but for this small moment in time where she could forget, she was not going to complain.

"Ooh, did I wound your ego?" Jagdia mused "Mutt." Emphasising the less than pleasant term for a dog, Jagdia made an almost screaming laugh while dodging three rapidly thrown snowballs.

Nikolaj closed the distance between them, coming in close and looking more determined about hitting Jagdia with the snowballs.

Likewise, Jagdia came forward; one clumped ball of snow in each hand with a challenging smile.

Nikolaj shook his head, but he was smiling "You're going to lose," he jeered, as if they were playing a competitive sport "I will take you down, fat kitty."

Obviously a playful jest, Nikolaj tried to duck the first snowball Jagdia threw but ended up catching the second straight in the face.

Wiping away the broken snow, much of it littered his beard.

"You missed a bit, runt." Jagdia giggled, twisting away but still not missing the snowball Nikolaj threw back.

Jagdia wasn't sure when, but the space between them became nonexistent. Holding Jagdia with an arm around her back and keeping her close Nikolaj broke a clump of snow over her head, rubbing it in.

Squirming while laughing and trying to break free Jagdia yipped when some of the snow managed to creep down the collar of her coat and blouse, falling icily down her spine.

Arched and feet stamping to try and shake it loose, Jagdia practically squealed when Nikolaj picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm not the runt," Nikolaj whispered close to Jagdia's ear "I'm the alpha."

Clinging tightly to Nikolaj's forearms, legs dangling off the ground Jagdia's smile faltered for a second.

Reminded again that Nikolaj was not like Jagdia there was a second of worry over the behaviour she had shown.

Was it wise to act so quickly friendly with one like Nikolaj?

Werewolves were not known to take humans as friends, even rarer as partners.

Yet, Nikolaj had shown no signs of aggression, or distaste to the fact Jagdia was human.

Even back in the woods, Nikolaj had treated her better than any of the beautiful undead ever had - Nikolaj treated her like a human being.

Head back a little to look up at Jagdia; there was a curious smile again on Nikolaj's mouth.

"I'm not going to eat you," he said it calmly, with a slight snigger "You look like you'd be tough, like leather," he added, flicking his eyes up and down.

Pushing at Nikolaj's shoulders with the heels of both hands, Jagdia huffed "You make that seem like a bad thing to hear," she mused back "I'm fine with being leathery if it means not being eaten,"

Nikolaj tipped his head side to side "There are ways to make you tender," it was spoken in a boyish, coy tone, his brows waggling suggestively.

Skin flushing with a creeping heat, Jagdia averted her gaze, far too embarrassed by the suggestion made to keep looking back at him.

"Aha, is that a blush I spy kitten?" Nikolaj teased, tilting his head to try and catch a glimpse of her face.

Lifting a hand Jagdia placed it over Nikolaj's eyes "No it is not," trying to set the second hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking, Jagdia tried hard not to smile when he nipped lightly at her fingers.

Jagdia's chest fluttered, it was small and excitable.

This was the first time in over a year that Jagdia felt any sense of peace. Had a reason to laugh and enjoy the small window of time.

The excited flutter started sinking the more Jagdia thought about it.

Would there ever be a chance for Jagdia to have something like this moment with someone who wanted Jagdia as more than just food?

Removing the hand from Nikolaj's face Jagdia could feel the joy from their snowball fight ebb away.

As lovely as it was to have that moment, it was not something Jagdia could have more than once.

Knowing that it was only going to be a one-time thing Jagdia could feel the creeping tendrils of her misery fuse back to her skin, pushing deeper.  
"Where did that smile go?" Nikolaj asked, "Do I have to dump another ball of snow on your head?"

Appreciating Nikolaj's efforts to coax out a smile, Jagdia's head dropped a little.

It wasn't as easy as just smiling, not when Jagdia had so few reasons to do so.

"Alright," Nikolaj sighed "In the snow, you go," as he said, the arms around Jagdia released, and once again she was falling.

Further from the ground than first thought, Jagdia braced for the impact, hoping that she would not mess up her landing.

It was warmer than expected, softer.

Cracking open one eye, Jagdia at first didn't understand. Not until glancing to the right and seeing the broad, conniving grin on Nikolaj's face.

Caught before even coming within an inch of the floor, Nikolaj crouched with far too much ease, holding Jagdia in his lap.

"I thought cats landed on their feet?" He said with a small chuckle, balancing back a little when Jagdia slapped his chest.

"I am not a cat!" Jagdia argued, hitting him again for the near heart attack.

Nikolaj snorted, his lips strained as he fought back a smile.

Eyes rolling Jagdia went to place down a leg from where it lay over Nikolaj's thigh, trying to get back on her feet with as little help from him as possible.

An effort that failed as Jagdia dropped when Nikolaj split his legs, sending Jagdia falling through the gap.

"You're not funny." Less than pleased, Jagdia was forced to accept Nikolaj's help to sit up as he adjusted, his legs crossed, leaving Jagdia settled in the middle.

Gaze warm, Nikolaj swept back the hair that fell across Jagdia's face "Your smiling says otherwise," he countered.

Indeed, Jagdia was smiling "This is stress-induced."

Not entirely as Jagdia described it, the smile was partly from being amused.

"Still want to stay here?" Nikolaj asked quietly, leaning back on his hands, watching Jagdia closely.

Startled by the question, Jagdia shot her gaze at Nikolaj, holding it.  
Of course, Jagdia didn't want to stay, but there was no guarantee it was any better across the border.

"I don't want to stay," Jagdia admitted, "Not in the mess I've found myself." Becoming some companion to Falk was not what Jagdia foresaw in her future.

The problem was not Falk, but what he was, what was happening and everything that came with it.

As he was, Falk was not bad, per se. There were some errors in his behaviour due to their cultural differences, but overall he had been the kindest vampire Jagdia ever met in the way he treated her.

"You feel obliged to stay because a little bit of kindness is shown," Nikolaj summed up what Jagdia was not saying, "I get it. Should things not go to plan, that comfort blanket you have will not be so soft anymore,"

Jagdia never thought of Falk as a comfort blanket, not until Nikolaj said it.  
It was pretty accurate in the most bizarre way.

Without Falk, there would be no telling if Jagdia would even be alive.

For one, Frau Fragia had been determined to kill Jagdia after convincing herself that Jagdia had done more than let her husband take blood and a helping hand from her.

Frau Fragia thought that Jagdia had been sleeping with her husband, right up until Falk set her straight.

Then there was the laundry room, and not just the being stabbed. Falk warned all not to touch Jagdia.

A point he made succinctly clear by the punishment bestowed on the Soldier who stabbed her.

Even the matron was treated to being shown up in front of the girls under her command.

As for the woods, well, Jagdia didn't want to think or even know what could have happened if Falk did not show up.

There was a lot that Jagdia owed Falk for, but all the same that he could be held responsible for.

None of it would be happening if they never met in the square, and Falk had not taken a sample of her blood.

Possibly Jagdia held a misplaced guilt complex for Falk.

"It's not ideal, but I am safe and reasonably well looked after," Jagdia was well fed, kept as safe as Falk could manage, which was actually amazingly well "I don't want to risk that for an endeavour that has no certainty,"

Nikolaj sat forward, bringing his arms around Jagdia, aiding her back to her feet.

"What would it take to convince you?" Nikolaj asked, it wasn't exasperated or a pleading, but a genuine question.

What did Jagdia need to be convinced that leaving would be better?  
"I don't know," Jagdia shrugged, there was no one way to answer Nikolaj's question.

It was not as simple as just a few words or even a little bit of conversation with Nikolaj to be convinced that the decision would be the one in Jagdia's best interest.

Looking back at Nikolaj to better explain what the issue was, Jagdia found that he was staring somewhere behind her.

Jagdia didn't need to look to know, not when the second beating took a grip on her chest.

For some reason, this one was rapid, angrier than any other time Jagdia felt it.

"Do they know?" Jagdia whispered as softly as possible.

Staying in place, too scared to move when the crack of multiple guns being prepared to fire echoed in the street.

Nikolaj's eyes dropped to Jagdia's, and for some reason, he smiled.

Swooping down, Nikolaj brought his mouth against Jagdia's, kissing her hard.

“Nicht schießen!” Falk’s voice called loudly.

"They don't," he grinned, holding Jagdia's face between his hands "Until next time, Kitts."

Far faster than Jagdia expected, Nikolaj sprinted to the left, fleeing the street.

"Feuer!" Falk commanded, somehow making it sound angrier than when he shouted the near same order the night Jagdia was shot.

Hands cradling her head Jagdia dived for her garden wall, crouching down behind it.

Already once experiencing being hit with their specialised bullets, Jagdia didn't want to repeat it.

Hands clamped over both ears, Jagdia could still hear the shouts of each shooter, the trembling of the ground as they made to pursue Nikolaj.

Not wanting to risk coming out prematurely, Jagdia soon found that effort thwarted when a hand closed on the collar of her coat.

Forced to stand Jagdia's hands flailed when the balance of her feet teetered.

Reeled around Jagdia was left dizzy from how fast it was forced.

"What were you doing." Falk's voice was so sonorous that it made Jagdia attempt to recoil "Who was he?!"

Stunned and positively speechless by the enraged reaction, Jagdia wasn't too sure why but she threw off Falk's hands where they were pinching her shoulders.

Alarmed by the ease in which Falk let go, Jagdia didn't much like the flare in his eyes.

Panicking, Jagdia ran for her front door; the key was still in the lock.

Opening the door Jagdia tripped over the step, skidding onto the floor.

Twisting around Jagdia looked up just in time to see Falk knocked backwards, his boots sliding on the path he managed to stay upright, the areas with exposed skin, steaming.

Brow creasing Jagdia's eyes flitted around the door frame.

It was lined in silver and mercury, a ward designed to keep both Vampires and Werewolves out.

Sitting upright Jagdia swallowed when Falk looked up from where the skin of his hands was seared.

Their eyes meeting Jagdia wasn't too keen on how Falk's mimicked the ones he wore in the square.

They were vacant, void of even a slither of anger.


	11. Listen

From the early months of Poland's occupation, Jagdia knew that Vampires held patience in abundance.

It was why Jagdia's panic-induced impulse to slam and lock the front door of her home, was categorically a poor choice to make.

Falk was not bound by the hours of the night. So he could stay in place for hours, even days without so much as a show of fatigue.

Jagdia - on the other hand - was stuck inside a house with no food or safe water to drink.

Unless Jagdia wanted to die, she would have to come out.

A fact Jagdia was still not ready to face, and so, she kept pacing back and forth from the living room into the hall.

Jagdia was not going to have an honourable demise; there would be no martyrdom for starving herself to death.

This was not an act of defiance for a cause, but an ill witted choice poorly executed.

Head clasped in both hands Jagdia could again see another chance she let slip through her fingers.

Why didn't Jagdia go with Nikolaj?

Anywhere would be better than Poland in its current state.

Exhaling slowly Jagdia tried to think rationally about the situation - there was no good outcome foreseeable.

Not only did Jagdia run from Falk, but she had hurt him - albeit, accidentally - in her choice to flee inside her home.

After witnessing how poorly Falk responded to being physically harmed, Jagdia could not imagine how this occasion would pan out.

Becoming increasingly worked up Jagdia fanned her hands to remain calm. Tears threatening to burst, Jagdia's breaths were short and hiccuping.

Would dying of dehydration be such a bad thing?

It would come first before starvation could snare Jagdia's pitiful existence.

Was this deserved?

Like some act of karmic retribution for Jagdia's betrayal of her people and Poland.

Head thrown back Jagdia covered her face with both hands, screaming into them.

How much of a fool could one woman be?

Bringing a hand down and laying it over her chest, Jagdia could feel that Falk was still close.

No longer in a livid palpitating, it was steadying, becoming slower and softer and only an occasional violent thudding.

Removing the hand from her face, Jagdia knew it could not be held off much longer; she would have to face the consequence of her choices sooner rather than later.

Letting Falk stew would only make matters worse and already night had fallen, so many hours must have passed.

Ambling towards the door, Jagdia knew that she would be safe the whole time she was behind the lining of silver and mercury.

It would give Jagdia some time to gauge Falk and his current mood - or at least she hoped that it would - before she took the suicide step over the threshold.

Drawing in a long and deep breath, Jagdia flexed her fingers around the doorknob before opening it.

Pulling it ajar just a fraction Jagdia peered out the small gap to look around the garden.

It appeared empty from first glances, but with a subtle adjustment and a look to the left side of the wall, Jagdia found what was keeping her in hiding.

Balancing against the wall with one leg crossed with the other at the ankle and both arms relaxed and holding the wall, Falk was staring at his boots.

Overall, Falk looked to be okay with no remnant wounds from hitting the barrier.

From the few weeks they had spent together Jagdia learned a little more about their bodies.

Providing they had a steady and healthy intake of blood they would heal any wound within seconds or a few hours.

The only injury inflicted that would require them to pay caution was any directed at their hearts or head.

They would survive a gunshot to the head or their hearts being staked, but it was guaranteed death if either or both were removed.

In the case of silver or holy water being used, it all boiled down to their class systems.

The lower-ranking - or thralls as they were called - would wither and become ash within minutes.

After that came the Sanguine - literally blood, or blood-red in colour - would fare a little better but would need to take an immediate blood source to survive.

Then, came the Vampires' pantheon, the progenitors' descendants who were virtually impossible to kill.

Jagdia was still to learn where Falk stood in the pecking order of the Vampires class system, but she could only imagine that he was at least a member of the Sanguine.

After being stood for some time in thought, Jagdia finally noticed that Falk was no longer looking at his boots, but directly at her.

Withdrawing a little, trying to stay behind the lining of silver and mercury, Jagdia tongue became clawed within her fear.

Was Falk angry?

"You can come out." Falk spoke as though he was inside Jagdia's thoughts "I'm not going to do anything."

Whether Falk realised it or not, his speech's utter blunt edges made Jagdia wary and more inclined to believe otherwise.

Something Jagdia made clear with a shake of the head.

There was no reason to trust Falk, and Jagdia was not prepared to sacrifice herself just yet.

Falk's chest puffed out as though he was taking a deep breath, much like a person would seconds before either losing their temper or making a rushed effort to dampen it.

Whichever it was Falk was trying to do, Jagdia didn't much like it.

"Please." The word came off Falk's tongue like it was vulgar, something that should not be said when in well to do company "Come out."

Worry tipping over into small curiosity Jagdia watched Falk's jaw fidgeting like he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

If Jagdia were honest, Falk scared her the most for how different he behaved around Jagdia than he did other humans.

Falk would never even acknowledge the girls and women in the compound, able to walk by them as if they were not there at all; but when Jagdia came into any room, hall or area that Falk was in, he would make an effort to either speak with her or ask how she was feeling.

Even going as far as to school Jagdia in the minor details of the Vampires society.

Never saying too much but always enough to allow a little more insight.

Falk's behaviours and mannerisms when around Jagdia put all that she thought and knew about their Vampiric overlords under a finer microscope - could it be possible to have a vampire capable of compassion?

"Why do you even keep me? I'm just a human," Jagdia found the courage to speak only due to the barrier "Nothing special."

Should it not have been there, Jagdia would never have thought let alone dared to ask the questions that had been doing circuits for a long time.

Even with all that was detailed in the book about Jagdia, Falk openly admitted that he altered some parts.

So the part that Jagdia would be his only source of blood could well be a part he eluded to when they talked in the woods.

Falk's eyes became sharper, more focused on Jagdia - yet not in a show of aggression.

Somewhat peculiarly, Falk looked confused by the question.

"Do you think I have shown you favour, extended a great amount of courtesy...for your being 'just a human'." It was not a question but a statement.

Standing from the wall, Falk took slow, precise steps that brought him back to where the barrier had thrown him hours before.

Moving in an almost prowl, Falk stood straight, shoulders back and eyes that at first made Jagdia think of a summer morning, but now only reminded her of how little emotion beyond fear they invoked, trained on Jagdia.

"Is that what you think?" He asked the words laced poisonously.

Gulping for a breath, Jagdia knew that now would be the only time she could have to make it known how she thought of the situation, and even how she felt.

Knowing too well how little the male vampires thought of their female counterparts Jagdia didn't expect Falk to ever understand.

"Yes." She spoke with some show of lion-hearted courage "Why am I supposed to think any different of your kind, just because you happen to be pretending to be something you're not?"

Openly, Falk showed that he took great offence with what came out Jagdia's mouth, but she wasn't finished.

"Look at what your kind do to mine. How you degrade us. Treat us like we are filth-," throwing open the door Jagdia knew it was probably the most idiotic thing that she had done in the whole nineteen years that she had been alive.

"-, You have turned my people against me for your interference. I would say I am grateful for the moments you did spare me a horrific ordeal, but I'm not, I wished you let me die rather than suffer this-this humiliation of being shown favour by an animal like you!"

Falk opened his mouth, but Jagdia wasn't finished, not yet.

"No! You listen! You god damn listen for once in your festering, putrid existence-," brandishing a hand as if it was some piece of importance that would make Falk stay silent, Jagdia barely stopped for a breath "-, You're the filthiest two-legged atrocity that has ever walked this earth!"

Jagdia was sure that her life was being counted down to its end with every word that left her mouth, but she didn't care.

What good was her life when it was spent in fear of it ending?

"You have no concept or understanding of the fact that without us-," she pointed to herself sharply "-, you're nothing! We don't need you. We never have, and we never will!"

Chest tight, Jagdia rubbed its centre, the adrenaline pumping through her heart coupled with Falk's oddly slow, miserable beat, Jagdia started to feel dizzy.

"I don't want to be near you. Or even share this connection," Jagdia's breathing was sharp and short, more of a wheezing "I would rather..." a hand cupped her forehead as she started to sway on her feet "Be...dead."

It was like someone switched the light off behind Jagdia's eyes - everything went dark.


	12. To Be Human

Misfortune was shining bright on Jagdia.

Passing out on the step of her home Jagdia collapsed forward when it happened.

Falling outside of the barrier left Jagdia open to Falk to do as he wished with her, and Falk did precisely that.

"You only have yourself to blame." There was no sympathy in Falk's tone when he lifted away the damp cloth laid over Jagdia's eyes, allowing the dim lighting to come through.

Waking again with a head like it was sharing a migraine and a hangover, Jagdia spent the first few minutes violently throwing up.

This time having more than scraps and morsels in her stomach somehow made it worse.

Falk placed a hand on Jagdia's forehead, and she hated how blissfully cold it was.

"Werewolves saliva holds properties that can override compulsion," Falk explained. Making great effort to hide his deep dislike of the topic "At first I thought you were just able to resist," he let the cloth come back to soothe her eyes "But clearly I was wrong."

Making no secret that Falk now knew what Nikolaj was, Jagdia could hardly find the energy to speak, let alone show a sign that she was listening.

From head to toe, Jagdia's body was in the grasp of some form of fever, every muscle and bone felt swollen and as though it was on fire.

Sleep wasn't even an option; the headache was so intense that with eyes either closed or open waves of nausea crashed over Jagdia's stomach.

Never once thinking that Falk would spare any kindness for the things Jagdia spouted, she didn't know why Falk returned her to the compound.

Any other Vampire would have made Jagdia suffer up to her last breath, but not Falk.

Stretched out on a sofa, Jagdia's body was hypersensitive to any touch or movement - which was why she whined when Falk sat beside her.

"I suppose at least some good came of this," Falk continued to speak, the conversation only able to be held from his mouth "That I know what you think of me," he moved, showing some consideration for Jagdia's complaint.

Falk knew how little Jagdia thought of him, and by his tone and manner of speaking, there seemed to have been a wound created by it.

Again Falk's behaviour was contradictory to what Jagdia knew, and it left her standing in some form of no man's land or limbo.

What human would ever want to be cared for by the likes of a Vampire?

Why could Falk not understand that simple element of Jagdia's verbal tirade?

Falk's hand once more came to lay on Jagdia's forehead, the palm touching on the spot that was not covered by the flannel, the ice-cooled skin painfully welcoming.

At least, Jagdia supposed that he had some genuine benefits.

"I won't pretend that I know how your kind thinks, but I have made an effort to be more considerate of you," Falk announced, he sounded almost embarrassed by his own words.

If keeping Jagdia trapped in a place she did not want to be with no manner of free will, then that was no consideration on any level.

Falk again took away the hand, and Jagdia despised the noise of complaint that her mouth treacherously let out.

"Most humans dislike our body temperatures," Falk commented, obviously bemused "But you don't?"

Jagdia could not even begin to explain how deluded Falk sounded in that one statement and question, but she did manage to say: "I feel like I am on fire. That's all."

Well, it was at least what Jagdia wanted to say, but it came out more jumbled and incoherent than how it sounded in her head.

"I'm aware you're in great discomfort," Falk addressed Jagdia sharply "I can feel it too."

Should it not have been for her fever wracked body, Jagdia would surely have sat bolt upright.

How far did this connection extend?

"I am better able to perceive how you're feeling, though much of it I don't understand," Falk mentioned softly, keeping his tone light "Or at least I didn't." He added as though it was an afterthought.

Was Falk saying that he could feel how Jagdia was feeling?

The concept was strange and one that Jagdia was not found to have between them.

Already able to feel Falk's heart, and borrow on his healing capabilities, Jagdia didn't want anything more to come from it; those were already too many too much.

"We don't experience emotions in the same way. Not like you can. We can turn them on and off without much consequence," Falk carried on talking, going into more detail.

"Where yours just happen in the same way as the cause and effect phenomenon, ours have to be thought about and considered if we want to show anything," Falk came across like a smartly spoken lecturer.

Absolutely baffled by the slight tangent Falk was going off on, Jagdia made a weak wheezing laugh.

"Is something I said funny?" Falk inquired, sounding intrigued but somehow alarmed.

"Emotions should never just be switched off," Jagdia was sure this time her tongue moved constructively and didn't roll around like a drunk "That is what makes you a monster. To be able to shut off."

Falk lifted his hand a little, as though he was surprised "On the contrary to switch them off is why we are not weak." He countered in an instant.

"Emotions are also a strength. Sometimes the mightiest," Jagdia snapped back, wincing when her head throbbed "You know the term the pen is mightier than the sword, don't you?"

Falk stayed quiet for a short time.

"I have, but I fail to see your point," Falk resumed his end of the discussion, showing no signs of understanding.

"It means that you can cut someone sharper, deeper, far deadlier with the power of words than you ever could achieve with stabbing someone with a sword," it wasn't the literal definition. Still, close enough "And the most significant death is not of the body, but the spirit."

Falk laughed; it was short and clipped "Spirit?"

Jagdia hummed "You have already seen it. Those girls who just let whatever your lot do to them without even a slither of a fight," her voice became tight "That is what the death of a person's spirit is. They give up."

Once more, Falk fell back into silence.

Whether he thought Jagdia was talking nonsense or thinking on it, she wasn't sure.

"I have never paid it much mind, but I suppose you're correct." Falk spoke in a contemplative manner, like his thoughts on the topic were not entirely solid "To be alive, but dead on the inside, would be the more significant death."

Surprised that Falk seemed to understand, Jagdia lifted her shoulders from the sofa a fraction, trying to find a newer, more comfortable position.

The move took more energy than expected, and it left Jagdia panting lightly.

"Our ability to feel without control is part of what being a human is. We don't like it, but we accept it," Jagdia paused a little, needing to recuperate her breath "We can utilise them. Weaponise them. Emotional wounds never truly heal, but physical ones always will eventually,"

Why Jagdia was laying there holding a theoretical conversation on human nature with a vampire was beyond her. Still, if she could make Falk understand, just even a little, then it was not a total waste of her breath.  
The silence lingered.

Without being able to see, Jagdia could not tell whether Falk was looking at her like some abnormality or if he was taking in what she was saying.

"There is nothing wrong with being weak sometimes," Jagdia murmured, more so to herself "We are allowed to be,"

Weakness didn't mean that a person was actually weak, but that they had a vulnerability.

Neither of which were necessarily bad, as everyone held strengths in other places that made up for it.

"Your thinking is Neanderthal if you believe weakness is acceptable," Falk finally returned to speaking, making it obvious that he missed Jagdia's point.

"Says the man who was probably born among them." Jagdia snapped back, half from pain, half from irritation.

Falk laughed once more, this time it sounded much more genuine.  
"I am not quite that old," Falk slowed to an occasional chuckle "A few thousand years, yes. But not millennia."

"So you're a talking fossil then?" Jagdia asked, stupidly feeling brazen once more.

Possibly it was delirium or fever?

"You're lucky I'm not easily offended," Falk replied dryly.

"You say that like I would care if you were," quick on Falk's heels, Jagdia had a comeback.

Once more Falk took the hand from Jagdia's forehead, this time with the towel too.

Eyes closed against the intrusion of the soft lighting, Jagdia shied away when Falk's face loomed over hers.

"I would hope someday it would bother you if you offended me," Falk used a low, sincere tone "Considering your actions today, and that I have been more than lenient with you for one like myself."

Did Falk expect Jagdia to feel guilty?

"If you were lenient, I wouldn't be here." Jagdia answered with equal sincerity "I don't care about you in any way to be bothered if I offend you."

Laying it out in the most simplistic way that Jagdia felt nothing in a positive light about Falk, there were a few seconds where he remained hovering over her.

Vision blurred and filmy, it was hard to decipher whether Falk was smiling, or frowning.

Being bold of tongue was not something Jagdia should have been, but Falk seemed to allow it.

The immense patience and restraint that Falk showed was unheard of for a Vampire, and it was what unnerved Jagdia the most.

"Is the idea of being with me in this capacity so detestable to you?" Falk asked like he needed to hear Jagdia say it rather than leaving it as an unspoken assumption.

Jagdia wasn't sure what angle Falk was playing, but if he needed to know what she thought about being forced into his company, then she would tell him.

"I don't hate you," Jagdia admitted, it was true that she didn't "But I don't like you."

Falk made a small, breathy laugh, leaning in closer his mouth grazed over Jagdia's fevered cheek, the coolness of his skin welcome on it.

Carefully moving Jagdia's head to the side, Falk continued to trail down to Jagdia's neck, mouth parted he spoke a single sentence before latching on her neck.

"I can deal with that."

If Jagdia's body was hot before, it was ablaze now.

More aware of the heat in her body, Jagdia wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the fact her body was in sync with Falk's. The warmth of his body prominent when he pressed himself between her thighs.


	13. The Truth is a Delicate Thing

Being told that Falk was more than a little attuned to Jagdia's emotional state made the days preceding the moment shared with him on his office's sofa, difficult.

Jagdia was a virgin until she let Falk take her.

In one breath, Jagdia was ashamed of herself, yet in another, she was struggling to find a decent argument to convince herself that it was not enjoyable.

Trying to forget and not let her mind reminisce over that night that somehow managed to stretch into the twilight hours, Jagdia busied herself with anything that she could.

How Jagdia managed to tell Falk that she thought he was a festering sack, to embracing him wholeheartedly was beyond her reasoning.

All that Jagdia was sure about was that her choice deeply saddened her.

Becoming something of an errand girl for the governing bodies of the compound Jagdia held many opportunities to avoid coming into contact with Falk frequently.

Often tasked with the menial filing and sorting of papers Jagdia was left in relative peace in the archiving room.

Stacking up a pile handed over to Jagdia from no other than Frau Fragia's husband; it was noticed that he intentionally avoided looking at Jagdia - which she was thankful for.

Standing the files up ready to be stored in the drawer a couple of sheets escaped the bottom.

Peering under the desk to check where they landed, Jagdia knelt, half crawling under the table to retrieve them - she stopped.

The page closest had landed upright, and the name written on the paper was familiar - it was Jagdia's.

Curiousness taking hold Jagdia dragged the pages out after a quick look above the table and around the room to ensure that she was alone, Jagdia sat on her legs to read.

Skimming over it looked a simple report of Jagdia's basic details with her name, age and blood group.

Beyond that, it became more in-depth; it was a doctors report.

Thinking back to the man who often took blood samples, Jagdia wondered if the report was by his hand about what it was that had him drawing so much out of her arm.

Pinching the pages between her fingers Jagdia moved to the following sheet, reading this one more thoroughly.

The human female blood group is unique not only for it being an Rh Null but also for it to replicate any blood group it is contaminated or mixed.

Not incredibly knowledgeable on blood behaviour when mixed or contaminated, Jagdia knew enough that she should not replicate the properties of other blood groups.

When mixed with an Rh-positive, it replicates the cells, as with when combined with Rh-negative.

It is known that the Rh Null blood group can be safely transferred into a human body with a different blood group, but that they can only have Rh Null in case of a transfusion being deemed necessary.

Could this have been what Maja was talking about when she asked if Jagdia was an Rh null negative?

Was this why Falk wanted to know who stamped the brand on the back of her neck?

Reaching up to touch the welted skin, Jagdia ran a finger over the small pattern, tracing the letters.

GB.

The two small letters which seemed so insignificant once were now the pivot of her fate.

In the case of this particular human, the blood is strangely transmutable.  
When exposed to Vampires and asked to describe its smell, they all came back with differing views.

The blood would take on the scent and properties most appealing to the feeder rather than retaining its natural state.

So, providing Jagdia understood, her blood would change depending on who drank from her to their most preferred taste - something which was not typical of a Golden Blood type.

Shifting to sit a little more comfortably, Jagdia picked the file the pages came from off the desk, opening it.

There was more, a whole lot more.

Laying the file on her lap, Jagdia examined the pages. There were charts and complicated looking graph results.

Setting aside the pages that Jagdia could not understand, she drew one out that did a little more than catch her eye.

No one really knew what caused the Vampires to declare the negative blood groups as filthy, or why they persecuted them so viciously.

Yet, there on the paper, Jagdia gained insight to years worth of mystery and hearsay.

All vampires belonged in the positive blood grouping, but somewhere, something had happened.

As per the dictations of their society only the men could feed off humans, the females would then take from the men.

Shuffling the pages to find the adjoining report, Jagdia found the one she was looking for at the back.

Never once expecting the atrocities' catalyst to be from an act of rebellion by the female vampires, Jagdia also didn't think that the women could be so delicate.

The reason the females were fed secondary was not just another form of control over them, but for their safety.

Male vampires were naturally immune from human diseases, viruses and infections, which acted as safety barriers to their female population.

There needed to be a full four hours between a male feeding before he could safely let the female take from him. Their livers' sole purpose was to remove any defects or anomalies in the blood - the females did not have livers to do it themselves.

Until an underground movement of female vampires decided that it was a falsehood told to control them further. So they started partaking in blood-drinking directly from the humans.

In the process of this happening, they engaged sexually with human men.

Another thing forbidden for the female vampires to participate in.

A spate of female vampire deaths and half breed pregnancies caused a nationwide panic, and when investigated, it was found that all of the women had conceived with Rh-negative humans.

Jagdia knew of a blood condition during pregnancy in humans that could be particularly dangerous to the growing foetus. It was usually from a negative blood mother conceiving with a positive blood father where it would occur.

Not the other way around.

Understanding that their biological makeup was glaringly different, Jagdia could only guess that it had a reverse effect on the female vampires.

Poland's occupation, the camps and persecution in Germany started all because of rebellion by the female vampires who thought they were only totally controlled.

It was sad to think that the one act of consideration their men had for them was the same cause for humans' suffering now.

The current leader of Nazi Germany had latched onto the tragedy and weaponised it, spreading rumours and propaganda to sway the vampires' belief that all negative blood types were, in essence, a threat to their existence.

When in fact, all it was, was that their women were fed up and ended up making a fatal mistake.

Angry, frustrated, and crying from the combination over the revaluations Jagdia shoved the paper sheets in the file, furiously rubbing each eye.

How deluded were the German Vampires to believe a made-up horror tale?

They were even more boneheaded than the humans, so easily swayed by a story that was so twisted and edited that it barely resembled the truth.

Movements snappish and made with more gusto than they should have been, Jagdia returned to organising the files, slamming the cabinet closed.

It was a little satisfying to openly express the anger without anyone there to tell Jagdia to stop.

Though making too much noise would only draw unwanted attention.  
Still, Jagdia slammed one more drawer just for self-satisfaction.

Pleased with the thrum of the metal and how it slammed, Jagdia pinched her fingers on her waist.

Sometimes knowing the truth was not for the best.

To think it could all have been avoided if only the Vampire men communicated efficiently and adequately with their women, was at such a level of pettiness to control that it was pathetic.

To hold their egos and pride so high that they wouldn't even correctly educate their women was something of a medieval mindset.

The Vampires believed themselves elitists, but all they were, were small-minded narcissists.

And the most frustrating thing of all was that Jagdia held the most potent piece of information that would assist the resistance, and she could not get it to them.

So severely ostracised Jagdia could find no ally who would believe her right now even if she tried to pass it on.

Frustrated again, Jagdia kicked the bottom cabinet draw.

"I said it once before that I understand little about your kind," Falk's voice crept from a shadowed corner "But I can't imagine beating inanimate objects is normal?"

Wheeling around in alarm, Jagdia found herself in an odd cluster of emotions all at once.

Angry, upset, embarrassed, and lastly, regret.

The combination was not the easiest to process through, not when they alone were powerful - but combined, they could be devastating.

One needed to out trump the others, and for Jagdia, it was upset and anger that was battling it out for dominance.

"You will be surprised by how common it is." Speaking harshly Jagdia turned around, moving down the aisles and being sure not to look at Falk.

Maybe there were some benefits in their ability to switch off their feelings?

It certainly would have made being in Falk's company a whole lot less daunting.

Successfully managing to avoid Falk almost entirely for the whole week - though she believed it was more luck that he seemed to be absent - Jagdia had not been allowed enough time to prepare for finally seeing him mentally.

Even in the morning hours after Jagdia was blessed because she was so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly.

It came as quite the shock when Jagdia woke up in a bed unfamiliar to her, and completely undressed.

It seemed Falk had spared Jagdia some consideration when he left the clothes she took off on a chair in the corner of the room.

The heel of a hand grinding at the centre of her forehead, Jagdia stopped moving with a baleful cry.

"You seem troubled?" Falk's voice floated down the aisle.

Troubled was not even the start of it, but Jagdia was not about to hold a conversation with Falk over her regrets.

One it would be mortifying, and secondly, Jagdia could not imagine how badly it would be received if she expressed her regret over what they shared that night.

"Far from," Jagdia responded, tone purposely clipped and not inviting further conversation.

What made it all the while worse was that Falk had seen Jagdia naked. Totally and utterly bare-skinned, naked.

Which left Falk being Jagdia's first in more ways than she would have liked. Falk even stole Jagdia's first kiss that day in the corridor when he gave her his name.

Something of which Jagdia was yet to find out the significance of.

Overtime Jagdia noticed that the men rarely addressed one another by name, not even a family one.

Yet, the women spoke theirs with ease.

Somehow, even, the man in the laundry room knew that Falk gave Jagdia his name.

"Why don't you use your names?" The question blurted out, declaring the surrender of Jagdia's will to her tongue to speak casually with Falk.

Finding Falk perusing a file in hand, he only glanced over its top before returning to reading.

"Perhaps I will tell you if you tell me what is bothering you," Falk snapped the file in his hand closed, laying it without care for the organisation on a shelf.

So Falk wanted to bargain with Jagdia, trade as it were.

There was enough that Jagdia could lie about, but if Falk was climatised enough to Jagdia's emotions to know that something was wrong, would he be able to detect a lie from her?

It was positively the most invasive part to know that Falk had a front seat view of her mind's delicate intricacies and how it affected her body.  
"Never mind then." turning away again, Jagdia begrudged that she had no filing left to do or even collect.

Passing one of the few windows that was not sealed over, Jagdia stopped to look.

It was raining again.

The paths already slippery due to the snow being regularly trodden, it would be pure ice once the rain finally stopped.

Keeping focused on the raindrops patterning the glass Jagdia watched from the corner of one eye as Falk took a seat on the window ledge, holding it.

A little bemused by Falk's perseverance to make conversation and check that Jagdia was ok, the corner of her mouth pinched.

"You can come and go as you please," Falk was looking over a shoulder, watching the rain just as Jagdia was "Providing that you don't speak with that werewolf should he come around again."

The permit to leave made Jagdia glance at Falk, but it was the knowledge that Nikolaj was alive and managed to escape that put Jagdia in a slight moment of difficulty.

Heart making a flutter much like it had when Jagdia was with Nikolaj and playing in the snow, she tried to snuff it out.

Hopefully, Falk did not notice its timing.

Naming the conditions should Jagdia take Falk's offer of a pass to come and go, her smile came a little wobbly.

Dismissing the potential need for Falk's warning as jealousy, Jagdia took it on the face value that they were enemies.

"I thi—?!" Voice interrupted, it was not by anything Falk did or said between her efforts to speak.

What swallowed Jagdia's voice and caused her to choke on a breath was a howl.

Coming to a stand at once Falk turned more directly to the window, throwing it open.

Above the rain, it came clear and distinct, cutting through the air like a warning.

A daytime attack was rare, even for the werewolves, but by the howls and snarling barks echoing from the woodlands, it was imminent.

Eyes scrunched when the wail of a warning siren hit the most uncomfortable frequency, Jagdia wasn't allowed to be in the complaint of it for long.

Not when a single shot zipped the air, cutting through the rain in aim for a target.

For the day units to be firing already, it must have meant the Werewolves were close already.

Falk's face was blank, but his gaze flashed with a defined control of his thoughts.

Once more, Falk gave nothing away.

"Stay here." Ordering Jagdia to stay put, Falk closed the window, one hand brushing back the coat of his uniform "Only use this if necessary," unclipping a handgun from his belt, Falk checked it over first before holding it out.

Uncertainty forced back when the howls and gunfire started to become consistent, Jagdia took it from Falk's hand.

It was heavier than expected.

"Hide if you have too," Falk cupped Jagdia's cheek "But don't come out until I come back." Punctuating the warning with a swift kiss, Falk left with a confident and determined stride.

Staring after Falk until he was nothing more than echoing footsteps, Jagdia swallowed back her nerves.

A day time attack would restrict the vampires' ability to defend. Over half their men would be stuck inside the buildings in need of their protection from the sun.

They resolutely could not step out in daylight hours.

This left the day units as the main line of defence, but their numbers were much smaller by comparison.

Shaking, and trying to take a firm grip on the handle of the gun Falk handed over, Jagdia walked briskly to the end of the room with a hope that what was to come, would be over quickly.


	14. Bleeding Promises

Warned to stay within the archiving room until Falk collected Jagdia became a promise that could not be kept.

An explosion somewhere in the building early into the conflict underway not only cut the power but started a fire.

Within the gunfire, shouting and snarls of the Werewolves came the crackling of fire; just like with heat, smoke would rise.

Getting to a lower floor would be safer in only one element, that Jagdia would not be choked by the clouds of grey swirling up from below - but it meant heading into the thick of the fighting and the fire itself.

Thrown into a blackout, Jagdia was forced to use the wall to move.

Letting it guide her along with memory, the clamour of the fighting came from all over.

With many things needing to be avoided beyond the fire and smoke, Jagdia had to navigate the bullets, vampires and any werewolves who managed to get inside.

There too, were the girls.

They would be confined to their rooms, locked in and left to their demise should the fire swallow their building.

Letting them out was Jagdia's priority, but it came with a worrying fault.  
Many of the girls were weak and malnourished and asking them to run would be a task they could not manage even if they wanted too.

There too was the same risks Jagdia was hurdling.

They would be easy pickings for any werewolf or vampire who needed a source of blood to heal.

Jagdia was facing a dilemma that held no positive outcome - but she couldn't just leave them.

Using the sleeve of a blouse to reduce the inhalation of smoke, Jagdia's eyes watered and burned from it as did her lungs feel as though they were being wallpapered with ash.

The taste of charred wood sat heavily on Jagdia's tongue as she moved, wanting to make haste but fearing she would blunder if she paced too quickly.

Jagdia also needed to consider Falk.

Should Jagdia take on any injury, it would affect Falk too, and right now, Jagdia needed him to be without hindrance.

Confident that there was only one set of stairs that would take Jagdia down to the hall that connected the building to the rooms that the girls were held in, Jagdia stopped when the scrape of what sounded to be nails on wood from ahead.

Heart previously in a furore, it stopped.

Able to make out the shaky outline of what Jagdia strongly believed was a werewolf, she was sure that it had not noticed her yet.

Hoping that the heavy scent of burning and smoke would cloud the werewolves' sense of smell, Jagdia thought better of trying to walk backwards and out of the corridor.

Instead, Jagdia tested her luck and crept diagonally across the hall; one eye on the door that she was sure was the one needed, the other fixed on the outline of the werewolf.

Whatever it was that had its interest, was keeping it. By the slurping of a tongue and the crunch of teeth on bone, Jagdia could only imagine that it was something delectable by the way the wolf was taking its time.

Breath held when Jagdia's hand closed on the doorknob it turned with little resistance, if not a little hot against her palm.

Edging the door open just enough to allow Jagdia to slip through, she left it ajar, not wanting to risk a groan or creak on closing it.

In the stairwell, it was even darker. With all the windows - except a very select few - covered by thick metal sheeting, it created a false night, and Jagdia was not one gifted with the ability to see in the dark.

Straining to hear if anything was laying in wait on the stairs was hard to do over the battle that was still going strong.

Left in a literal blind walk, Jagdia held the bannister tight while searching the edge of every step.

Praying that the fire had not reached the holding halls, Jagdia carefully tested the floor when she reached what she hoped was the bottom of the steps.

Feeling across to wall Jagdia's heart made a little skip when the double doors came under her hands, fingers swirling the wood to find the handle.

Just like the previous doorknob, these were hot too.

Warmed by the fire raging, Jagdia knew that the time window was small by the metal's temperature.

The fire was closing in, and the smoke thicker.

Opening the door carefully Jagdia inspected the corridor in a slither like gap - it was empty.

Slipping into the corridor, Jagdia could start to hear the worrisome whispers, some crying and others trying to soothe the rest.

For the number of girls and women held in these halls, the voices were too little.

As a collective, it should have been disorientating to hear so many people speaking at once, but there was just a low buzzing of a few.

Heart coming to a pound Jagdia stopped walking.

The first door that should have been closed and locked was imploded.

The door was barely left on the hinges in the centre - the hole too big for any vampire to have made.

Once more Jagdia strained to listen, a hand no longer trying to keep out smoke, but keep in a dismayed cry.

Bones crunched, skin ripped, the slurping and lapping of multiple tongues echoed out of the short corridor that Jagdia knew played home to at least thirty girls.

There were short and sharp warning growls, the snapping of teeth and it all came together like a horrendously macabre orchestra and once again Jagdia was facing a difficult choice.

As of that moment, the werewolves were occupied, feasting on the girls who fell victim to them and leaving the others alone.

They, too, had not noticed Jagdia.

If Jagdia moved to free the women and were seen or even heard or sniffed, she would not only be signing away herself to a miserable death but possibly theirs.

All the same, if Jagdia left them, the outcome would be the same.

Death by smoke and fire, or by being torn open and eaten alive.

There was no easy way around the decision Jagdia was internally battling with, and she hated it.

Without seeing which way the werewolves in the small corridor were facing, Jagdia couldn't even afford to take a gamble of peeking around the carcass of the door.

Yet, indecision was not an option.

Steadying her resolve Jagdia tried not to breathe too deeply as she took a step forward.

A step that never reached the floor.

Across the hall and standing, was a group.

Gas masks covering any identifiable face, Jagdia got a good sense that they were not Vampires or Werewolves in human form, but actual humans - and they owned military training.

Pressed against one of the doors and holding it open one soldier held up a hand, telling Jagdia not to move.

Nodding that she understood, Jagdia watched as he took the hand and tapped the shoulder of the man crouched beside him and the one stood behind.

Two fingers held up, he signalled them forward.

They moved, eerily fluid over the floor, barely making a sound as they did.  
These were not standard humans, not with the utter finesse they were executing the girls' rescue.

The doors on the hall were all open, the girls shuffling out of them in a panicked but silent hurry; two soldiers stayed behind the line of the door with the werewolves, crouched down and guns at the ready.

Jagdia heard rumours, whispers at most of Russia's hybrids, but no one had ever seen one confirm the stories.

The supposed breeding program of humans and werewolves was only supposed to be a myth, Russia flexing her muscles just for show.

Watching the last girl escape the corridor, Jagdia barely noticed that she wasn't breathing.

As quick as they came in, they were out.

The two crouched down covering the retreat.

Stunned, and in awe of how perfectly the process flowed, Jagdia didn't even blink when the soldier holding open the door pulled up the gas mask, unveiling the face beneath.

"Hello, Kitten." It was mouthed rather than spoken, but it came with the cockiest of grins.

Niko stood from the door, easing it back with a jut of his head, calling Jagdia over.

Surely Niko was crazy to think that she would be able to perform such a soundlessly clean move as the soldiers with him had - it was impossible!

There was the sickly gnawing question of whether the wolves who were making a meal out of the girls were a part of Niko's pack.

Though the sway in favour that they did not come with, Niko realised that he orchestrated the other women's rescue.

Did that mean there were two separate packs among the fray?

Suddenly far too aware that Falk would be among the fighting, Jagdia's heart made the most unpleasant leaping beats.

Attention drawn when Niko held up one hand, pointing it to the other where something looked like a grenade was in his palm, he pulled the pin.

Panic kicking in sharp Jagdia didn't calm much when Niko tried to convey with his face that she didn't need to worry.

A grenade in such proximity would not end well.

Nevertheless, Niko threw it up into the air.

Distracted by watching its glide, Jagdia didn't see Niko until he was already tucking her a little too neatly against his chest.

"Cover your ears," Niko warned, "And close your eyes."

Not sure what to make of the advice within the warning, Jagdia did as he said, and apparently in good time.

Eyes closed it didn't stop Jagdia from picking up on a series of bright white flashes, or even with both hands over her ears, the bone-shaking whistling that came after.

The pitch made Jagdia's teeth ache, and somehow, confused her sense of direction.

Unable to tell if she was upright or not even though Jagdia knew Niko had picked her up, it left her feeling a little sickly even as the pitching whistle faded away.

After what felt like only a few seconds Jagdia peeled open one eye, though the other sprung open soon after.

Sniffing curiously around Jagdia was a blonde-haired Werewolf. Eyes calm but a little suspicious, it raised a paw, knocking it over where Niko's hand cupped the undersides of Jagdia's knee.

"Easy, easy Tati," Niko chided, pushing away the paw with little resistance from the wolf "You will scare the kitty," his head nudged toward Jagdia a wide grin on it.

For Niko, this was absolutely normal, for Jagdia, it was not.

Embarrassingly, Jagdia was adamant not to be placed down in front of the giant blonde wolf, and so her arms were thrown almost desperately around Niko's shoulders.

Glaring back when a teasing smile sidled over his mouth, Jagdia still did not let go.

"Go on," Niko looked away to the wolf he called Tati. "I will catch up."  
The blonde wolf - Tati - pawed the ground, with a small bark and whine, making it known that she did not want to listen.

"Go," Niko spoke more firmly, a slight growl within the simple word.

Tati made a huff, accompanied with a sulking whine, but she did as Niko told her and turned around, plodding away and disappeared into a thick clumping of bushes.

Only then did Jagdia realise they were outside.

With the heat of the burning building absent, she shivered.

"A kitten should always find its feet," Niko again sounded teasing as he let Jagdia down carefully.

Easing away from the clawing grip from Niko's shoulders, he held her sides while she found her sense of balance, both ears still ringing from the grenade Niko tossed.

Looking around swiftly to figure out where they were, Jagdia found some sense of relief to know it was not far outside the compound.

The billowing plumes of smoke rising above the trees a short distance away from where they were standing indicating they were not even a mile away, the echoes of the fighting still within hearing range.

"I know you won't come along," Niko sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "But you should be safe here until it dies down," a thumb flicked behind him "So, don't get too scared without me," once more making fun of Jagdia he lightly pinched her cheeks, a successful distraction for his ulterior motive.

It slipped over Jagdia's head with ease, falling surprisingly delicate around her neck.

Picking up the pendant that hung from the knotted leather, it lay on Jagdia's fingers a thumb stroking over the polished stone carved into the shape of a crescent.

"If you ever need me,-"Niko took the crescent out of Jagdia's fingers, holding it up between them "-,or finally change your mind, all this will need is a pinprick of your blood,"

Prepared to explain that Jagdia was seemingly incapable of bleeding, for the time being, she stopped when Niko took her thumb and placed a wet kiss on its tip, before pressing it on the top curve of the crescent.

A thin bead of blood dribbled over the pendant.

"I will come to find you," letting the pendant fall back where it was safely nestled between her bosom, Niko cupped the back of Jagdia's head, bringing her in for another kiss.

This one was still as firm as the one before, but it wasn't over as quick.

Again with her heart in a tizzy, Jagdia felt its conflicting sway.

"See you soon, Kitten," Niko whispered, before sliding past Jagdia and disappearing into the thickets.

Left alone Jagdia watched the area that Niko vanished for a short time before her gaze fell onto the pendant he left her with and the thumb he somehow made bleed.

Falk had said that werewolf saliva could thwart a vampire's use of compulsion, so could it also override Falk's ability to take the wounds she received.

Curious as to whether it would only be the tip of her left thumb that could be cut, Jagdia tucked it into her palm to stop the bleeding, before arranging the pendant to be hidden beneath the collar of her blouse.

It would be taken should Falk find it on Jagdia providing he knew what it was for.

Though the chances of Jagdia using it to call Niko felt slim, it would be a reassurance nonetheless.

Looking to the treetops where the sky was blackened by smoke curling in great wafts, Jagdia wondered what become of those within the compound.

How would they react to finding out that pretty much all of the women they kept trapped were gone?

Though Jagdia did not know Niko well enough to make an accurate judge of his character, she hoped that the girls he helped free would be safe and better cared for much like Niko promised Jagdia she would be.

Out in the cold without the proper wear for the weather, Jagdia could only hope that the fight within the compound would be over before nightfall when the temperatures would get below freezing.


	15. One For All

Vampires handled the humiliation of defeat, dismally.

Courtyard lit in the backdrop of the fire that engulfed one of the detached buildings used for accommodating some of the soldiers; they were made to stand in rows.

Out of a hundred and seventy women, eighty escaped, thirty were dead, and the rest were standing and awaiting their verdict.

Sixty women stood in six rows of ten shivering, their thin burlap dresses sticking to their skeletal bodies, barefooted, and terrified.

Walking the lines with the German Shepherds, the dog units made no sound, no identifying look or gesture that could clue the girls into who would be meeting their end.

Standing at the front of the audience he commanded was the compound's Chief of Command, his hands held behind his back, and in one, lay a Luger pistol - he tapped it slowly.

Hiding almost, Jagdia watched watery eyed - there was nothing that Jagdia could do to put a stop to it.

Pleading their cases desperately to Falk, it had fallen on deaf ears, Jagdia's throat raw from the screaming, Jagdia clutched the pendant Niko gifted only hours ago.

Jagdia wanted to use it, to bring Niko back to the compound, but he would likely come alone.

Sacrificing one for the many was not how Jagdia wanted this to happen, and so, Jagdia stayed in the shadow of the small shed she was standing beside.

These women did nothing wrong; they were being made to pay for their Vampiric overlords' whimpering egos.

Jagdia's eyes closed when the first bullet fired.

The air was already acrid with blood, it became one body thicker, and before Jagdia even knew what she was doing, it was already done.

Landing hard on both knees Jagdia's breaths came in short and sharp pants, the residue sound of the fired gun the only other thing that could be heard.

Eyes open Jagdia stared down at the woman she had tackled, the backs of her hands scuffed from where Jagdia cradled the woman's head, protecting it from the concrete.

She was alive but stunned.

Whether it was that none of them expected it or that they wished to see how it would play out, none of the soldiers tried to stop Jagdia.

Heart in her throat Jagdia took care with removing the hands from beneath the woman, the throbbing of both knees leaving them feeling brittle on top of the quake within them.

There was no regret in what Jagdia did, only remorse that she didn't do it sooner and save the first gunned down.

Slowly the hush of the rain came back into Jagdia's ears, and it was not alone.

"You..." the drawl was slow, curious even "What do you think you're doing?" It was the Chief who spoke, the very man Jagdia kept from murdering the innocent woman.

Here lies the problem within Jagdia's action - the others were in more danger than before.

Acting blindly, Jagdia had made their lives that little bit worse; but she couldn't just stand by and watch.

"I'm so sorry!" In a tearful whisper, Jagdia proclaimed the woe of her choice to the others, their haunted eyes staring back, filled with fury - but not at Jagdia.

With watery eyes, Jagdia turned only slightly to view their faces; something was brewing - a storm waiting to burst.

Head pushed forward, and Jagdia could feel the cold metal of the Luger pressed to the back of her head - she had ignored the Chief.

"How dare you fail to recognise my importance." His voice quivered, shaking in its rage "You worm. Kneel!"

Jagdia stepped forward, lunging almost to avoid the kick of the man.  
Twisting around, Jagdia bent to grab the woman on the floor, dragging her to avoid the staggering fall of the Chief.

Facing the soldiers again, Jagdia witnessed something once never thought possible - they looked scared.

Brow furrowed deeply Jagdia peered around the courtyard before her gaze landed on one in particular.

There was no expectation from Jagdia to find Falk anything less than enraged by her actions, but his face showed something much different.

There was not even a minute needed to find out why Falk looked close to harrowed, not when the women came out of their rows, crowding together, taking Jagdia within the swarm.

There was no animosity within them; it was the opposite, a surprising show of solidarity.

Their hands linked, the two closest either side clinging on to Jagdia's with surprising strength as the grenade pins clinked like it was raining nails.

Those who held them squeezed them with all their strength and had the loaded hands above their heads.

There was enough firepower within the huddle of the women to take out everyone in the courtyard, and there was nothing the vampires could do about it except retreat.

If even one were shot down, it would trigger a chain reaction and depending on the grenades' timers; there would be no time to escape.

They were planning a mass suicide, to die by their own hands.

There was no fear in their faces; they had long prepared for this; they were ready to die.

With no doubt what would become of Jagdia, an utterly unexpected thought came to mind.

Could Falk switch off the physical part of their connection like he could with his emotions?

Searching the courtyard again, Jagdia found Falk instantly; he was the only one who had not fled.

Did Falk's survival truly depend on Jagdia?

All those weeks Jagdia spent thinking of ways to end her life without notice, and now that it was a guarantee, she wasn't so sure.

Would Jagdia be a coward if she wanted to live?

The window of opportunity to come to a decision was closing, Jagdia needed to make her choice, come to terms with it, and accept it.

There was someone whose life depended on Jagdia's and who had gone out of their way to ensure she kept hers.

"Go."

The woman beside Jagdia nodded, a smile on her face, she appeared so at peace with her choice.

They all did.

The hands Jagdia were holding fell, her feet moving at the exact moment the first grenade fell.

Jagdia didn't know how long she had or even if she would make it, but she ran.

Why did time always pass so slow when it became so crucial?

Never once thinking that she would be so happy to feel cold, Jagdia didn't even mind that her breath was knocked out - it meant that she was still breathing.

Cradled to the curve of Falk's chest as he hunched over Jagdia one hand to the wall for support, she braced herself against him.

Eyes closed, Jagdia covered Falk's ears just as the first grenade detonated.


	16. Hunger

The night always seemed darker in the winter.

Treading paths of frozen soil and grit, Jagdia's pace was far slower than that of the Vampires.

Balance and surety of footing was not a hindrance they shared, and so, they could walk with ease and without risk of slipping - the same of which could not be said for Jagdia.

With no light to guide Jagdia's feet, she was left purely trusting that she would catch herself before falling.

After the women's final stand in the courtyard and the collective firepower of the explosives they managed to hide on them, the compound's infrastructure was more than compromised.

The wall that Falk managed to hide them behind when Jagdia made her decision to live barely withstood the explosion.

Fire left unchecked due to the Vampires desire to enact the rage of their loss. They failed to notice that it reached the gas supply of the building and their weapons store.

Their embarrassment at losing to the Werewolves cost them more than a few prisoners and soldiers; it lost them the entire compound.

Within it too, was Jagdia's most significant loss - the truth.

Pages of the report about Jagdia's unique behaviours of her blood and the essay of the man who investigated the cause of the negative blood groups persecution all went up in fire and smoke.

At the very least the women were free in their deaths, that was the real victory of the night.

Now though the Vampires needed to move and find a place of safety for those who could not be outside in the daylight hours - which was why Jagdia's lagging was not favourable.

Trying to suggest that Jagdia stay at her house within Warsaw for the night Falk point blank told her no.

Which was how Jagdia came to be at the back of the horde, unable to match with their strides.

Knowing before they even set off that it would happen, Jagdia was sure that the distance between the soldiers and herself was significant enough that should she choose to turn around, they would never know.

At the start with the few females huddled to the march's centre, Jagdia bled back through the rows.

Foot skidding, Jagdia teetered for only a short time before finding her feet again.

Coming to a complete stop Jagdia could no longer hear their movements, the sky overcast there was no light from the moon and stars, so Jagdia was left standing in utter silence and darkness.

Left alone for these few moments Jagdia appreciated its serenity.

Choosing to live was not something Jagdia regretted; there was only want that the situation for the choice to have been different.

So many people were dying and already dead because of a lie.

Wrapped up in both Falk's uniform jacket and coat, Jagdia's hands had to shake back the sleeves to bring them out, laying them flat and held out to her sides, Jagdia waited.

The small plop of a water droplet hit the middle of a palm, confirming that it was a raindrop that hit the top of Jagdia's head.

Rain incoming again, Jagdia dropped the coat sleeves back over the hands.

There was no telling how long it would be until they - or rather Jagdia - would be in sight of sheltering.

The cold was no hindrance to them, but to Jagdia it would be.

Poland's winters were often harsh. January would bring below-freezing temperatures.

Accustomed to the weather, Jagdia was not dressed for it.

Resuming walking Jagdia could only hope that the temperature stayed as it was and didn't worsen. Even with the rain, it was not too cold just yet that movement was strenuous.

Head down and trying to watch each step, Jagdia was aware of a set of footsteps approaching from in front. Able to detect that it was Falk by his heart beating next to hers, Jagdia calmed a little; however, there was some difficulty identifying it.

"Here," Falk's voice cut through the darkness, letting Jagdia know that he was only a few steps ahead.

Reaching out Jagdia trusted that she was moving in the right direction, a little jump of surprise retracting her fingers when they brushed the chilly surface of his.

Once satisfied that it was Falk's hand, Jagdia laid hers a little more confidently within it, a small shiver following.

Here was one major complaint Jagdia had.

Other than that night when Jagdia was in the grip of a fever, Falk's lacking body heat was not comfortable.

Especially not when Jagdia was already cold.

Guided to come alongside Falk, some space was left between them while they walked, Falk keeping his pace in time with Jagdia's.

Expecting Falk to show some irritation of Jagdia's handicaps, there came no scathing comment or observation that she could not keep up let alone see like they could.

Instead, Falk showed immense patience for Jagdia's human state and the flaws that it came with.

"Sorry," not liking the growing silence, Jagdia could only think to apologise for forcing Falk to come back and get her.

"Why are you apologising?" Falk's choice of the question was not out of place, not when he could be saying that there was nothing for Jagdia to be sorry about, or needing her to elaborate what she was saying it for.

Jagdia knew though that it was Falk's lack of understanding of her kind, that he asked.

Once more facing the dilemma of their differences, Jagdia chose to shake her head "Habit," she mumbled, "It just came out."

Trying to explain that Jagdia was saying sorry for holding Falk up would possibly take the rest of the walk to do, and she was too tired to have the conversation.

There was no telling how long they had been walking or how long was left, and Jagdia needed to reserve the energy for it.

Once more in silence with only their steps and Jagdia's breathing, the walk seemed like they were not actually moving or making any progress.

It left Jagdia wondering if it was frustrating for Falk to have to slow down just for her sake.

"Are you wearing any jewellery?" Falk asked, his tone suggesting that he was frowning.

For a moment finding no apparent reason for Falk to ask, Jagdia touched the lobe of an ear; there were no earrings in them anymore.

"No," Jagdia answered, holding tighter to Falk's hand when a foot slipped a little.

"Why?" Once sure that she was not about to fall, Jagdia soon felt the knotted leather snagging on her skin.

The necklace Niko gave Jagdia seemed to become colder like Falk was searching for it without needing to touch.

"I can't determine your whereabouts, even though I know you're next to me," Falk explained, the frown still apparent. "It was why it took me a while to notice how far behind you were. I can only pick up an echo of your presence."

Could the necklace be blocking Falk's ability to sense Jagdia?

Thinking about when Falk came back to collect Jagdia, there was some difficulty in her being able to feel his heartbeat.

Surely Niko would not have given Jagdia something that created a two-way problem?

"I had some issue with you also," Jagdia's voice lost some volume as she said it, a little embarrassed to talk of the concept.

Falk stopped their walking; the hand joined with Jagdia's coming free.

"Were you bitten?" It came out with a slither of accusation, and possibly Falk was correct to assume.

In a technical sense, Jagdia was bitten and wasn't. Niko used the sharpened edges of the pendant to draw the blood, but only after kissing it.

How though was Jagdia supposed to explain that without revealing that she not only saw Niko but that he gave her the necklace?

"No." Jagdia tucked the thumb that Niko made bleed against the palm "Not exactly."

Without being able to see Falk, it was hard to decipher if he favoured Jagdia's attempt to allude to what happened, so she would have to feed the story to him with no clue whether it was bought - unless he spoke.

"It was more of a nip than a bite," bumbling on with the rushed and not well thought out lie Jagdia could feel her heart rate starting to pick up. "Rather a...lick?"

Hating the instinctive reactions of the body when it was in a state of sudden panic, Jagdia hoped that Falk's inability to track her location carried over to his being able to know how she was feeling.

A tense silence came between themselves.

Falk was unwilling to accept what Jagdia told him as the whole truth, and even though he had not said anything, she knew it was so.

In a state of contradiction from her want to live but keeping hold of an escape, Jagdia guessed that it was her, and not Falk, who was being cruel.

"Where?" Ending the painfully long quiet, Falk spoke almost in a monotone, giving nothing to Jagdia to be able to even take a stab in the - literal - dark to guess what he was thinking.

There was no way around it, so Jagdia held up her thumb.

At once glad for how dark it was Jagdia felt foolish standing with her thumb held up, after explaining that it had been licked.

The concept was so otherworldly and ridiculous that Jagdia hollowed down her cheeks, drawing the insides between her teeth to keep from laughing.

A little better climatised to Falk's lacking body heat, Jagdia stayed in place when he took her by the wrist, making her walk forward a little.

It was only by the sound that Jagdia knew that Falk sniffed at the thumb.  
Would Falk be able to identify Niko's scent?

"That Werewolf again," Falk stated, making it known to Jagdia that he knew exactly who was the cause.

Retreating a little when Falk came in close to Jagdia's face the panic set in hard and fast - Niko had kissed her again.

It was so lightless where they were standing that Jagdia couldn't make out Falk's face in detail, and only by outline.

Coming so tenderly that it was almost difficult to perceive, Jagdia took some time to realise that Falk was actually kissing her.

Held between both hands, Falk applied almost no pressure from the start, that Jagdia didn't even really notice until his tongue slipped across hers.

Unsure whether there was more purpose behind the kiss than what it appeared on the surface, Jagdia took some time to relax into it.

Finally allowing her eyes to close, Jagdia let Falk lead, herself relatively inexperienced, she didn't want to make this small moment an embarrassing moment for later memories.

It was slight, but Jagdia knew that Falk had bitten her tongue, possibly his too as the taste of spiced coffee brushed across her tongue.

Half expecting Falk to pull away, Jagdia was mildly surprised when he let go of her face and placed his hands on the small of her back, sweeping her in closer.

Held against Falk but not forcefully, Jagdia laid her hands on his forearms, fingers curling into the thin fabric of his shirt.

This was only the second time Falk had kissed Jagdia, and she got the sense that he was not entirely comfortable with it.

Even when they spent the night together in Falk's office, he had not kissed her once, his mouth for almost the entire time was latched to her neck, breast and even Jagdia's inner thigh.

Was this solely a human - or even a Werewolf - interaction?

Though Falk detailed some of their customs, the topic of intimacy was not one they ventured upon.

Mainly because Jagdia was still more than a little naive on how those matters were supposed to be handled.

Could Falk be pushing himself outside his comfort zone and what he knew, just for Jagdia?

Not wanting to ask, Jagdia didn't know what to do or even think when Falk slipped a hand beneath the collar of her blouse, curling the fingers under the knotted leather and pulled it out.

With the pendant dangling between them, Falk snapped it off Jagdia's neck. Kept from jolting with the force of the pull by the hand Falk held the back of her neck with, Jagdia felt her throat tighten.

The moment the pendant came free of Jagdia's neck, she could feel it, Falk's heart was close to slamming inside her chest.

Only once before did Jagdia feel it quite so angry, and it was when Falk found Jagdia with Niko outside her home.

Retreating a few steps, it was only the rush of air above Jagdia's head that let her know Falk had thrown the pendant, the whip of the leather as it left his hand making it known that it was going to go a long way.

For the first time in a long while, Jagdia was fearful of Falk.

Surrounded by darkness and silence again, Jagdia made every effort to contain her breathing and keep it steady.

The pounding of Falk's heartbeat next to Jagdia's was painful, and she wanted it to stop.

Wanting to speak and explain why she didn't say anything, her voice became drowned when Falk spoke first.

"I am making every effort to be accommodating of you, and I have been more than patient," There was a sharp slicing-edge in his tone, unkind and cruel.

"Do you think this is any easier for me?" Finding her voice, Jagdia couldn't hide the tremble within it; there was no barrier to protect behind this time "I have no idea what I am supposed to say or do, I don't know how to approach anything with you, because I have no idea how you will react,"

The barrier of understanding one another was what made their communications so problematic to traverse.

Falk expected one thing, and Jagdia another.

Their expectations were not aligned, and it made it hard to know the best way to tackle any issues that could, and had, arisen.

Jagdia didn't want to make a misstep and trying to convey that in a way for Falk to understand was not easy.

Human women were not subservient or as subdued as theirs, so Falk's perceptions of how a woman should be were flawed when it came to Jagdia.

Falk moved forward, and Jagdia stumbled back.

Here was where the problem lied, there was still a residual fear of Falk.

"Just speak to me." There was evident frustration in Falk's voice; he tried hard not to come across as angry.

"There," Jagdia managed to whisper "That's the problem. You claim you can switch off, but you're so quick to act on your anger."

In truth, all of the Vampires only ever seemed to know one state. Anger.  
They literally fed off it, lived on it, and did everything else with it.

Even when they enacted their cruelty and laughed, it was bristling with anger.

"I think I'm allowed to be angry when you continue to have dalliances behind my back," Falk responded crisply, a slight pinch to his words suggesting his teeth were grit.

Dalliances?

Jagdia had taken no part in anything of the kind, Niko was the one who initiated the kiss both times.

Admittedly the second made Jagdia a little excited, but the situation Niko took her from left all of her senses in a heightened state, and partway through, she had felt guilty for the excitement.

"I have done nothing of the sort!" Jagdia argued back, the claim of her morals being loose, unkind and unjust.

Once more Falk approached, this time Jagdia was forced to stay in place, the brush of a branch against her back warning her that she would fall if she tried stepping back.

Like a phantom, Falk moved, pressing against Jagdia's neck, the piercing of his teeth came sharper than usual like he was not just angry, but agitated.

Trying to adjust for it to be more comfortable, Jagdia stopped as Falk closed a hand tighter on her side, holding her in place she felt, rather than heard the rumbling growl of a warning vibrate through Falk's chest.

Standing still, Jagdia recognised Falk's problem by how his body became less rigid and tense, slumping almost as he took from Jagdia.

Thinking back to the book Jagdia read, and the list of indicators warning of what to look for in a starving Vampire, Jagdia almost laughed but thought better of it.

Their tempers became shorter and could become less reasonable, and they did not take as much sexual enjoyment from the feed.

During the movement, Jagdia lifted her arm, cupping the back of Falk's head, he didn't make any show or noise of complaint; it was positively the opposite.

Shifting, Falk relaxed the hand holding Jagdia's side, slipping it around her back and drawing her closer.

Making light of the situation, Jagdia could only assume that Falk was probably famished, with the fighting too, he had done his best not to be flippant with his mood.

Though Jagdia could only guess that Falk placed a further delay on taking what he needed due to the importance of those who could not be outcome morning, finding adequate shelter.

There too was the near week that they barely saw one another, which left Jagdia wondering just how Falk managed to cope and keep control of his hunger and temperament for this long.

Which was probably made all the while worse by Falk discovering the necklace Niko had given Jagdia.

Relaxing when Falk did, Jagdia managed to find some small amusement in the odd similarity of their kind.

Humans, too, could become terribly irksome when hungry.

"Falk, hn-," biting down hard on her lip, Jagdia pushed a little at Falk's shoulder "-, Don't." Though it sounded more forceful in her head, it came out as a soft whine.

Heat creeping in from Falk having taken enough to receive the expected enjoyment, Jagdia was not prepared to share in it in quite so open space.


	17. Resist

Winter settled as a white blanket on the manor's sprawling grounds; the Vampires overtook the night they were forced out of the compound.

The acres of land spread for what seemed an eternity. No end in sight no matter which way they looked.

Possessing less defence in the form of walls and gates, it made up for it with no advantageous point to allow a sneak attack.

Only the decorative gardens held walls of hedges, and they were in the centre front of the manor's grounds.

Like it had been in the compound the windows were shattered by heavy metal sheeting, except a few vantage points and the lighting was switched for dimmer bulbs.

Curious as to why they disliked intense light, Jagdia stood under one, watching it flicker and buzz - it was dying already.

The clip of walking boots made Jagdia stop watching the light, and in good timing - it popped.

Showered in glass, it feels like sharp snow, small and stabbing.

Shaking it from her arms, a little more care was needed to take the pieces out Jagdia's hair.

Forced to step aside when a hand shoved Jagdia's shoulder, a tripping step carried her away from the middle of the hall.

The vampires had figured out that as long as they did not cause Jagdia physical harm, they could still get away with treating her poorly.

One incident Jagdia was forced to walk across the grounds freezing and dripping wet after one pushed Jagdia through the decorative pond's icy layer in one of the small gardens.

Their wickedness knew no bounds.

Not willing to create more tension or resentment, Jagdia stayed tight-lipped on the things they would do when they knew Falk was not around.  
Food was their primary choice for making life a misery for Jagdia.

Falk was none the wiser as to why when Jagdia took a bite of bread so heavily laced in salt that it not only crunched between her teeth but set her into such a vicious coughing fit, she had thrown up in the sink.

It made Jagdia come across far happier to see Falk when he would appear, that he probably misunderstood the cause.

When Falk was close by, they left Jagdia alone, and while he was able to be around, she stuck close to him.

Using a mirror in the hall, Jagdia tried to pick out the small pieces of glass, leaving them on a small decorative table.

Short and flirtatious giggles trickled from a set of double doors, making Jagdia grimace.

When Jagdia had come to the manor with Wiola, it was night time, and she was far more wrapped up in her head about what was going to happen, than paying any attention to the building.

So far, Jagdia only came face to face with one of the soldiers she had allowed to feed on her - he hadn't recognised Jagdia.

Though only coming across one did not sit well with Jagdia when the chance of meeting with the others was still an embarrassment that was yet to be faced.

There was only a little sense of relief that as of yet, they had not been seen.

However, the sense of relief from not seeing them overshadowed in that the manor was only a half-hour walk from Warsaw; which meant they could show up on any given night.

On top of that prospect, Jagdia's previously given permission to come and go as she pleased was retracted by Falk after he calmed down from discovering the necklace.

A part of Jagdia believed it was to keep her from searching for it.

"What happene—?"

Partway through picking out a shard of glass, Jagdia yelled surprise when Falk's question from the mirror's perspective came disembodied.

Far too occupied with the task Jagdia failed to notice Falk's approach, and with no reflection, she didn't see him.

Fingers still in my hair Jagdia turned a glance over my shoulder "Bulb." Using the other hand to point the darker section of the hall out, Jagdia settled a little when Falk moved to inspect it.

Exhaling deeply, Jagdia placed a hand to her chest; the scare fuelled leaping of her heart calming down.

"That's the sixth one this week," Falk assessed quietly, a boot-tapping over the remnants on the floor.

Seizing the chance to enquire why they changed the lights, Jagdia stepped away from the mirror "Why do you use them?"

Head tilted to allow Falk to look at Jagdia a small smile came across his mouth "We are sensitive to light," he answered, standing straight "Ones like myself don't mind human lighting, but the rest have different eyes to us, they're not as well adjusted,"

Curious by the explanation, Jagdia considered now the best time to ask how it was possible Falk and the others in his command could survive in the sun.

"Is that why you're able to go outside during the day?" Trying not to sound too eager, but all the while interested enough that Falk would not dismiss the question as he had done with others, Jagdia could tell he was thinking whether it was best to say to her.

Falk made it clear that there were many things about them that he would not tell Jagdia and that some questions were out of bounds, but it looked as if this was not one of them.

"There is going to be an influx of humans tonight," Falk dodged the question "It would be best if you stay in our room for the duration."

Falk called it their room, but only Jagdia used it, except for the times Falk joined her.

Naive as Jagdia was to many things, she knew enough to know that the stamina Falk possessed no human could when it came to their moments alone.

"I see," turning back to the mirror in a soft flush, Jagdia tried to think about the fact she was disappointed that Falk held back the information of how he could move in the daylight hours.

Since that night on the road, Jagdia noticed how much easier it became to interact with Falk.

There were still small hiccups and misunderstandings between them. Yet, whereas before they caused tension and awkwardness, they managed to understand one another with a little bit of patience.

The one that Falk still showed struggles with was that Jagdia needed to sleep and became tired.

With no need for it and never experiencing the other, Falk didn't quite grasp how it affected Jagdia.

When Jagdia first yawned in front of Falk, it came with the strangest look that she became incredibly embarrassed to do it again.

Likewise, Jagdia was thoroughly baffled when Falk was up and about for long stretching hours, sometimes days doing many tasks in the time, that when she asked if he was tired she didn't know what to say when he asked what tired was.

The subtle differences between them that once the fear started to subside, made it fascinating to watch one like Falk in a more intimate light.

They didn't eat like Jagdia did, or drink or sleep.

However, there were many things they both did the same.

Vampires were avid readers, played games and sports. They gambled and held their own unique senses of humour.

They too were painfully intellectually gifted, and they knew many languages, some of which no longer existed as Jagdia was told.

Their level of education was incomparable to Jagdia's or possibly any other humans.

Only ever taught the basics of life, Jagdia at times felt more than a little stupid when Falk would use a word that had never touched her tongue or eyes.

Which was why Jagdia appreciated that Falk would hand her books to delve into while he was busy with paperwork in his new office.

Learning of ancient civilisations and other cultures, Jagdia particularly enjoyed a book of old tales, myths and fables that she had found on Falk's shelf.

They told stories of times where all three races lived in harmony.

Stories that were so detached and far away from the current reality.

Poland was in the approach of the second year of her occupation, and things were showing no promises of change.

Though Jagdia wondered how things would be should the tide of the war change.

Falk made little mention of what was happening elsewhere and even less about the conflict with the Russian Werewolves who were still coming thick and fast over the border.

For just a second it made Jagdia think of Niko.

Was Niko still alive?

They were in February now, and it had been over a month since the last time they met.

"What is wrong?" Falk asked, moving Jagdia's hands away to help clean the glass from her hair.

More aware of Falk this time, Jagdia was still not comfortable with the lacking reflection, and so let her eyes fall to the side "Nothing," reaching up to lightly touch Falk's hand "I think I will need to brush the glass out,"

Twisting around to face Falk, there was a small flutter in both their hearts, which caught Jagdia even more unaware when Falk held her against him and laid a kiss on her.

Taking a few seconds to chase away the tinge of guilt for thinking about Niko while with Falk, the tips of her fingers settled on Falk's lips when he moved toward her neck.

Eyes meeting Falk displayed his displeasure at the apparent refusal openly.

"Not here," Jagdia requested softly, if not a little shyly.

It had become almost routine that when Falk took from Jagdia, it became more than just a matter of his needing to feed.

During one such occasion, Jagdia became aware of why when they kissed on the road, Falk didn't appear at ease with it.

Vampires didn't do it.

How Jagdia learned the small fact was when Falk had brought her to be on top for the first time. Partly through some unknown instinct and partly with Falk's hands guiding Jagdia, there was a moment of awkwardness.

Whether Falk was aware at the time Jagdia wasn't sure, but being watched made her more than a little self-conscious of what they were doing, so Jagdia had kissed Falk.

At first, Falk tried to pull away, until Jagdia - in a sense - forced him to stay in place.

Holding Falk's face between both hands Jagdia kept her mouth on his, and like it was some confidence boost, Jagdia for once took the lead and managed to make Falk lie back.

Laying on Falk, it became clear that he no longer needed to teach Jagdia as it became Jagdia who taught Falk the joys of kissing while their bodies engaged.

Only a short while after that night did Falk show that he was fond of the newly discovered intimacy level.

Taking almost any given chance to kiss Jagdia, there was something quite pleasing about it.

This element was another startling difference; there was no sense of shame with the Vampires.

Jagdia guessed that much should have been figured out a long time ago when she played witness to the most disturbing scenes in the laundry room.

It was, however, one part that Jagdia would not change about herself.  
There was something more sensual about being alone with Falk than where anyone and everyone could see.

"I have to back out soon," Falk didn't move from Jagdia's fingers, but let them linger on his mouth, tickling them a little as he spoke "I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me," he stood finally "But, it seems not."

Jagdia couldn't help that her mouth fell agape at Falk's attempt to persuade - dangling the chance to leave the manor in exchange for what he wanted.

"I didn't say no." Jagdia took her chin out from Falk's hand when he pushed it up, "I said, not here." Clarifying her point, Jagdia let her arms fold; mouth pinched softly.

Jagdia never once believed that they would come to a point where they would talk as easily as they were, that it made Jagdia nervous of how small an amount of time passed for them to come to it.

Unsure of herself suddenly, Jagdia moved away, something whispering in the back of her mind making her chest bubble with doubt.

Falk mentioned before that he had trouble compelling Jagdia when she hid inside her house.

Why now then, did Jagdia only start to get a sense of not being the one in complete control of her mind?

The switch was so rapid that it didn't even feel like it was her own realisation, more so that it was an implanted idea.

There was something not quite right about the change in Jagdia's mind, but she couldn't put a finger on why.

Should Falk have been using compulsion, why would he have been acting as he was?

If Falk could make Jagdia do as he pleased, then there would be no need for the airs and graces.

It was bugging, buzzing annoyingly in Jagdia's mind, there too was an unexpected want to run.

Though it was not to run from something but to run too.

Like something was waiting, urging Jagdia to find it.

Before Jagdia could take the corner of the hall, Falk was in front of her, eyes ablaze.

"Look at me." Falk didn't ask but demanded it of Jagdia, and when he did, her eyes closed, scrunching up.

Fighting almost with Falk to make him let go, it was evident that he was doing his best not to hurt Jagdia as he attempted to restrain her.

Eventually, Falk clutched Jagdia's head firmly, her arms forced back to her chest when he applied too much pressure that it started to hurt to keep pushing at him.

"Listen." Falk's voice was seething "Listen to me." The second came out more like a plea.

"Whatever it is, is only a planted thought and idea," lessening the intensity of the grip on Jagdia, the hands became more soothing and stroking "It is not real."

Mind in a muddle Jagdia tried again to break free of Falk, the tingling itch in her feet that only seconds ago had her wanting to run, starting to recede.

Breaths coming in deep and long pants, Jagdia felt wobbly on her feet, hands cramped between their chests, Jagdia wriggled them, pushing them up until the tips of her fingers brushed the underside of Falk's jaw.

"Look at me," Falk asked this time, the restrained fury still present, the thumbs of each hand stroked beneath Jagdia's eyes.

"Please, open your eyes," trying a softer approach, the tip of his nose skimmed across Jagdia's.

Jagdia knew what Falk said about the change in mindset being planted was true, but still, she refused to open her eyes.

Something was telling Jagdia to deny Falk, and not just to open her eyes, but to deny him everything wholly.

Falk made a deep, almost guttural growl of frustration - a sound Jagdia only heard from Falk when she moved, and he didn't want her too.

Letting Jagdia's face go, Falk close to ripped her feet out from under her, the wrists of both hands pinned above the head the second Jagdia hit the floor.

Somehow making the fall seem more fluid and gentle, it was the hand Falk pushed up Jagdia's thigh that broke the restraints of what held her mind prisoner to its will.

Eyes springing open Jagdia was about to attempt to push Falk's advance off but was kept from moving by the zeal in Falk's eyes.

Hunched over Jagdia, there was a violent tremor in Falk's jaw, the assault of the ire of his heart excruciating within Jagdia's chest, that hers winced.

Falk took immense effort to open his mouth, but once it did, a bellow from deep within his chest echoed in the hall "Finde ihn!"


	18. The Kitten & The Wolf

"It must be masking its scent. Not even the dogs can pick it up."

Conferring outside the doors of Jagdia's room it was ajar, their voices able to be determined and listened to.

A search of the entire manor turned up nothing. Not even the German Shepard's were able to detect the Werewolf that Jagdia was under no illusion to be Niko.

A decision made confidently after Falk explained a little on what had Jagdia questioning the relationship between Falk and herself; Werewolves could plant ideas or thoughts, whisper them almost into a person's ear to let them do the rest.

Something that only became achievable when their saliva mixed with the individual's blood.

Falk was under the belief that Niko kissed the tip of Jagdia's thumb and then made it bleed, she was not convinced.

If Niko could have laid such a convincing sense of doubt as he had then, why would he have waited until now and not acted then?

Falk could have forgotten or not wanted to accept the fault to be his, but he had bitten Jagdia's tongue only a few hours after Niko had kissed her again.

Turning over in the bed Jagdia let their conversation fade to background noise, not wanting to pay them any mind while discussing how best to deal with the intrusion.

Fever and blinding headache missing this time, Jagdia shuffled lower under the duvet, hiding under it for as long as she would be able.

After Falk's success on making Jagdia open her eyes again, the fury in not only his face but the speech was something yet to be witnessed by Jagdia - Until that point.

Better able to contain it and not act upon the impulses that often came with it for the Vampire's, Falk had picked Jagdia up and taken her to their room.

Abnormally talkative Falk lifted the shroud of mystery over how they had come to be the way they had been in a short explanation.

The Blooming Phase of the Night Rose cycle was nearing completion, but Niko's interference disrupted the process, and though Falk didn't say it, quite severely.

There was no need for Falk to say how direly the connection was damaged, not when Jagdia returned to feeling discontent when Falk fed on her.

Though it made the overall experience miserable again, it did let Jagdia query some things within herself.

Was it the connection that made Jagdia more agreeable to the idea of being Falk's partner for far longer than her human life span would dictate?

Staying with Falk in the capacity that Jagdia was, would mean that she would be alive for longer than any human.

It was a topic that Falk was less inclined to dodge when asked about, and so he detailed the finer workings of what it would entail.

Falk could only feed on Jagdia, and because of that, he was solely dependent on her.

To think that so much power laid in Jagdia's blood was a little empowering.

Especially when Falk made it known that if Jagdia refused him, there was nothing that he could do about it.

On the other hand, Jagdia's life was in Falk's hands too.

Should Falk take on too severe wounding and die, so would Jagdia.

They were equally dependent on each other, and it was that that created a balance and disallowed any attempt of a power play.

After all, if Jagdia denied Falk too much and left him vulnerable, she would be at risk of death as much as Falk.

Which was why Falk showed something akin to upset when Jagdia had come close to denying him, and not just because of where they were.

If Jagdia were honest, she didn't much like that she was somewhat uncomfortable with it again.

Whether it was something caused by the Blooming phase or not, Jagdia was much more settled when she was more inclined when Falk came to her for what he needed, beyond the additional attention that came with it.

A disruption of the mattress made Jagdia sit up.

Half expecting to find Falk sitting on the edge Jagdia found the space empty.

Scanning around the room for what caused it, Jagdia took a few seconds to realise it had come from beneath.

Sitting up in a state of disbelief, Jagdia eyed the door carefully; they were all facing away from Jagdia and the room itself.

Laying back down and pulling the duvet up Jagdia stretched down an arm first, securing it around the bed's underside before dangling herself over enough to look under.

Blinking a few times Jagdia didn't know what to say or even do when Niko practically beamed at her as though hiding under the bed was utterly ordinary.

"Are you insane?!" Daring not to even put a breath in the words Jagdia was forced to watch the space behind Niko.

Able to see the bottom of the door and the sets of feet standing there, Jagdia wouldn't know if one happened to twist a little to look in the room.

"Perfectly, utterly sane." Niko breathed back; his head supported on a hand, he was laying so casually that he actually didn't look out of place.

Sitting back up on the bed, Jagdia stepped off it with care after scoping out the door; they were still talking.

Kneeling beside the bed Jagdia took her hair out of its ribbon, undoing the plaited bun, before dropping to lay beside the bed.

"You can't be," returning to barely breathing while speaking Jagdia didn't know what to make of Niko's overconfidence "Not to be here."

Shifting forward, throwing out a hand to tell Jagdia to move back, Niko crawled forward and out from under the bed.

Resting on his side, Niko laid his head on a shoulder, the sneaky smile never once leaving his mouth.

With Niko out in the open and no longer hidden Jagdia's chest twisted and knotted stressfully.

Even though Jagdia was not pleased with Niko's interference, she did not want anything to happen to him.

Running the ribbon around a hand, Jagdia kept a furtive eye on the door; this would not go well should even one look behind them.

More alarmingly, how did Niko manage to give them the slip and not only avoid detection but get inside?

"They use human gardeners," Niko shrugged "They're not as sharp as they like to think." He almost laughed, but a hand over the mouth kept him hushed.

Whether it was on purpose or not, Jagdia soon removed her hand when the fidgeting of Niko's jaw made his beard tickle the palm of her hand.

Shaking the feeling away, Jagdia was close to scowling at Niko but was stopped when he cupped a hand to the side of her head, pulling her down.

Laying side by side on the bedroom floor, they stared at each other for a short time, the smile never once fading from Niko.

It was as they lay there that Jagdia found a sense of envy for Niko.

No matter what was going on, Niko always found cause or reason to smile.

"Why are you here?" Shifting a little on the floor to be comfortable, Jagdia lifted away Niko's hand, though it didn't stop him from using the other to play with her hair - it was soothing.

"I wasn't sure what happened. The compound was flattened, and I found this in the woods," Niko searched in a pocket, pulling out the pendent, the knotted leather snapped "So I was worried,"

Touching the crescent stone, Jagdia could still clearly remember how angry Falk had been when finding it on her.

Jagdia also still held reasonable doubt that part of not letting her go out was due to Falk thinking she would look for it.

"Is this why they can't find you?" Jagdia asked, moving a little when Niko's stroking of her hair became a bit too comforting.

Again, Niko beamed a broad smile; it was a little smug "Could be," he swung it around, wrapping it on a finger.

Begrudgingly, Jagdia smiled back.

Niko was bold, maybe a little too daring, but it was admirable all the same.

Knowing that the pendant held more purpose than to bring Niko to Jagdia, it made why Falk could not locate her make some sense.

"Why did you put all those thoughts in my head?" Head coming up from the crook of an arm, Jagdia wasn't sure what to make of things when Niko's hand followed.

With fingers still in her hair, they rubbed soothingly at the back of her head when Niko rolled to lay on his back, tucking his other arm under his authority.

Noticeably, they were laying almost as if they were in bed and not on the floor hiding.

"I would like to say it was some valiant effort to save you," Niko grinned "But it was more to piss him off,"

If that was Niko's goal, he achieved it with resounding success.

Falk was close to spitting feathers when it happened.

Though it made things no better for Jagdia to once more be uncertain around Falk and reluctant to have him so close.

Even if it had been a factor of the bond between them, it made life a little easier for Jagdia to have around someone she felt safe with.

If Niko's ploy damaged it enough that Jagdia was close to recoiling when Falk made to feed on her, it left much to think about how Falk was feeling about Jagdia.

To go back to the nonexistent interactions beyond Falk's feeding was not something Jagdia wanted.

Life within the manor was better than at the compound, only because of Falk's progress and their slow understanding of one another.

"You look upset," Niko held Jagdia's chin, shaking her head side to side.  
  
"Did I put a stop to your getting a good seeing too?"

Face ablaze Jagdia cupped her face in both hands while Niko struggled to hide his mocking laughter.

Half laid on Niko, the tremble in his chest from the want to laugh out loud dislodged Jagdia a little.

How did Niko even know that the relationship with Falk had become more physical?

Not possessing the courage to ask, and also not wanting to know the answer, Jagdia's head sprung up when Niko rubbed the back of it.

"Sorry kitten," Niko smiled, it was teasing "Or should I call you a cat now?"

Jutting an elbow into Niko's side, Jagdia avoided meeting his far too knowing gaze.

They were becoming too comfortable, casually laying on the floor and talking as though there was not a significant threat lurking only a few paces away.

"You can't stay here," reminding Niko that he had the manor on high alert, and so his escape could be more dangerous than it was getting in, Jagdia could feel the worry settling in "How are you even going to get out?"

Half curious, half worried, Jagdia knew that she should not have been so comfortable with laying her head on Niko's chest, but she did it all the same.

The near-constant playing with Jagdia's hair and less stunted and unsure interactions with Niko put her into a sense of calm that she didn't get from Falk.

Niko sighed softly "Well," his head angled back a little, to the window "If you could create a distraction it would help," he looked back at Jagdia, a derring-do smile on his mouth.

Using Niko's chest as support to push up and check the door, it was still open, and they were all still talking.

Deep enough into their talks, they paid little to no attention to the whispered one in the room.

Their hearing was exceptional, so one of them at least should have picked up on it.

"They can't hear us," Niko whispered "But he will become suspicious soon,"

Coming back to lay on Niko a curious eye was turned on him, waiting for some explanation for their inability to hear, or why Falk would become suspicious.

"This is stopping their ability to pick up any sound in the room," Niko flicked up the fingers that were still wrapped in the knotted leather "Which I imagine will draw his attention soon that he can't pick up your breathing,"

In the open wonder of the multiple capabilities of something that appeared small and insignificant on the surface, Jagdia took hold of the pendant again.

It just felt like stone, polished and nothing magical about it.

"It's bone. Mine...well my rib bone," Niko pushed up on an elbow "It will only work for me, and whoever I allow to use it," he looked at Jagdia as he said it "So I would appreciate it if you look after it this time,"

Disturbed a little by the fact it was made of bone, specifically Niko's, a small guilty smile came out when he asked her to look after it.

It was not by choice that it had been taken from Jagdia.

"I came by to check that you were ok, but it looks like you're doing fine," Niko once more cupped Jagdia's head, drawing her closer to him "So for now, this is not goodbye, but until next time, kitty,"

As Niko had on the other two occasions, he placed a kiss on Jagdia.

Confident that Falk would know the instant he came in a little too close, Jagdia made a mental note to wipe her mouth this time.

"Also," Niko broke the kiss, one arm coming around Jagdia's back he kept her tight against him as he stood rapidly "Sorry in advance,"

Confused Jagdia watched Niko unlatch the window and throw it open.

Panic swelling at what Niko was about to do, Jagdia didn't even have a chance to try and break free before she was bounced across the mattress of the bed.

Clawing the bedding as though it would help, Jagdia barely had time to think before Niko had grabbed the underside of the bed, and started to lift it.

Stunned, all Jagdia could do was watch as the bed tipped, sliding down as it did Niko flashed an apologetic grin as he climbed out the window.

Falling when the bed came out from under Jagdia the chance to move before it landed on her was taken when the mattress hit her hard in the back.

Knocked into an almost sprawl, Jagdia could only hear the groaning clatter of the dense wood as it hit the ground, Jagdia under it.

Kept from being squashed by the bed frame due to its rocking on the head and footboards, Jagdia was stuck under the mattress's weight.

From above Jagdia could hear that Niko's departure was noticed as the shouts started, and seconds after came to the gunfire.

From the hall, the dogs started to bark, snapping aggressively.

Squashed to the floor Jagdia could feel the thundering of their steps as they left the hallway.

Half expecting to be rescued, there was a short-lived surprise as to why she was left wriggling and crawling to be free.

Dangling from Jagdia's wrist was the pendant.

Falk couldn't tell where Jagdia was.

Knowing that Jagdia needed to come free before Falk figured out where she was and found her again with the necklace, Jagdia put more effort.

Half pushing and half crawling Jagdia broke out from the mattress, stumbling for even footing she paused for only a second to see the door was wide open, but the hall empty.

Not waiting for Jagdia circled the room looking for anywhere to hide the necklace.

There was only one place that Falk paid no attention to - the fireplace.  
It was never lit and so perfect.

Dropping into a kneel Jagdia started pulling up the top logs, unravelling the necklace from her wrist.

Stacking them back as they had been before they were moved, Jagdia stared at it hard for a time, checking that the necklace was hidden.

Without it, on Jagdia, there would only be a short amount of time before Falk realised she was still in the room.

Wanting to check the window and be sure that Niko could get away, Jagdia knew better than to make it evident that she was aware of him being in the room.

Picking up the end of her skirt Jagdia ran it roughly across her mouth, spitting in her hand to further wash away Niko's scent on her lips.

Gunshots still going strong, Jagdia could only hope that it meant they had not caught up with Niko.

Standing, drying both her hand and mouth Jagdia could tell that Falk was getting closer, and so she dashed back to where she had escaped the mattress the first time.

Skidding into the doorway, Falk held the frame in one hand.

Meeting Falk's positively wild gaze, Jagdia couldn't think of anything else to do but shrug at him.

"Where...?" Falk started to speak but stopped when Jagdia pointed to the upright bed.

Breath short from the urgency to be free and the panic of Falk coming back before Jagdia managed to hide the necklace, a hand swept back the wildness of her hair.

Watching the doorframe splinter under the tenseness of Falk's grip Jagdia wasn't entirely sure why, as she had never done it before, but she rushed to him.

Vampires didn't hug one another either, but Jagdia put her arms around Falk.

Partly to hide from the look on Falk's face and to test the waters.

There was no immediate response, but Falk slowly became less stiff against the contact, a hand lowering on to Jagdia's head.

When they were close, Falk's complete lack of body warmth was something Jagdia learned to ignore.

So there was some small relief that Jagdia didn't mind it this time around, or even being so close to him.

With how adamantly Jagdia felt repulsed by Falk when he fed on her only an hour or so before, to how effortless it was to return to being as close as they were now, Jagdia couldn't help but think that it was only when Niko was there, that she disliked it.

Which led Jagdia to question how much of being comfortable with Falk was from their bonding.

Was it all from that alone, or was Jagdia coming around to the idea of being with Falk of her own volition?

Not sure what to make of it, Jagdia angled back her head when Falk slipped a hand beneath her chin, pushing it up.

Facially much calmer than moments ago, Falk's brow was pinched, examining Jagdia closely.

There appeared to be a sense of doubt over something within Falk like he was not sure about Jagdia.

Slowly Falk lowered, making it known that he was aiming for Jagdia's neck.

This time, Jagdia allowed it, angling to enable Falk to become more comfortable for them both.

The whole time Falk kept an eye on Jagdia, and likewise, she watched him.

It seemed almost as though they were on the same wavelength.

In a state of confusion over how much their interactions were from the bond and how much of them was because it was what they wanted.

Gasping a little when Falk latched to Jagdia's neck, her hand came to rest on the back of Falk's head, much like it always did as the other laid on his arm.

Likewise, Falk held Jagdia across the back, not at her side as he had from the start to keep her from fidgeting.

There was no discomfort, or urge to break away from Falk - it was the entire opposite.

There was no conflict between Jagdia's mind and body this time when the heat started to build; there was only relief that it had returned.


	19. Thornless

After the success of being duped by a single Werewolf, a meeting was called by the Vampires to assess the situation and put plans in place to bring better control of the borders they kept slipping through.

Which meant a call of reinforcements to Poland.

A process that was not done in stages but on mass.

Permitted a further eight thousand soldiers to join with the soldiers living in Poland and keeping maintainability of the occupation, these new men were less inclined to the humans as the previous.

A new regime was introduced under the newly arrived Commander.

Every single human was to be screened again - children included.

Before it was only those eighteen and over expected to be marked, this new Commander wanted even the newly born human children branded.

In Krakow, where the installed German government issued its expectations, the appointed Governor-General Hans Frank backed the plans for a more thorough and severe screening.

From the previous year when the Germans enacted the Lebensbraum - the expulsion of Poland's people from central Poland - and the inexplicable public executions, things seemingly settled.

There were still the murders and horrendous treatments, but overall, the people's suffering became less continuous and more sporadic.

A strange but shaky harmony came between the remaining humans and the Vampires - with only pockets of violence breaking out.

The resistance remained a strong presence but not as proactive, possibly due to recuperating losses and finessing their plans and seeking aid outside Poland.

Now though, the humans were forced to stand in lines and wait.

Many stood clinging to the hands of their children who did not understand what was happening, others a little older, knew what was to come.

No one knew their children's groupings, and the fear of it showed in the mothers and fathers faces.

Brothers and sisters clung tight to each other, the freedom once allowed by their youth waiting to be stripped away within a needle.

Jagdia too was not spared the same treatment.

Standing alone with only a girl possibly a year older than Jagdia they were the only two queued for their blood group.

"Lopa, wasn't it?" Jagdia remembered her from school, a quiet and almost brooding girl back then; it didn't seem much had changed.

The girl looked up "Do I know you?"

Jagdia shook her head, a weak and uncertain smile on her mouth "No. You were the year above me at school, I just remembered you," thinking on it, it sounded strange to say that Jagdia remembered the girl.

Eyes sharp, as sharp as the angular nose, the girl nodded "I remember you too," she admitted in a hushed tone, bristling a little when a Vampire strolled by them.

They walked up and down the rows of people, rifles on their shoulders, watching them.

Whether it was to unnerve them or purely keep an eye, it was unsettling as they stood in the town hall, waiting to be called.

"You have no family?" Lopa asked her gaze across the hall to a line on the far side.

Following Lopa's line of sight, Jagdia found where she was looking because the man was looking right back at Lopa.

"No," Jagdia admitted quietly "They died during the invasion,"  
Jagdia's mother and her three sisters were all negative; their father the same.

"Were they killed?" Lopa asked, there was no sombreness for the topic, just interest.

Jagdia shook her head "Suicide. They wanted to go together." She could still see it now, their bodies hanging from the rafters the afternoon Jagdia had her blood grouping confirmed.

The note left for Jagdia was full of apology and regret.

Jagdia never thought about it or even talked of it; it was more comfortable that way.

"Cowards," Lopa said with conviction, turning to look at Jagdia as she did.

Startled, and not knowing what to say or how to react, Jagdia could feel her fingers curling into a fist.

There was no cowardice in wanting to take your fate into your own hands; it was never an easy choice to make or commit to.

"You're entitled to your opinion," Jagdia's teeth grit as she spoke, chest and stomach burning, swirling with her upset and anger "Bitch." She added with a forced smile.

Lopa's brow curved, but her stare remained flat and bored, there was not an ounce of emotion on her visage.

"I imagine they would be so proud to see you fucking a walking corpse." Lopa shrugged, her arms folded tight, body rigid.

Most of the city knew about Jagdia and Falk; it was not made a secret when he made Jagdia join him on his patrols.

This felt different from the hateful speech and looks the others would give Jagdia. This was more purposeful, goading for a reaction from Jagdia.

Floating a look to the man who Lopa was watching seconds ago, Jagdia felt like she understood Lopa's goal - distraction.

"He's a negative," Jagdia met Lopa's gaze, the little show of surprise "Right?"

There were seconds of panic in Lopa's brilliant summer blue eyes, worry coming out of the cold front, it was only there a second.

"Ok," Jagdia whispered, staring around the room "You want a distraction, yeah?" Her eyes flicked to the positions of the soldiers, and the rows of people waiting.

Jagdia's concern was with the small children and those still in their mother's arms.

Lopa dropped her arms, almost like she was about to pounce on Jagdia to stop whatever was about to happen.

"Don't." Jagdia warned, not for any reason other than she knew Falk was waiting outside "Let me help you," holding Lopa's eyes, Jagdia hoped she conveyed clearly that she wanted to help and not hinder.

Lopa showed reservation, unsure whether to trust Jagdia; eventually, she consented.

"Come closer," Jagdia used the hand at her side to beckon Lopa "A little closer," she urged when Lopa stepped.

Timing would need to be perfect not to hurt the children or anger the Vampire guards.

"Ok..." Jagdia waited a few seconds, counting down silently when the line of people would start to move.

From the tables the people who had their blood taken stood up, their whitewashed faces no more at ease that they were released to leave, they stepped to the back of the hall, and a person from each row stepped forward.

"Now." Jagdia hissed, springing out a hand and taking hold on Lopa's hair, swinging her around and pushing her through the crowd.

Jagdia was not a fighter, but she had come into enough scraps with her sisters to know how to handle the situation as realistically as possible.  
Screaming insults, Lopa had a hand in Jagdia's hair too.

As hoped and expected, the lines of people scattered as Lopa and Jagdia went at each other like a pair of scrapping alley cats - the guards too busy enjoying it to notice.

Sliding open a window, the man Lopa was worried about climbed out, closing it behind him.

Lopa landed a slap that left Jagdia's jaw numbed and ears ringing, making Jagdia return the favour.

They took a step back from each other, hands covering the spots that were raw and throbbing.

Though they had been pulling each other's hair and calling each other unsavoury things, they had not hurt the other much, until then.

Incensed, Jagdia could feel the urge to do more than slap Lopa and start to come up to the surface, her body shaking.

Likewise, Lopa looked prepared to start throwing punches at Jagdia.

The crowd looked on in both confusion and worry, the guards were no longer so interested in them and tried to regain order and set everyone back into their lines.

Massaging her cheek Jagdia made a slight movement, indicating that Lopa's concern was gone from the hall.

Without turning, Lopa stumbled forward when she was pushed, walking back to the line shared with Jagdia.

"Thank you." Lopa mumbled while passing "I don't think your family cowards."

Without looking, Jagdia continued to massage her cheek "I know." It hurt to hear, but she understood what Lopa's purpose was.

When someone else was more important, anything was willing to be said and done to help them, and that was what Lopa had done.

If it kept the man alive for another day, then the risk was worth it.

Head coming up when Jagdia was called up, she approached the table with some apprehension.

The Vampires were taking samples, but testing by smell.

If the report on Jagdia's blood was anything to go by, there was a chance that this man would not recognise it as Rh Null, but what he preferred.

There would be no safety even if Jagdia discovered he liked negative blood as the report was destroyed in the girls' mass Suicide in the compound.

Sitting down, Jagdia offered out her arm; lips pinched between the teeth she watched the vial fill just as it had so many times after waking at the compound.

The man took a sniff, paused, sniffed again.

There was manifest confusion in his face with some concern. Enough that he called over a guard and held up the vial.

Likewise to the doctor, the man showed concern but was openly confused too.

A third Vampire was hailed down and called over.

Heart racing Jagdia could only watch as they each took turns and called moreover.

Panic taking a firm hold Jagdia could feel the people's eyes on her, the whispers coming from each row.

"This is unprecedented. I have never known this." The doctor spoke, handling the vial off to another who came from their table to see what was going on "Everyone is saying something different."

At least the report proved correct, but it was by no means of help for the situation.

"Run it. Test it properly." One of the doctors demanded. Capping the vial and summoning down a female hidden while standing at the back of the hall. "Have this tested. Now!"

Shouting at the woman, the doctor pushed her away once the blood was in her hands.

Breath shortening Jagdia squeezed her hand into a fist, peering over to Lopa.

Could Lopa's blood be the same as Jagdia's and take on any blood group properties?

Stuck like a deer in a hunters sights, Jagdia tried to quell the worry that left the corners of her eyes watery.

Being screened the first time was less stressful than this time, and Jagdia was sure that this was going to be the only time she was thankful for her golden blood once the test came back more conclusive.

Unable to bring up her head Jagdia sat staring at the table, like a child who was being admonished.

Time didn't seem to be moving, not until a man grabbed Jagdia by the upper arm and pulled her out the chair.

"Wh-what's going on?" Jagdia asked, struggling to keep up with the man's pace - it was not a doctor but a guard.

He didn't speak but kept walking, opening the hall doors with some unsourced anger.

Back outside Jagdia could see the cattle vans parked and loaded with those of the negative blood groups, their ashen faces a haunting sight to behold - and it was to them Jagdia was being steered.

"Halt!"

No better relaxed when Falk shouted for the man to stop, Jagdia could feel her heart pushing up her throat.

Partially off the floor by the man's grip, Jagdia could hardly move by the guard's sharp, skin ripping pinch.

Holding Jagdia with such ferocity that it was starting to break the skin and tear the arm of her coat.

Twisting in the hold, Jagdia cried out when the guards' fingers pushed through the skin, scraping over the muscle.

"Bleib zurück!" The guard shouted, swinging Jagdia around, it came with an excruciating pop from her shoulder.

Fearing that the man had dislocated or broken the shoulder, Jagdia came over faint with the sickness caused by the pain.

A feeling that became no better when Falk removed the guard from Jagdia's arm.

Skin sprayed with a strangely cold liquid, when the scream of the man sounded, Jagdia's eyes closed to protect against it.

Arm unexpectedly heavier, Jagdia didn't want to look for fear that she would find the guards detached arm still hanging from it.

Trembling when the weight was removed, Jagdia didn't open them still when the cold of Falk's fingers wiped the cold wetness from her skin quickly.

"What happened?" Falk demanded, using some cloth to better clean up Jagdia's face.

"I don't know," Jagdia didn't know how to explain the suggestion her blood smelt different depending on the tastes of who sniffed it "They didn't explain, they just seemed confused and had others smell my blood,"

Falk stopped trying to clean Jagdia's face.

Carefully prying open one eye, Jagdia made a small shout of surprise.

Falk's shoulder was hanging lower on his left, the previous thought that the guard had dislocated Jagdia's shoulder confirmed by Falk's sitting out of the joint.

A glance to the shoulder of Jagdia's coat showed that it was torn from the seam, as was the blouse beneath, her eyes landed on the guard.

Sat on the ground he clutched the bloody stump of his arm, the muscles, tendons and ripped veins hanging grotesquely between his fingers.

It was the pure fire in the guard's gaze that trapped Jagdia in place, he was a festering rage, just waiting to be unleashed.

Made to look away when Falk cupped the side of her face, blocking the guard from Jagdia's view, she met with his eyes.

There was some worry within them, but it was small, short-lived.

"Did they test it?" Falk placed a hand on Jagdia's shoulder, sounding a little less irritated, encouraging her to walk.

Coming alongside Falk with a hand wrapped around the burning arm Jagdia nodded "They did, but he just grabbed me before it came back," trying to keep back the tears, her voice quivered under strain.

Even with Jagdia not able to look up and see what was going on, she knew that the results had not come back by the time the man grabbed Jagdia.

"Stay here," Falk left Jagdia in the doorway of the hall, moving through the lines of people, parting them as if they were nothing more than grass.

Once more Jagdia was the subject of glances and whispers, no longer hate-filled but curious, they watched her like an unknown species.

It was no better behind, as the eyes of the vampires who witnessed what Falk did moved almost in a prowling pace like they were waiting for the opportune moment to pounce.

Uncomfortably aware of the growing tension behind, Jagdia took a shuffling step forward, wanting Falk to return. Soon, she tried to focus anywhere other than on those who were focused on Jagdia.

Whether Falk knew it or not, his extreme reactions when anyone harmed Jagdia made her increasingly unpopular with the others.

There was not even the same favour shown to their own women. They were pushed, hit and worse by anyone whether they were married or not.

So for them to see a woman, a human one, shown any form of courtesy was unheard of among their kind.

Though Jagdia understood why Falk needed to be cautious with handling Jagdia as she could refuse him, it made the situation no easier.

Trying not to flinch when something was thrown at Jagdia's back openly, she inhaled slowly, mouth pinched closed when a bucket of what smelt like urine was poured over her head.

They laughed, raucously, wildly pleased by the humiliation meted on Jagdia.

Shaking off the sodden coat Jagdia flicked the still warm liquid from her skin, eyes refusing to open when something else, colder, was dumped over Jagdia.

By smell alone, Jagdia identified it as petrol.

Far more alarmed Jagdia opened her eyes when the scratch of a lighter came from behind.

Petrol would catch by fumes alone, and Jagdia couldn't risk those within the hall.

Standing stock-still Jagdia watched from the corner of one eye when a Vampire came into view, waving the lighter back and forth, making a show of pretending to drop it.

"What's so special about you?" The man spoke, his voice deep and menacing "That you are treated with so much concern?"

Far too focused on the lighter to speak, Jagdia realised the man was not from the manor or compound, or one who knew of the connection between Falk and Jagdia.

None of those in the immediate vicinity might have been any that knew.  
The man was in Jagdia's face the curl of his lips, showing his teeth. 

"Speak. Bitch." The man pronounced and enunciated each word with such force that spittle came from his lips, spraying Jagdia.

It was stupid, Jagdia knew it was even as she was doing it, but she didn't stop.

Wiping the petrol and urine on the Vampires face, Jagdia forced the lighter and its shivering flame to the patch on his cheek with a shove.

Whether it was that the Vampire never expected Jagdia to do it, or was holding it so lightly that it worked, the lighter hit his cheek, catching immediately.

Rushing to put distance between them when the Vampire howled viciously, Jagdia stopped when something unexpected happened.

The Vampire's cheeks were not the only part that caught alight, but so did his hands and a patch of his uniform when the lighter fell.

The hall gave startled cries and shouts; some whooped when the Vampire dropped to roll but rolled through the puddle of petrol that had splashed around Jagdia.

Just like how the man in the square some six months before become a human torch, so did the Vampire.

Screaming and shouting the Vampire tried to run, but only fanned the flames, letting them take better hold.

The surrounding Vampires were not bothered by their comrade but were zeroing in on Jagdia.

Still covered in petrol Jagdia didn't blame the people within the hall when they scattered wide and practically crushed themselves to the wall.

They were in a dangerous predicament.

The soldiers outside could well close the hall doors and torch the place for Jagdia had done, or even open fire on them.

All because Jagdia wanted to return the humiliation to them.

They were talking, conferring almost, pointing at things out of Jagdia's line of sight.

Heart thudding Jagdia flinched when Falk stepped across her path.

Feeling smaller than she ever had when Falk stared down at her, it was made all the worse when he turned around and walked away without a word.

Falk closed the doors of the hall.

Glancing around when the people inside started to create commotion Jagdia could not blame them.

Confident Falk would not do anything; not while Jagdia was still inside, she had no way to convey to them that what was about to happen would not result in their demise.

Silence within the hall fell when the outside became loud.

Falk's voice could travel, it was powerful and commanding, and Jagdia was sure she heard Falk refer to himself as a progenitor class member.

Shocked at the thought that Falk could belong to the pantheon of their kind, Jagdia closed her eyes when not one or even two pain-filled screams shook the air, but dozens.

Not wanting even to imagine what Falk had just done, Jagdia opened her eyes only when the whispers that started this time were not from the civilians, but the vampires.

All of them making the same whispering comment "Die dornenlose Rose von Carmilla's Sohn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Hans Frank - was a real man. He served as head of the General Government when Germany occupied Poland. He became Nazi Germany's Chief Jurist while in this position, and due to his previous profession of being a lawyer, he later became Adolf Hitler's personal lawyer. He also aided in the politics and policies in Poland that would later lead to the Genocide. Policies which were later adopted by Soviet Russia.  
> He was captured in Bavaria May 1945 and soon faced the tribunal in Nuremberg for war crimes where he tried to blame his parts in the death camps solely on Heinrich Himmler & the SS, claiming the General Government in Poland -which he oversaw- had no control over or were even aware of them.  
> He was found guilty 1st October & hanged 16th October.


	20. When You Know

Kneeling on the cold bathroom tiles, Jagdia held Falk's wrist, the other hand under the upper arm.

"Are you sure about this?" Raising Falk's arm like he instructed, Jagdia side glanced at him when he nodded.

After the chaotic disaster of the blood screening, Falk returned Jagdia to the manor.

Bathing twice to be sure that the oily slick of the petrol was gone, and the putrid scenting of the urine, Jagdia had never been happier to wash.

Not long after, Falk had asked for Jagdia's help to return his arm to the shoulder.

"It will slot back in," Falk assured "Just lift it a little more,"

Trusting that Falk knew better than Jagdia about his own body and how it worked, she raised the arm to be in line with the shoulder.

Once it was aligned, Falk shunted, almost, into the arm Jagdia was holding, a scraping click coming from the shoulder when he did.

Watching Falk flex the fingers Jagdia let go, sitting down on her legs while he tested the shoulder, rolling it.

Fumbling with the ties of the robe Jagdia looked off to the floor, thinking.

Falk had set light to the men outside the hall - all of them.

It was drastic and far too extreme an action to take for what they did. 

Jagdia was not harmed in any way, though the risk was flaunted it never happened.

"How often have things like that happened?" Falk inquired, the arm dropping the hand swept in, catching Jagdia's side softly, holding it.

Head coming up Jagdia shook her head.

"That was the first," she lied, fearing what Falk could do should she say anything of what those they lived with did "It's only happened that once,"

Falk's head was hung a little, the image he portrayed at that moment, sitting on the bathroom floor, was unnervingly human.

Deeply contemplative, a deep furrow of his brow, Falk's mouth pinched slightly.

"Do I scare you?" Falk asked, this time looking at Jagdia when he spoke, he held her gaze intently, curiously.

Did Falk scare Jagdia?

"I'm not scared of you," Jagdia shook her head at the suggestion, it was slow, and she soon was looking at her hands again "But the things you do?" Losing some confidence as she spoke, Jagdia clenched her fists to hide the tremble "That scares me."

As Falk was, Jagdia was comfortable when he was calm and rational-minded. When things happened, or something was done to Jagdia, it was the polar opposite.

Whether it was how Falk was by nature or not, Jagdia didn't know, but Falk showed his true nature when handling those who caused harm.

Even when Niko tampered with Jagdia's thoughts, the anger that permeated him was suffocating, that it was close to terrifying.

"Fear is not something I am accustomed to," Falk shifted on the tiles, bringing one knee up he rested his arm on it "But since I have been able to feel what you're feeling, it's happened often. Mainly when I am around."

Falk already explained that they were able to be totally emotionally void. So Jagdia could only assume that being connected to someone incapable of turning them off was a little unsettling.

To suddenly feel things that had never been before would mess with anyone's head.

"I am learning each one slowly, but-," Falk flicked up the hand on his knee "-,I don't understand the reason for all of them,"

Smiling, laughing even, Jagdia tried to hide it behind a hand, but it only came even stronger when Falk looked nonplussed.

Trying to soothe herself, a deep breath was taken.

"Fear can be something we feel for many reasons," Jagdia tried to find a way to help Falk understand "A situation can make us scared, or even a sudden unexpected noise," she shrugged "Its a gut reaction, it just happens."

A little less nonplussed, but more curious Falk showed some understanding, but like more needed to be said.

"If we start to fall, we become fearful because it might hurt. We are scared of certain things, like spiders, heights or even the dark," going through what Jagdia understood of fear and trying to help Falk get a better grasp on it, she smiled a little "We call it our fight or flight instinct. Either stand and face it or run."

Falk nodded once, before using the hand on Jagdia's side to bring her closer, a small thump in her chest roused by the action.

"So, what was that?" Falk queried when Jagdia settled her arms back down.

"That's a surprise. When something unexpected happens that takes you by surprise," finding Falk's methods amusing, Jagdia wondered if he would ask about that too.

Falk nodded slowly "And now?"

Tongue peeking between her teeth, Jagdia looked away, laughing into the back of her hand "Well," she took a breath "That is amusement when something entertains you or gives you a reason to laugh,"

Falk was absolutely childlike at this moment that it was endearing how earnest his efforts were to better understand Jagdia and what it was she was feeling and to know how to recognise it.

"Do I amuse you?" Falk tilted his head a little, showing deep curiosity.

"Sometimes," Jagdia admitted "You do. In a good way," not wanting to cause insult, she made sure to add in that it was a good thing.

Falk's brow lifted as though he was not entirely convinced of Jagdia's additional choice of words, but he did little more than a nod.

"Then,-" he started, lowering his leg to bring Jagdia onto his lap, pulling her in close "-What is this?"

Face becoming hotter, Jagdia stumbled on how to accurately describe what it was, because it was not entirely clear, even to her.

How did Jagdia describe something that she was not entirely sure of herself?

It wasn't only a carnal sense that Jagdia enjoyed when Falk embraced her, but all the same, she didn't want to say it was love either.

Over time it became comfortable and even wanted, but Jagdia didn't know what love truly was to say that was what she felt.

Desire maybe?

The want for Falk's attention or show of affection?

Jagdia could reasonably say it was an attraction, but trying to tell Falk that when he didn't seem to understand what it was, was a little disheartening.

Let alone embarrassing.

"That is a little harder to describe," Jagdia finally found a way to put it into words "It's not so easily placed into one category,"

Falk sat back a little, resting on the side of the bath "Would it help if I told you when it happens?"

Falk's lack of understanding made the question odd that he held no comprehension of what he was trying to coax out of Jagdia was often, for many humans, hard to say and even harder for some to express.

Ironically, it connected back to Falk's first question of fear.

The fear of it not being the same for the other person or even of rejection by them.

"It only started recently," Falk started to speak, and it both scared and intrigued her "A few weeks at most, but you would feel like this when I would show up,"

Having someone expose so intimately how Jagdia was feeling without her even really knowing it for herself was dizzying.

Falk literally held a better understanding of Jagdia, and he didn't even know it.

"It becomes stronger when we are together in bed," Falk added with a short nod "Or when I kiss you,"

Mouth opening to speak, Jagdia stopped herself.

Did Falk really not know what it was that Jagdia was experiencing in those moments?

"I've never had it before, much like with fear," Falk explained quietly "But I noticed your behaviour is different than when you're scared, and though they're something you feel with great intensity, they're vastly different."

Did Falk think it was Jagdia being scared all this time?

"Falk," using his name, it held the effect Jagdia suspected it would, and it made him fall silent "I will tell you what that is when you understand it for yourself,"

Pushing away Falk's hands, Jagdia stood, stepping over him to leave the bathroom.

To be told that Jagdia had possibly, inadvertently fallen in love with someone who held no idea, not even when he could feel it directly was painful.

Moving across the bedroom, Jagdia hid beneath the covers, burying into a pillow to drown out the sounds of her crying.


	21. Where Are We Going?

Warmer weather arrived after what felt like the longest winter.

Days no longer so short and the night not as long, Jagdia spent less time inside the manor and much of it in the grounds.

Making sure to stay out the way of the patrols, Jagdia that afternoon took the pendant from the fireplace an hour after Falk left.

With Falk's unintentional unveiling of Jagdia's feelings towards him, a wall of some description came between them.

Knowing that it was all one-sided from Jagdia made it impossible to spend time in Falk's company.

Wanting to erase the conversation's memory and return to being completely unaware of how she felt, Jagdia was stuck in a rut.

Standing under a large tree Jagdia tied the snapped ends back together, slipping it over her head.

The walk into Warsaw would take no more than half an hour, less even, now that the snow was cleared.

Providing Jagdia's understanding of the pendent was correct, to Falk, it would be as if she just dropped off his radar, and that he would, as he put it, only have an echo of her location.

Wanting some manner of freedom, Jagdia tucked the pendant inside her blouse before heading for the road that would lead into the city.

There would be no need to follow it directly; Jagdia could go through the small woods that ran alongside the path.

It wasn't a thick woods, the trees relatively sparse that it would not leave Jagdia vulnerable to anything sneaking up on her.

Checking behind to ensure that none of the guards was visible, Jagdia knew that they paid her no more attention than a speck of dust, so would not care if she left or not.

Jagdia only wanted to know if there would be any around should Falk ask if they saw her.

There were none, or rather, none that Jagdia could see.

Taking a walk leisurely, Jagdia stepped over the small trench that ran between the path and the wood, kicking a loose stone as she went.

Quiet and serene, the wood was soothing to be within and walkthrough.

Occasionally a bird would chirp or call, a wild animal would rustle the underbrush, but there was nothing else.

No shouting. No guns. Just peaceful silence.

Making sure not to stray too far away from the road Jagdia could still see it through the woodland, and that it was empty.

Thinking about what Jagdia could do once in the city, she ran fingers through her hair. Two years passed since it was last cut, the need to keep it long to cover the letters branded on her neck, ensuring that she stayed away from a hairdresser.

There was no need to cover it as much now, and after the petrol, Jagdia's hair was not nice to the touch at the ends.

No matter how much Jagdia washed it, there was still a slippery, oily texture to it.

A twig snapped.

Facing the direction, it came from Jagdia calmed a little when a familiar face came through the brush.

"Out on your own?" Niko scratched the back of his head "Or running away?" That one came with a sly smile.

Looking away, Jagdia carried on walking, Niko would be forced to drop away before reaching Warsaw.

Niko whistled, and it came with a short shout, before he was walking to catch up - it didn't take long.

"Hey," Niko cut in front of Jagdia "You're not still mad about my throwing the bed over you, are you?"

Vaguely glancing at Niko, it came with a shake of the head "No," she made to step to the left, but Niko followed "I just want some time alone." She took a step to the right.

Though Jagdia would spend much of her day alone, it was never actually alone as there were people around all the time.

"Moody, sulking human female wanting to be alone?" Niko stroked his chin, head tilted as though in thought "Who broke your heart Kitten? Point them out-," he thumped a fist into the palm of the other "-,I will eat them."  
Jagdia knew Niko meant well, but the idea that the threat was to eat them and not punch them was a little off-putting as a thought.

"No one," Jagdia shook her head, it was nothing of the sort "I just really wanted some time to just, relax,"

Being inside the manor Jagdia was on almost constant tenterhooks needing to watch her back and be nervous about the food and drink.

A few hours where that was not needed was all that Jagdia wanted.

Niko settled on a tree; one leg lifted he placed his foot to it "How about keeping me company for a short time then?" He suggested, a peevish smile on his mouth "I was only coming up to piss on their doorstep anyway,"

Trying to determine if Niko was merely joking, Jagdia decided he was not "Delightful." Taking notice that Niko was seemingly alone, Jagdia couldn't help herself when she said: "Do you have a death wish?"

Niko spat out the cigarette he was trying to light, spluttering along with it while his hands grappled with the air and trying to catch the absconding smoke - he didn't catch it.

Apparently not in possession of the finesse as the beautiful undead, Niko stared at the cigarette for a second, before looking up.

"What made you ask that?" Scratching behind an ear, Niko scooped down, plucking the smoke from the leafy floor.

It should have been more than evident by Niko's comment why Jagdia asked. In some irony, the man was a raving lunatic to keep dicing with death by running around a place infested with Vampires.

"You keep testing your luck by coming around where they're in mass," Jagdia shrugged "I assumed you wanted to go out in some bullet-ridden glory,"

Niko's brows shot upwards, losing themselves among the fringe of his hair.

"Bullet-ridden...Kitty, oh kitty kitty," Niko shook his head slowly, laughing mockingly "I am bold, but I'm not stupid." Declaring that he was of sound mind, Niko looked down while lighting the cigarette, shifting it to one end of his mouth.

"Listen, I can give a whole coven of them a runaround without even needing to change to my handsome four-legged self," two fingers pointed towards the manor "I like to take a shit on their egos and remind them that they're not as superior as they like to think, that's all."  
Bemused, Jagdia was also more than a little baffled.

"If you can give them the runaround, why don't you make use of that?" The glaringly obvious point Niko made, also highlighted his lack of ability "If you're as sharp as you claim, why not thin their numbers?"

When Niko looked back at Jagdia, it was not happy.

"Tactics and having a bit of fun are two different things, don't confuse them." Niko didn't entirely, but it almost was a growl that he spoke in.

Trying to undermine Jagdia in her query by assuming she knew no difference between his points, Jagdia tutted, pressing a boot on a tree stump.

"What you mean to say is, your pack lacks the capability to make a dent in them," Jagdia surmised with a shrug "Is what I heard from that."

Jagdia didn't know the numbers of Niko's pack, but she knew that they would vary between thirty and anything up to the hundreds.

Rumours even told of werewolf packs that held thousands, though it was yet to be seen by a reliable source.

As for the beautiful undead, they lived in familial covens that stretched quickly into the thousands, and none were smaller than a couple of hundred.

Their longevity allowed them to collect numbers in vast amounts, whereas the Werewolves, though long-living, rarely touched into the thousand-year-long lives that their undead counterparts would.

"I would think wisely before casting insinuations without basis on my family." Niko's words dripped with a warning, telling Jagdia not to speak ill of his kind, his pack.

Holding up both hands Jagdia leant back a little - Niko did not come across as threatening in his human body as his Werewolf one looked "That was no insult, just observation," she lowered the hands, letting them hang limply at her sides.

A wiser person would never poke the proverbial beast, but Jagdia was yet to see anything from Niko that made him the fearsome animal that humans feared more than the beautiful undead.

With the Vampires, everything cruel, vile and wicked that they did, was expected, predictable.

As so few were even seen in Poland until the invasion, the werewolves were unknown, shrouded only in a myth that was so contradictory it was hard to decide the truth.

All anyone knew was that they were merciless in their kills, and they were never quick.

"Tell me, Kitten, what do you think you had observed to come to that conclusion, hm?" Niko's tone was no softer, but it was less biting as he pushed off the tree, walking in a wide arc - much like when they first met.

Jagdia watched Niko closely. Every step, every subtle movement and blink.

Niko was not sizing Jagdia up, but fainting intimidation, there was no backing to his movements, his aura was too calm, if not, amused.

"You barely made a dent in them when you showed up at the compound. Only two died, but they took out eighteen of your kind," Jagdia knew this to be fact and not fiction, she counted the werewolves bodies as they were being thrown on the fire.

"Whether they were actually yours-," she shrugged dramatically "-,I don't know. But if there were two packs plus the potentially rumoured hybrids Russia have been playing around with, you didn't do so well,"

Admittedly Niko's pack may have focused on liberating the women and girls, but still, the odds showed they had not performed well when they held the advantage.

"That is where I took my observation." Jagdia started to move, walking anti-clockwise to Niko, keeping an even distance between them.

"Was I wrong to presume from that?" Still, there was no aura from Niko to suggest he was displeased, it was always the entire opposite, though Jagdia was starting to wonder how she could see behind the facade so easy.

Niko stopped "You're plucky. I like that," taking the cigarette from his mouth he held it between his fingers, pointing them at Jagdia "Not many humans would be so bold tongued,-" he paused, throwing his weight on to one side "-,But you? You just don't seem to care,"

There was no truth in that Jagdia didn't care, it was Niko's laid back demeanour that allowed her to be brazen, and she told him as much.

Niko's mouth hiked up on one side, a hand waved around his head until it lay on it "Sure, you got me there Kitten," the hand ran back and forth over his head as he dropped it to look at the floor "Though be careful of that attitude, it will get you killed if you speak poorly of another pack and their abilities,"

Heeding the warning graciously, Jagdia didn't mention that Niko would probably be the only one that she would ever speak to in the way she had. Niko was the only Werewolf that Jagdia knew.

"Sizing each other up aside," Niko returned to his carefree self "What is it that has you looking like someone peed in your pancakes this morning?"

Niko certainly had interesting turns of phrases "I already said nothing," resuming walking Jagdia hoped to shake Niko off, or at least make him change the subject "I just wanted some alone time,"

Turning when Jagdia passed by, Niko strolled beside her "Fine. I will stop asking," apparently taking the hint, he did, in fact, change the subject "Do you drink?"

Finding the question odd and out of place, Jagdia shook her head "No." drinking was not something she ever partook in "I don't,"

For a reason Jagdia did not want to know, Niko looked delighted and equally mischievous with her answer.

"Do you want to try it? Only one, or two, might help relax you a little," Niko made it sound inconspicuous, but the little glint in his eyes showed otherwise "Come on, I promise you will be fine. Let your hair down,"

Trying to decide how Niko would enter the city since the tightening of the patrol routes and the increase of numbers, Jagdia finally noticed that Niko was walking away from it.

"Where are you going?" Calling after Niko a few steps carried her in the direction he was heading.

Niko just raised an arm, beckoning Jagdia to follow "You'll see, come on,"


	22. Giddy Devil

“You-,” Niko pulled back a little when Jagdia swayed forward “-,Are a sloppy drunk.”

Head fuzzy, legs with no coordination, Jagdia swayed back and forth slightly before nodding.

Never having a taste of alcohol before the moment, Niko placed a bottle of amber liquid in front of Jagdia; it hit her hard.

It was warm inside the small tavern tucked in a backstreet of Wola, and smoky.

Taking them to the less patrolled district within Warsaw, Niko guided Jagdia into the cosy establishment, making her take a seat in the corner table.

Secluded from the rest of the drinkers, they had talked about many things. The war, the occupation, a little about each other, until Jagdia wasn’t entirely sure of what they were on the subject of.

Drinking at close the same pace as Niko was probably a mistake, but for a time the alcohol made Jagdia warm and giddy, light-headed and hearted.

A pleasant distraction from the cumbersome weight of her woes - Jagdia even forgot that it had been hours since she put on the pendant.

“I...What were we talking—?!” Jagdia hiccuped, the soft squeak breaking up her efforts to get back on track with their talks, she smiled when Niko paused on, taking a sip of his beer.

Another hiccup, Jagdia giggled, before another hiccup cut across it.

“I was saying that you should come with me,” Niko placed down the beer bottle, sticking a hand over the opening of Jagdia’s “With my pendant on, he won’t know where you have gone,”

Focused on Niko’s hand and the fact it was blocking her from her drink, Jagdia shook her head “I can’t,” it came out in a half shout, “He will know when I take it off,”

The mentioning of Falk set Jagdia’s heart off in a confused gallop - half guilt, half excitement.

There would be no telling how angry Falk would be should he find out that Jagdia was not only missing but currently drunk and with Niko.

Knowing that it would not be received well, made Jagdia reluctant to return.

“Then don’t take it off,” Niko muttered as though it was the most obvious way around the problem.

It, in fact, was.

Jagdia fell a little as she stood up “I need some air,” all of a sudden claustrophobic, she wanted to be outside.

“Wait a minute,” Niko stood too “Can’t leave you wandering around in this state,” he placed an arm around her back after Jagdia bumped into the table “Come on, you little drunkard.”

Scowling up at Niko, though still accepting the help, Jagdia didn’t intend to lean so heavily on him, it just happened.

Confident that if it was not for Niko that Jagdia would have fallen over, she held the door frame when the brisk chill of the outside tickled her skin.

“Here,” Niko guided Jagdia to a bench, sitting her down.

Outside it was fresher, the airless smoky and hazed than in the pub, Jagdia took a deep lungful of air - then hiccuped.

“Damn it.” Jagdia complained, leaning on one hand “Is this normal?”  
Niko snorted a laugh “What? Being on your arse after only ten drinks?”

Jagdia kicked out at Niko, but barely touched him “No,” she shook her head, wobbling a little on the bench as she did “Hiccups.”

Not in a straight thinking state of mind, Jagdia didn’t much like Niko’s teasing of her, not when he held an unfair advantage.

“They’re normal. You’re not going to die or anything,” Niko laughed gently, pinching the shoulder of Jagdia’s coat to help her sit upright.

Sitting in a slight slump, Jagdia took in their surroundings; it was just a small side street, barely lit and with nothing to see.

“I should probably go back,” Jagdia mumbled, the longer she stayed out, the angrier Falk would be “Thank you, though,”

Attempting to stand, Jagdia barely got off the bench before Niko pulled her back down.

“In this state, you’re going nowhere,” Niko made it clear that there would be no allowing of argument “I will get you back in the morning, you need to sleep this off first,”

Knowing that Niko’s reasoning was for the best, Jagdia still ended up shaking her head “No. I will be fine,” she declared, once more trying to stand with a little more success.

It was short-lived.

With a heel catching on a cobble, Jagdia fell backwards, landing on Niko.  
Once more sat in Niko’s lap similar to how she was when they had a snow fight, Jagdia soon broke out in laughter.

Alcohol really was a devil in disguise.

“Back so soon?” Niko asked, bringing an arm around Jagdia’s back “How was your walk?”

Picking up on the heavy sarcasm, Jagdia poked out her tongue “It was great, saw this mangy little doggy,” she flicked the end of Niko’s nose “Looked a bit like you!”

Shaking back a fraction from the flick, Niko grinned “Ah, that’s my twin brother. Watch him; he has fleas,”

Jagdia smiled “He should see someone about them,” nodding along with her statement, she soon bowed forward in a fit of giggling.

Niko was easy to converse with, even in Jagdia’s current state he made talking so seamless.

Something Jagdia was yet to accomplish with Falk.

There was a lot that was yet to be accomplished with Falk for that matter.

Trying not to become too wrapped up within things that could not be changed, not immediately, Jagdia sat back slowly, miserably a little soberer than seconds before.

“It’s cold,” Jagdia bristled, tucking her arms around herself “Can we go back inside?”

Niko showed no signs that he heard Jagdia, not for a little while, until he shrugged off his coat, bringing it around Jagdia’s shoulders.

Unlike how Falk’s coat was always cold, Niko’s was warm.

The differences between Falk and Niko were equally substantial as they were small.

Where Falk struggled to understand human nature, Niko grasped it wholly.

Falk was not affectionate, nor inclined to be.

Niko understood the importance of small gestures and companionship, even when all Jagdia had to go by on the subject was how Niko had played with her hair.

What Niko offered Jagdia was what she needed from Falk, and it left her terribly sad that it was something that would never happen, not without explaining it to death to the point that its purpose would be lost.

“I don’t think you need any more to drink,” Niko mused, easing them both to standing “You need to eat and then get some sleep,”

Appreciative that Niko was not about to let Jagdia plough through any more alcohol, there was still a problem with one of his suggestions.

“Where am I supposed to sleep if you won’t let me go home?” Placing the coat on correctly, Jagdia once more round the sleeves far too long, that she needed to roll them up.

Niko bent down, this time flicking the end of her nose “You call that leech infestation your home now?”

Rubbing the end of her nose, Jagdia peered up at Niko in alarm.

When did Jagdia start referring to the manor as home?

“Listen,” Niko placed a hand on Jagdia’s back, guiding her to the end of the small alley “If you want to go back there, I can’t stop you, but I can’t take you,” he stopped when they stepped out into the better-lit street, it was favourably quiet.

Knowing well enough that Jagdia could not expect Niko to walk her back to the manor, Jagdia finally realised the error in her choices that day.

Walking home alone, in the dark, while intoxicated was only begging for trouble.

“I can stay at my house,” Jagdia put forward the suggestion, it was safe with the barriers placed over every entrance point “It’s not far,”

From where they were in Wola, it would only be a forty-minute walk to reach Jagdia’s house, and it would be well lit.

“I can take myself there,” trying to separate from Niko, a hand on her forearm kept her back.

Thinking that someone may have noticed Niko who knew what he was, Jagdia started to look around but again stopped when Niko placed a hand to her face.

Meeting Niko’s eyes, Jagdia felt her heart make a giddy little thumping.  
There was no other one way to put Niko’s face, other than wanton.

Spellbound almost by how openly expressive Niko was, Jagdia didn’t realise how something could be spoken without the need for words like it was on his face.

There was no secret that Niko held one goal, and the honesty of it was probably the most appealing factor.

Could Jagdia offer Niko what he wanted, was a different story altogether.

There always seemed to be some sway when Jagdia was with Niko, and she knew that she shouldn’t so readily oblige him when he came around, but this was what she wanted - just not from Niko.

Pressed back to the wall, Jagdia could feel the hot-blooded desire from Niko, it was practically bleeding from him through the brutal, yet the passionate way he set his lips on hers.

“Just one night,-“ Niko’s breathing was heavy his mouth back on Jagdia’s before she could even think, let alone speak “-,That’s all I want,”

Confused, and more than a little muddled, Jagdia didn’t know what to say when Niko brought her legs around him, pushing against her to keep her pinned to the wall.


	23. Fight or Flight

Dawn arrived both too soon and not fast enough.

Denying Niko what he wanted, Jagdia saw the wood through the trees behind Niko’s passionate advance - he only wanted to be able to tell Falk that he had Jagdia to rub salt in what would have become a figurative wound.

Jagdia might have been naive, but she wasn’t a complete fool to the whimsical wolf.

Departing the alley in a run once free of Niko’s hold, Jagdia had not stopped until reaching her home.

Tired, sobered, and no air left in her lungs to breathe, Jagdia hid within one of the small courtyard gardens behind a hedge.

Still wearing Niko’s coat, it became a blanket once the sweat on her skin departed and the soft evening breeze tickled.

Keeping the pendant on until the sun came above the horizon, Jagdia checked Niko’s pockets for anything and everything.

There was money - a lot of it - some cigarettes and a set of keys.

Taking the money and stuffing it inside a boot, Jagdia rolled the coat up and hid it among the foliage - burning it would have been more favourable.

Sleep-deprived, tired, hungry and possibly about to go through her first hangover, Jagdia knew it was time to face the very person who was the reason she stayed outside until the dawn - Falk.

There would be no manner of telling how Falk would react when Jagdia appeared, but prolonging the inevitable would only make things worse.

For starters, how was Jagdia going to explain her falling off the radar without making it known that she had the pendant?

There too was going to be the undeniably obvious of Niko’s scent upon her skin - especially when Niko came far too close to achieving what he wanted.

Swallowing for air, Jagdia wrapped two fingers around the knotted leather, tugging it off her neck.

With no way of knowing how long it took for Falk to be able to register Jagdia’s whereabouts, she was now against an unseen clock to think how best to handle Falk and his unpredictable temper.

Chest heavy, Jagdia walked with immense reluctance to the exit of the small garden, palms sweaty and shaking Jagdia could only pray that Falk had been kept away all night and too busy to notice that Jagdia was gone.

It was a pitiful thought, but one that Jagdia clung too even as it slipped out her fingers.

With no side entrance able to be slipped through - not that it would be worth the try - Jagdia approached the steps that led to the front doors, all the while in silent prayer that what was to come would not be too horrendous.

Counting each step Jagdia could not remember the last time she was this nervous of an encounter - it was excruciating.

Pushing open the door, Jagdia winced when it groaned, the entrance hall echoing the announcement of her return.

Would Falk allow Jagdia to return?

Millions of panic-induced and distraught thoughts were running unchecked in Jagdia’s head, creating a sick little bubble gurgling in her stomach.

Crossing the hall, Jagdia noticed that the guards posted all wore sly, devilish smiles, like they knew already what was to come, what had been done and almost been done.

It set Jagdia even more on edge than she already was, she was practically dangling, hanging on by only a thread.

Climbing the stairs Jagdia was both thankful and not that the room she shared with Falk was only on the first floor, seventh door, on the left.

Corridors decorated by ornate vases and tables. Each one was punctuated almost by a portrait of some heir of the manor.

Finally, it started, the second trembling beat within Jagdia’s chest.

Alarmingly, it was rapid and fluctuating, both angry and aggravated, and all the same, not.

Dreading what was to come, Jagdia rested on the door for a second, needing a moment to catch her breath when Falk’s heart became more sporadic in its beating - it had never done this before.

Concern overcoming the fear, Jagdia pushed the door open a fraction peering in through the gap she jumped back when a blur swept past the door and back again.

Was Falk pacing?

Not sure what to make of the near shadowy mass, Jagdia came a little more openly into the room.

The moment Jagdia stepped in, the indistinguishable mass became whole - it was Falk.

Hands cupping the small scream, Jagdia’s tiredness evaporated within the second she registered what she was seeing.

From the chest, neck and arm, Falk was bleeding, profusely.

Trying to fathom why they had not healed, Jagdia froze when Falk’s near malignant gaze flicked to hers - this was beyond angry to the point it teetered on total calmness.

Falk encroached, each step taking with dead precision until he was stood over Jagdia with no more than a hands length between them.

Jaws fixed so tensely Jagdia could almost see each quiver in the muscles, Jagdia wanted to draw back from Falk, but couldn’t.

Pinned, almost, to stand in the space she was, Jagdia was confident that she could feel heat coming from Falk for the first time, and it was blistering.

“Fa—!” Attempting to speak, Jagdia fell silent the second Falk touched her - it was not painful, but it wasn’t expected.

Hand forced between Jagdia’s thighs, it felt more like an examination than anything else, like Falk was checking her body for something.

Uncomfortable, Jagdia tried to step away but was forced to stand in place when Falk took back his hand and closed it around her throat.

Not tight enough that it was choking, but harsh enough that it hurt, Jagdia stopped in her struggle when Falk came in too close to her face.

“War er es wert?” Falk managed to speak through the fierce grit of his teeth; it was agonised and incensed.

This time incapable of understanding what Falk spoke, Jagdia could tell by its tone that he had asked some question, and she could only imagine by the sensitive examination, what it was.

“I di—!” Cut off again, this time from Falk’s bellowing shout calling her a liar, Jagdia closed her eyes, unable to keep contact with Falk’s while he was in this state.

The hand around Jagdia’s neck flexed, like Falk wanted to squeeze it, but couldn’t.

“I’m sorry!” Bleating the words all the while knowing their meaning was lost on Falk, there was nothing else Jagdia could think to do.

Rightly Falk was angry, on top of it, he was hurt too, and severely by the nonexistent white of his shirt.

The fact that Falk had not healed either suggested that they were severe and not mere scrapes.

By the jagged tearing of his coat, Jagdia could only assume that whatever injured Falk, was a werewolf.

Not knowing how it would be taken, or even how Falk would react, Jagdia placed her hands on Falk’s face, holding it to placate his temper.

There was a slight flinch, but Falk did not withdraw.

Quickly recalling how Falk was the first time he was half-starved, Jagdia could only guess that until he was sated, saying nothing was best.

Not entirely sure how to even encourage Falk to relinquish both his anger and pride to do as he needed too, Jagdia tried to calm herself down.

If Falk was already agitated, then Jagdia being the same was only going to make it worse.

Taking long and shaky breaths, Jagdia could feel the slack forming in Falk’s arm as it carried over to his hand, the thumb not pushing so tightly on her windpipe.

Expecting Falk to take a grip on Jagdia’s side, as he had on the road, there was some small elation when he brought his hand to her back, forcing her to come closer.

Noticeably not using the other arm - the one that was wounded - Falk sunk his teeth in far deeper than any time before.

For the first time, it hurt.

Buckling slightly, Jagdia waited for the angered growl to come, but it didn’t.

Instead, Falk allowed Jagdia to sink to her knees, and he followed.

Clutched, more than held, Falk was close to limp as he latched to Jagdia’s neck, greedily taking what was needed from her, there was no resistance when he forced Jagdia to lay down.

Falk’s body was shaking, either from the immense effort to control his rage or from the wounds taking their toll, the arm previously on Jagdia’s back came up, the hand cradling the back of her head.

Carefully, and with great caution, Jagdia laid a hand over Falk’s head, holding it like she always did.

There was a little taste of relief when Falk used his free hand to nudge her other arm, showing want for it to be in the place where it usually would be.

Careful not to aggravate the wounds that were bleeding onto Jagdia’s chest, she wrapped the arm around Falk’s back, the fingertips brushing lightly on the nape of his neck.

Falk shifted his body so that he was no longer so much laid on Jagdia he knelt up slightly, pushing Jagdia’s legs toward her chest.

With the more intimate element coming to life within Falk’s feeding, it was not that part that set Jagdia’s heart into a confused but excited shiver.

Breaking away from Jagdia’s neck Falk cupped her face between his hands, setting a fervent, wanton kiss on her.

This was the first time that Falk had initiated one when their bodies met, and it was blissful.


	24. In This Moment

Rare was it that Falk would stay in bed longer than a few minutes when Jagdia became too tired to continue.

Often restless once idle, Falk usually would wait to point out that Jagdia was nearing sleep before leaving.

This morning was different in more than just how they came to be in bed, and not only for the matter that Falk stayed in.

Laying on Falk’s forearm, Jagdia’s leg stayed curled over his side as they lay almost chest to chest.

Tenderly Jagdia sketched the outline of Falk’s mouth with her fingertip; she let it fall away after falling in the dip of Falk’s Cupid’s bow.

This was the first time they had stayed entangled with one another, the coolness of Falk’s skin-soothing on Jagdia’s fevered body.

Stroking over Jagdia’s thigh, Falk curled over the hand of the arm she was resting on, his fingers playing with a section of her hair.

It was peculiar how while they had sex, all the elements were present - passion, intimacy and mutual satisfaction.

The moment it was over, there was nothing; no laying with one another, or small talk.

Often it left Jagdia a little deflated and sometimes disappointed when Falk would switch off and return to his stoic self.

So to have this moment, for as long as it would last, Jagdia wanted all of it.

Even to just lay with Falk as Jagdia was, was enough.

Wholly understanding that their expectations were different, Jagdia would hold this meeting in the middle dearly for as long as she was allowed.

Touching the edges of Falk’s freshly healed skin, Jagdia was still none the wiser as to what happened that left him in a poor state.

Feeling selfish, and more than a touch of guilt for leaving Falk as she had found him, Jagdia considered asking about it.

“Why did you leave?” Falk managed to get his question in first, the hand in Jagdia’s hair falling to her shoulder, the thumb stroking back and forth over it.

Falk’s question wasn’t a straight forward one to answer, not yet at least. Not until Falk recognised and understood what it was she felt for him.

“I wanted to be alone for a while,” using the same reasoning Jagdia gave Niko when they met, Jagdia knew that she should be more honest with Falk, but it was hard “I never intended to stay away for as long as I did,”  
The second part was honesty; Jagdia was only supposed to slip away for a few hours at best, not an entire day.

Falk used the hand on Jagdia’s thigh, tucking it beneath to roll them both, bringing Jagdia to lay on Falk’s chest.

Curious to know where this unexpected show of affection came from, Jagdia sat up on Falk while he rested on the headboard.

Holding Jagdia’s waistline, Falk flicked his thumbs back and forth softly, tickling her skin and making her squirm a little.

“What?” Falk stopped what he was doing when Jagdia twitched back from his touch.

Sighing as Jagdia would need to explain, it didn’t come from a place of aggravation, but happiness.

Worrying for a time that Falk would withdraw and return to being unconcerned by Jagdia’s human state, it was pleasing to know that he still wanted to learn.

“It tickles,” considering Falk’s expression, Jagdia smiled “It’s a feeling when something touches the skin softly, it makes you want it to stop, but also laugh,”

Falk showed some deep puzzlement over the choice of words to describe tickling “How can it make you laugh, while you want it to stop?”

Better understanding why Falk was puzzled when he repeated it back, Jagdia shrugged “Its one of our weird little quirks,” was the only way she could put it.

Coming back down to lay on Falk when he coaxed her to return to where she was before sitting up, Jagdia slid one arm under his, the other curled against her and on his chest.

“Why did you go to him if you wanted to be alone?” Falk was again playing with Jagdia’s hair; it was soothing and gentle.

With every one of Falk’s questions preceded by a what or why Jagdia was reminded of the childlike nature, Falk showed when they talked in the bathroom.

Curious and wanting to know and understand, but all the same making it hard for him to do so by not trying to experience things for himself.

“I didn’t go to him,” Jagdia’s head shook off the claim “He found me.”

Niko and Jagdia only come across each other by chance, though Jagdia could now see it was not so much coincidence as Niko made it happen one way or another.

Jagdia was sure that if Falk needed to breathe, his chest would have filled with the depth of the one he metaphorically took.

“You should have slept with him.” The sentence was strained from Falk’s mouth, coming out reluctantly.

Jagdia, on the other hand, was shocked by Falk’s saying it, but her attempt to sit up and a better look at him to figure out why he would have preferred Jagdia to sleep with Niko was thwarted.

Held to Falk’s chest by the arm around her, there was a short silence, before Falk elaborated.

“Werewolves test the loyalty of potential mates with strange methods,” Falk reiterated his knowledge with a grievance “If the mate has a conflict of interest, they will try to bed them, to see how easily they can be taken,”  
Not once thinking Niko’s efforts were a test, Jagdia didn’t know what to make of the fact that she essentially passed.

Was that the cause behind Falk’s fury when Jagdia came back?

Would Falk have been happier if Jagdia did sleep with Niko?

If Falk knew that Jagdia did not sleep with Niko, what was the purpose of his single question on whether Niko was worth it?

Trying to come to some understanding of why Falk was so riled up beyond Jagdia’s disappearing act, she came up blank.

“I knew where you were the whole time,” Falk admitted, somehow both slyly and sadly “I replaced that necklace with a replica when I found it in the fireplace,”

Once more feeling small and guilt-ridden, Jagdia shifted, wanting the conversation to end and for them to go back to the little taste of affection they had been sharing.

Though they were still embraced as expected of lovers, the tone changed rapidly to something Jagdia did not want it to be.

“You feel more at ease with him,” Falk removed the hand from Jagdia’s shoulder.

“Then, you do me.” He continued, this time moving Jagdia to be laid beneath him again, head cradled almost by his hands when he rested on his arms “And it is something to do with how he better understands your needs, isn’t it?”

Was Falk trying to give Jagdia what she wanted from him?

“I told you to speak to me,” Falk reminded Jagdia, the softness in his voice almost surreal “How can you expect me to know what you need from me if you don’t tell me?”

Falk’s point was fair and not unreasonable, but it was equally not comfortable to ask for something from a person who did not understand its purpose.

It would be done for the sake of being done, rather than from wanting to do it to see the person happy.

“How did you get hurt?” Jagdia asked, not trying to avoid answering, but knowing how Falk came to be in a sorry state - should her suspicion prove right - would better help when it came time to.

At once, Falk’s brow pinched in irritation.

“After seeing you with him, I think I learnt one of these feelings on my own,” Falk didn’t look too happy about it “I confronted him.”

Hearing that Jagdia’s thinking was correct over how Falk came to be hurt, she took his face within her hands.

When she did Falk returned his focus to Jagdia, an odd sense of calm washing over his face.

“I still don’t know what it is that you’re feeling right now,” Falk spoke in a whisper “But I know that I am becoming rather fond of it,”

Not ready yet to let it slip what Jagdia was feeling, but knowing that Falk liked it was a progress that Jagdia was happy with.

Bringing Falk closer, Jagdia smiled when he met her with equal want for the kiss.

Jagdia was able to gain another first from Falk when he became aroused with her without needing to feed first.


	25. Until Later

The Manor was expecting a visit from the overseeing Commander.

Which meant any human presence was to be evicted from the Manor - Jagdia included.

Weather warmer than days before Jagdia picked out a summer dress, hair in a simple plaited bun she was sure this time she would get it cut.

Retrieving the money taken from Niko's coat pocket, Jagdia felt a whole lot less guilty for taking it after learning his goal the night they visited Wola.

It too felt like some penance for what was done to Falk also, or at least it was what she told herself.

Meeting Falk in the Hall, Jagdia noticed the other vampires appeared a little on edge, apprehensive even.

"The newly appointed overseeing commander is strictly anti-mortal in any capacity," Falk brooked the quiet between them "They have been fraternising a little too readily," he placed both hands behind his back as they walked.

Watching them closely while they attempted to remove any trace or scent of humans from the Manor, Jagdia couldn't help but notice one particular hypocritical point Falk made.

"Would you not be considered to have done the same?" Jagdia was a human after all, and she would say they had stepped beyond simple fraternising.

Falk regarded Jagdia for only a second, before returning to looking at those who were rushing in and out of rooms "If not for the Thorning, I would not have given you any notice,"

Expecting that to be Falk's response, Jagdia took the first step.

Becoming upset at the idea that should Falk not have started the transmutation of their standings, that he would not have even glanced at Jagdia was pointless - especially when it was much the same for her.

Should they never have met that dawn in the square, Jagdia would have still been within the resistance and working to overthrow them and remove them from Poland.

Falk was only one step behind, keeping an even pace between them.

When the letter arrived to announce the visit, Falk showed some irritation because Jagdia would have to depart the Manor.

Asking what the problem was, Falk detailed it loosely but placed stress on the Jagdia to leave the Manor for the day and even night.

It would mean sleeping in Jagdia's old home and totally alone for the first time in half a year.

When inside the compound, Jagdia shared with five other women, and while at the Manor Falk was never far from her when she slept.

There were constant noise and voices throughout the nights, and Jagdia became accustomed to them.

Knowing that there would be none of the expected sounds, Jagdia was not sure if she would be able to sleep.

"Do you know what you will do while you're out?" Falk was making small efforts to assimilate to how a more human relationship would be, and though some things he was lost over the point of, he was not doing a bad job.

Though Falk asked Jagdia did not respond straight away, thinking on how to answer for a moment.

Would Falk want to know, it could well be that he was asking for the sake of it.

At the very least, Jagdia would meet with Falk's efforts halfway "I was going to get my haircut. It's been in poor condition for a while," evading mentioning that it was since the petrol poured over it, Jagdia did want to ask about the thing Falk said. At the same time, outside the town hall that caused the other vampires to start whispering.

They called Falk the son of Carmilla, and from what little Jagdia knew, Carmilla was the only female vampire that belonged to the pantheon by her own standing and not marriage.

Part of the whispers included calling Jagdia a thornless Night Rose, which came into conflict with the details of the book she read some months ago.

Jagdia could create the same bond, albeit it was rare to do, with another vampire if the requirements were fulfilled.

Should Jagdia be thornless as they gossiped, did that mean that Jagdia could only go through the process with Falk?

Was Falk's parentage a factor in it happening?

Brow pinched in deep thought Jagdia didn't even notice that she reached the bottom of the steps until she went to make a step as if there was another.

Foot flailing for a second, Jagdia half stamped it to the marble, a hand coming quickly to hold her face.

How embarrassing.

"Would that be another human quirk? Looking for a step that doesn't exist?" Falk inquired while walking around to stand in front of Jagdia.

For moments like these, Jagdia was not so keen for Falk to learn of them.  
"It happens occasionally, when we don't pay attention," speaking from behind the hand, Jagdia resisted the small whimpering laugh.

Teaching Falk about what it was to be human, would include their often ridiculous tendencies.

One just being the stepping as if there was a step when there wasn't. 

Next would probably be explaining when they didn't realise there was another one and missed it altogether.

Jagdia was yet to touch on the phenomenon of walking into a room, or up or downstairs, only to forget why they did it at all.

Humans were far too complicated in comparison to Vampires.

"When you don't pay attention?" Falk was brushing lint from his shoulder, checking that his newly repaired attire was in excellent order.

Watching Falk fuss and be sure that he looked presentable, Jagdia reached out a hand but stopped.

"We sometimes get wrapped up in our thoughts, or lost in them-," she pointed to a spot of dust on the back of Falk's sleeve "-,There is some dust there."

Falk made it clear that once he was dressed that they could not touch, at all.

It was a little disheartening to be told. Still, Jagdia better understood when Falk mentioned that even with what Jagdia was to him, the overseeing Commander would not take kindly to it.

Looking at Jagdia then where she was pointing Falk swept his hand under to remove it.

"You should be going," Falk mentioned, stepping to open the door he waited until Jagdia was nearly out of it before bending down, sneaking, almost, a kiss.

Refraining from touching Falk as it lingered, Jagdia noticed the small flutter within both their hearts and smiled.

"I will come to collect you once I am no longer needed here," Falk broke away first, his eyes on Jagdia surprisingly warm.

Smiling a little Jagdia was forced to look away when she became oddly shy "Ok," nodding she took the final step to leave, stopping only when something slipped into her hand.

Fingers closing around it, Jagdia recognised it by touch alone - money.  
The tender within the city was ration tokens, but only for the food and drink at the banks.

Everywhere else money was needed, but ration tokens could be exchanged in place of it.

Glancing at Falk there was only a vague smile on his mouth, and Jagdia felt it would be rude to question the show of generosity, especially if he did not know that was what he had done.

"I will see you later," Falk nodded calmly, sending Jagdia on her way.

Hiding the money in the pocket of her dress, Jagdia made a small nod back before sidestepping a rushing guard.

Moving at a strangely average speed, Jagdia watched him pass Falk and then the door close.

Jagdia noticed that all of the Manor vampires were moving at a human speed, not as blurs.

Could they be taking their time and being extra cautious?

Was the Commander's arrival so crucial that they needed to go through the Manor like a fine-tooth comb?

Putting the thought to the side Jagdia left the grounds; there were not even the gardeners this morning.

With time alone and permitted, Jagdia felt a little more at peace taking a walk into Warsaw.

The road was wooded almost to the end until it opened into fields that ran along the city's outskirts.

The city's atmosphere was a little different from times before, more fraught, but not from the humans, but the Vampires.

They were purposefully giving them a wide berth, telling them to stay at least a foot away.

As for the streets, the Vampires were scrubbing them, cleaning shop windows and even making house fronts look presentable.

Much as they were at the Manor for the impending arrival, everything was being tidied and cleaned.

Was this man so important that even the human-dominated areas were needed to be suitable and clean?

Could it be that because the Vampires resided within the city too?

A little lost by their peculiar behaviour, Jagdia kept to the sidewalk that the humans were being made to use, making it a little crowded.

Careful not to walk into anyone, Jagdia was glad when the turning needed to get to the hairdressers was quieter.

Standing outside the shop front, Jagdia became gripped in uncertainty.

With how Jagdia was treated when out with Falk would they even cut her hair?

Would they intentionally ruin it?

Teeth clicking together while her fingers wrung, Jagdia considered buying some scissors and trying to do it herself but stopped the thoughts on catching the eye of one of the women in the shop.

Lopa?

Driven curiously, Jagdia took a calming breath before opening the door of the small parlour.

There were only four chairs, two on either side of the room with mirrors.

"Hello," Jagdia coughed a little to clear the nervous film at the back of her throat "So you work here?"

Never expecting someone as hard-faced as Lopa to be a hairdresser, Jagdia thought she had the assumption wrong by how Lopa spun the scissors, snapping them to her palm more like a knife.

"I do," Lopa nodded, turning a chair. "I imagine you're here for a cut, not a chat."

Blunt, Lopa stepped over to a small kettle "Tea?"

Baffled by Lopa's less than an approachable persona, Jagdia took the seat regardless. If Lopa were not so reluctant to speak with Jagdia, a human to talk with would be a breath of fresh air.

"Please," Jagdia finally answered, laying her hands in her lap.

Quietly Lopa set the teacup on the small shelf beneath the mirror; it was milky.

"What do you want to be done?" Lopa asked, holding the back of Jagdia's chair and meeting her eye in the mirror.

Strangely, seeing Lopa's reflection was nostalgic.

After living with those who did not possess one, Jagdia almost forgot that it was something expected to see a person in the mirror.

"Um?" Jagdia reached for the tea, taking a sip "It needs a tidy up, and I want it a little shorter," explaining what was wanted, Jagdia balanced the cup in her lap "Is he ok?"

Starting to take out the ribbon and plait, Lopa stopped but didn't look up "He is." She spoke carefully even though they were the only ones there "He wanted me to extend my thanks to you too," she continued undoing Jagdia's hair.

Relieved to know that Lopa's friend was safe, Jagdia felt a little lighter, knowing that she could help in some way.

"I don't need thanks, I'm just glad to know he is well," Jagdia whispered, sitting a little straighter when Lopa asked her to.

"He said that he remembered you," Lopa paused in combing Jagdia's hair "When you worked with them," alluding to their name Lopa nodded when Jagdia looked up "That you were pretty ballsy back then,"

Smiling a little, possibly embarrassed, Jagdia was admittedly not so meek while working in the resistance, much more daring.

"What changed?" Lopa asked, there was no malice or accusation within it, just curiosity.

Listening to the scissors' soft snips, Jagdia wasn't sure how to put her drastic life changes into words.

Was Jagdia even allowed to say anything about it?

"I got myself wrapped up in something that I can not stop," was the only way Jagdia could think to word it "It wasn't a choice, and I have no say in its end."

Thinking of how Jagdia came to be Falk's partner, there was no willingness from either of them.

Falk had not wanted it as much as Jagdia.

Going over all that happened between their first meeting to Jagdia living in the compound, a startling realisation hit her.

Falk had not been able to feed when Jagdia left the square up to her taking the accidental shots.

Was Falk purposeful in starving himself, to allow Jagdia her freedom?

The lack of blood would not kill Falk directly, but if he became too weak and took an injury too severe, it would have.

Confused by Falk's irrational decision making, Jagdia came back into the conversation with Lopa hurriedly, not wanting to think about it.

"Is that why that Vampire shows you so much attention?" Lopa asked, clipping up a section of hair on Jagdia's head "Because of this choice that you can not change?"

Lopa would know about Falk and how he acted when something was done to Jagdia from being at the Hall that day.

"It is. I didn't want it to happen, but he did something that started a process due to my blood type," taking care not to say too much Jagdia did, however, want to give Lopa a piece of information "Don't ever let one bite or even taste your blood."

Unable to say much else, it looked as though Lopa heeded the warning and was not about to push for the details of why Jagdia was saying it specifically to her.

"My husband," Lopa started in a low whisper "Is a werewolf."

Choking almost on the sip of tea, Jagdia was glad that Lopa had stopped cutting her hair when she bowed forward.

Thumping her chest, Jagdia turned in the chair to face Lopa "I thought you wanted me to cause a scene because he was a negative?"

Confused, rather than angry, Jagdia stared at Lopa when she made a small shake of the head.

"All of them are negative blood types, but their blood holds double negatives," Lopa stopped to a whisper, tapping Jagdia's shoulder to turn back to the mirror "They would have killed him on the spot."

Learning that Lopa's husband was actually a werewolf threw many things that Jagdia thought she knew out the window.

Lopa said that her husband was part of the resistance, did that mean that there were more werewolves among Poland's population than first thought?

Were they the actual victims when the invasion was over, and the Vampires started the public executions?

Were the rumours of Russia's hybrids no longer just tales?

"I didn't think they took humans as partners," Jagdia mumbled, not sure what to make of the revelation "But then I thought the same of the Vampires,"

It would seem that Lopa and Jagdia were alike in many respects beyond their blood type.

Lopa nodded agreement "I didn't either," she sighed "But it's actually widespread among them,"

Learning a little more about the Werewolves was not what Jagdia expected from the day, but it was good to know.

Knowledge of any kind in the times they were in could make all the difference.

Considering whether to tell Lopa of what Jagdia learned about the incident that acted as a catalyst for the war, Jagdia kept hold of it a little longer.

It would be unwise to trust Lopa, not without good reason to do so.

"Do you want to come to dinner tonight?" Lopa asked, possibly a little shy "You can meet my husband and some others who have wanted to meet you,"

Hearing that others wanted to meet, Jagdia placed her a little on edge, as did coming into close contact with a werewolf.

Falk would not like it at all.

"Don't worry, in their human state they don't leave a scent," Lopa smiled, it was small, very small "It will be perfectly safe for you,"

With reassurance from Lopa that it would be safe, Jagdia couldn't help but feel a little excited at the idea of sharing a meal more than anything.  
"I would like that," Jagdia smiled back "Thank you,"

Lopa nodded "How does seven sound? I live in the first house past the park by the station,"

Giving the time and place, Jagdia smiled "Seven would be perfect," it would not be too late, and Jagdia doubted that Falk would be free so early in the night "Should I bring anything?" It would be rude to show up empty-handed after all.

Lopa shook her head "Wine if you're able," she mentioned, looking down and concentrating on cutting Jagdia's hair "But yourself will be perfectly fine," she placed her fingers on Jagdia's head, angling it "It will only be small, my husband and I, his friend and their alpha,"

At once, alarm bells rang at the mention of an alpha, and not because of what it was, but who it could be.

"Do you happen to know the Alpha's name?" Jagdia asked, trying not to sound too stressed when she did.

Lopa looked up, a small smile again on her mouth, it was more sly this time "If you want to know if it is Niko," she placed both hands on Jagdia's shoulders, squeezing them "Then the answer would be yes," she took her hands back and resumed snipping Jagdia's hair.

Heart in her throat Jagdia knew that she could not shake her head, but waved her hand back and forth instead "I'm sorry, but I would rather not have to see him," trying to keep the heat from colouring her skin, Jagdia avoided Lopa's eyes in the mirror.

"I'm joking," Lopa laughed "Niko is in a rather sorry state right now, a Vampire caught him the other night," she sounded a little saddened by the news "Left Niko half-dead, actually."

Half dead?

Jagdia was under the belief that Falk was the one who came off worse, not Niko.

Not sure whether it was wise to be in close quarters with Niko's pack members when Falk left their Alpha in poor condition, Jagdia was starting to reconsider attending the dinner again.

"He won't say who it was, only that he was caught with the quarry of the vampire," Lopa steamed on, unaware of what had happened and that the quarry mentioned, was Jagdia.

"But he's in good spirits nevertheless, so I think he will be up and about soon enough," she shrugged, leaning away to pick up a mirror of the chair next to Jagdia "All done," holding the mirror up so that Jagdia could see the back, she couldn't help but be happy with the results.

Hair no longer halfway down her back, it sat around the nape of her neck, and it felt soft under touch "It's perfect. Thank you,"

Running her fingers through the front, Jagdia swept the fringe to one side, it looked amazing.

Longer at the back, but slightly shorter towards the front, it graduated between the lengths delicately.

"I will see you tonight then?" Lopa asked again, confirming the arrangements.

Standing slowly, Jagdia nodded, holding out the money for the cut "First house the other side of the park?" She clarified, smiling when Lopa nodded "I will see you at seven."

Plans arranged, Jagdia was a little happy that Falk handed over the money, it meant that she could buy a cute dress and evening coat for the occasion, wine included.

Saying goodbye to Lopa, she felt a little less disheartened by the day knowing there was something to look forward to later.


	26. Lonely

Lopa's dining room was small, cosy, but not cramped.

Partaking in a meal with others was such a simple thing that it felt stupid to have missed it so dearly, but Jagdia had.

Sipping the wine, more cautious of drink since the night in Walo, Jagdia watched Lopa for a moment.

When Jagdia arrived that evening, there was a surprise to find out who Lopa's husband was. Natan, a man Jagdia worked with closely a couple of times within the resistance, shared a daughter with Lopa.

Blonde haired like Lopa, but with Natan's turquoise eyes, the little girl was terribly boisterous.

Biting and gnawing on a bone, it was quite a sight to behold when the small girl became frustrated with it, and threw it, right at the other man at the table.

Jacek, as he introduced himself, was a quiet and articulate sort. Mindful and looking near always in thought, he reminded her in some way of Falk.

"Teething," Lopa tried to reason when Jacek yelped surprise at the bone that clattered across his empty plate.

Natan walked around, coming to hold the back of Lopa's chair, one hand out and tickling the small girl's cheek "She's fine," Natan assured "She's just restless," he added with a slight grin when the girl held out both arms, wanting to be picked up.

Seeing Natan and Lopa's daughter confirmed for Jagdia that the rumours were no longer just that.

Half breeds were a possibility.

Watching Natan hold up his daughter, blowing raspberries on her stomach, Jagdia smiled when the little girl practically cackled.

"She has such an evil laugh," Jacek commented, but it was far from harsh, a smile was on his mouth while his fingers flicked away the bone.

Jagdia concurred "It is rather wicked," she laughed, pleased to know she was not alone in the thought.

Lopa stopped watching the interactions of her husband and child and came back to the conversation. "She gets it from Natan," she mentioned, taking a mouthful of wine.

After arriving, Jagdia was surprised by how welcoming the werewolves could be, even knowing that Jagdia was directly linked to their enemy.

Something Jacek commented on when they shook hands was that she carried her Vampire scent like perfume.

Not sure what to make of the comment, Jagdia started to fidget with her hair's arrangement.

Twisting it up into a clip, sections hung loose, being sure not to be wearing any silver, Jagdia forewent any form of jewellery.

Not wanting to be overdressed or under, Jagdia picked out a simple olive green dress that scooped at the neck and was tied with a belt at the waist.

Simple but delicate.

Wary for a time that Niko could show, a glance at the clock put the fear to bed, it was close to nine at night.

"Did you not want to leave Poland?" Jagdia asked Lopa, nodding towards her daughter, a hand holding the back of her neck "Many left after all,"  
There was a mass amount of people who fled, beyond those who were forced.

"I did," Lopa nodded, her eyes falling "But Natan insisted that we stayed," she mentioned with some tinge of anger.

"We couldn't just run," Natan entered the conversation, placing his daughter on his hip "It's not as simple as that when you have a pack," he shrugged, looking to Jacek.

Jacek didn't look too pleased to be used as back up, but he did it no less "We are territorial, abandoning ground just isn't done," he picked up the wine, near glueing it to his lips so he would not need to speak again.

Lopa put down her wine sharply "But your Alpha is Russian, and lives there, so why don't you?"

It was a question Jagdia was about to ask herself, but Lopa did the honour for her.

Natan shook his head, laughing "Niko isn't Russian, he's Belorussian," he corrected, almost like they were expected to know.

Glancing at Lopa, a small shrug rolled her shoulders "It's part of their, uh, land," Jagdia commented with a small smile, her fingers flicking on the wine glass.

In the previous year, Russia had annexed the west of Belarus and brought it into their fold much like they had with Poland.

There too was that when Jagdia met Niko, she believed him Russian due to his uniform and that he spoke it.

"That was unforeseen, but it doesn't make him Russian," Natan countered with a shake of the head.

"It doesn't make him Polish either," Lopa added, her fingers drumming the table.

Jacek finally lowered his glass, only a little "Our pack extends across Ukraine, Poland and Belarus," he explained in place of Natan's weak efforts to make his point "We number in the hundreds of thousands, Lopa, so Niko has to go between all of them to make sure all is in order,"

Learning the sheer size of Niko's pack, Jagdia coughed while taking her wine.

If his pack numbers were that immense, why had he sat back when Germany invaded?

"Russia was merciless in their take over, and still are in Belarus and Ukraine," Jacek's fingers curled into a fist "Niko was forced to order them to flee to have them spared, the risk was too great to have them mount a counter-attack. Not with the sizes of the Russian packs, Poland was our safest bet, and still is,"

How bad could it have been for them to be ordered to flee?

Not just pack up and leave, but actually flee?

Wanting to ask but thinking it wiser not too, not when they knew where Jagdia had made her bed, she instead listened and gleaned what she could.

Niko mentioned wanting to take Jagdia across the border, but it sounded like hell, so why would he want that?

For that matter, where had he taken the women from the compound?

"They ran to Greenland, which was abandoned when Germany took Denmark," Lopa argued "It is safer there now that America has helped with its declaration of being a self-ruling country,"

Unaware of the invasion of Denmark, Jagdia could not help but feel that she had been far too self-involved for far too long not to know what was happening not only in Poland but across the world.

How many more countries had Germany claimed since Jagdia was last well informed?

"Lopa, it's not as easy for you to just leave," Natan stressed, coming down to her level in a crouch "We can cover distances in a short amount of time that you never could," he cupped her face "We had to stay."

Knowing it was not Jagdia's place to say, she could wholeheartedly see Natan's point.

Lopa and their daughter would be held up by their human elements, a risk that could not be afforded while fleeing.

Should they have been captured, there was no doubt Lopa and her daughter would have been shot.

Considering that the small girl was only just nearing two years of age, she would have been a baby in arms when Germany and Russia invaded.

Watching the couple come to conflict over their choices, Jagdia could only feel blessed that she never had to face such a difficult decision.

Lopa wanted their daughter somewhere safe, but Natan knew the risks of getting them there were too many even to chance it.

"I still don't like it," Lopa huffed. "We can't even take her outside," stretching out a hand to ruffle her daughter's head, the small girl finally tiring. "She's stuck in here; it's not right."

Without knowing for sure, Jagdia could only assume that the girls' wild behaviour would cause Lopa problems beyond public shaming.

Should the beautiful undead become too interested in the oddity of her behaviour, it could expose Natan and that their child was a hybrid.

Pitying Lopa's situation, and all that came with it, there too was envy.

Even with Lopa showing upset over the matter, it was undoubtedly that Natan and Lopa loved each other deeply.

"In a few months she will calm down, and we can take her out," Natan tried to reassure Lopa, stroking her hair "Just be patient."

Patience held limits, and Jagdia knew that well enough.

Prepared to take a small sip of her wine, Jagdia stopped when the faint second beat started in her chest.

Falk?

Close enough to pick it up, but not enough that it was prominent, Jagdia could only hope that it was for good reason he was nearby.

Not wanting to let on the fact Jagdia could pick Falk up, Jagdia cleared her throat politely.

"It's getting late," Jagdia smiled "I should be going," standing slowly she waved off Jacek's offer to walk her back "I will be fine, thank you for having me this evening,"

Showing gratitude towards Lopa for inviting Jagdia there was some surprise when she allowed the hug.

"You're welcome to come by again," Natan called from the dining room door "For Lopa," he added when she gave him a narrowed stare.

Smiling, Jagdia had understood what Natan meant when he spoke first, that it was to see Lopa and not him.

Facing Jagdia again Lopa smiled "I like to make him sweat," she spoke in a whisper, bringing Jagdia's coat down from the hook "He becomes panicky and more apologetic," there was a conniving manner in which Lopa said it.

Laughing while shrugging into her coat, Jagdia made a little knowing smile "Enjoy the rest of your night then," standing on the doorstep, there was some peace of mind that Falk was not standing out in the open.

"Thank you again," Jagdia stopped to speak with Lopa a little longer "I really appreciated tonight,"

For as hard-faced as Lopa could be, she was also kind and sort of sweet.

"You're welcome," Lopa smiled "As Natan said, you're welcome to drop by when you can,"

Possibly a little too excited to have a friend again, Jagdia tried to remain composed when she smiled "I will,"

Waving goodbye, Jagdia closed the garden gate softly when Lopa went back inside.

Standing on the street once more, the dimmed lamplight aiding none to see much, Jagdia assumed Falk would show himself soon.

Crossing the street to head back to her house, Jagdia kept her head up, being sure to pay attention to her surroundings, she stopped abruptly when Falk's presence felt as though he was beside her.

Turning to look behind Jagdia could see nothing. There were not even any shadowy corners that Falk could be hiding within.

Carefully, and very slowly, Jagdia looked around; there was nothing.

No mistake was made or felt within Jagdia's chest; it was Falk she could feel, she knew it.

Listening to the evening, Jagdia craned her neck to look up when the sound of wings beating drew her attention.

With one hand tucking her hair behind an ear, Jagdia stared back at the rather large bat that was hanging from the eaves of a roof.

Bats were not commonly seen, not in Warsaw.

Even with them being known forms the beautiful undead could take, they had not really been seen since that moment.

This one seemed more significant than average, its black beady eyes overseeing Jagdia as she stepped across the road slowly to look at it.

Not wanting to make an utter fool of herself and assume it could be Falk's form, or a yet to be seen familiar Jagdia jumped back a little when it took flight, swooping down towards her.

Close up it was larger than it looked when hanging upside down, its wingspan impressive Jagdia didn't much like the fact it was cute in the face too.

Likening it to a fruit bat member, Jagdia noted it had a white fur section on its chest.

  
It continued to flap around Jagdia like it was looking for somewhere to land.

Stretching out a hand, Jagdia broke apart the fingers, curious to know if it would land.

Forced to bring the second hand over to support her arm when the bat landed on her hand, crawling around until it was hung upside down from it, Jagdia didn't expect for it to feel so heavy.

"You're a little fat," Jagdia commented, as though it could understand, her head tilting a little to look when it blinked some unknown innocence at her.

Smiling a little confusedly Jagdia still did not know if it was Falk or just a chance encounter with a slightly pot-bellied bat that was comfortable with humans.

Jagdia could again feel Falk but was yet to see him.

Not sure if the bat would stay on her hand, Jagdia took the first few steps carefully but was soon walking normally, if not a little slow.

There was no way that Jagdia would be able to walk the whole way with the bat on her arm, so she tested very cautiously if it would allow her to touch it.

Stroking its nose when it sniffed at it, Jagdia carefully tested a touch to its patch of white fur.

Its wings opened, letting Jagdia pet it, a soft lick from its tongue on the back of her hand coming almost as permission and as though it enjoyed it.

"You're a little heavy," again Jagdia spoke like it would understand, a hand carefully placed to its back. At the same time, her arm curled in toward her chest "So I will carry you," she stayed still, waiting as the bat curled its wings in, almost tucking itself up like a blanket to lay in the crook of her arm.

Jagdia nestled the bat to her chest, almost like holding a baby, the beating of Falk's heart closer than it had been seconds ago, she looked around once more.

Frowning a little Jagdia looked back down at the bat, there was only one possible explanation.

The bat was either Falk and Jagdia was somehow coerced by the cute face to carry him, or it was a familiar.

Never seeing either from Falk, it made Jagdia deeply reluctant to speak to the bat.

Not that Jagdia was expecting an answer, she just didn't want Falk to appear and catch her talking with a mammal.

Regardless, the bat didn't show any signs that it would become aggressive or that it meant any harm, and Jagdia was happy to have some sort of company while walking home.

"Most people go home from a dinner party with some cake," Jagdia mumbled, stroking the nose of the bat "Not a fat bat,"

Jagdia would have laughed should she be the one to witness the oddity, but as she was the one living it, she thought better of being seen laughing to herself.

Wanting to know why Falk would have sent out a familiar, Jagdia watched the streets as she walked, knowing better than to allow a lapse in her attention.

It was quiet that evening with only a few people moving around and even fewer patrols.

The closer attention Jagdia paid, the more noticeable it became that there were almost none of the beautiful undead about - and that unsettled Jagdia.

There was, however, more bats.

A lot of them.

They hung from lampposts and eaves, trees and there was a tiny one on a postbox.

Were the Vampires using familiars instead of themselves to keep an eye on the city?

It was not a bad idea, but it now made Jagdia question if she held Falk's or a particularly lazy familiar.

Falk had handed Jagdia a book with no more than a paragraph on familiars.

They were connected to their Vampire, but were independent thinking and acting.

Only abiding when ordered to be.

Once more looking down at the bat in the crook of her arm, Jagdia laughed in disbelief - it was asleep.

Nearing home Jagdia didn't know whether the barrier would harm the bat, and she did not want to hurt it at all, but she also felt bad about waking it up.

Trying to think how best to wake the sleeping bat without annoying it, Jagdia slowed her pace as she approached her front garden.

Standing as though on guard of the gate, was Falk.

With the near-constant second beat that accompanied Jagdia home, she concluded that the bat was Falk, at the very least his familiar and that was how she could sense his heart.

Now though, Jagdia could feel it more confidently.

Thrown into a sense of discord, Jagdia stopped walking, peering down at the snoozing bat.

"Bartok," Falk's voice carried effortlessly, "Spends most of his time asleep."

The Bat was Falk's then?

"Is he your, um...familiar?" Jagdia felt a little stupid asking now that Falk confirmed he knew the bat in her arms.

Falk had come down the road without notice, standing a short distance from Jagdia a calm expression on him.

"He is," Falk confirmed, making to prod Barton, but kept from doing so when Jagdia angled away.

"Leave him," Jagdia complained, Bartok was sound asleep and painfully adorable as he was.

Hand left suspended, Falk used to cup Jagdia's face, or more specifically check her hair "It's shorter?"

Barely noticing how cold Falk was, Jagdia moved into his palm "I said I was going to have it cut," reminding him what was said that morning, Jagdia watched his face "Do you not like it?"

Falk paused like the question took him by some surprise, and he didn't know how to answer.

"No," Falk said calmly "I like it."

Heart for a second sinking, Jagdia caught the frown in time to make it a smile. Maybe it would be worthwhile to explain the delicacy of words and what order they sometimes needed to be in.

Falk's head cocked a fraction; the hand still pressed to Jagdia's face, he looked conflicted by something.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be here?" Jagdia knew if Falk was unsure that he would ask, so rather than waiting for it to come, she wanted to find out why he was away from the manor so soon.

Falk's face changed a little, but not by much. "I wasn't interested in the agenda of the talks," he admitted nonchalantly, "It was just idle prattle," he took a step forward.

With only Jagdia's folded arms between them, Falk bent down, placing a kiss on Jagdia.

Unlike Jagdia's that settled into a happy rhythm, Falk's made a small jump. Almost like it was surprising.

Breaking away a little Jagdia could see that Falk was once more in some sort of conflict over something he was yet to put into words.

"Are you ok?" Jagdia spoke softly, eyes flicking back and forth across Falk's and searching his face "You seem a little...confused?" It was the only way to describe his face.

Falk frowned softly "I am a little," hesitant to say what else was on his mind, Falk stepped back a little "This isn't something I am picking up from you," he spoke in more of a whisper "It's coming from me, and it has been there most the day," he explained, clearly nonplussed.

Falk was not usually so forthcoming with what he was feeling himself; he would often lead into it by asking what Jagdia was feeling.

"Ok," Jagdia nodded, unable to touch Falk with his familiar still in her arms, she engaged him with her eyes "What does it feel like?"

This was where Falk's inability to express his words adequately could create misinterpretation or misunderstandings, so Jagdia would need to be patient and pay close attention.

"Hollow," Falk stewed over the word for a moment "Like something was missing," he added after sure that his first word was accurate to describe his sense of feeling "But it's gone now?"

Rocking slightly on the heels of each shoe, Jagdia curled her lips back between her teeth, holding them.

Far from expecting to feel so happy, Jagdia tried to control the encroaching giddiness of what Falk described.

"That can sometimes happen, when you're sad or missing something," Jagdia held off from saying that it could come from missing a person too "It's not a bad thing," not for Jagdia at least.

To know that Falk was potentially upset or missing Jagdia was quite a tremendous step forward for Falk.

"Missing?" Falk repeated it, not as much as a question as he made it sound, not one for Jagdia to answer at least, but that he was asking it to himself.

Shuffling a little on the pavement, Jagdia let Falk come to his own conclusion; she couldn't influence it.

Falk didn't straighten up at all, but he did look displeased that Bartok was between them still.

Still not ready to part with the sleeping bat, Jagdia reached forward a little, unsure whether she could kiss Falk, or even touch him yet.  
Falk took the indication, readily.

Coming back in for another, Falk seemed to dismiss the fact it was not wise for them to touch for the time being.

It left Jagdia wondering if Falk was even allowed to be there, or whether it was wise that he was if the Commander was so anti-mortal that the city had been cleaned too.

"I was missing you, then," Falk barely broke their lips apart to say it, his hand catching Jagdia across the back when she went to make a startled step back "It started not long after you left, I couldn't concentrate on my work because you weren't there,"

It became close to standard practice that Jagdia would keep Falk company when there was paperwork he needed to attend.

They didn't often speak in that time as Jagdia would be reading, but Falk would occasionally stop and come over to her.

"That's what it was," Jagdia nodded slowly "It can sometimes happen when..." she trailed off, they were yet to hold the conversation over what it was Jagdia felt for Falk, and attempting to explain the causes why someone would be missed came too close it.

"It can happen when you are used to someone being around, and then they're not for some reason," with the exceptions of when Falk was out on his patrols, they were almost always in each other's company in some way.

Falk relaxed the hand that kept Jagdia from putting more space between them "I don't like it," he announced, begrudged by it almost "I don't want to feel it again," he added, obviously missing the subtext of what he said.  
They couldn't be together all day every day.

"You might, but it would only be for short spells," Jagdia smiled a little at the slight sulkiness within Falk "It is something that can't be avoided at times,"

Showing that it bothered him, Jagdia's body's subtle adjustment allowed her to tuck in against Falk.

"Are we allowed to be this close?" Jagdia asked she didn't want to get Falk in trouble or cause him unnecessary hassle.

Falk took Jagdia more firmly against his side "It doesn't matter," his head shook "I wasn't planning on heading back tonight,"

Surprised to hear that Falk ditched what was possibly a formal duty, Jagdia didn't want to consider the implications of his disobedience, but she still asked.

"Is that wise?" Taking a little time to situate Bartok better, Jagdia managed to free an arm "Won't you be in trouble if they notice?"

The night was still young, there were plenty of hours left, and if they were using their familiars to keep an eye on the city, the man they received was of obvious importance.

"It doesn't mat—?!" Falk attempted to brush it off, but Jagdia was having none of it "It does. Falk, go back."

Pushing Falk a little, Jagdia was surprised when he allowed it, his steps a little stumbling as he moved.

"It's only a few more hours," Jagdia stated quickly "You can come by in the morning," she assured, hoping it would be enough to make Falk leave.

Falk stood on the road, the small drop making it less awkward for their eyes to meet.

"You want me to go back?" Falk asked, showing some sense of understanding, but in the wrong way, he looked suspicious.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," Jagdia went to place a hand on Falk's face, but stopped, if he was to go back then it was best not to let her scent linger on him "That's all."

Falk looked at Jagdia's hand, eyes narrowing slightly when it refrained from touching him.

Seeing that Falk could have misunderstood, Jagdia scrambled to remove whatever thoughts were in his head.

"You said we couldn't touch, in case it was picked up," giving the reason for her hand pulling away Jagdia smiled "If you were allowed to stay I would let you, but I don't want you getting into trouble if you did,"

Falk didn't look convinced "Where were you tonight?"

Taken back by the accusatory tone, Jagdia didn't answer straight away.

"I was at Lopa's, she did my hair today," Jagdia could only imagine what Falk was possibly thinking, and it looked like the jealousy he discovered on his own was making itself known "I had dinner with her,"

It was clear that Falk was looking for a reason to doubt Jagdia and she kept tight-lipped that Lopa was married to a member of Niko's pack, or even what she learned about it.

There was no possibility to ask why Falk never mentioned that Niko had come off worse from their fight.

"Then why do you not want me to stay?" Falk stepped back on the pavement, forcing Jagdia to step back "Why would it matter to you if I got in trouble?"

Here was what Jagdia wanted to avoid, needing to make it known why Falk facing getting into trouble was a concern for her.

"Because I care about you," Jagdia thought carefully how to word it "I want you to be ok,"

It was harder to express without directly saying why, and Jagdia didn't want to have it forced from her, not when Falk didn't know what it was for himself.

Though a part of Jagdia was starting to suspect that Falk did, that he just had not acknowledged it.

Falk's face didn't relax from the scowling, not for a few seconds anyway "Care?"

There it was, the question Jagdia did not want to elaborate on.

"It means to be concerned for someone's well being, that you care about how they are," trying not to go more in-depth Jagdia fidgeted a little "And that is why you need to go back, I don't want anything to happen," Falk seemed to forget that his kind was swift just to inflict pain. An extreme level of it "So please, just go back tonight?"

Falk showed that he was considering what Jagdia had said, processing it.  
"Fine. I will go back." Falk stated it bluntly, dejectedly "I will see you in the morning."

Turning to leave, Jagdia watched in both elation but equally saddened that he did not grasp where she was coming from, it was for Falk's own good that she asked him to leave.

"Falk," hurrying to catch up, Falk's strides forcing her to run part the way "Wait!"

Not expecting Falk to stop so abruptly, Jagdia only just managed to avoid running into him.

"I will need to take the barrier down," Jagdia was surprisingly short of breath "It might take me a while," she dragged in a little more air "But stay," asking Falk to stay the night in her home felt a little peculiar, she had never asked a man to do it, let alone a Vampire.

Falk watched Jagdia for a while, giving nothing facially or verbally, until his hand cupped her chin, angling her face toward him.

"That was all I wanted," Falk whispered, stroking her lips with his thumb "I didn't want to spend the night without you,"

Smiling a little that they were in the same mindset about the night, Jagdia would face the consequences of letting Falk stay when they came up.

"Just give me a little time to take the barrier down," Jagdia spoke in a small whisper, broken only when Falk laid a kiss on her "Would it need only to be the front door?" The barriers covered the windows too.

Falk smiled a bit "Only the door."

With it confirmed that the door was the only issue to allow Falk entrance, Jagdia made to step back, but stopped when remembering that Bartok was still asleep "Will he be ok?" She didn't want to hurt him by accident.

Staring at Bartok with some vague interest, Falk slipped his finger through his clawed feet, securing them with his thumb before picking him up, and shaking him awake.

"Ah!" Jagdia put out both hands, bringing Bartok back when his small beady eyes opened wide, almost scared "I will take him."

Turning away when Falk tried to remove Bartok from where he laid on his front, wings wrapped around Jagdia's forearm, he didn't appear pleased that she was showing Bartok attention.

"Don't be horrible to him!" Jagdia scolded, making Falk shake back his head.

"Wait here," Jagdia moved away, taking Bartok with her "It won't take long," assuring that it would not take much time to bring down the barrier, Jagdia walked back towards her home, a small excited smile on her face.

Tonight would be the very first time they would actually be alone: just Falk and her, no one else.


	27. 3am Visits

Holding up a slice of chopped apple, Jagdia watched Bartok sniff the air, his wings unfurling to take the apple between his clawed hands.

Jagdia smiled a little before taking a piece of the apple for herself, listening to the soft munching and crunches.

Leaving Bartok where he hung from the pan rack above the stove, Jagdia left the kitchen to return to the living room.

A glance at the clock told Jagdia it was just past two in the morning.

"Are you not tired?" Falk asked, sitting in a chair beside the lit fireplace.

Looking up Jagdia didn't answer straight away, she had managed a short sleep after they finished, a couple of minutes shy of an hour.

"No," Jagdia shook her head, taking another bite of the apple piece she held "I'm fine at the moment," sitting in the chair adjacent to Falk's, she curled up her legs.

Chin in hand, Falk continued to watch the fire, showing some vague interest in it.

Once the barrier was taken down, and Jagdia found a place for Bartok to rest, the shortest second of panic was that the house was not presentable.

Even though Jagdia cleaned it that afternoon, there was for a short time worry that Falk would comment on it - he had barely paid it any more than a glance once inside.

Sitting beside the fire as they were, it was surreal how normal it felt to be there and holding a light conversation.

There was no paperwork for Falk to sort, read and sign, so Jagdia worried that he would become restless, bored even.

"Falk?" Trying to gain his attention, Jagdia's stew on questions were all sat in an impatient line, waiting to be spoken: "Can I ask you something?"

From the fireplace, Falk looked up, dropping his arm to rest partly in his lap "You can ask," he nodded "But I may not answer."

Again there was the matter that Falk outright refused to answer particular questions, but that didn't mean Jagdia would not ask.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained as people said.

Shifting a little in the chair, Jagdia wrapped an arm around her legs "Do you belong to the pantheon?"

Figuring out Falk's position in the Vampire's class system would allow some small insight to him.

Falk met Jagdia's eyes, unblinking, and entirely focused - though he did not speak.

Wondering whether it was a question that should not have been asked at all, Jagdia found it hard to look away by how focused Falk was on her.

"I was born into the pantheon, yes," Falk finally responded, there was a reservation within his words, almost like he did not want to say it "I am the only son of Carmilla,"

Hearing it come more directly from Falk's mouth made it seem far more profound than when he announced his title that afternoon outside the town hall.

"Only son? Do you have sisters?" Jagdia asked a follow-up, hoping that the line of questioning would be acceptable to ask.

Falk rubbed a finger and thumb together, almost in thought about it "Yes. I have thirty sisters,"

Thirty?

Carmilla was undoubtedly a busy woman to have thirty girls and only one son.

"Do you have the same father?" Not confident how parentage worked within the pantheon, Jagdia could only hope she would not cause insult by suggesting Falk's mother slept with multiple men.

Falk's brow creased a little; head tilted softly "We do," he said it with a small smile, almost like the question amused him somehow "Our kind partner for life, always have," he added on the tidbit with a small gesture towards Jagdia.

Trying to hide the smile, Jagdia laughed a little, looking away instead.

Falk's ability to just say things without worrying about second-hand embarrassment, or even being embarrassed was a little enviable at times.

Learning that Falk was surrounded predominantly by women explained a little as to why he was not like the others in the treatment, or instead, that was what Jagdia chose to believe.

Even while around, the female Vampire's Falk showed more compassion towards them.

"Do you not have any siblings?" Falk took Jagdia's silence as a chance to ask a question of his own.

Usually never talking about them, Jagdia preferred to forget that she once had a family.

"I did. They died." Jagdia kept the conversation short, and with no allowance of furthering it, she didn't want to explain why they died or even how.

Occupying her hands when they started to shake by tying up her hair Jagdia brushed back the parts that were too short behind an ear.

"How old are you?" Jagdia knew that Falk mentioned he was a few thousand years, but it was such a vague, generalised comment, that it gave no clue to the precise numbers Falk had been alive.

Falk looked to be thinking, deeply.

"I was born during the collapse of the Western Roman Empire," Falk mentioned more clearly "Around four hundred and seventy AD," he added in a little more.

With only a little knowledge of world history due to the closed-off teaching methods, Jagdia didn't know much about the Roman Empire, beyond that, it existed.

However, by Falk's declaration of the year, it was prominent that he was far older than Jagdia first thought.

However, it left Jagdia wondering how and why Falk spent all that time alone without taking a partner or even a wife.

Indeed there would have been someone within that time that Falk took an interest in.

In a state of wanting to ask and not, Jagdia chewed on her lip in thought, could she ask?

Should Jagdia ask?

Made evident on many occasions that the beautiful undead thought little of fidelity, Jagdia did not want to ask and potentially find out that Falk, in fact, had a wife.

Although the lack of marking on Falk suggested that he did not.

Lips parted to speak, Jagdia stopped when the front door was knocked.

Checking the time Jagdia frowned deeply, it was almost three in the morning, long beyond the hours of an acceptable social call.

Making to stand Jagdia stopped when Falk put out a hand, telling her to remain seated.

"I will answer it," Falk informed Jagdia with a strange smile, it wasn't calm or even reassuring, but it wasn't worried either "Stay here." Ordering Jagdia to stay put, he stood up.

Worried that it could be someone sent to retrieve Falk from the manor, Jagdia waited until he left the room before standing.

Taking the barrier down to let Falk in meant that any of the beautiful undead could enter.

Wanting to try and take a peek through the window, Jagdia stopped when the pans from the rack in the kitchen started to clang, and the sound of beating wings permeated the air.

Bartok?

Prepared to go and check that Bartok was fine and had not managed to get himself in a spot of bother, Jagdia barely had a foot in the hall when she was forced to fling herself back.

No more than a set of blurs, it was only the growling snarls that let Jagdia know just what passed her.

Frozen in place when the wall was blown inwards, spraying brick and plaster everywhere, Jagdia whipped around when something shifted - it wasn't Falk.

Shaking out its body, Jagdia could see it was a lithely built werewolf.  
Fur appearing dark, almost black, in the dim glow of the fire Jagdia, recognised it to be Niko.

Did Falk not only a few days before wound Niko egregiously?

Stuck in the room, Jagdia did not think it would be wise to move, not by how Niko's teeth were bared, body vibrating with the deep warning growl coming from his chest.

Assuming that Falk was still in the hall, Jagdia did not care for how Niko's eye slid to her.

Though it was not directly Jagdia that Niko was looking at, the second Werewolf prowled calmly past the doorway.

How many were there?

Listening now to what was happening beyond her home, Jagdia could tell that something was wrong.

The breaking of the window made Jagdia turn, the rattle of glass rolling over wood forcing her to look for it.

A dirty bomb.

Glinting in the flame at the mouth of the bottle, Jagdia identified mercury within the mix - and once it caught, it would explode.

This was not a targeted attack, but widespread.

Glass breaking, shouting, and the desperate beats of many wings filled the street, the city.

Their barriers would count for nothing if their homes were set alight - they were forcing the people out and onto the streets.

Picking the bottle up, Jagdia ignored the glass's burn and threw it back out the broken window.

Turning away, arms thrown up when it exploded and the blowout came back through, Jagdia glanced up just in time.

Coming through the door was another werewolf, much larger than the one before, it was almost double the size.

With nowhere to run, Jagdia could only take a slow backwards step when the Werewolf set Jagdia in its sights.

Where was Falk?

Without notice, Niko moved, snapping at the throat of the approaching Werewolf, knocking Jagdia over as he did.

Landing hard on the glass of the broken window, Jagdia could feel it stabbing into the palms of her hands and legs.

Unable to move when Niko stepped over Jagdia, shielding her almost from the other Werewolf who retreated only enough to take itself away from Niko's jowls.

A shadow of a wolf passed over its head, breaking something as it hit the frame of the door.

There were desperate screams and cries from beyond the living room.   
And cries from those who were forced to flee their burning homes.

The smell of cinder and smoke was choking on the air, accompanied by the stench of blood and death.

Only able to assume that it was the Russian packs coming across, making use of the lacklustre effort to maintain the city during the overseeing Commander's visit, they were wide open - sitting ducks.

Even with their speed, the manor was half an hour away, and there was no telling if it was under attack or not.

The city was at the mercy of these opportunistic attackers, with only the werewolves who remained and the resistance to defend it.

Pressing lower to the floor when Niko dropped a little, the bristle of his fur touching across the exposed skin, Jagdia could tell that he was in a stance, waiting to pounce.

Not wanting to move in case it threw Niko's concentration, Jagdia could only watch when the two beasts lunged, the furore of their gnashing teeth and growls vibrating through her.

Forced to roll when Niko was pushed back Jagdia scrambled for her footing, trying to put distance between the fighting Werewolves and herself.

A yelping whine almost made Jagdia turn, but she refused to make such a rookie mistake and slow her escape down.

Ducking through the hole made in the wall, Jagdia could see that her guess that one of the wolves had been thrown was correct.

Shaking itself off and limping the Werewolf circled the entrance, waiting for the most opportune moment to make another attack.

With the hall narrow, it was at a disadvantage.

Yet, with no exit at the back of the house, Jagdia was trapped.

Beyond the pacing Werewolf Jagdia could see a slither of the street, barely.

Thick rolling waves of smoke charged down the road, the roar of the flames almost drowning out the pleading shouts and howls of the beasts stalking the streets.

Unable to turn to look into the kitchen, Jagdia could tell there was a hole in the kitchen's outer wall, the heat of the air whistling through Jagdia could see no sign of Falk.

The Werewolf was ready to charge.

Body low it made a snapping growl, rushing towards Jagdia.

Trying to outrun a Werewolf was more impossible a feat than trying to outrun the beautiful undead.

What Jagdia did have was silver and plenty of it.

Dashing back into the kitchen Jagdia pulled down the small unit beside the door, letting its drawers fall open chaotically.

Still kitted out with many of the weapons and trinkets from her time in the resistance, Jagdia knew that there were vials of liquid silver, actual silver pieces and holy water within the drawers.

All of which, smashed and clattered to the floor just as the wolf got its front paw over the threshold of the kitchen.

Setting down a paw on the spilling silver, the Werewolf screamed a pain-filled howling, throwing its monolithic body around the framing of the door.

Shaking and dragging back its body, the beast tried to scrape away with liquid silver - but it would not come off.

Somehow, someone managed to create the liquid silver to solidify once contact with a werewolf was made, making it impossible for them to remove it immediately.

Backing further into the room, Jagdia nearly screamed when she hit something firm.

A hand coming over the mouth Jagdia placed one of her own on it, curling around the fingers to remove it once Falk finished whispering into her ear.

The house was surrounded, and with Niko still engaging with the Werewolf in the living room, escaping would be close to impossible - or at least that was how Jagdia believed the situation to be.

"The manor is under attack right now too," Falk kept his voice low, using the hand previously over Jagdia's mouth to steer her around "I need you to move that,"

Pointing towards the scattered silver, Jagdia looked towards the hall, the Werewolf was still there, limping and angrier than before.

The silver was the only thing keeping it out.

"Do you trust me?" Falk asked suddenly, taking Jagdia by surprise.

Did Jagdia trust Falk?

It was not something Jagdia thought about before, not until that moment.

"I do," nodding to show further that Jagdia was confident in her answer, she didn't much like the low light, she couldn't tell if Falk was hurt or not.

"Then move the silver," Falk asked, holding the back of Jagdia's neck "And stay low,"

Telling Jagdia to stay low while moving the silver, she didn't look at the Werewolf as she approached the pile of solid and liquid silver.

Pulling a cloth from the counter Jagdia wrapped it around a hand, kneeling; she swept her arm in an arc, clustering the silver together to move it.

Trusting Falk but not herself not to react should the werewolf attempt a second approach, Jagdia kept her head down as the precious metal clinked and bubbled - the liquid silver solidified on contact with the other pieces.

The floor shook, the clips of the werewolves nails on the wood warning Jagdia that it was incoming, she sped up, moving the silver out of the way.

Shallow breaths taken, Jagdia done her utmost not to resist when Falk placed a hand on her back, pushing her down.

Laying down almost Jagdia felt the breeze of Falk's movement, and then the heat of the blood that came with a chorus of a deathbed howl of the Werewolf.

The crunch of bone and tearing flesh bounced off the walls, filling them as there came more than one death seconds apart.

Daring to look up Jagdia caught the tail end of a wind.

A wind created when Falk threw the limp wolf back out the door.

Watching it roll and bounce over the concrete until it could no longer be seen, Jagdia grimaced when Falk shook the blood from his hand, spraying it up the wall.

Standing slowly, cautiously, she moved to stand behind Falk when he beckoned her over; an arm held out when Jagdia peered around Falk to the living room door.

Fur slick, and teeth dressed in liquid red, Niko proved himself to be the victor of the fight and came out unscathed.

Sensing it before it even started, Jagdia ducked under Falk's arm, throwing herself in front of him just as Niko lunged.

Forced to pull up short, Niko's paws scraped and skidded over the floor, managing to stop himself from running full force into Jagdia his bloodied snout bumped against her chest.

Nose wet and cold, Jagdia met Niko's eyes when he whined softly, pushing her a little with his nose a single paw came up which he laid on her stomach.

If Jagdia was not mistaken, Niko wanted both Jagdia's attention, and her to move.

Eyes leaving Niko's when a fist - Falk's fist - hovered above Niko's head, Jagdia tried to catch it but was a little too slow.

Thumping Niko sharply on the head, it forced his body to drop, front legs spread wide to keep from hitting the floor ultimately.

Using the gap between Jagdia's legs, Niko pushed his head through, snapping for Falk.

With an arm around the waist, Falk picked Jagdia up, moving her aside as he swung into a kick.

It hit with a bone aching crunch on the side of Niko's head, jarring his head into the wall.

"Stop it!"

Shouting for them both to stop, Jagdia pointed to the door.

Had they not been more concerned with each other, they would have noticed the new arrival, this one bigger than the first two who came inside.

Dropping Jagdia back down behind, Falk turned back around, Niko too.  
Never once thinking the pair would ever work together, Jagdia faced away when the soft beating of wings circled her head.

Bartok.

Bringing the giant bat out of the air, Jagdia soothed him when he lay on her forearm wings wrapped around it.

Retreating to the kitchen when Falk asked her too, Jagdia did as he asked after closing the door and moved the pile of silver to cover it and the hole torn in the kitchen wall.

There would be no telling how long the fighting would go on for, but Jagdia could only hope the attacking pack would be pushed back, and soon.


	28. Aftermath

Sky choked by the billowing columns of smoke it was close to impossible to tell that the sun was dawning on the horizon.

Skin cloaked in sweat and soot Jagdia stood on the peripheral of the carnage - the roads were soaked in red.

Tripping over debris and scattered limbs Jagdia could not evade the massacre that bled the city.

Human, Vampire and Werewolf lay among the dead, there too were the bats.

From beginning to end, it was a disaster.

With no warning prior and no structured idea of what was happening, the whole event became a paranoid blood bath.

The humans could not distinguish between the attacking Werewolves or the helping ones, and the beautiful undead cared for neither.

There came a strange truce between the humans and the beautiful undead to force back the Werewolves - it was slow but successful.

No longer down on all fours but up on two feet, Niko surveyed the area of the city they were in, his chest bare it heaved with his panting breaths, one arm wiping across his bloodied face.

On Jagdia's other side Falk stood with a little more composure but looking no better.

Both men were bloodied, battered and baring injury.

Tired from running back and forth, assisting removing the wounded and the dead from the streets and collapsed buildings, Jagdia wished there was still more to do so that she was not left to see what had come of her home city.

Turning over both hands Jagdia's nails were black and bruised from digging through brick and timber, her skin a pincushion of splinters.

Jagdia looked up when someone tapped a flask on her arm, offering it to her.

"Here," the man spoke, his gaze dull "Drink this,"

The man showed no sign that he was a nefarious character or even one that should be taken with caution, but Jagdia still chose to execute it.

Sniffing the opening of the flask, Jagdia flicked a look at the man "Garlic?" She asked, or rather mouthed, curious as to how it would taste.

The man nodded "We've figured a way of keeping them away from our girls," the man came in close, whispering into one ear "They're prowling right now," his eyes flicked to the roaming Vampires.

The observation was accurate.

Air rifles with blood and the beautiful undead were struggling. Jaws clenched, throats flexing and sweats starting at their brows.

This was not good.

Turning around to the rows of injured being tended to, Jagdia handed back the flask to the man "Get as much as that water as you can," she husked "Hand it around quickly,"

The man took the flask nodding, stepping away to speak with others trying to get respite.

The Werewolves' attack was converted, and it was devastating - but there was worse that could come.

Should the Vampires lose control, it would be a whole different sort of blood bath.

Pressing up the line when a familiar face hopped into view, Jagdia could only hope that she would be received friendly.

"Marek!" Hailing him down, Jagdia reached out a hand to keep Marek walking by "I need you to do something, please?" Catching the deep reservation on his face, Jagdia clapped her hands together, pleading.

Thigh bandaged, Marek wore more than a few war wounds, his trouser leg and right arm were sodden - But he was still grinning.

"Been months since we last spoke,-" he swung a hand up to scratch the back of his head "-,now you want something from me? Pfft."

If not for the urgency of what Jagdia was about to ask, there would have been a sly comeback, but it would have to wait.

"This isn't for me, but everyone else," keeping to a whisper Jagdia checked on the Vampires, they were getting fidgety "They're seconds of going nuts with all this blood, can you check which houses have their barriers up?"

Marek's grin died, his eyes roaming the area in one rapid sweep.

"Ok," Marek didn't even ask any further questions, but he flagged down two others who were able-bodied, explaining what was needed "I will organise people and get them moving,"

This was not a moment to become gushing and thankful; they needed to move people and move them now.

Leaving Marek to organise transporting the hurt to a place of safety, Jagdia checked on the man who had the garlic laced water - he was handing them out to those who were tending the wounded.

All it would take is one of the beautiful undead to lose their inhibitions, and it would become another bloodbath.

There too was the fact that the Werewolves hiding among them, had revealed themselves in the joint effort to throw back the invading pack.  
Among those who showed themselves was Natan.

Standing beside a collapsed wall, Natan was wiping his brow, watching the rapid efforts to hide the humans with curiosity - as were the others.

Whether they caught on to the worry that Jagdia and the man had was not clear, but it was known that they were being watched, and the Vampires were becoming twitchy.

They were walking a tightrope, and it was fraying.

Anxiety kicking in hard, Jagdia floundered in approaching Natan when Bartok came back to her.

As much as Jagdia enjoyed carrying Bartok around, his timing was awful.  
Wanting to shoo Bartok away but worried that it would attract unwanted attention.

Plucking Bartok down, Jagdia cradled him to her chest, settling him while still walking towards Natan.

Making eye contact with Natan and hoping he would understand by look alone that it was not safe for them to acknowledge each other, Jagdia mouthed her message to him.

"Take Lopa and go." Obviously, Jagdia wanted their daughter included, but it would take too long to say while passing Natan.

Natan didn't make any sign that he heard, but he floated a look over to where Niko was standing, before turning around and slipping away.

Only assuming that Natan understood, Jagdia stopped dead when a low, guttural growl entered her ear.

Side glancing, Jagdia swallowed hard when meeting the Vampire's pinprick pupils, he was close, too close.

Jagdia was not bleeding, but the air was so heavily fragranced in blood that it did not matter.

Backstepping, Jagdia did not manage to get far until she was tripping on someone else's feet.

Wanting it to be Falk, it took only the painful clawing grip of her hair to dispel that hope.

Held in place, Jagdia did not try to break from the man's hand, creating a scene now would not bode well for those who were being escorted to safety.

"Hmm, the rumoured Night Rose," it came more like a purr against Jagdia's ear "We finally meet."

Not keen on the man's leering but sultry tone, Jagdia watched as an arm stretched out, the gloved hand flicking, shooing away the growling Vampire.

"Come, my little thorn," the man applied more pressure, twisting Jagdia's hair so tight some of it snapped "We shall speak. Alone."

Hearing the man's use of the word alone set Jagdia's heart into the most uncomfortable apprehensive pounding, her feet forced to move and oblige the man's steering, even more, when something sharp pinched into her side.

Jagdia could not be sure, but it felt like a gun.

Holding a little tighter to Bartok, it was with pure and utter heartbreaking horror that Jagdia watched the man rip him from her arms.

Trying to take Bartok back, Jagdia's whole body became cold, almost with no function when Bartok's desperate cries and panicked flapping stopped within a crunching fist.

The man had simply, effortlessly, killed Bartok with just his hand.

Staring at Bartok's limp body, Jagdia could only tell that she was crying when a salty droplet dripped down her lips.

Tossing Bartok aside like he was no more than a piece of scrap paper, the man wiped the bloodied glove on Jagdia's dress.

For a reason, Jagdia did not comprehend a single word fell from her mouth, but she knew, some part of her knew, that its purpose would be fulfilled.

"Falk."

No sooner was the last letter off her tongue did Jagdia feel the oppressive chill on her skin, a black shroud spreading out from her back, enveloping her.

In the same moment, a familiar arm reached over Jagdia's shoulder, and a hand came over her eyes.

Pulled not only free of the other man but flush to Falk the covering of her eyes didn't keep her from hearing the slow, agonised process of the man's death.

This time, only this time, Jagdia felt no fear of Falk's actions.


	29. Markings

When the fires were lit, the aroma was odd for only a few seconds - garlic.

Too many dead and warm weather, it was decided to lay them on pyres and cremate them; their ashes were to be collected and scattered among the parks or kept by their remaining loved ones.

The efforts to avoid the second bloodshed were successful in the humans' swift cleanup; it looked as though they wanted to make one lasting impact for those who met their deaths.

It took only seconds for the air to be wafting with the scent of roasting garlic, the breeze carrying it around to the overseeing beautiful undead.

Their noses wrinkled, brows twitched and one -surprisingly- vomited blood.

They all watched in curious fascination the garlic's effects on such a widespread scale - it was amazing and beautiful.

Eyes streaming, throats choking, there came more vomiting of blood.

Jagdia knew that the water used for the excessive growth of the garlic was blessed.

It was curiously bizarre to witness, but empowering all the same.

The humans had discovered a new method to deter the beautiful undead. One more wholly effective than any before.

Standing among the crowd hanging back from the pyres, Jagdia's depressed state lifted from watching how they reacted.

Slowly they started to pull back, shrink away from the garlic loaded plumes of smoke that perfumed the air.

It started something quite surreal.

Jagdia could not say who threw the first, but it was soon a tidal wave of blessed water tossed at their Vampire oppressors.

Standing, watching as glass bottles flew through the air in sweeping, violent arcs Jagdia witnessed the people's growing confidence, their lagging patience.

The shouts of disgust, goading and pure hateful rhetoric turned into chanting.

The people laughed, arms raised with middle fingers up, telling the beautiful undead that no matter how hard they tried, they refused to break.

Even when orders were shouted, demanding the Vampires to open fire on the baying mob the humans were becoming, they kept pushing, pushing and pushing.

No longer was it just blessed water in glass bottles being tossed, but dirty bombs, bricks, silver - and the Vampires were being forced to retreat.

Just how Jagdia stood among the women who chose how their fates would end, Jagdia stood among the crowds.

Once more feeling like an outsider looking in, Jagdia could understand their purpose, hate, and exhaustion of living in fear.

Above the air was beaten by the flapping wings of the surviving familiars, the fires lighted the faces of the beautiful undead - and they were confused, wary and scared.

To date, they had not seen such a show of resilience, not since their invasion.

They clearly did not know what to do, not when people broke the lines charging them to impact their dirty bombs and bricks better.

Once more, the air was thick with smoke, but it was theirs.

Jostled by the crowd's knitting, Jagdia's fingers flexed around the bottle placed in her hand.

Just how it was that dawn hiding in an alley beside the square, Jagdia was not a human who loved a vampire, but a human who wanted them gone.

Jagdia knew that somewhere among the confused vampires was Falk.

Caught between wanting to share at the moment but not wanting to create problems for Falk, there came a painful moment of reality.

The longer Jagdia was with Falk, the less she could partake in the human realm.

Holding tighter to the dirty bomb Jagdia became silently seething at the prospect that she would no longer be entirely human over time, but a phantom entity of one.

No one cared when the vampires rallied, raising their weapons to unload them into the crowd.

They pushed harder, throwing more and more, stamping their feet, baring teeth and daring them to do as they always did.

Using violence was the only method the Vampires could use to control them, and they showed that they longer cared for their lives if it meant taking down a few of theirs.

The rumble of barrels made the crowds part, even though none of them looked they knew what was being rolled forward to be lit.

Seven barrels rolled forward, small openings lit with fuses.

Packed within them would be petroleum, holy water and silver shards - they blew up a few feet from the beautiful undead.

Shrieking rang through the air.

Beautiful undead caught alight, catching others in their bids to help the people laughed and jeered.

It was almost celebratory how they heckled and hollered at them.

There would come a consequence they all knew it, but this small victory was what their morale needed.

From the sidelines, even the werewolves stood back and watched, keeping almost to themselves and observing.

More garlic was thrown on the fires, keeping the aroma that seemed to cause the vampires significant discomfort up.

The fires would eventually die down; they all knew that, and their immediate supply of the blessed water and silver and dirty bombs, but they kept a strong front.

More of the beautiful undead started to fall back, their efforts to storm them thwarted by a surprise flanking.

More barrels came, tumbling down the side streets in swarms.

It was the cue.

Screaming, the crackle of fire and howls of laughter stroked the late afternoon sky, echoing through the streets while they fled the small square where they took a small stand.

Covering the retreat for safer grounds, many set fires, blocking roads and alleys.

Doors opened, welcoming with open arms people running and offering safe passage.

The streets emptied just as soon as they were filled, doors closing and windows shuttered.

Forced to leave by the crowd's urgency, Jagdia could not help but worry for their safety once the beautiful undead managed to break through the wall the people created.

They proved it once before that they were patient and would wait for humans to enact their cruel deaths.

Jagdia stood in one of the small side streets watching the flames lick the cobbled path with nowhere to go.

Considering checking on Lopa, the idea was given up on.

Should the beautiful undead come to order soon being caught outside would be dangerous, and if Natan and Lopa were making use of the distraction to make a bid for Greenland, Jagdia did not want to be the reason they were caught.

"You shouldn't hang around. Not after that," coming from around a corner, Niko rested on the wall, arms folded.

Moving to lean on the wall opposite Jagdia gave one lingering look on the flames "What does it matter?" It was not like Falk would let Jagdia face the repercussions "I will be fine." Oddly bitter by the fact, Jagdia gave a careless shrug.

Niko shifted a little on the wall, his previous wounds all but healed, he was still without a shirt.

"I've been wondering this for a while-," he pushed off the wall, coming in close and sniffing the air around Jagdia "-,but you don't have the scent of a marked human. Yet, he's all over you like a rash, why?"

A little deterred by the sniffing Jagdia pushed Niko away, a small frown on her "Marked?"

Marking was purely for marriages, nothing more.

Jagdia asked Falk about it after the incident with Frau Fragia believing Jagdia was sleeping with her husband.

They only used it to announce they were married, a mark acted in place of rings as the humans would use to announce publicly that they were married.

Niko stroked his chin in thought "So you're not marked?"

A little bemused, Jagdia shook her head "No."

Niko smiled, it was sly, wily in purpose and intent "Too easy," placing the tip of his thumb between his teeth, he bit it, drawing blood.

Sliding across the wall to get away, Jagdia stopped when Niko caught her by the waist.

"Trust me when I say this-," Niko whispered, slipping the hand with the bleeding thumb under Jagdia's blouse, swiping it in a pattern over her abdomen "-You will come to thank me for this one day."

Confused by the action, or even the whispering Jagdia opened her mouth to speak.

All that came forth was an agonised scream.

Kept upright only by Niko's hands, Jagdia's body curled and twisted when a pain like a hundred angry and gnawing rats trying to escape blazed through her lower abdomen.

Almost like an unexpected and intense menstrual cramping, Jagdia's shoulders hit the wall hard when the pain became less incapacitating.

Eyes streaming from the short but intense bout of pain, Jagdia's breathing became short pants as she found Niko's looming face.

"What, did you do?" Jagdia almost did not want to know, but all the same needed to.

Niko's hands stroked down Jagdia's head, cupping her face "I said you will thank me later," he rubbed a thumb across her cheek "He won't be so keen to have you once he knows you have a claim staked on your body," he finished with a slight grin.

Mind working slow, tripping and stalling over what Niko said, Jagdia could see by the look on Niko's face it was not a misdirection.

Feeling beneath the blouse, Jagdia's fingers bumped over the newly rippled skin of her stomach.

They were soft, the pattern swirling with sharp edges around the belly button.

Angered by the presumptive nature of Niko's action, Jagdia shoved him, hard.

Barely treating it as more than a tap, Niko cocked his head a little "Before you become mad, I really have done you a favour," he caught Jagdia's wrist.

"Those blood-sucking leeches outlawed half breeds thousands of years ago, they will kill any child you bare him," carefully letting her wrist go, Niko took a step back.

Deeply confused by Niko's direction, Jagdia for a second relieved the pain in her abdomen - it was not her stomach.

"In times of famine we can restrict the birthing of any young-," Niko poked Jagdia's stomach "-I have just spared you a future heartbreak, that's all," Niko's explanation made it no easier to understand or even get her head around.

"They don't like taking from infertile, or post-menopause women, it changes the taste of their blood," Niko shrugged, handing over the small pieces of information "And as of right now, you're infertile,"

Being told that Jagdia was robbed of a chance at something that she was yet even to consider, she wanted to be angry, but couldn't.

What Jagdia was able to manage, though, was a slap on Niko.

Niko staggered just as Jagdia stumbled from the excessive force put into the slap's swing to ensure it did more than tickle Niko.

"How dare you!" Jagdia kept the momentum, slapping Niko again, hard enough that her palm became numb "That is not a choice for you to make!"

There was never any thought behind baring a child but to be told that Niko stole away any chance that Jagdia could, was an act of cruelty rather than compassion.

Jagdia knew that half breedings were forbidden from reading the report that acted as the catalyst for the war and the negative blood groups' treatment.

Vampire women could not carry half-humans; the strain of it had ended their lives.

No human woman had ever been known to fall pregnant by a vampire, so there was no risk.

"You have one hell of a slap," Niko laughed, rubbing the reddened patch on his face, he did not even look angry by the hit.

Lost for words, Jagdia could only stare at him.

Standing straight, Niko lost his smile, shoulders sagging a little, one hand came out, the backs of his fingers brushing Jagdia's cheek.

"Only a Night Rose can safely carry a child by one of them," Niko kept to a whisper, almost like he was worried that someone would overhear "While this war is ongoing, and humans are at risk, I want to spare you the potential heartbreak that becoming with child in these times will be,"

Conflicted by Niko's actions and the cause behind them, Jagdia looked for any flaw within it.

There was one.

"Then why did you care if I was marked?" Jagdia again touched the welting on her stomach.

Niko smiled, it was a little saddened "If you were totally claimed, I would not be able to intervene as I have," he took away his hand, patting Jagdia's head "And I quite like the idea of holding a stronger stake in taking you from him,"

If Niko knew that Jagdia was a Night Rose, he would know that he could not take her in any way, Jagdia needed Falk to live.

"Tsk tsk," Niko shook his head, smiling "Your reliance on him only becomes clandestine when you finish blooming, it's only him who is reliant on you right now," he tapped a finger off the end of Jagdia's nose "But I bet he failed to mention that?"

If Niko was honest, Falk had failed to mention that small detail about their need for each other.

Once again it made Jagdia wonder if her being so comfortable with Falk was of her own volition or the repairing of their bond and heading toward completion of the blooming phase.

"I—?!"

Starting to speak, Jagdia stopped, catching the terrifying scream when Niko vanished.

Not believing that Niko was in sudden possession of magic, it became apparent why he disappeared.

Falk was speaking, it was low, too low for Jagdia to hear, but not for Niko.

Held to the far wall it started to crack, small splinters spreading out from around the crushed centre that outlined Niko's body.

For some reason, Niko's smile only kept growing as he cut Falk off from speaking; it did not even shrink when Falk's hand tightened around Niko's throat.

The brick groaned when Falk's effort to keep Niko pinned to the wall increased, the splinters becoming fissures in the pavement.

Alarmed that Falk would actually end Niko's life this time, Jagdia made to intervene but was forced to divert her attention when the sharp wind of beating wings forced her back.

Not sure what to expect, Jagdia only stared back at the small beady eyes like she had seen a ghost.

Bartok showed no remnant wounding from his literal crushing death.

Reaching out, Jagdia took Bartok to lay over her arm, letting him settle.

Happy to see Bartok alive and well, it was overshadowed by the worry for what was going on, and what was going to come; more so when the fissures speared out and reached Jagdia's feet.

Though Niko had not said it, Jagdia knew that it was vital for him to stay alive the whole time his mark was on her skin.

"Er—?!" Cut off again, Jagdia's body seized when Falk's hand came to lay on her stomach, not quite clasping or searching, but merely touching.

Hacking and wheezing for breath on the floor, Niko spat out the blood that came like a river from his mouth - still smiling, albeit pained.

Not wanting to look up, Jagdia focused on Bartok who fluttered his wings, securing himself better around her forearm.

The beating of their hearts was out of sync, and Jagdia could tell that Falk was rattled by what he felt on her stomach.

Stillness filled the air as Falk came down to take a bite of Jagdia's neck.

Falk flinched, withdrawing instantly and spitting out what had been taken from Jagdia.

What Niko said about their disliking of the taste, looked to be proven correct.

Jagdia could see now the aim behind Niko's marking.

If the blooming phase was incomplete, but Falk could only feed on Jagdia, he was wide open to being starved to the point he would be vulnerable to death.

There was no kind-hearted desire behind Niko's marking, only a self-serving outcome wanted.

Niko wanted Falk dead, but he would not make it an easy one for him.

Taking Falk's face in her free hand, Jagdia finally was able to look at him.

Falk was not scared behind the festering rage of what had been done, but somehow, conveyed something Jagdia never thought she would see on Falk.

He was distraught.


	30. Andromeda

A single finger stroked down Bartok's head, between his beady eyes to the tip of his nose.

Bartok was supposed to be dead, Jagdia watched the unbridled cruelty that took him from her arms and made him cry out desperately.

Jagdia didn't want to, but she thought how much more it would hurt should that have been a child she birthed.

It was widely known that no human could procreate with a beautiful undead without certain death coming soon after the conception.

Yet, if Jagdia was one of the few who could, the threat was not to her, but the child.

The beautiful undead forbade breeding with humans, the rare instances of Night Roses included.

Should Jagdia have come with the child, they would have taken it from her and killed it.

Knowing it made it no easier, and it too made Niko's actions less of a bitter pill to swallow.

The goal was selfishly driven, but all the same, it was not too.

The knock-on effect of Niko's making Jagdia infertile while baring the mark was that Falk did not like the taste of her blood.

Though Falk did not say it, it was evident when he spat it out that afternoon in the side street - he could not drink it.

With the mark in place, Falk was vulnerable in a way Jagdia did not like.

Thoughts interrupted when Bartok's small tongue licked the tip of the finger laying on the end of his nose, Jagdia smiled, resuming stroking him.

There was no verbal explanation from Falk how Bartok came flying back to Jagdia, and she was left to discover how it came to be on her own.

A familiar could only die once who it served died.

The countless bats from the city's attack were hurt or were dead because their owners were dead.

Pacing, almost, around the room, Jagdia hummed softly to Bartok when he stirred in her arm, something attracting the twitch of his ears.

Four days came and passed.

Each one was longer than the last when the echoes of the city's battle that led to the humans' small uprising became a massacre.

By sun fall, the fires were dying, and the vampires came back out better equipped.

For four days Jagdia listened for the whistle that signalled the start of the hunting.

Adopting the tactics of the Werewolves the beautiful undead smoked out the people from their places of safety.

From the window, Jagdia could see the towers of smoke and hear the distant screaming.

Taken out of the city shortly after Niko laid the welted mark on Jagdia there was only Bartok for company and the trays of food left on the vanity desk.

Jagdia's stomach growled, but she still did not touch the food, not when Bartok turned his nose up at the fruit she offered.

Sniffing it, Jagdia could pick up the distinct scents of particular plant matter that would have made for a painful death.

The beautiful undead understood so little of Jagdia's kind not to realise that wolfsbane's heavy dosage left a scent.

Their efforts to be rid of Jagdia increased tenfold since the uprising - and they became less indiscreet.

Only the day before was Jagdia picked up and thrown down the main stairs, which were marble.

Not entirely satisfied how Jagdia managed to stand up when landing at the bottom, all Jagdia knew was that she refused to cry when the pulsing throb in her bones wanted her too.

It led to Jagdia doing something first thought unthinkable.

Entering the kitchen when the switch from night to day units took place, Jagdia opened the pantry door.

Seeing it at a glance only once, Jagdia knew the shelves were stacked with glass bottles of reserves of blood.

Opening each Jagdia mixed in every chemical and spiced herb, she managed to get her hands on.

Chloroform, bleach, pepper, cinnamon and soap powder made up a few choices; others had arsenic and rat poison placed within.

Mixing them up and placing them back, Jagdia returned the empty bottles and spice jars to where they were stored.

The overseeing Commander was still present, and so the beautiful undead was forced to use the reserves rather than take fresh.

Jagdia had sat in the armchair bruised and aching but with a smile when the first wailing scream shook the walls.

Fearing making it known that Jagdia was the culprit, she stayed in the bedroom.

Jagdia could not be sure, but there was strong enough reason to suspect that those who drank the blood mixed with chemicals were dead.

Those who walked in to leave Jagdia's poisoned food and take the old trays whispered that some of the men were dead, one or two burned from the inside out.

Just as with the garlic fumes, it was eye-opening that the beautiful undead was not totally invulnerable.

Jagdia stopped pacing at the window; the night was nearing its end.

A light tap on the door made Jagdia turn around, a little perplexed by the show of basic manners.

Choosing not to speak while it was unknown who was on the other side of the door, Jagdia waited to see what would happen.

Patience was not a thing to this individual because only a few seconds ticked by before the door opened.

"Manners dictate that you either permit or dismiss a person who knocks on your door while present-," a woman spoke, a heavy Germanic accent in her Polish "-,But I will forgive this one small slip,"

Jagdia almost dropped Bartok.

Tall, much taller than most female vampires, she was not robust or masculine but svelte and dainty in the flowing gown of white.

Walking with the grace of a well-disciplined ballerina, the woman grasped her hands at her front when she stopped a pace from Jagdia with eyes baring the raw intensity of a winter morning.

Standing on the spot in a state of awe for the woman's ethereal beauty, but frozen by the malignancy of her aura, Jagdia was trapped between the two contradictions.

A slow strangely attractive yet sinister smile perused the woman's plump lips "Good, I can smell your fear-," the woman took out a hand, cupping Jagdia's chin, pinching it "-You're not totally docile yet then."

Face turned left and right, up and down, Jagdia could feel the bone aching under the woman's forceful grip.

"I am Andromeda, firstborn of Carmilla's house and I am here to extend the right of passage to you," the woman not only introduced herself but announced that she was Falk's oldest sister.

Stumped, and in more than a little awe of Andromeda and her beauty - and forcefully wilful persona - Jagdia could only stare back in utter muteness.

Andromeda rolled her frosty winter eyes, sweeping a hand through the flowing snow coloured hair "You may speak," she announced - though it was more an order - with a small cluck of her tongue "I bid you no harm,"  
What was Jagdia supposed to say?

"I...uh?" Swallowing, when her voice came out in a small croak, Jagdia flicked her eyes around the room for only a second "Hello."

Andromeda smiled; it was small, turning her full lips into the form of a budding rose.

Andromeda relaxed her mouth a little "No familiar sits with a human, one like you or not, with that much ease," fingers tenting she peered sharply at Bartok "Most Night Roses resist and cause us the most horrendous time, which-" she flicked up a finger "-,Is why we are most pleased with you."

Even by Andromeda saying that Jagdia was pleasing for being a little more compliant, it was not easy to hear or even understand.

Was Jagdia a let down as a human to be happy at times with her position?

Andromeda tilted her head, circling Jagdia, inspecting head to foot before coming back to face Jagdia.

"I came here to grant you your right to passage," Andromeda repeated what she mentioned right after her entry "I would have spoken with my brother, but he is absent sadly, so you will suffice," her shoulder shrugged, they were strong, yet rounded off softly.

Andromeda extended a single finger, the nail stabbing the skin of Jagdia's clavicle; she used it to slice her skin, weaving it in an intricate yet elegant way.

Jagdia could not see it, but she knew that Andromeda made her bleed with each stroke of her nail.

"A right of passage is permit to enter our house, a grant of allowance to command the respect of the Sanguine and Thralls," Andromeda's heavy accent became even more prominent "You're not only a human or a Night Rose, but Carmilla has also recognised you as a member of her house and of special allowance to the Pantheon,"

Bewildered by what Andromeda was speaking about, Jagdia could feel the start of a fine stinging on her chest, and stomach.

"We can not lift the belligerent marking of the Werewolf on your womb, but we can take away the changing of your blood," Andromeda swept back the finger. Licking the bloody tip before reaching out with it and forcing it into Jagdia's mouth with a single order: "Swallow."

Perturbed by the order Jagdia done as Andromeda told her when the finger wiped on her tongue.

Jaw fidgety and chest aflame from Andromeda's scratching, Jagdia held tighter to Bartok when he made a short squeal.

Like when Falk wiped his blood on Jagdia's tongue, the pangs of hunger died in her growling stomach.

Andromeda beamed, eyes icier than seconds before it made Jagdia panic for a short moment that a mistake was made.

"Little Rosebud," Andromeda swooped down pressing a kiss on Jagdia's forehead "Do not fear him, allow yourself patience," she whispered "He is yet to bloom as you are," with strange gentleness Andromeda cupped Jagdia's face, holding it.

Face much like a mother peering knowingly at her child, Andromeda's smile was surreptitious.

Wooziness set in, head disorientated and like it was full of air Jagdia could feel herself start to sway a little.

"He possibly never told you this-," Andromeda held tight to Jagdia "-,But only our mother and father know his name, besides you," keeping Jagdia upright with a forceful but equally gentle grip. Andromeda stroked Jagdia's hair "To give their name is a promise of fidelity, he is yours in every way," she whispered, "So, do not hurt him."


	31. Breaking Teeth

It was noticed in the early hours of the evening that their behaviour changed in Jagdia's presence.

Once Andromeda left Jagdia was strangely lethargic and so had slept for a few hours.

Aware that the overseeing Commander was still within the manor Jagdia used what would have been the servant stairs to reach the kitchens.

Hungry, aching and skin still in the embers of its blaze Jagdia did not know what to make of the seething rage of the man who attempted to throw a knife at her.

Reeling around, Jagdia picked up a serving tray to deflect the blade about to be thrown but never came.

The soldier was shouting, raging and crashing around the kitchens - creating a purposeful commotion.

The noise drew the attention of many, and like the man, they were enraged by something.

It was how Jagdia came to be dragged into the main hall, a forced audience called before the overseeing Commander.

Falk warned the Vampire who was now in charge of Poland's soldiers strictly anti-mortal - he abhorred anything about them.

Standing tall, easily taller than Falk or Niko, the man permeated an aura of malevolent intent.

Dangerous, more so than a blood drunk beast, he was smart, patient and willing to wait for the most opportune moment to strike that would have the most lethal effect.

Standing around the room, watching like the crowds Jagdia read about that gathered in the colosseums in Rome, they were thirsting for blood - Jagdia's.

Jagdia was alone with no source of back up, and Falk would not return until nightfall.

"I have heard that a critter has been left to scuttle unchecked among us-," the man started to walk, his steps slow but fluid "-,A cockroach, if you will," he gestured toward Jagdia.

Never once been compared to a cockroach, Jagdia knew better than to speak, not incite them or grant them any ground.

"Now I have been told that you're one of the fabled Night Roses we have been cursed with," the man carried on after a few seconds, watching Jagdia like a wolf would its quarry.

"But now you wear the favour of Carmilla?" The man started to shake his head.

Heart set in a demanding and steady pound, Jagdia's palms became damp with the nervous sweat that started.

Around the room were shocked gasps and gentle inhales - all which fell away when the Commander tapped a finger to his lips, demanding their silence effortlessly.

Saying anything would be unwise, and saying nothing would serve the man in his agenda.

Exhaling slowly Jagdia didn't make eye contact when the Commander came to stand before her; both hands held at the base of his back.

"No Night Rose has ever been granted such a prestigious honour, so I have to think-," he took out a single hand, one finger raised much like Jagdia's teachers used to when about to make a profound statement "-,your worth is only in your blood, not your body."

Before Jagdia was allowed even to try and put a stop to it, the Commander ripped open the front of her blouse and skirt, the slip beneath on just withstanding.

Suddenly too aware of her body and how exposed it was Jagdia remained to stare ahead but never meeting the Commanders.

"Well, you're not much to look upon," the Commander analysed disappointingly.

Once more starting to walk in a circle, the man poked and prodded at particular parts of Jagdia's body, the heat of her skin growing.

Trying to maintain her breathing and keep down the rush of the adrenaline that shook every inch of her body, Jagdia bit on her lip when the silk slip was torn off.

"Well, well, what is this?" The Commander came around in a wide arc, a hand swept out "Carmilla's favour is barrenly wombed by the desire of a Werewolf-," the announcement was sonorous, demanding the attention of the hundreds of greedy, leering eyed men "-So not even your blood holds any worth!"

They laughed—all of them.

It drilled into Jagdia's ears like small shards of glass piercing the drum.  
With nothing but stockings and belt and underwear on, Jagdia's entirety was almost exposed for them all to see, dissect and lick their lips over.

Eyes beginning to burn from Jagdia's never-ending stare, she wished for just this moment that she was out with the other people, facing a physical death and not one of her pride.

"Do with her as you will-," the Commander snapped his fingers "-,But remember not to be too rough. It will call him home."

The laugh was slow and chest-deep, growing louder as those who for months looked at Jagdia with more than hate took steps forward, fingers undoing their belts.

There was no acceptance for the favour Carmilla showed Jagdia that afternoon, no desire to act within its accordance within them.

Eyes fleeting across the circle that was encroaching Jagdia's body became painfully taut.

Desperate to think of a way out Jagdia could not see a way out or even a diversion to be created.

Would doing her own body harm hurt Falk?

Options small and window of time even shorter.

Was Falk too far away to know how scared Jagdia was?

The one thing never asked was whether there was a distance limitation on Falk knowing how Jagdia was feeling.

Falk recognised Jagdia's fearfulness, and he didn't like it when it came up.  
A hand closed around Jagdia's neck, fingers pinching in beneath the bone of her jawline - tight but not painful.

Would this become just another incident Jagdia failed to tell Falk about?

Too scared to speak, or open her eyes, Jagdia could hear the clicks of a set of heels on the marbled hallway.

With every effort made to pay no mind, Jagdia could hear every other sound other than what was about to happen.

The clock, the birds, every other little noise that would typically go unnoticed became louder and so much more profound in its valiant effort to let Jagdia detach.

Jagdia didn't want to disconnect; she wanted it not to happen.

  
Jagdia bit her arm, hard.

Gnawing and ripping at the skin it made her eyes stream, but she did not stop until a fleshy chunk sat on her tongue.

Spitting it at the Commander's feet the line of the beautiful undead who were intent to do as they wished with Jagdia stopped.

"Don't you dare touch me." Two fingers tore the edge of the missing skin, scraping at the quivering muscle, peeling away the flesh.

One of the beautiful undead shot forward, nothing more than a blurring shadow - trying to stop Jagdia.

Arm ablaze from the bite, Jagdia stopped pulling the skin when the Vampire's hand froze in a claw.

Hovering around Jagdia's wrist, it failed to close on it.

Confused by the sudden show of restraint, Jagdia met the Vampire's eyes.

They were a muddy brown and alight like a raging unchecked fire, his jaw quivering to contain the angered scream that wobbled his Adam's apple.

Andromeda mentioned that Jagdia's right of passage came with the ability to command the Sanguine and Thralls' respect.

Believing that it meant by possessing it would force them to act with more respect, Jagdia's mind whirred.

Jagdia told them not to touch her, and the Vampire before her, couldn't.  
Swallowing at the prospect of power that lay within Jagdia's voice, she tested it.

"Step back," Jagdia spoke in a whisper, only to the Vampire before her.  
In unison, the rest all took a backwards step.

The clamour of their boots, deafening.

Shocked by their compliance, Jagdia removed the fingers from her arm, no longer able to feel the pain from it.

No longer standing in a hunched over effort to hide her body's forced exposure, Jagdia looked at each of them, daring to meet their eyes.

Breaths short and sharp Jagdia's chest heaved, the faces of the Vampires were no longer lurid and awaiting a peep show, but terrified.

Somehow Jagdia could tell that it was not Falk's potential arrival, but the fact so much power laid within her hands, in her voice.

Could Jagdia command their deaths?

Heart palpating at the prospect Jagdia understood what it meant to hold power, why the beautiful undead found so much excitement within it.

Their near-endless lives were within Jagdia's mouth, on the edge of her tongue.

Here was where the line was drawn, and where Jagdia's humility would define her for what she was.

Was Jagdia a human or a monster?

"You will not touch me. Don't ever look at me." Jagdia let the sentences slip off her tongue, heart racing when their eyes and heads dropped to the ground. "You will not throw stuff at me, or taint my food in any way,"  
Here was a chance Jagdia had to break even with these beasts on two legs, and she was prepared to deliver them their greatest insult.

Jagdia didn't want their deaths; she wanted them to be humiliated just how they had done to her, to every single woman, man and child in Poland.

"Rip out your teeth," Jagdia whispered it, knowing that each of them could hear her.

Their hands shook, eyes fretful and wide as their fingers made paths to their curling lips, exposing their teeth.

Standing taller than ever before Jagdia did not look away when they screamed, not when their gums split and ripped or when the clatter of teeth falling sounded like rain.

Hands bloody, mouths empty of teeth and left as gummy fleshy lumps Jagdia listened to their whimpers, and it was horrendous.

Never before would Jagdia have thought herself capable of forcing a being to inflict the most painful humiliation to themselves - but there she was, testing the extent of her power.

Jagdia looked at every single one of them, watched them weep for their pride, their fear palpable.

How many times did they make a person feel the way they were feeling now?

Too many times.

There were at least three hundred of them, the Commander included.

The power of their lives and deaths were in Jagdia's hands, in the pinch of her fingertips.

Did Carmilla want this, to bestow such power to a mere human girl?

Was this a test to see just how human Jagdia was?

There was the potential that Jagdia could put an end to Warsaw's suffering just by word alone.

Jagdia could do more than just that.

"Now you know how it feels to be helpless," Jagdia didn't raise her voice "To have your life in the hand of a human being," her eyes swept the room "How does it feel?"

They murmured and whispered.

"Tell me!" This time Jagdia shouted, "How does this feel to you!"

There was no possible way to distinguish between their shouts and pleas; no definable word could be constructively heard from the rancour.

"Remember, you need us!" Jagdia shouted back at them "It has never been the other way around."

The survival of the beautiful undead was dependent on the human species, always had been.

"Welcome to humility," Jagdia stated, turning around.

Without looking Jagdia knew already that Falk had seen what she had done, the second beating had come calmly to rest next to her racing one had been there since the very second she told them not to touch her.

Never expecting Falk's reaction to being so calm Jagdia did not know why, but when he came into the hall for a second, she believed that she had misinterpreted him.

So when Falk took Jagdia's face in both hands, she felt a split second of fear.

Sleeve bloody Falk let his gaze roam over Jagdia's for a long time, almost like he was drinking in every detail of her face.

Thumbs rubbing over Jagdia's cheeks Falk soon relaxed the close to fierce hold he had on her face, bringing his mouth to meet with hers.

Startled by the response, Jagdia needed a second to ease into the kiss Falk laid on her.

Slowly, carefully Falk's fingers drifted down Jagdia's back until his hand pressed into the dip, pulling her in closer.

"I understand now," Falk broke their kiss "What it is you have been feeling all these months," choosing to barely even whisper, he came back in, kissing Jagdia far more intensely.

With all that happened, Jagdia never expected for Falk to come out with the fact he understood her feelings towards him.


	32. Visit

Exploring the copse, Jagdia discovered beyond the visible stretch of the manor; she glided her fingers through the tall grass that filled its centre while Bartok flew overhead.

Since the humans' small uprising and the beautiful undead's want of retribution, Falk warned Jagdia of entering Warsaw.

All it took was a western breeze rolling over the City to carry the dense aroma of death for Jagdia to know why.

Over a week went by, and still, the beautiful undead was not finished with Warsaw.

Pained by the knowledge that the people were suffering, Jagdia could do nothing to stop it.

Carmella's right of passage only allowed Jagdia use should a threat from either the Sanguine or Thrall classes come, and it would only protect herself.

Forcing the three hundred Vampires to pluck out their teeth was only allowed because of each, and everyone held intent to cause Jagdia harm.

Stopping in the thoughts when Bartok swooped low over Jagdia's head, she held out her hands when he dropped something from his clawed feet.

Many blackberries bounced in Jagdia's palm, their succulent and rich colour enticing; she knew that they were not for her.

Stowing them in a pocket, Jagdia waited for Bartok to come back around, the beat of his wings fanning out her shorter hair when she stretched out an arm.

Firstly, Bartok hung upside down from the hand, small beady eyes blinking in expectation at Jagdia.

"You're too heavy," complaining of Bartok's weight on the arm, Jagdia shook her head when he turned curiously.

Stuck for a second holding Bartok as he was, Jagdia brought out one of the blackberries, tempting him with it.

Slowly Bartok crawled around and over Jagdia's arm, sniffing at the air when she waved the blackberry in front of him, coaxing him closer.

Bringing the arm Bartok was laying on to her chest, Jagdia laughed when he rolled himself over like he was a human baby, wings wrapped around like a blanket to swaddle himself, the blackberry popped in his mouth.

Head coming up when the snap of a branch within the thicket beyond caught Jagdia's attention, Bartok's ears wiggled, listening carefully.

The sound coming from up ahead Jagdia trusted in Bartok's ears better than her own, and when he settled back to nibbling the blackberry, Jagdia relaxed too.

It was Falk.

The night Jagdia was granted the right of passage, Falk told Jagdia that he understood what she felt for him, but she wasn't sure that he knew what it meant or even if Falk felt the same.

Highly aware that emotions were a constant back and forth explanation with Falk, there was only a short-lived heartache when he said nothing further than he understood.

It was enough for now that Jagdia did not have to redirect or fend off Falk's questions.

Using an arm to lift a low hanging branch and duck under, Falk stepped fully into the copse, and Jagdia returned to feeding Bartok the berries.

"Why are you all the way out here?" Inspecting the surroundings as he walked, Falk ground to a halt when Jagdia took out another berry, rolling it between finger and thumb before Bartok gobbled it up.

The corpse was a real accidental find when Jagdia became restless one afternoon, and its tranquillity was what brought her back.

"He likes the berries here," Jagdia used Bartok as an excuse. "I like it too,"  
Ever since the night, Jagdia told the beautiful undead within the manor to take out their teeth, the aura of the place became uncomfortable. With nowhere else to hide from it, Jagdia took to going for long walks while Falk was away.

Falk took a closer step "I would rather you did not wander so far," the request came out polite, but the ever so subtle narrowing of his eyes suggested it was more of an order.

"I get bored stuck in a room all day," Jagdia argued, sounding a little petulant about it when she did.

Falk showed something that made it seem as if he was in thought, but it was gone before it had a chance even to take shape on his face.

Beyond showing irritation or suspiciousness, on some occasions, there had been upset. But Falk rarely displayed much on his visage at the start; though as time passed more was seen, though never for longer than a few seconds.

It made Jagdia wonder if her teaching Falk about emotions was causing him to emulate them as well as experience them facially.

"If you're bored as you say," Falk tried -unsuccessfully- to shoo Bartok from Jagdia's arm "Then you won't mind joining me to visit Bialystok," he put forward the idea, flinching back his fingers when Bartok biting one.

Face set in a scowl for Bartok's clamping to Falk's finger, Jagdia could only shake her head.

The humans were not permitted to leave the cities, towns or even places of their birth, Jagdia would not be allowed beyond the City's perimeter.

"I can't. I don't have..." the cause for not being able to go with Falk fell away to nothing.

Both because Bartok was dangling in a slight spin from Falk's bleeding finger, and because Falk was trying to shake him off with such a manner of nonchalance, that Jagdia laughed loudly, almost hysterically.

Paying no mind to any sense of pain for Bartok's quite vicious bite, Falk looked up entirely perplexed when Jagdia began struggling to breathe.

Turning away with a wave of the hand to convey that all was well and that Jagdia only needed a moment, a sharp inhale eased the laughter.

"Are you ok?" Falk asked; still none the wiser to what caused possibly the freest laugh to come from Jagdia since they met.

It was a little disheartening to know that it was the most Jagdia had laughed in a very long time.

"I'm fine," Jagdia nodded, taking hold of Bartok's body, making small noises to get him to let Falk's finger go "I just didn't expect that,"

Near continually needing to explain why Jagdia would react a sure way to specific things, it managed to take away the charm of the moments at times.

Falk could recognise and understand many of the things he felt through Jagdia when they were together, Falk often did not know the cause, so part of the meaning was lost on him.

Bringing Bartok back to her chest, Jagdia mouth became a thin line as he fussed and complained, flapping angrily at Falk and acting almost like an angry cat.

Jagdia was yet to ask how their familiars were chosen, and why Falk's seemed to have a constant attitude with him.

Wiping away the blood that dribbled from the small punctures made from Bartok's teeth, Falk showed some discontent when Jagdia stroked his head to soothe him.

"You pay him a lot of attention," Falk remarked, reaching over to pinch the scruff of Bartok's neck, taking him out of Jagdia's arms.

For just a second, only a flash, Jagdia was reminded of the last occasion someone took Bartok from her, and she made a panicked movement to bring Bartok back but stopped.

Jagdia settled herself "He's cute," a shrug raised one shoulder, watching a little sadly when Falk made Bartok fly off.

"Cute?" Falk asked, head in a slight dip, holding his chin as he looked at Jagdia.

"Mhm," Jagdia nodded, Falk's vocabulary was more extensive, and so it should have been one that he knew and understood.

Falk pointed to himself, taking the hand off his chin, "Would I be something you considered cute?"

Mouth returned to a thin line, this time due to embarrassment rather than amusement, Jagdia had to look away when her skin became uncomfortably warm.

Jagdia could not handle Falk's inexplicable lack of knowledge of an acceptable thing to ask, which would not cause embarrassment.

Wanting to redirect the topic of conversation, Jagdia swallowed when her tongue stuttered.

Falk was not a man any would describe as cute, but he was certainly attractive, and Jagdia did not want to have the conversation steered in such a way that she would have to explain his aesthetic appeal.

With Bartok no longer acting as a blockade for Falk, another step placed him directly in front of Jagdia.

Fearing that Jagdia would become too flustered by looking up at Falk too soon after the question, she became focused on the finger which Bartok bit, watching in a slightly nauseating curiosity as the skin grew back, leaving no mark.

"You seem, upset?" Falk asked, as though he was not sure that he was correct by his assumption.

There was no upset, just residual embarrassment, and a slight squeamishness from watching Falk's hand heal.

"I'm not," Jagdia clarified with a soft shake of the head "You mentioned Bialystok?"

Returned to their initial conversation, Jagdia felt a little sturdier when looking up at Falk only to find his brow in a soft crease.

"I did," he answered, bringing a hand out to lightly touch Jagdia's cheek, himself looking a little perplexed by the action.

Falk was not usually so attentive other than when wanting a kiss.

Puzzled a little when Falk stroked his fingers across Jagdia's cheek, she cupped over it, their fingers carefully twining together.


	33. Taboo

Jagdia had never left Warsaw in the entire twenty years of her life, and neither had she stepped foot on a train.

Trying to save from potential embarrassment from becoming excited by the prospect of being within one, and departing Warsaw, Jagdia took the seat by the window with a little smile.

After Falk found Jagdia within the corpse and spoke of visiting Bialystok, it was found that it was not so much a question of whether Jagdia wanted to, but that she had to.

They were not the only ones leaving Warsaw, but the entire day's unit's posting was to be moved to Bialystok.

The train needed to carry four hundred men, the platform had felt a little crowded for Jagdia, but once onboard, their presence became background noise.

Expected to take four hours to reach the new city, Jagdia was saddened a little when Falk sent Bartok away by flight.

Turning from the window when the cabin door closed, Jagdia watched as Falk removed the cap from his head, one hand sweeping across his hair before he sat opposite.

Eyes downcast Falk didn't speak for a little while, the cap in his hand sat in the space beside him, there was a pensiveness to Falk like he was troubled.

Rarely the one to start their conversations, Jagdia sat in some quiet observation of Falk for a little time, Jagdia brooked the silence.

"Is something the matter?" Jagdia jolted a little in the seat when she spoke, the train moving, the engine vibrated up the floor and through the seat.

Falk looked up, eyes a little wider than usual, they relaxed after a second "Should there be?"

Finding Falk's answer odd, Jagdia shook her head "No," a hand tucked back some hair behind an ear "You just look a little..." not sure how to put it, Jagdia sought for the correct word "Troubled."

Placing an arm on the ledge of the window, Falk rested on the back of the hand, curious "Troubled?" He questioned, looking out the window as he did "And if I was, what need is there for you to ask?"

Unsure how to take Falk's responses, not when they came across like he had taken offence, Jagdia sat back a little, silent.

Was it not allowed by the female vampires to question anything of what their men did or even thought?

Their cultural differences were expansive, and there were still many things that Jagdia did not know, and a lot that Falk would not answer.

"I only asked out of concern," finding her voice again, Jagdia's fingers curled tightly in a section of her dress "That's all," like Falk, Jagdia looked out of the window, watching the city fly by.

"You are concerned?" Falk spoke again, causing Jagdia to look over at him.

"I was," Jagdia mumbled, Falk's face was the most challenging thing to read "But you seem fine now," losing her voice again, Jagdia became distracted with some purpose by the window, and it's changing scenery.

Confused a little by Falk's almost brooding, Jagdia overlooked it with her excitement of leaving Warsaw.

Noticing the chill before anything else, Jagdia looked ahead, before finding Falk at her side.

Their ability to move without making even the slightest sound was still unnerving.

With an arm slipping between the small space of the chair and Jagdia's back, Falk curled his hand to Jagdia's side, tilting her to lean in against him.

"You were rather excited while on the platform. Why?" Falk sounded curious.

Forgetting almost that whatever was felt was felt by Falk too, Jagdia fiddled with the button of her coat "I have never left Warsaw," never gaining the chance to explain that part, Jagdia felt a little stupid "So I was a bit happy to know that I would be,"

The arm around Jagdia scooped her onto Falk's lap, arms and legs flailing a little from the abrupt movement.

Needing a second to settle the wild thumping of her heart, Jagdia did not miss Falk's singular jolting beat after she explained why she was excited.

Face to face with Falk there was something akin to embarrassment on his face "Was that the only reason?"

There was also the fact that Jagdia would spend time with Falk away from those who caused her untold grief.

Only ever in the presence of the day unit that Falk commanded when she was with him, it took some time to remember all of their faces and separate which ones were confined to the night.

Falk's men paid Jagdia no mind, passive over her presence; they left her alone, so around them, she was able to be calm.

Back at the manor, Jagdia was only at peace when Falk was within her line of sight, and so to be able to relax among his kind felt like a great weight was taken off her shoulders.

Touching Falk's jaw softly Jagdia's tongue fidgeted a little over whether to say that she was excited at the prospect of spending time alone with Falk.

Falk's eyes flicked around, taking in every subtle movement Jagdia's face and body was making, reading them and coming to some conclusion.

"I was happy that I would be spending time with you too," Jagdia could barely hear herself when it came out, but Falk listened to every word.

Eyebrows raised, Falk tipped his head slightly "We are going to spend a long time together," the answer came out as the most rational thing for Falk to say, and he had obviously failed to comprehend what Jagdia meant.

"No," Jagdia's head shook a little in disbelief "I know that, but...never mind," trying to tell Falk that it was the idea of spending time with him that was what made Jagdia a little giddiness would take -ironically- a long time.

Trying to stand, Jagdia barely managed to get off Falk's lap before he pulled her back.

"I don't understand?" Falk kept a slightly tighter hold on Jagdia.

"I know you don't." It came out far more sarcastic than intended, and it caused Jagdia to smile tensely after.

Falk's mouth pinched "Relationships between our kind are nothing alike to the ones humans share," for once it was his turn to be the teacher and not the student "We partner for functionality and nothing else. Only the women dip into the emotions to allow for deeper attachments,"

Hearing how Vampiric relationships worked, Jagdia couldn't help but feel sorry for the women even more than she already did.

"It is deeply rooted in our ethos that emotions are a weakness and that they should be left alone," Falk relaxed the hand on Jagdia's side when she showed discomfort "We rarely ever know anyone's true names, only those who gave us our birth names know them besides ourselves when we come of age,"

Did that mean Fragia and even Andromeda's names were false ones?  
Why was the name of such importance to them?

Having Falk be so open, Jagdia almost did not want to speak in case he clammed up and retracted the chance of better insight.

"To give our name is a promise, and one that can't be broken even if we tried," Falk held Jagdia's eye directly, "I told you already that we partner for life, but a partner is only chosen for the most advantageous breeding perspectives,"

The Vampires society's makeup and way of life sounded abysmally lonely, cold, isolated existence to be within. Yet, it made better sense now why they switched off their emotions.

To feel nothing would be for the better if that were how their world functioned.

"In the incredibly rare cases where both give their true name, besides the unspoken promise made, it will result in the puer Luminis," Falk lifted his hand to indicate himself "Or what you would call a daywalker,"

Surprised, and openly so that Falk finally let it slip how he could move in the sun, Jagdia cupped the small gasp.

"We used to move among humans as one with them, but the creation of what you call Christianity created distrust for our kind, and we were eventually persecuted," Falk's distaste of the subject was profound within his speech. "So to protect ourselves, we became the dominant species, outlawed the creation of the puer Luminis, and of tapping into anything that was thought human."

To think that it was the humans themselves who placed the future generations under the Vampires' fist was profoundly disturbing as it was upsetting.

It could have spared them all thousands of years worth of subjugation should they not have turned on the Vampires.

"I would not have been the last born of my parents if it was not for your kind." Falk's bitterness of the matter was prominent ", And they would not have been forced apart,"

Hearing that the law passed meant that Falk's parents not only were outlawed from having any more children but forced apart was heartbreaking.

To have thirty-one children was not done by a couple who did not love one another deeply.

"If anyone learnt that I have tried, just for you, to learn what it is you feel, they would put me to death without trial," Falk fell away to a whisper when he said it. "So don't take it lightly when I say I don't understand or that I need your help to know better what it is you're experiencing, or that I have reciprocated some of them,"

At once, gripped in the sense of guilt, Jagdia thought better of bowing her head, even if it became increasingly difficult to hold the overwhelming intensity of Falk's gaze.

"To know what love is, or even to love a human is the greatest taboo I can commit,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised after reading this over again that I totally forgot to write in that the reason Falk seems all brooding at the beginning and only relaxes when Reader explains why she was so excited while on the platform, was because Falk had a jealous moment thinking she was all happy by being surrounded by his unit. Aha!  
> So, even though I have left it out and the chapter as is, Falk's sulking at the start basically.


	34. Call Him

When Falk would feed sex usually accompanied it, never a one-time thing, they would continue until Jagdia was too tired to.

Often falling asleep after, Jagdia did not realise that she had until Falk needed to put her down to open a door.

Letting Jagdia's legs fall carefully to find the floor, Falk left little space between them when Jagdia closed her hands in the front of his jacket.

One arm around Jagdia to keep her balanced Falk watched her fumble for steady footing for a few seconds, before picking her up again.

Back against Falk's chest, Jagdia didn't think anything about nuzzling in close and trying to settle back off to sleep; not until he attempted to place her down a second time.

Comfortable and oddly warm while being carried, Jagdia made a soft complaint when Falk tried to make her stand again.

Tired, more so than any time before, Jagdia rubbed the sleep away with a hand.

"Where are we?" Jagdia asked mid yawning, peering around the room while trying to gain focus.

The room was unfamiliar, but lavish in its decor.

"The Branicki hotel," Falk informed, not in any state of awe of the room "We arrived some time ago,"

Like a child in a candy shop, Jagdia's eyes flicked from one corner to another, eating the room up with her eyes - she had never seen a bedroom as grand as this.

The bed was a four-poster; there was even a balcony to look out over this part of the city.

No longer in the stupor of sleep, Jagdia moved with a little more surety than when she stood but stopped when Falk pulled her back.

Reeled in for a little kiss, Falk withdrew just enough that their noses brushed against each other.

"Do you still need to sleep?" Falk inquired curiously, a fraction of a tilt to his head, he kept a hand on Jagdia's back.

It was not late, not by telling the time by the colour of the sky.

"No," she assured, resting her hands on Falk's chest "I'm fine. Just need to wake up a little,"

Falk guided Jagdia over to a chair, letting her sit.

Mildly confused by Falk sticking close to Jagdia's side, the question sat on the tip of her tongue to find out why.

"I have time spare before I must meet with those that I am supposed to relieve," Falk crossed the room, taking something from his pocket. "I need to familiarise myself with the area," opening a drawer of the small desk Falk deposited something within in, closing it "Would you want to join me?"

Not the first time Jagdia was asked to accompany Falk on his patrol routes, this seemed a little different; almost but not entirely, a date.

There was no one Jagdia known within Bialystok, and so the glances of discontent and hatred would hopefully be less from the humans.

"I would," Jagdia nodded, a little more awake she stood up.

Wobbling a little, Jagdia sought balance by holding the table beside her.

Blinking when Jagdia's eyes became filmed over - enough to blur the edges - she sat back down, rubbing them.

Falk left the desk alone, a hand touching Jagdia's forehead, before taking it away and placing two fingers over the strangely sore spots where Falk had bitten her neck.

They usually would heal a few minutes after Falk finished, previously he would lick to close them, but recently Falk had taken to kissing them.

Curling away when Falk pressed over one more firmly, Jagdia put up a hand to keep him from doing it again.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Falk showed little concept of how sensitive a topic his question involved.

Face turned away, Jagdia could feel her skin prickling as it became warmer. There was obviously cause for Falk to ask when he never had before, and Jagdia tried to muster her courage.

"I haven't missed one," removing the concern of what an absent cycle could entail Jagdia didn't look at Falk "Not before Niko put the mark on me,"

Andromeda mentioned that they could not remove it, but they could change its effects on Jagdia's blood.

Falk's teeth became bared under the curl of his lip; jaw tensed as they did.

Jagdia was forcibly infertile due to Niko's mark on her skin; apparently, something Jagdia would thank him for later.

Falk held the chair's arms, a growl deep within his chest it caused enough worry for Jagdia to try and touch Falk.

The strain in Falk's jaw relaxed a fraction under Jagdia's fingers, but he still showed irritation over something.

"Did you notice any difference in them?" Falk was still pursuing information about Jagdia's cycle "Even in one?"

There was only one that was abnormal, and it was only because it was cumbersome for one day before returning to normal.

Falk was waiting to find out, a show of some impatience when he clicked his fingers to draw Jagdia's answer out.

"Yes," parting with the information Jagdia kept still when Falk snapped the arms of the chair.

Wood splintered and the fabric ripped, Falk withdrew in a rapid turn, kicking the other chair into the wall with a harsh sounding thump.

Bewildered by Falk's angered behaviour, Jagdia sat impossibly still on seeing the result of the kick.

The chair was in pieces, a misshapen heap, and the wall dented.

"When it was placed, why did you scream?" Falk wore a tempestuous stare; pupils narrowed down until they could barely be seen.

The mark caused Jagdia an unimaginable level of pain; it was blinding almost. "Because it hurt," thinking that Falk already knew that it did and that it was why only seconds later that Falk showed up, Jagdia could feel Falk's heart stutter in her chest.

Falk's hands flexed, forming fists before relaxing, only to curl back up again, there was a heave to his chest.

"You're pregnant." Falk stated it with confidence, a hand searching across Jagdia's stomach when her arms raised in some manner of surprise "But it is in a suspended state," the growl returned to his voice "You should have had her by now,"

When Falk dropped not one, but three facts that were totally unknown to Jagdia, a laugh fell nervously from her mouth.

Falk met Jagdia's eyes when she forced him away from his hand, wanting the contact between them to be broken.

How did Falk know that Jagdia was pregnant, already supposed to have given birth and that it was to be a girl, but only realise it then?

Was this what Niko said that Jagdia would thank him for?

"His hiding it...," Falk showed immense displeasure to finish the sentence "Was fortunate."

Still, in a state of shock from being told that Jagdia was pregnant, it was only furthered when Falk admitted that Niko's marking was fortunate.

"You would have given birth yesterday," Falk announced "Without a doubt, the order to kill her would have come," Falk laid his hands on Jagdia's face "Even with the right of passage my mother granted it would not have spared her,"

Swallowing at the mere thought of what could have happened, Jagdia blinked back tears when Falk took out the pendant Niko gave her weeks ago.

"Call him," Falk murmured it softly, if not reluctantly, taking a backwards step before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Branicki Hotel is a genuine hotel in Poland, in Bialystok. Providing my research was correct when I was doing so, it was also functioning during WW2 as well


	35. Blood of my Blood

“Not the reception I was expecting,” Standing in the hotel lobbies centre, Nikolaj took on a relaxed stance, nudging a knee at the large-bodied blonde furred wolf circling, whining and whimpering.

Fanned out with their rifles focused on Nikolaj the twenty or so beautiful undead curled their fingers on the triggers.

Behind Falk and deeply conflicted by the manner Nikolaj was being received Jagdia couldn’t help but focus on the blonde werewolf with him.

Tati was what Niko called her when they first met.

Ears pinned back and tail low, the long and low whines were as if Tati was in some pain like she was hurting.

Falk lifted a hand, two fingers readied to make a silent order.

Niko’s stance became less taut, a leg coming out and across, trying to be subtle in forcing Tati back and possibly out of the lobby - Tati refused to move from standing in front of Nikolaj.

Jagdia stepped, coming out of Falk’s shadow a second before he started to curl the two fingers down.

Moving the centre of the lobby the beautiful undead angled up the rifles, some looking to Falk for what to do when Jagdia approached Nikolaj.

Should Falk make the order to shoot, there would be a chance that Nikolaj would comply and remove the mark as Falk wanted him to.

Suspecting that the kill order would be for Tati and not Nikolaj, each forward step was met by one from Tati until the two women met in the middle.

Tati’s nose reached forward, sniffing around Jagdia’s stomach with a long and low whine before her ears picked back up.

Appearing happier for some reason, Tati turned around and returned to sitting by Nikolaj.

Still clutching the pendent Jagdia watched while Nikolaj and Tati looked at one another, a silent conversation between them ended with Niko sighing and giving Tati’s head a gentle petting.

“Nik—?!” Jagdia tried to speak but lost her voice when Niko shook his head.

“I know why you called,” Nikolaj flicked a finger to Jagdia’s stomach “I have a particularly strong sense of smell, I could tell you were a week off birth,” he took back his hand to hold his chin.

After talking with Falk, there came the startling discovery that Jagdia was pregnant.

Vampire pregnancy was incredibly short in comparison to a human.

Expected to carry for only a week, it was the night of having dinner at Lopa’s and Jagdia thought she was picking up Falk’s heartbeat that the baby had taken form.

It was the baby’s heartbeat that Jagdia could feel.

Falk’s cause for departing the manor was not purely because of his missing Jagdia, but some paternal instinct kicking in.

The need to be close to Jagdia was because she was carrying Falk’s daughter, and it was why he had known when she called him at the point the vampire killed Bartok.

Falk surmised that the battle that ensued stopped him from taking notice of why he was insistent on sticking close by Jagdia, or why he was much more aggressive within the battle.

However, the marking by Nikolaj blocked Falk, sensing that she was with child when the fight reached its end.

“I can’t remove it,” Nikolaj shook his head “Not unless you have a female who can assist with the birth?” He asked, showing deep concern.

Falk made no mention of bringing anyone to help with the birth, and Jagdia was starting to turn to look at him when a sharp clacking of heels echoed from the entrance steps.

For some reason the beautiful undead raised their rifles and dropped onto one knee, heads bowed.

“She does,” a woman spoke, her voice incredibly soft like a warm breeze “Your interference can be removed safely,” the woman walked around Niko.

Impressively short the woman’s hair was as long as her body, features carved from moonstone, she was ethereal and regal all at once.

“I would rather like to meet my first granddaughter,” the smile was invoking a great warmth when it turned on Jagdia.

Starry-eyed, and not trying to hide that Jagdia was, it was not only her taken by the woman’s beauty - Nikolaj was too.

“Lovely as always to see you, Nikolaj,” the woman regarded Niko approvingly “Quite the impressive pup you have turned into,”

Nikolaj’s face became a little coloured around the cheeks as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

The woman delighted in Nikolaj’s sudden bashfulness, focusing on those who were knelt with a tut, before sweeping forward and enveloping Jagdia’s stomach.

“I have waited for aeons for my children to bare a girl,” the woman giggled in excitement. “All of them failed.” His tone became alarmingly cutthroat “Until now.” She became softly spoken again.

Internally asking for help for the woman’s rapid switching between states of airy warmth to murderous coldness, Jagdia swallowed deeply when the woman beamed eyes of pure silver at her.

This was Carmilla, the only female vampire of the pantheon not through marriage, and Falk’s mother.

Carmilla patted Jagdia’s shoulder soothingly “You have no need to worry,” apparently misreading the alarm on Jagdia’s face she linked their arms, walking them to Nikolaj. “You’re in safe hands with me, now-,” she turned a murderous eye on Nikolaj “-,Remove it. No blood of my blood is kept waiting.”

Niko tried to hide that he was nervous, but he bit the tip of his thumb as he had in the alley before reaching it under Jagdia’s blouse.

At the start it was only a tingling, then it became intense cramping that forced Jagdia to bow over.

“Focus now, and breathe,” Carmilla ordered, wrapping an arm around Jagdia, walking her “You humans are so fragile,” she laughed softly “Keep breathing,”

Each step was like Jagdia was standing on glass, robbing her of her voice; it almost stole her breath too.

“This is going to be a very uncomfortable experience for you,” Carmilla whispered “But I promise it will be worth it,”

Blank in mind from the white-hot pain spearing through Jagdia’s abdomen, all she managed was to cling as tightly as possible to the hand within hers.


	36. Sorry

The room lit only by the fire, the shadows flickered and danced with the warm glow; tickling its edges with excitement.

On the periphery of sleep due to the fatigue of labour, Jagdia's whole body ached too much to move even a finger; but she still lifted her arms to receive the swaddle of blankets from Carmilla.

Tiny, so impossibly small in Jagdia's arms, the baby girl who kicked and cried while in Carmilla's gentle embrace soothed to a serene quiet when in Jagdia's.

Perched on the edge of the bed and leant over, Carmilla's beauty was exaggerated by the brilliant smile on her face, the two pointed teeth prominent within it.

"She is a beauty to behold," Carmilla expressed joy with a soft kiss to Jagdia's hair.

A little confused by how swiftly things moved, Jagdia wasn't sure how she could be feeling so overwhelmed by the birth of a child she only knew she was expecting some hours before.

"Don't fret, little rose," Carmilla stroked fingers through Jagdia's hair "You have done well,"

Skin of ivory and hair of silk, the small girl, was perfect even if Jagdia was biased by her opinion.

The labour took hours and hours and hours.

Jagdia was certain at points that she would die with the extremity of physical pain placed on her body, and she could understand now why humans were not meant to carry the seeds of the beautiful undead.

Without Falk taking on the internal damage the labour created, Jagdia would have died minutes into the start of their daughters birthing.

The energy fed to Jagdia through Carmilla to keep her vitals balanced; it was the only thing that kept her from passing out.

Hands always connected, Carmilla made it known that a break - even if only a second - of their hands could spell Jagdia's death.

Trying to keep track of her breathing while holding Carmilla's hand and trying to push through not only the indescribable pain but contractions Jagdia more than once had wanted death to take away the agony.

If that was labour while carrying the child of a vampire, Jagdia was never doing it again.

"I can hear my son pacing about," Carmilla muttered "The most patient impatient man I have ever met is he," rolling up her silver eyes, she made no show of allowing Falk to come and see his daughter.

While wrapped up in trying to give birth and not die while doing so, Jagdia forgot about Falk.

Curious now to know how Falk was, Jagdia tried to settle back on the pillows Carmilla plumped for her.

Falk was angry about figuring out Jagdia was pregnant.

"Don't fret. My son is not angry at your carrying his child," Carmilla possessed an eerie way of reading Jagdia "He is angry over what can come from this," there was an essence of worry within her, a soft pinch between her brow.

Jagdia knew already what problems would arise; her daughter was an outlawed existence.

Fearful of what would be done should it be discovered that Jagdia gave birth to a hybrid child, she drew her daughter closer to her chest, the soft little thrum of a third heartbeat in her chest.

She was so small, so precious, and entirely innocent of the situation.

Carmilla sat back on the bed, back straight like a fire poker "I can appeal to the Ancients and seek mercy, but-," she held up a single finger, keeping Jagdia from pleading with her to do it "-I can promise no good outcome. You must understand that and come to peace with it,"

Told that Jagdia would need to come to peace with the idea that her daughter could be killed for being born with a human mother, was unthinkable.

Jagdia should have been overjoyed at this moment of her life, but all she felt was pure and utter dread.

It was soul-crushing to think about let alone come to terms with.

Carefully, Carmilla stood from the bed. "I will be leaving," she confessed "I hope the next time we meet she will have a name," peering with both wonder and joy at the small bundle in Jagdia's arms, she made a polite tip of the head before practically floating towards the door.

Left alone with her daughter, Jagdia moved the blanket a fraction, taking in every tiny detail of her face.

Jagdia didn't want to have to part with her for a rule passed out of malice for a time long gone.

Without looking up when the hotel room's door opened a second-time Jagdia could tell by the apprehensive beating alongside hers that it was Falk.

Walking slow and with great reluctance to come and see the small girl they shared, Falk hovered at the side of the bed.

"This isn't fair," Jagdia sniffed, trying her best to hold back the tears, they fell in silence.

Taking great care Falk came to sit on the edge of the bed, but he didn't look at the baby in Jagdia's arms, Falk faced away from her.

"There is nothing I can do," Falk announced as though he accepted the inevitable death of their daughter "I am sorry,"


	37. Time

Time never felt so precious as it did then.

Watching the minutes and hours tick away with no way of knowing if they were to be the last Jagdia would have to hold her daughter, she wasted none.

No longer too cumbersome to move, Jagdia gazed with both a heavy yet light heart at the small girl while she suckled softly.

One arm cradling as she fed, the other stroked the head of silky white-blonde hair.

Still, without a name, Jagdia wanted for her to at least have one, but Falk denied any opportunity to speak of one.

Their interactions stunted and awkward, Jagdia knew that Falk switched off shortly after their daughter was born.

It was why when Falk showed irritation for Jagdia denying him there was no surprise within her.

This would be the only time Jagdia could say with a genuineness that she envied Falk's capability to switch off emotionally.

To live this moment without the constant dread, any time, footsteps sounded behind the door would be a blessing and all the same not.

Jagdia gently lay the small girl to her chest when she was finished drinking, taking great care while covering herself again.

Standing from the armchair, Jagdia looked out the balcony doors to the city skyline; the sun was fading.

Nighttime was the time Jagdia dreaded the most since the birth when the beautiful undead could move unrestricted and come without warning.

Kissing the crown of her daughter, Jagdia hummed to her softly, swaying gently side to side.

Praying that Carmilla would be successful in sparing Jagdia's daughter punishment for merely being born, she clung to the hope almost desperately.

The door opened, and as it did, Jagdia held a little tighter to her daughter.  
"You're wanted downstairs," Falk was returned to the cold vacant being that Jagdia first met in the square, and seeing him so made the ordeal that much worse "Now."

Spoken to in such a clipped and cold manner, it placed Jagdia on edge, a chill caressing her spine "Why?"

Falk was already departing the room when Jagdia asked why, stopping for only a second, his eyes flashed in ire for being questioned.

"I won't go unless you tell me." Adamant that Jagdia would stay put, the fear Falk once held over her was long gone, she held his blank stare defiantly.

Falk returned the door in its frame, crossing the room in what was no more than a blink.

Small in comparison to Falk, a hand cradled the back of their daughters head, shielding her almost from the piercing stare Falk was levelling upon Jagdia.

A split second, that's all it was, Falk's veneer cracked.

In the dim glow of the fading sun, as they were when they first met, Falk's eyes were like a summer morning, and this time they were not a void space when they fell to look at his daughter for the very first time.

Hidden behind Jagdia's hand, her little face nuzzled in Jagdia's chest when Falk touched her cheek.

Motif unclear behind the sudden show of consideration for their baby, Jagdia keenly focused on Falk when he craned his neck to see her face better.

Face once hollow something took up residence upon it.

Falk's hand cupped over Jagdia's where it laid on their daughters head, the request unspoken, Jagdia caught Falk's flinch when she became reluctant to handover their daughter at first.

Tongue flicking out in a sweep over her lips, Jagdia managed to chase back the idea that Falk was using a false front to take their daughter to whoever was waiting to see her.

Carefully Jagdia took the baby girl away from her when Falk settled an arm over his chest. Waiting for her to be placed within his arms.

Laying their daughter within the crook of Falk's arm, Jagdia's hand lingered a few seconds more on her chest when the small girl wriggled and made a little cry.

Falk took his other hand, the fingers cautious and unsure when they tucked the blanket she was wrapped within closer together, leaving room for her small arms to stretch and wriggle freely.

"They have come to a decision," Falk spoke with great care, the throb of his Adam's apple prominent when she closed a tiny fist around Falk's finger, gripping it tightly "My mother was to be the one to tell you," his voice trembled.

At once becoming cold with Falk's quiver within his voice, Jagdia wanted to take her daughter back.

Falk didn't take his eyes from their little girl, intently focused like it was both the first and last time he would see her.

Falk's and their daughter's heartbeats within Jagdia's chest were synchronous.

"We can keep her,"

Granted leniency of the Vampires' archaic laws that would allow Falk and Jagdia's daughter to live was received with joy.

No longer wondering what day or hour would be the last that Jagdia would hold her daughter, Jagdia was finally able to think about the wonders motherhood would bring.


	38. Mother

Carmilla’s pretty face formed an irritation riddled scowl, the effervescence of her beauty magnifying the temperance of her anger.

Falk denied Carmilla the opportunity to deliver word from the Ancients - and she was not happy about it.

“Ungrateful child,” Carmilla chastised “Only thinking of yourself, selfish little boy!”

Amused - silently - by Carmilla’s berating of a man aged in the thousands, Jagdia remained quiet in the corner of the room.

“Man,” Falk corrected, standing complacently while Carmilla stood on a chair to be eye level with him.

“Boy!” Carmilla looked him up and down with a sharp set of clicks from her tongue “You’re a teenager at best with your age,”

Falk remained firm when Carmilla became more scathing in her reprimand, right until the second she flicked his forehead after asking: “Have you not seen father lately?”

Aware of the strength the beautiful undead possessed, Jagdia forgot it in that brief second.

Thrown across the room like he was nothing more than a piece of cloth, Falk hit the wall with a room-shaking boom.

Carmilla laughed; it was both sweet and cruel.

Instinctually Jagdia wanted to move and see that Falk was alright, but with a small baby suckling hungrily she could not do anything more than wait.

Confident that Falk would be fine, a little irritated for the shakedown of his pride, Jagdia settled when sensing Falk’s angry heartbeats.

Carmilla jumped off the chair; not a sound made when she did.

“Speak back to me when you’re capable of withstanding my strength, you brat,” Carmilla said it so calm and soothingly, it was more like a piece of well-needed advice than a cursory warning.

Jagdia knew that age was paramount to their bodies endurance and strength, and so Falk had some centuries yet to be able to stand toe to toe with his mother.

Falk’s suggestion that Carmilla was cranky from not feeding for a while provided her with a chance to remind Falk of the pecking order, and that he was not even close to where she stood within it.

Jagdia jumped a little when Carmilla faced her, a short sigh coming when seeing that Jagdia was still feeding the small baby.

“Hungry one this precious little bat,” Carmilla mused softly, folding her arms and gripping each elbow “Just like her father was,”

Knowing virtually nothing of Falk as a child, Jagdia became a little curious, silently hoping that Carmilla would speak freely on stories or give insight to how he was when much younger.

Carmilla flashed a small smile and shake of the head like she knew what Jagdia was waiting to happen, but refused it.

From the small cluster of bricks and plaster Falk sat up, shaking off the rubble that pinned his legs with far too much ease.

Dusted white and looking more like a ghost, Falk’s eyes were narrow and fixed on Carmilla.

“Does she have a name?” Carmilla asked them both, allowing Jagdia some privacy by turning around.

“Not yet,” Jagdia admitted when Falk remained silent, brushing away the powder that painted him an off white colour “We have yet to speak about one,”

The custom among Falk’s kind was that the child’s parents were the only ones to know their birth name and that the child would only learn it when they came of age.

To give their name was a promise of fidelity, and it was a promise that could not be broken.

Only their parents were safe to speak and hear their names.

Fidelity to the beautiful undead was not about sex or intimacy, but of blood sharing.

Females could only take from a male, and the male could take from anyone, except when their real name was shared.

It was the ultimate forming of a bond between their kind beyond marriage.

When two vampires spoke their names to one another, they could only feed on each other.

Speaking their names was the equivalent of the human “I love you.”

The practice of sharing names was outlawed though due to what would result from the unique bond should they have children.

Daywalkers.

The practice of testing whether a child was born capable of withstanding the sun was brutal.

A body of Sanguine was charged with the duty to check any suspected day walker birth.

They would take the child, no matter how old, and leave them in the dawning sun.

There would be no good outcome, for if they survived the sun, they would be killed regardless, and the parents forced apart.

Inevitably the partners would be starved as they could not feed on anyone else, and left so weak that death would be a certainty if they suffered any mishap.

It was an unfair and cruel way of life, the beautiful undead faced, and the more Jagdia learned she better understood why they left their emotions alone.

If feeling something would mean their inevitable deaths, it made all the better sense why they remained cold and nefarious presences on the world.

“She is a week old!” Carmilla rounded on Falk who was scuffing debris and dust from his hair “Why does she not have a name at least?!”

Falk stopped, arms falling to rest at his sides he did not look at Carmilla, but at Jagdia.

“I didn’t want to give her one,” Jagdia lied, covering for the fact Falk had only acknowledged their daughter a few hours ago.

Carmilla tutted lightly if she heard the lie for what it was, she left it alone and chose not to question it.

Never expecting to be a mother so soon, and so quickly after being told she was pregnant, only to then be faced with the prospect that she would never see her daughter grow; naming her would have been too painful a thing to do.

Now they would be able to hold the conversation that many parents would have spent months discussing and even arguing over.

Their daughter needed a name, one that would be kept a precious secret from the world.

Regarding them both with a closed-off face, Carmilla bent down to place a small kiss on Jagdia’s forehead.

“Choose carefully,” Carmilla advised, taking a small step back “And tell no one,” she added with a firmness that after watching her throw Falk with ease, no longer seemed out of place for her dainty appearance.

With that said, Carmilla bid farewell to them both and left the private room they met her within.

Alone with Falk again, a small sympathetic smile was shown when he shrugged out his torn uniform jacket, the shirt beneath left with an off white patch in the middle of his chest.

“She has quite the temper,” Jagdia mentioned, checking on her daughter who was still suckling hungrily.

Falk laid down the ripped jacket on the arm of a chair, before using the one Carmilla had been standing on to come and sit beside Jagdia.

“That was not her temper.” Falk obliged the small detail, patting and pinching his trouser leg.

Alarmed, but not surprised, to hear that Carmilla was actually not angry, Jagdia met Falk’s eyes for assurance.

Falk nodded once.

After being told that their daughter could live, Falk chose to be the one to carry her down to the room they came to be within, only giving her back to Jagdia when she cried to be fed mid talking with Carmilla.

She was tiny as it was, but in Falk’s arms, she looked so much smaller.

Helping Falk a little to remove the litter of brick and plaster, Jagdia picked some from his hair and collar.

No longer so astutely cold, Falk was more relaxed while in Jagdia’s company, even with her refusal of him feeding since the birth.

Able to hide that he was hungry well, it was only within Falk’s speech and some of his mannerisms that it showed he was agitated.

Alone as they were, Jagdia leant over to Falk, kissing him lightly.

Becoming stiff at first, Falk settled into it, returning it in kind.

There was a gritty texture to Falk’s mouth from his being thrown, but Jagdia made no fuss that it was uncomfortable.

Sitting back a little when a small cry of complaint came from the small girl that Jagdia had moved, a smile came to her mouth.

Falk had at the very beginning often complained if Jagdia moved.

More than aware that Falk was watching while Jagdia helped their daughter latch again, the expected embarrassment was absent.

One arm able to move freely, Jagdia settled it on the back of Falk’s head when he moved in a silent request to her neck.

Comfortable to allow Falk and their daughter to feed at the same time, Jagdia laid her head on Falk’s as he did, the normal sensations that came from the act absent, Jagdia just felt a relaxing warmth.

“I like Sabine,” Jagdia murmured.


	39. Warning Bells

The stipulation laid down by Carmilla - and the crucial detail that let Sabine live - was that it could never be known that Sabine was a Puer Luminis.

Forever bound to the night, it was a small price to pay to be allowed to live.

It saddened Jagdia to some extent to think that Sabine would never see the world beneath the sun, and only know it under the stars.

Keeping the curtains drawn to create a false sense of night and upkeep the idea that Sabine was not a daywalker, the hotel room was lit with the dim bulbs the beautiful undead insisted upon.

Provided - by Falk - with all they would need for their daughter, Jagdia spent the daylight hours sleeping.

Trying to assimilate to the conditions that would allow Falk and Jagdia to maintain the lie, proved harder than expected.

Staying awake with Sabine and Falk through the nights, boredom came like an old friend to keep Jagdia's mind occupied.

Expected to be active within his duties Falk would be absent for most the night, and Sabine slept many hours.

Often left in a state of idle contemplation, Jagdia decided to use the small library around the hotel's corner.

Never before permitted free perusal of literature, Jagdia was left in a state of complete wonder when told that there were no restrictions on what she could read.

Remembering the collection of myths and fairytales that Falk gifted Jagdia some months before and how quickly it became her favourite, she sought more like it.

Not knowing where to start looking and too shy to ask, Jagdia pushed Sabine's pram into a corner, taking her out and laying her within the crook of an arm.

Surprised to learn that the beautiful undead's presence within Bialystok was long-standing and predating Poland's occupation, there were many places open throughout the night, the library included. It was the only place Jagdia would venture alone.

Too scared to enter any other place unless, within Falk's company, Jagdia gave silent thanks for the library.

Reading the small placards that listed each aisle subject, Jagdia stopped at one in particular.

Surprised to discover a whole section dedicated to the werewolves, Jagdia thought it wise not to be caught showing them too much interest.

Curiosity fought to the back of her mind, Jagdia moved on, but not far.

The gentle placement of a hand on Jagdia's back made an instinctive flinch and shielding of Sabine.

"Easy," Niko soothed while taking away the hand from Jagdia's back "It's only me," whispering, a smile, small and sneaky, settled on his mouth.

Calmer knowing that it was a friendly face, Jagdia relaxed, before looking around.

Calling Niko when Jagdia did there was never a chance to thank him for setting the mark on her skin to protect Sabine from being known too soon.

Though Niko's lingering around was cause for concern.

Openly making it known that Niko was a werewolf, Jagdia was too wrapped up in fear of losing Sabine even to think if Niko was well, let alone alive.

"Why are you still here?" Matching Niko's low tone, Jagdia stepped into the aisle he appeared from when he stepped back into it.

A single finger to his mouth, Niko asked for Jagdia to be silent, eyes drifting upwards as though checking for something above them.

Not sure what Niko could be looking for beyond one of the beautiful undead who could be lurking, Jagdia waited for Niko to say it was safe to talk.

Finger dropping in slow curling, Niko smiled "All clear," he confirmed "I wanted to see you," finally able to answer Jagdia's question, it came with a smallish, possibly shy, smile.

Returning the smile, only somewhat without notice, Jagdia made a soft tilt of her head.

"I am happy that you're here," not wanting to make the appreciation of Niko's presence misunderstood, Jagdia looked down to Sabine "Thank you," forced to say it in a whisper it was backed by a warm tone "For keeping her safe,"

Should Niko not have noticed that Jagdia was pregnant after the surprise attack in Warsaw, there would be no telling what Sabine would have become.

Though able to think more freely about that night, Jagdia could not help but think Niko's arrival at her home was not to go another round with Falk.

A startlingly large hand came up under the one that was cradling Sabine's head, keeping a safe distance and not touching, Niko looked at Sabine with warm eyes, but a crestfallen smile.

"You're welcome, Kitten," Niko enthused some light-hearted teasing, an upward glance bringing them eye to eye.

Once more called kitten, Jagdia made a half-hearted roll of her eyes, though it was coupled with a smile.

Mindful of Niko becoming too close to Sabine and leaving a perfume of his scent, Jagdia wrapped the blanket firmer around her.

Falk made allowance for Niko's presence only once, and Jagdia doubted that he would take kindly if he knew Niko came in close contact with Sabine.

"To think you have given him a daughter, and still he has not marked you," with less care of leaving a trace of himself, Niko touched upon the skin of Jagdia's neck, caressing a little bit.

Drawing away, Jagdia shook her head, dismissing Niko's comment with a breeze of a laugh.

Not totally understanding the purpose of the marking beyond signifying companionship, Jagdia did not wish to press the matter of why Falk was yet to do it.

Thinking it was due to the thorning, Jagdia was also a little too embarrassed to ask.

"It is none of your concern," Jagdia shrugged off the matter, angling back a little when Niko crept a little closer.

There was something within Niko's eyes that set off a small warning bell in the back of Jagdia's mind.


	40. Not How It Looks

Niko's proximity set off a small warning inside Jagdia which told her to be wary about his motifs, yet it eluded the actual danger.

Making a sliding sideways step to break away from Niko, the arm that held Sabine became tense when he closed a hand around Jagdia's upper arm, a soft tilt of his head, keeping her insight.

"Where are you going?" Niko asked casually, showing no sign of irritation by the words chosen it was in the flicker of his eyes that let Jagdia see that his patience waned; like he spent a long time waiting for this moment to come.

Rolling the shoulder to break out Niko's grasp, Jagdia swallowed nervously when his fingers became tight - clamped - to the arm.

"Home." Jagdia tried to angle out of Niko's arm "I am going home." Repeating herself in the vain hope that Niko would let her go, Jagdia didn't like how easily he drew Jagdia back to him.

Shy of being held to Niko's chest, Jagdia ducked her head when a sharp clip hit the back of it, hair fluffed by a strong and continued beating set of wings - Bartok.

Taking notice of Falk's familiar, Niko took the hand from Jagdia's arm raising both in a show of submission "There," he took a backwards step "No need to call him." A shake of the head swayed Niko's hair, but his eyes never left Bartok who continued to flap and squeak behind Jagdia.

Saved - potentially - by Bartok's arrival, Jagdia still did not let go of the worry that kept her breathing short and shallower than usual.

Not when Niko's fingers curled to the palms with a scowl unsettling his face.

Jagdia could feel in her chest why Niko appeared troubled and irritated all at once - Falk was close by.

"Go", Jagdia told Niko in no uncertain terms. With Sabine present Jagdia did not want her around should Falk and Niko come to blows with one another.

For a second appearing like the request was unheard or about to be ignored, Niko walked backwards in a meandering stroll, like he held no cares in the world "Until next time, Kitten." He smiled; it was invoking of warmth as if he had no ulterior motives.

Unwilling to be a fool and look away too soon, Jagdia stayed focused on the aisle even when it became empty. The distant thrum in her chest becoming surer and more confident, telling Jagdia that it would be only a few short seconds until Falk appeared.

Standing as though merely perusing the shelves, distracting her mind while softly rocking Sabine, a little pleading eye was given to Bartok.

Not entirely sure how communication with Falk worked, Jagdia hoped that Bartok would not make a squeak about Niko's presence.

Small, beady, and heart-tugging eyes turned on Jagdia, and she was sure that if Bats could pout, Bartok was pulling one.

Sulking - in part, because Jagdia could not hold him - Bartok gripped the lip of a shelf, hanging from it while he settled himself down.

Not wanting to tell Falk about Niko was purely for not wanting her free time to be taken away again.

Protective long before they knew of Sabine's expectancy, Falk was more so since she was born and granted her life by the Ancients.

Appreciating that Falk was more hands-on than expected in the care of Sabine, the constant fussing and asking of a million and one questions were a little tiresome at times.

Hooking a finger in the spine of a book, Jagdia stopped it when a hand touched her back, the arm around Sabine, bringing her closer to Jagdia's chest.

Turning when the hand left the spot on her back, Jagdia watched when Falk threw focus on the fallen book, staring at it.

The book was chosen without reading the title, Jagdia swallowed a nervous breath when turning to peruse the aisle and its literature - werewolves.

Confident that Jagdia walked on by the aisle that was labelled that it held stories and information on werewolves, a heart stuttering surprise came on seeing that she was, in fact, in the aisle.

Focusing back on the fallen tome, Jagdia's mouth curled back between her teeth; it read: Werewolves & Human mating practices.

Entirely confident that mentioning Niko was present moments before Falk arrived would be a flawed idea, Jagdia stayed quiet when Falk bent to pick the book up, turning it over in his hands when he stood again.

"Is this why you come here?" Falk opened the book in his palm, flicking the pages but not appearing to read them "To read the mongrel equivalent of the kama sutra."

Lost as to what the kama sutra was, Jagdia shook her head carefully "I wasn't paying attention," pointing to Bartok a pang of guilt struck at blaming his innocent presence. "Bartok distracted me," excusing the choice of the book being made without thought, Jagdia gazed upon Sabine when she stirred.

Wholly aware of Falk's presence, Sabine fussed in Jagdia's arm, kicking and punching with her tiny fists at the blanket to be free.

Closing the book with one hand, Falk discarded it on the shelf when Sabine cried out, the concern of the fallen literature swept aside to pay attention to their daughter.

Laying a hand beneath Jagdia's where it cupped Sabine's head the request to hold her was silent and was only ever made by gesture.

Smiling fondly, Jagdia waited for Falk's arm to settle in position before passing Sabine to him, one hand on Sabine's stomach to ensure that she was comfortable in Falk's arm and soon tucked the blanket back around her.

With care and a soft glimmer of adoration, Falk lifted Sabine closer to his face, their noses brushing lightly, she squirmed and kicked happily in her father's arms.

Wholly surprised but welcoming Falk's openness when interacting with Sabine, there was a small pang of jealousy that he was more forthcoming with their daughter at times than with Jagdia.

Though the softness in Falk's face was short-lived and it died when he took a short inhale of the air around Sabine.

"Why does she have his scent?" Falk slid his eyes, cold and hard like steel to Jagdia, a curl hiking up the corner of his mouth.

Falk's heartbeat no longer settled and pleasant; it thumped ferociously in Jagdia's chest alongside her panicked beating.

She could not lie about it. Not with Niko's scent coating Sabine and being caught looking at a book - by accident - on mating between werewolves and humans.

"He was here," Jagdia picked at her fingers "Bartok made him leave." At once thankful for Bartok's arrival, Jagdia stood in a nervous fidget when Falk continued to stare at her like he was not convinced.

Not wanting a return to Falk's fitful jealousies, Jagdia turned a pleading eye again on Bartok even if she was not sure that he could confirm that she was honest with Falk.

Switching attention to his familiar, Falk took Bartok from the shelf with a hand, letting Bartok hang from his index finger.

Using a language Jagdia never heard before, Falk directed it towards Bartok. 

Bartok yawned and spread his wings before shaking them and making small squeaking sounds like he was holding a conversation.

Left to wait and stand in wonder of what was happening, Jagdia prayed that Bartok told Falk that her meeting Niko was a pure coincidence.


	41. You Should Have Said

Outside the library and standing in the street, Jagdia only dropped Falk's gaze when Sabine cried from the pram.

Checking that all was well, Jagdia sighed softly when the cry became a hungry one.

"Is this normal?" Sabine was exceptionally hungrier than a human baby who would feed every two to four hours while newborns - Sabine could feed up to three times in four hours.

No one was around for Jagdia to ask the crucial questions on what to expect from a half Vampire half-human baby, and so, Jagdia worried that she was doing something wrong.

With the matter of Niko and the purpose of attending the library set straight and cutting dead all chances of Falk to have another jealous temper, he said that he was able to finish his work earlier than usual, and so would spend the time with her.

"It is," Falk shrugged out of his coat to lay it around Jagdia's shoulders and grant better modesty than the blanket while feeding Sabine "Girls are hungrier than boys as they're usually fed secondary through their father's," adjusting the sides of the coat, so they were comfortable around Sabine and Jagdia "They are fed by the bottle, never by breast as you're able to do with our child,"

Checking under the blanket and coat that Sabine was latched, Jagdia returned to the conversation "Your mother said she was like you," smiling a little as it was said, Jagdia noticed the short irksome twitch in Falk's brow "Always hungry."

With one arm around Sabine and the other hidden under the coat, Jagdia was not expecting for Falk to be the one to push the pram along and let them stroll back towards the hotel.

It was surreal to witness Falk in this light, and Jagdia was confident that he would question soon why she was so giddy, at least, she was sure he would have if not for the approaching daylight hours.

They both shared a small look before Jagdia took Sabine away from her feeding; she cried terribly when Jagdia did.

It was an awful sound to behold, but it was crucial that no one ever knew that Sabine was a Pure Luminous.

Handing Sabine over to Falk, there was hardly blink or shadow to follow, and he was gone.

Alone and left to return the pram, Jagdia covered herself up beneath the coat before taking the handle, it was not far to return and yet, even with knowing that Sabine would be complaining over her feed being cut short, she was in no hurry.

Bialystok was vastly different from Warsaw.

Here the humans and vampires moved among each other with little care for the other; they lived in blissful ignorance of one another only ever meeting when the soldiers' needs required it; even then there were specific places for them to meet.

There was no fear upon the faces or in the movements of the humans who walked about at nighttime. They were not picked or preyed upon as they were in Warsaw.

Envious of how free the people were here and how little they were affected by the invasion, Jagdia resented them for living in bliss while others suffered.

Their open and welcoming arms of the beautiful undead gained them favour with the occupiers, and it was a more profound betrayal than any Jagdia was yet to see; even if she was quietly hypocritical in her thinking.

However, Jagdia never intended to become Falk's partner, their circumstances came about through a stroke of misfortune, and neither at the start were willing of them.

Facing away when the hotel concierge offered to take the pram, Jagdia smiled politely and thanked the man, ascending the steps swiftly.

Sabine would be terribly tempered should Jagdia make her wait any longer.

Finding Falk by the cries of Sabine in a shadowed corner by the elevators, Jagdia took her carefully, hiding her away beneath Falk's coat again when he called the lift to take them to their floor.

An arm across the back guiding Jagdia inside, Falk showed a more relaxed posture when the doors slid closed.

"I don't want you going out alone." Falk stated, taking away the cap of his uniform to let it hang from a curled over finger "Not for a while."

Focused on Sabine who was fussing and foul-tempered, refusing to latch even though it was what she wanted, Jagdia's hope that her freedom would not again be revoked only added to her stress.

"Why?" Relieved when Sabine fell quiet, suckling loudly and somehow moodily, Jagdia smiled when a tiny foot kicked against her.

Falk did not answer. Not when they left the elevator, or when they walked to their room did Falk give a reason.

Even when Falk took his coat from Jagdia's shoulders, he didn't say anything about why he wanted her to remain cooped up in their hotel room - bored.

There was some manner of frustration when Falk took a seat at the desk in the corner, picking up pages of a report delivered after he left; his silence agonising.

"Falk." Pressing for an explanation, Jagdia swapped over the arm that held Sabine, her grumpiness easing she complained only a little to the adjustment.

Stroking his brow as though in thought or stressed, Falk blinked his gaze to Jagdia's when she stood beside him.

Making a subtle movement of the head to gain some insight, Jagdia did not like how blankly Falk looked back at her.

As though Falk chose to switch off when questioned, there was a little surprise and more hurt when he returned to reading the pages on the desk.

"If you don't tell me I will just carry on as I am, Falk." Laying down the terms and feeling quite bold about making them, Jagdia flinched back when Falk stood abruptly, his mouth in a thin line.

"He intends to mark you as his mate," Falk cupped the underside of Sabine's head where it was still nuzzled and feeding greedily on Jagdia "I won't allow him the chance, that's why." Firm and showing no signs that Falk would budge on the topic, the second hand brushed back Jagdia's hair "I can't mark you," he lowered his tone to a hollow whisper "Not while our bond is severed."

Perplexed, not by Niko's want to mark Jagdia, but by Falk's mention of a server in their bonding, a small shake of the head came with her confusion.

"When there was no certainty of Sabine's life, it fractured, nearly irreversibly," Falk kept the flat edge to his voice as he said it. "From my end," he added, as though willing Jagdia not to believe it was her fault. "I can not pick up on your location, or even how you're feeling as of this moment," Falk sounded dejected by it "I only knew where you were because of Sabi."

Alarmed by Falk's admission, Jagdia thought back over the last few weeks where Falk was more openly attentive and asking far more questions than he usually would.

"Is that why you have been fussing around me?"

Falk tipped his head, acknowledging Jagdia's question and confirming her deduction was accurate.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Carefulness exuded in Falk's movements as he took the hand away from Sabine. "I thought shutting down was for the best, I didn't think how it would impact our connection or that it would do so severely," there was anguish in his eyes when he smiled, it was sad too "I acted selfishly, and I am now paying for it."

Laying a hand on Falk's chest, Jagdia pulled back her lips until she was biting softly on the bottom one. "You should have said," Thinking at first that Falk's overbearing attitude was solely due to Sabine whenever Jagdia would return to the hotel. She would have been more considerate of Falk if she knew that he was at times unaware of her whereabouts.

Playing with the cuffs of a sleeve, Falk showed in mannerisms only that he was either embarrassed or ashamed, but it made Jagdia smile and stepped in a little closer to press up on her toes and skim his lips with a tender kiss.

Quietly, unassuming, Falk held Jagdia's chin to keep her close to his mouth while he whispered "ich Liebe dich,"


	42. Brink

It was a cry from Sabine that woke Jagdia. She wasn't hungry, the small wails were riddled in stress and upset, an entirely different crying than usual and it placed Jagdia on edge hearing it.

Alone in the hotel room with Sabine, the soft glimmer of daylight behind the blackout curtains left the bedroom dim and gloomy. It also hindered Jagdia's ability to see more than vague shapes and silhouettes.

Sitting up and kicking back the covers to find the cause for Sabine's wailing, crying, Jagdia barely left the mattress before something hard hit Jagdia in the chest; hard enough that she was confident something cracked inside her chest.

Winded and disoriented with the pain of every breath, Jagdia tried to remove the hand from around her throat - lifting the arm was excruciating.

"Stay away from him." A hiss or a growl came from the unseeable being who sat on Jagdia's aching chest "This will be your only warning."

Quickly as it came, did it go. The person went from Jagdia's body and the bed in a dizzying blur.

Wheezing for a single breath, Jagdia tried to sit up but couldn't, the pulsating throb in her chest, and the dangerous tightness of the person's hand around her throat left Jagdia immobile to get up from the bed let alone reach Sabine.

For a short and frightening time Jagdia forgot that though she would experience the pain of any injury, it was Falk who took the damage.

Jagdia would merely need to muscle through the wall of pain until it subsided.

Trying to sit up was more like attempting to lift the bed with one hand, every inch of Jagdia's chest screamed in a white-hot pain, and, with a coughing fit, she understood why.

Hot and wet the splatter of blood that came with every hacking, bone-rattling cough warned Jagdia that her belief of Falk being burdened by the physical nature of the wound was not in place.

Told a few days before that Falk's choice to clam up and become cold again had a detrimental impact on the Thorning, there was no foreseeable moment that let them know how delicately it was holding on.

It was only when Falk mentioned it that Jagdia noticed that she could not feel his heartbeat as definable as she could months before.

And now, coughing and spluttering on her own blood, it proved how terrible things were.

With no way to contact Falk and let him know, Jagdia would have to hope it was not as severe as it is currently locked.

Still, Jagdia's priority, for the time being, was to settle Sabine and ensure that she was safe.

Half dragging, half crawling to the edge of the bed Jagdia moved even when her body was shaking and unsteady. It lacked confidence in its ability to carry Jagdia's weight when she managed to stand, each leg trembled, and every step wobbled.

Holding the suspected broken rib, Jagdia was forced to hunch over to refrain from putting pressure on the throbbing bones.

Whomever it was that kicked or punched Jagdia was certainly not human.

Brushing Sabine's cheek with a shaking finger, Jagdia's efforts to hush her were more soft hisses. Not wanting to risk picking Sabine up for fear that Jagdia would drop her, the ache in her chest became firmly rooted when Sabine cried louder.

Wishing that Falk was able to sense Jagdia or even know that she was hurt, there was only a slither of hope that he could tell that something was wrong with their daughter and that he was coming back.

Short of breaths and head foggy, Jagdia didn't want to abandon Sabine in her bassinet, but with the faintness coming strong she was made to.

The backwards step was all it took, and Jagdia felt as though someone ripped the floor out from under her feet, and she was falling.

Room blacked out as it was, Jagdia wasn't entirely sure if the deepening darkness was from the lack of air or that she was staring at the ceiling.

Throat filling with the blood spilling from her chest, Jagdia knew that she was drowning in it, but she couldn't move an inch or roll her head to let it spill out.

Balanced between a state of weightlessness but equally heavy, Jagdia tried to swallow the thickness filling her throat, but it would fill quickly after every attempt to empty it.

Ears ringing with Sabine's shrill crying, Jagdia became further choked on her tears that she could not soothe her own daughter, let alone have one last time to hold her.

With no promise that Falk would come, Jagdia was sure that it would only be a few minutes more and she would be gone.

No longer able to even take a breath, Jagdia's body was numb and unresponsive to such a state that even blinking was impossible.

She wasn't ready to leave, not yet, and certainly not with knowing that it would mean Falk's death would be imminent too.

Sabine would be alone.

Tiredness trying to take its grip on Jagdia's mind, she struggled to fight it back as her eyes slipped closed.

Sabine's cries were distant, ears as though stuffed with cotton wool, Jagdia could no longer hear it but was merely replaying an echo of it in her head.

It was why Jagdia could not hear what the person who was jostling her body was saying.

Their voice was distant, too far away to distinguish any words, nothing beyond the fact that they spoke.

She was tired, and cold, far colder than Falk's body ever felt to her skin; it contrasted painfully with the heat that battled away the numbness to scorch her face, her mouth and throat.

Something was pouring down her throat, and it was ablaze as it made passage through the tender and swollen flesh.

Whatever it was that seared down her throat, it set her body ablaze, a conflagration beneath her skin that spread through every vein, even the bones were not spared the excruciating heat.

Body ripped from its numbness violently, Jagdia's scream was only dampened by the hand placed over her mouth, body curling and thrashing as the heat continued to lick every inch of her body.

She could hear again. Could listen to the roar of her blood, the wild thrashing of her heart, and above the din, she could listen to who it was that rescued Jagdia from the brink of her death.


	43. Marked

Barely capable of standing, Jagdia held no choice but to make her legs work when the low warning growls became a jaw snapping snarling.

Part blind and skin fevered, Jagdia took Sabine from the bassinet seconds shy of being knocked and sent flying across the room.

Body low and bristling, Niko's Werewolf form paced back and forth in some impatience and like he was in two minds over something; he was deeply conflicted.

Eyes aglow in the nonexistent light, Niko continued to pace while the snarling growls became a soft and low whimpering when he stopped, his front paws petting the carpet while he lowered himself down.

Lethargic and in the grip of a fever, Jagdia could not make sense of Niko's behaviour. Not when he yawned widely before laying his head on his paws in a sulky way.

Never expecting Niko to be the saviour of Jagdia's ebbing life, the want to thank him was swallowed in fear of his sheer aggressiveness towards Sabine.

Settled to only an occasional cry and gurgle, Sabine was kept close to Jagdia's chest - the broken bones suspiciously healed - it was only the remnant sweating heat that left Jagdia in the sense of disarray.

She felt like it once before after giving Falk a piece of her mind--then the whole of her body.

With their connection severed to the point, it was no longer even there, Jagdia could only assume that Niko saw the potential to do as Falk said he wanted too.

However, to place Niko's mark, it meant that he would have to remove any existing bloodline of previous mates; which meant killing Sabine.

When Falk told Jagdia the finer workings of being marked as a Werewolf's mate as a Golden blood type, she was not prepared to learn of its consequences.

Wary now of Niko more so than ever before, Jagdia inched towards the exit, praying that someone would be around who could help.

Alone with Niko as Jagdia was, there would be nothing she could do should he try and take Sabine from her, and the reality that she was helpless, terrified Jagdia.

Niko whined again, shifting his head a little when Jagdia started to move. She froze.

Ears pinned back to the head, Niko's eyes were softened like Jagdia had scolded him by her want to flee his presence.

Stuck in place, Jagdia's chest ached with how fiercely her heart pounded, and it felt lonesome without Falk's beside it.

Shallow breaths taken, Jagdia slid her foot backwards, retreating from Niko when his ears perked upwards, flicking, almost, side to side.

A deep chest growl rumbled Niko's chest as he came up from the floor, teeth bared viciously.

With no time to think, Jagdia ran for the door, inches from it, she fell back when it flew open from the other side.

Blinded by the light that poured in Jagdia cradled Sabine tightly to her chest when she cried out and the snapping jowls of Niko came far too close for comfort.

Without the need to look, Jagdia could tell that Niko was in blows with another, the vicious and vindictive snarling was explosive as the loud crashes and bangs that filled the room.

Paralysis letting go of Jagdia's body, she sprung to her feet, narrowly avoiding a piece of furniture that crashed into the wall beside her head.

Diving to the left when the bedroom wall exploded outwards, the small sofa flipped over when the blur of Niko's body clipped it before it crashed into the table and fireplace.

Dust littered the air, and it made Jagdia's mouth dryer and Sabine cry shrilly. She was scared.

Stuck once more in place, Jagdia did her utmost to keep the dust out of Sabine's eyes and mouth while trying to soothe her with a soft hushing; the exit was blocked.

Too scared to even look, Jagdia almost flinched when the cold skinned touch on her face relieved some of the heat of the fever.

Careful as she did, Jagdia swallowed her want to cry - both in relief and dismay - when Falk's bloody visage stood in front of her.

He was bleeding, profusely from his chest and side that it was pouring like a river across the carpet, squelching a little when Falk stepped on it.

Falk had always been relatively pale-skinned, but the sheen that held his pallor was grey and deathly.

Could the break in their link be the reason Falk looked so exhausted already?

Falk's hands were sullied in his own blood, a fact he took quick notice of when he attempted to touch Jagdia's face and check Sabine; he stopped, pulling them away with a confused and stricken look.

Fretful that Falk was paying no mind to the danger that Niko was, Jagdia urged Falk to turn so as not to be caught unawares, and for some reason, it made him smile.

Showing Niko, his back was not only bold but insulting. Like how baring the teeth was a threat, showing the back was a silent claim that whoever was behind was not deemed a genuine threat or dangerous.

Aware that Niko was the one who came off poorly from their last fight, Jagdia was not so confident this time in Falk.

However, Falk showed no sign that he was worried, and for that, Jagdia had no other choice but to place her faith in him.

Though it was in the flicker of Falk's eyes, the unexpected coldness that seeped from their periphery that warned Jagdia there was something else behind the sudden arrogant confidence. The long whining howling answered it.

Curiousness taking hold Jagdia looked past Falk when he stood almost idled, wiping both hands on the torn and ripped coat without the usual care for his attire - even when it was saturated and torn.

Niko was back upon all four legs, but his body was bowed softly, snout nudging what looked to be a woman's body; she wasn't moving.

Alarmed as to where the woman came from, and by Niko's mournful behaviour - circling and nudging, licking the woman's face - a look was tossed up at Falk.

"Tatiana," There was no care in Falk while speaking "His second, and most favoured mate," he carried on without a hint of remorse "Her capture was how I knew to come back." Finally, an ounce of emotion came to his voice; brow riddled deeply in frustration and anger "She's not dead." He stated on taking notice of Jagdia's horrified face "Yet."

The added yet put Jagdia at no more ease. It made the ordeal of watching Niko pine and whimper for the woman much more harrowing, especially when he laid down, head on Tatiana's chest.

"What have you done?" Jagdia dared to ask in a whisper, tearing her eyes from Niko.

Falk's eyes closed partially, looking down as though he was in deep consideration of how to answer. "I didn't do anything," he shook off the accusation "She crossed paths with my sister. Her temper has always been short, and her wickedness boundless," a careful manoeuvre took the tattered coat from his body. It allowed a better look at the state of Falk's body. Niko had bitten away the practical entirety of Falk's side.

Fever subsided, able to be ignored by a wash of sickness, Jagdia looked away when her gut twisted uncomfortably.

"Andromeda?" When Jagdia met Falk's eldest sister, Carmilla's firstborn, she exuded power and strength, not callousness.

Falk's head shook as he hung the coat over the shoulder to hide the damages to his body "No." There was a terseness when he spoke, no fondness or the like when he spoke of Andromeda "This one is nothing alike to Meda," he said it firmly, with some bitterness.

With Falk becoming more comfortable expressing certain things, how he spoke about this particular sister was alarming.

"She hates humans of any kind," there was a shift in Falk's posture as he was once more uncomfortable to speak "Especially you." He looked down at Jagdia as he said it, the bafflement on her face met by a grave and grim smile "My sister killed her own son for showing too much favour towards a human, she would gladly see me dead if it meant I was no longer with you,"

The starkness of Falk's words sent Jagdia's head into a spin even more than it already was.

"Tatiana was keeping an eye on you when word came that my sister decided to pay a visit to Bialystok," Falk lowered his voice "She intercepted her, and is paying for it now,"  
There was sadness in Falk when he said it.  
"I only knew you were in trouble because of Bartok, though my sister tried to delay him reaching me," There was a distancing gaze within Falk as he said it "I brought Tatiana up to Niko, but he is as arrogant as always and chose not to listen at first,"

One hand, cleaned of the blood, stretched out to lightly stroke Sabine's crown "I knew he would become conflicted overtaking the chance to mark you, I relied on it, and for that I am sorry."

Staring up at Falk with some amazement of his words, Jagdia narrowed her eyes a little.

"The thorning has been broken," Falk confirmed quietly "Should you want to leave, I can't stop you."

Told that Jagdia was practically free, came as a shock. An unwelcome one.

For a year, Jagdia lived with a second heart beating beside her own, and she missed it.

Jagdia knew well that Falk was solely reliant on her blood to live, and though at the beginning it was not something she was keen about, or even fond of, she had come to an acceptance of her role to Falk, and in the process - unknowingly- love him.

"I don't want to leave," her voice was whispering, but she knew that Falk would hear "I want to stay with you."

Wholly aware that emotions were not something Falk yet had a complete grasp on or understanding of, his gaze's blankness was no longer as upsetting as in previous months; he was trying to understand what Jagdia was saying.

Though overshadowed by the fact their bonding was no more, the very thing that took them until this moment, Jagdia was at least assured that they wanted to stay together was mutual.

"I love you, Falk," nervous and excited to say it out loud for the first time, Jagdia reached up to touch Falk's face. "I don't want to go anywhere without you," Embarrassed a little to admit it, Jagdia swallowed back her nervousness of saying it when Falk almost swooped down to lay a kiss on her.

Albeit in poor taste to profess that neither held any inclination to let the other go while Niko was mourning his mate, Jagdia had become accustomed to taking these small moments between chaos and loss; it was almost normal.

"I can mark you now," Falk kept to a lower level, his able arm scooped around Jagdia's back to come in close "If you want me to?"

Puzzled, as Falk said only a few days before, he could not do it until the blooming was complete, Jagdia blinked dumbly back at him.

"Without the Thorning in process, it can be done," Falk didn't exactly smile, but it looked as though he wanted to.

Tongue flicked across the dryness of her lips, Jagdia didn't say it, but she nodded her head.

Though Jagdia was no longer Falk's Night Rose, she would settle for being his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melinoe is the Greek Nymph or Goddess, in some stories the daughter of Persephone, and she is the bringer of nightmares & madness.  
> Each of Falk's sisters chose their own names to be known by; many are historical/mythological ones. As found out later in regards to one particular sister.  
> Melinoe is Falk's thirteenth sister, a number in some folktales, considered unlucky or a bad omen.


	44. When in Rome

Standing in a foreign country, surrounded by a language never heard, Jagdia became dizzy when they arrived.

Warmer weather came as a shock to Jagdia's body, the humidity startling to what she was accustomed to, it was drowned by her sense of wonder when she saw the beautiful architecture and structures of a time long past.

Never believing that Jagdia would see the world beyond the bubble of Warsaw. There was an overwhelming sense of surrealism now that she was standing in Italy's capital city, Rome.

They stopped over in the countries they passed through for a day or two, but so little was seen of them beyond the trains and blurred scenery that she could not appreciate them.

Cupping a hand over her eyes to blot out the sun's rays, Jagdia stared in wonder at the ancient building before her.

Excited and unable to stay focused on one thing for too long, Jagdia's eyes flitted left and right, up and down.

It was the fountain that stole Jagdia's breath and focus.

There were horses with wings carved with such splendour, the water clearer than any seen, there looked to be coins in its basin.

There were men and women; some were human while others were soldiers in different uniforms to the ones Jagdia knew.

Before arriving, Falk explained that Italy was dominated and under undue influence from the Pantheon of his ilk; they convened under the Holy See of the Vatican.

Confused when Falk said it, after believing that the Vatican belonged to Roman Catholicism and would, therefore, be a consecrated ground, the sly smile Falk returned when questioned about it was unsettling.

Thinking that it was at least something known with confidence, it was apparently a worldwide lie for the humans who chose to follow the Catholic branching of the world's religions.

"Fontana di Trevi," Falk came to stand beside Jagdia "Considered the most beautiful fountain in the world," he blinked at it with vague interest, as though he had seen it too many times to be captured by its beauty any more.

Jagdia mouthed the fountain's name in a soft squinting, too scared to mess up the pronouncement to even try saying it.

There was small comfort to hear her language being used over the Italian spoken by Falk when he conversed with the men he met on the train platform when they arrived a few hours ago.

Left briefly when Falk took Sabine to their intended accommodations while staying in Rome, it set her heart weeping that Sabine would never see the beauty of the place under the sun.

There was, however, assurance that Sabine was safe in the - insistent - care of Carmilla.

Hours after the attack from Falk's thirteenth sister and the Thorning break, a decision was made by Carmilla to bring Sabine and Jagdia to her residence in Rome.

Melinoe was unlike Carmilla's other daughters and was banished from the Pantheon some centuries after Falk's birth.

Though banished and shunned by her own sisters, Melinoe still held good report with Falk while he was sagacious - in her opinion - and did not interact or fraternise with humanity; until the war started and Falk met Jagdia.

Learning that Falk and Melinoe were once close, Jagdia could not help the guilt that came with knowing it was her presence in Falk's life that created a fracture in the bond with his sister.

It was what left Jagdia in a gloomy and glum mood after their arrival when Sabine was no longer her focus and Falk went to take their daughter to his mother. Left alone and in thought, Jagdia considered whether she was selfish for staying with him.

A thought that was dismissed when Falk came back and asked if Jagdia wanted to take a walk through the city; almost two hours before.

When they walked together in the beginning, Falk would forget that his pacing was too fast for a human woman to match, and Jagdia would often run to catch up. Over the months they spent together, Falk managed to contain his rapid steps to more natural energy with Jagdia's.

That morning was different. Falk would stop and wait when things caught Jagdia's eye or became fascinated with something.

Being in Rome - a place only ever reached through the stories in the books that Falk gifted - took Jagdia's breath away and she wanted to linger in its beauty.

"We should be leaving," Falk turned from the fountain, a hand cupping Jagdia's elbow and setting them at a pleasant pace.

Losing time while exploring the city, Jagdia noticed that her breasts were tender and sore, a little rigid.

Sabine would usually have fed at least once since they arrived in Rome, and Jagdia could imagine how grizzly and disgruntled she was becoming in her wait.

The paths that Falk led them were narrow at times, and it forced them closer together or for Jagdia to fall into step behind, and she didn't mind as it let her dawdle a little to take in the houses they walked by.

They held balconies; flowers hung from baskets, some had stunningly patterned blankets drying in the early morning sun out their windows.

Their fingers crossed together; Falk kept guiding Jagdia even while her eyes were elsewhere, and she was lost in awe.

Falk continued to let Jagdia wander almost in a daydream right until the moment a woman came rushing down a set of grandiose steps.

They were within a garden painted in lavish green bushes studded with colour by two squares of flowers in the garden's middle; the wide white marble steps beyond them.

There was no understanding of the woman when she came striding forward with wild gesticulations of her hands.

Falk stepped between to meet with the woman "Adelaide," the name dropped in a whisper "My second youngest sister," he explained when the pale beauty came at them in a brilliant wildness.

She was pale as snow, with hair the colour of wheatgrass; darker than Falk's and Andromeda's.

She was shouting, angry over something, and it made Jagdia thankful to realise it was at Falk and not her by the blaze in her azure eyes.

Falk set a hand on Jagdia's side, guiding them around in an arching walk when Adelaide shot across the gravel path, showing Jagdia to the stairs without placing her directly in Adelaide's angry tirade.

"I will be in shortly," Falk assured, though he did not take focus from Adelaide when she started to joust a finger to his chest, the language in use one that Jagdia did not know.

Perplexed by what had the woman so stirred up at Falk, each step was taken slowly while watching over a shoulder.

Adelaide was tiny by comparison to Falk, and it made it quite the sight to see when he backed off a step.

"She is angry that you were marked without her being told," Carmilla's soft and sweet tone cut over the shouting "She wanted to be there,"

Turning to meet Carmilla, a small and shy smile held Jagdia's lips "It was an out of the blue moment," whispering, still smiling about the mark that decorated the back of her neck in soft swirling vines that fanned across the shoulders, it still tingled now and then.

Carmilla smiled, and it accentuated her ethereal gaze "She is becoming ill-tempered," disregarding the topic of the marking to mention that Sabine was grumpy, Carmilla swept an arm around Jagdia "Come, she must be fed." It was spoken jovially, but firmly as she guided them inside.

Being in Rome would mean living with Carmilla and the youngest of her brood who were yet to leave home.

A frightening prospect when Falk told Jagdia that his mother wanted her educated fully and efficiently on their culture, etiquettes and laws.

Marked by Falk, a member of the Pantheon, meant that Jagdia was expected to make her debut to the other Pantheon members in just a little under three months when they would descend upon Rome in full familial houses, and with extravagant flourishing.

The war would be forgotten for a night of high societal flare, and already Jagdia wanted for it to be over.


	45. Treaty

Woken at nightfall, there was no immediate rush to leave the bed, not when the coolness of Falk's skin remained wrapped around Jagdia's.

Days warmer than in Poland the battle for sleep was ongoing with the heat, and Jagdia was sure that it was mere exhaustion that let her drift off.

Laid on her side, Jagdia remained within the comforting hold of sleep a little longer. Eyes heavy and unwilling to break open a soft complaint was made when Falk mentioned that he would be leaving soon; one eye cracked open, and she smiled.

Sat on the beds' edge and absented the shirt it let Jagdia admire the broad expanse of Falk's bareback, the shoulders no longer clear and pale-skinned, a heavy black set of swirling knotted vines patterned the space shoulder to shoulder.

More masculine than Jagdia's the black was thick and dense, the ending flicks that finished at the slope of each shoulder sharper, they looked like wings with how they spread down Falk's shoulder blades.

Picking up her left hand from the bed, Jagdia stared at it and the thin scar that was knitted together from the tip of the ring finger down the palm and to where the pulse started on her wrist; Falk's left hand shared the same scar.

For the same reason, humans chose the third finger on the left hand to mark themselves as wed; the beautiful undead allowed the skin of it to be scarred.

Falk took them to the very place they first met, at the point of twilight like it had been that day.

While taking Jagdia's hand in his, explaining that marking ceremonies were performed before a member of the pantheon, the entire families of the two who were about to make and accept the markings were long and often arduously endured, he wanted for something a little more private; intimate.

Curious as Jagdia was to know how they were performed or even celebrated, she was also in the silent joy that Falk wanted for it to be small and a moment shared only between themselves.

Only ever seeing the marks on the sides of the beautiful undead's necks, Jagdia wondered how theirs would look.

The others were dull, simple markings, and often covered up by the men who bore them.

Told already that the beautiful undead partnerships were made for what would be most beneficial to themselves and breeding wise, Jagdia imagined it more so as a business deal than marriage for them.

Brushing the small, thin, intricate knitting of the scar on the finger, Jagdia smiled to herself softly.

Using a silver blade to ensure the skin would cut, Jagdia was reserved at first to the idea of cutting open Falk's hand - but a gentle kiss of encouragement removed her worry of doing it.

Once the path was cut from the tip of Falk's finger to the point where his pulse started on the wrist, the blade was handed over, and Falk made a replica of the one she left on him.

There was still a little stinging pain - like a paper cut - when Jagdia curled the finger or caught the palm on her clothes, but it would make her a little giddy when reminded why it was there.

Switching the hand's position when Falk turned a fraction to look at Jagdia, a little smile graced her mouth when he leant over to set a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you still tired?" With one hand on the headboard, the other ran carefully over Jagdia's cheek.

Since arriving in Rome, there was an extreme sense of lethargy in Jagdia from the inadequate sleep, the constant feeding demands of Sabine and Falk's far too energetic sisters.

It seemed that all but Falk forgot that Jagdia was human and therefore tired out over time.

"A little," Jagdia leant into the palm of Falk's hand, basking in the coolness of it.

Out of everything that changed, the ability to relax and have an unbroken sleep were the two things most missed of Jagdia's old lifestyle.

Removing the hand, Falk slid onto the bed to sit beside Jagdia one arm coming around the shoulder, a gentle pull guided her to lay down in his lap.

There was at least one good thing, and that Falk was no longer so baffled by the concept that Jagdia needed to sleep and no longer woke her up after only an hour or two.

Though Falk said otherwise, Jagdia held the firm belief that he would do it because he was bored and lonely.

Settled, Jagdia's sore eyes closed when Falk stroked back her hair, the coolness of his fingers massaging her scalp soothingly.

It let Jagdia drift off into a half-sleep, where she was still conscious but relaxed.

The soft ridges of the scarred finger Falk had felt when he laid the other hand on Jagdia's hip, the thumb flicking back and forth gently.

When the cuts were made, Falk gave Jagdia her bloody palm and told her to wet her thumb in it; he did the same with his.

At first, confused with the purpose, it was soon answered when Falk - without warning - placed his thumb in her mouth, brushing it across her tongue. A second after Jagdia realised what she needed to do, and though it felt an odd action, she placed her thumb in Falk's mouth.

As it had when Falk did it the very first time it tasted like spiced coffee, and she swallowed without needing to be made too.

At first, shyness gripped Jagdia and was intermittent with her excitement, but when she swallowed the small blood offering, Falk left on her tongue, a short jolt of surprise came when her heart stopped - completely.

Expecting to be in the sense of utter panic or even pain, Jagdia was awash in calm when Falk took her hand a third time. Aligning their fingers to the starting point of the cut at each other's wrist, the other fingers closing around and holding their wrists, keeping their palms flat to one another.

From Falk's pocket, he produced a small vial of a silvery opalescent liquid that she had seen only once before on a shelf while in the compound.

Somehow, even with the density of mercury, there was a method to combine mercury, melted silver and mixed with it would be soil from the birthplace of the two who were about to accept the others marking.

Opening the lid, Falk said that they were given the vial on the day they came of age and learnt their birth names, that he never once believed he would use it; before he poured it over their joined hands.

Expecting a burning sensation or manner of discomfort, Jagdia jolted when her heart started again. With it came cold tingling that started from the nape of her neck, tickling the skin over shoulders and back.

Unsure what was happening, or if something went wrong in the process, Jagdia's voice was stolen when Falk took a long and tender kiss from her.

Their hands still connected, Jagdia tried not to laugh too much when her skin tickled with the spreading marking Falk let bloom across her body, the sun peeking above the horizon at the moment he was forced to hold her chin to keep Jagdia still and from squirming away from his lips.

Departing the soft slumbering when Sabine cried for a feed, Jagdia sat upright.

Taking away both hands when Jagdia shuffled to the edge of the bed, Falk turned his head a little to where Sabine was causing a little fuss in her bassinet.

Kept from putting down a foot when he wrapped an arm around her waist, a soft kiss placed on the back of her neck over the point where his marking began.

Only able to see it by a mirror, Jagdia was left breathless by its beauty. Softer but no less tightly wound as Falk's the vine-like knots were thinner and far more feminine on her shoulders.

Black, ink-black with glimmering specks like it was mixed with stars, it was fluid and constantly shifting under the light. It was like a specked star river that coursed through the knotting vines; cascading down her shoulders.

When calmed and less upset, Adelaide had squealed and become teary-eyed when she saw it after asking Jagdia to see the marking.

Recognising that their markings were far more complex and substantial than those Jagdia saw on the beautiful undead she met, the reaction took Jagdia both in surprise and confusion.

"Ich Liebe dich," Falk's lips brushed softly over Jagdia's skin as he whispered the words that since he first said them, had become his favoured sentence to whisper in her ear at any opportunity.

Fighting a smile, Jagdia reached back a hand, stroking Falk's hair softly. Though Jagdia had said it once, there was still a remnant shyness that held her tongue any time she tried to repeat it.

Wishing that the Thorning was not broken for many reasons, the part that showed a significant absence was that Falk could no longer tell how Jagdia was feeling to at least return the lack of her words with the comfort of letting him know that she thought the same.

Falk let Jagdia go when Sabine made an angry huffing gurgle. Almost as if she was remarking, how dare they both ignore her.

Slipping off the bed, Jagdia missed the chill of Falk's skin when the humid heat licked over her naked body.

Peering over the edge of the bassinet, Jagdia smiled while bringing Sabine out, her legs kicking at Jagdia's chest when she settled her to lay in the cradle of her arm.

Keeping still until Sabine was comfortably latched, Jagdia turned to accept Falk's kiss when he too left the bed.

A short peck placed on Jagdia's hair, Falk leant over and put one on Sabine's crown as the door burst open with a shrill scream from Adelaide.

Standing without clothes, it was only a rapid movement of Falk that kept some of Jagdia's modesty, a turn of his head letting him look upon his frantic sister.

"Adelaide!" It came in a shout, and Falk's tone was terse and aggravated.

Still, Adelaide showed no sign that she took notice of it when her arms flailed wildly, and she stuttered "The werewolves have called on the Lunar treaty! They're entering Rome right now!"

Italy was predominantly Vampire territory, Jagdia knew that much. As for the Lunar treaty's mention, its meaning was lost, but by the hard pinching of Falk's fingers on Jagdia's hips, it was not good news.

Adelaide was obviously stressed, fingers curled into white-knuckled fists "It is the Belarus pack..." her voice became a fretful whisper "And they're all here."

Stiffening in Falk's grip, Jagdia knew that she would not have known, not without admitting that her dinner with Lopa was also with members of Niko's pack. Still, Jagdia knew well that he was the Alpha of the Belarus werewolves among other countries.

Their parting from Niko was not the best, and Jagdia was confident that it would have become a bloodbath if she was not standing between the two men.

Tatiana's death hit Niko hard, extremely hard.

His reaction to Tatiana's passing was violent and fuelled with a sorrowful rage, and he did not stop tearing through the beautiful undead until Jagdia prevented him from reaching Falk.

It was horrific.

Concerned for why Niko would be in Rome and with the eye-watering numbers his pack consisted of, Jagdia looked up at Falk, but he was staring harshly at the far wall, mind distant and not with them.


	46. One Last Chance

Carmilla strode with grace and confidence through the open door, her elegance accentuated by the festering rage on her visage; she was still a beauty even with a snarl to her rosebud lips.

Still, in a state of undress, Jagdia's modesty retained only with Falk's chest pressed to her chest, there was nothing that could be done about her lacking clothes.

"Adelaide!" Carmilla's voice held the resounding crack of thunder, exuding power "Leave at once," the demand was met with no argument and Adelaide scuttled away with a short squeak of surprise from the shout.

Carmilla's fingers were poised and tented at her front, elbows aligned with her slender hips, she stared at Falk with eyes that held the full fury of a winter blizzard.

"The invoking of the treaty has not been called upon since Rome itself last fell," There was a brimming storm in Carmilla's voice, the slender shoulders pulled back and making her appear taller "When I told you to come here you assured me that Niko held no interest in her. Did you lie to me?"

Puzzled by the definitions of the treaty Niko used to enter the City of Rome, a worrisome eye turned on Falk with Carmilla's question.

Falk applied a little pressure on Jagdia's hips when asked, and finally, he looked at her rather than the far wall.

Sabine was still happily suckling, and the slight disturbance when Falk made Jagdia retreat to the bed in reach of the bed made her whine softly.

Still, Falk paid it no mind when he drew the thin sheet from the bed and wrapped it around Jagdia, covering her with it like a too-large shawl.

"I did lie," Falk spoke, stepping to face his mother as he did "With good reason."

Carmilla's face twisted, and yet somehow it made her beauty terrifying but not ugly.

"Our city. My home could be laid to ruins, all because of you!" It was not a shout, her tone and volume so carefully controlled it was fearful "But that is ok because you have a good reason," her fingers split apart, spreading wide "Does he know?"

Trying to reach for Falk, one hand breaking free of the wrap made from the sheet, it fell through the air when he moved away from Jagdia "No." it came out with confidence "He has no idea that she is one like me," his head shook.

Carmilla paced a step, the flowing fabric of her dress fluttering behind as she did "Are you sure of this?"

Falk stood tall, staring down at his mother with equal ferocity in his eyes "I am. I promise you that at the very least," emotive lacking in his speech, Falk cocked his head "What is he asking for?" It came with wariness, clear as day that Falk was worried for the answer.

Carmilla did not look at Falk, but straight at Jagdia, and she did not speak when her eyes floated around the covered Sabine.

"As per the terms of the treaty, should the life of a mate to the alpha be taken without reason, cause or justification he or she may claim anything and anyone as retribution," Carmilla's rage was more like a building and brewing wrath "From the blood of the blood who killed the mate,"

Meeting Carmilla's eyes, Jagdia held tighter to her daughter. Was Niko asking for Sabine to be handed over?

"Then give him Melinoe." Falk growled, it rumbled deep from his chest, setting his shoulders rigid "She is responsible so that she can pay this price."

Offering up his sister to be the payment and sacrifice, Falk's eyes became harder in their stare, like solid lumps of ice when Carmilla shook her head.

"Nikolaj has laid down his terms," Carmilla swept forward, brushing Falk aside as though he were nothing but a feather. "My city, or your wife," Carmilla stood before Jagdia with a cold, ethereal beauty that clashed with the striking clamour of rage and wanton expelling of her wrath within her eyes. "I will give it to that man that he is wiser than I ever allowed credit." She stroked Jagdia's cheek with the back of a hand, remorseful "I won't hand that flea-ridden dog my home."

By Carmilla's word alone, Jagdia knew that it was herself who would be led as the lamb to the slaughter by Niko's invoking of the treaty.

The marble floor beneath Falk's feet cracked with the vicious spinning turn that returned him to be staring at his mother, the once careful and articulate control of his emotions vanishing. Falk seconds shy of being the raging physical storm that his mother's eyes were.

"I have a month to make my decision," Carmilla snapped her focus to Falk "You have one chance left to make this thorning a successful one." There was a slight accusation in her voice "If you have to break the walls of this place while she screams for her god then do it," she twisted around on her heel.

"Get that bond back, and until you do, you will not leave this house!" Speaking like a mother, more than a woman with power, she held the door handle tightly "Do not fuck this up this time Falk. Or I will kill you myself." The door slammed with the same vehemence of Carmilla's words.

Ears ringing and left in a suspended state of worry, Jagdia jolted a little when Falk took her face in his hands.

No less angered, but still managed to show warmth when meeting Jagdia's fretful gaze.

The thorning was broken by Falk's complete switch off after Sabine's birth, which led to Jagdia's second close to death experience.

From what Jagdia understood and knew, a second thorning chance was minimal, but not impossible.

Yet, as Carmilla crudely iterated, there was a way potentially it could be started.

However, since Sabine's birth and the thorning was removed, there was no intimacy of that nature between Falk and Jagdia.

She was too tired to let Falk, and there was no rush or thrill that he felt when feeding.

"Everything will be ok," Falk pecked the tip of Jagdia's nose "I promise."


	47. Communication Error

The woman of the relationship did not often endure the silent treatment, but Jagdia was the recipient of Falk's brooding silence.

The effort made earnestly by Falk to start the second thorning, Jagdia blundered a little when trying to explain to Falk that - unlike him - she could not come to arousal without some coaxing.

Falk was fortunate that he could become enamoured by feeding, without their previous connection, it was not shared with Jagdia as before.

When Jagdia approached the topic of needing encouragement to reciprocate, it somehow became a jumbled mess of words, and Jagdia managed to imply that she was not attracted to Falk in a sexual nature.

At least, that was how Falk took it when he left the bed in possibly the most human reaction Jagdia was yet to see from him - the door slammed behind on his exit.

It was not the ideal start to the minimal time they had to recreate the thorning.

Relieved of Sabine's care to allow rest and more time to focus on themselves, the idea that she would be fed by bottle was disheartening to Jagdia.

As demanding as Sabine could be, Jagdia enjoyed the time to bond and hold her daughter when she became hungry.

Half a day spent in Falk's moody silence and without Sabine to fill the void, Jagdia realised that without the sense of Falk's heart within her chest to tell her that he was close by, it was difficult - impossible - to locate him.

Carmilla's residence was large.

Greater in space and rooms than the manor or compound that she lived with Falk in months previously.

Free of Sabine's care, Jagdia's movements were less hindered, and she was able to step outside into the exotic-looking gardens.

Flowers and fauna spread in colourful blooms and aesthetically pleasing arrangements.

The sides of the curving marble steps were twined by ivy, which crept across the balcony walls either side, following it as far as the eye could see around.

In the garden centre stood a sizeable tiered fountain, water trickling softly from an ornately carved jug.

There were rose bushes, and what looked to be an orange tree, hydrangeas, honeysuckles and the soft musky scent of lavender that carried on the tepid morning breeze.

Granted clothes better suited for the weather, thinner and looser in fit, Jagdia took care when stepping not to catch the hem of the flowing dress.

Suspecting the dress was of more dated design, the pale ivory fabric exposed most - if not all - of Jagdia's midriff.

A belt of plaited leather tied to sit in the dips of her waist, there was a crossing of the fabric when it reached Jagdia's bust before a clasp secured it at the nape of her neck - the entirety of her back left exposed.

Cupping a hand over her eyes to better see, Jagdia let them float in awe over the bewitching gardens.

Never seeing anything of its ilk, Jagdia was sure that her smile was ridiculously giddy when she moved among the many winding paths.

Enraptured as Jagdia was, it could not hold her attention over locating her moody husband.

Sitting in the shade of a tree, Falk - to any unsuspecting human - appeared to be asleep.

Back to the trunk of the tree and one leg drawn up to rest an arm over, Falk's eyes were closed.

Never seeing Falk sit in such a way it caused a curious tilt of the head.

Leaving the pathway to cut across the grass and reach Falk, every step was slow and almost cautionary, wary that he would move abruptly and frighten Jagdia.

When Jagdia managed to reach Falk without him even showing a sign that he heard her approach, Jagdia wondered how long it would be he would stay in a foul mood with her for.

Not wanting to ruin the dress by kneeling, Jagdia remained standing when she spoke.

"Are you going to ignore me all day?"

Tapping Falk's boot with her sandal, Jagdia pouted a little when he continued to act as if she was not there, or that he was asleep.

"I didn't mean how it came out," with a chance to clear up the matter that led to their first marital disagreement, Jagdia shifted a little, embarrassed "I was only trying to explain that we work differently in that regard,"

Still, Falk carried on pretending to be asleep. Purposeful in ignoring Jagdia.

"Falk." Frustratedly imploring Falk to at least acknowledge that Jagdia was there, she considered for a second if it would be wise to kick him between the legs.

Would it hurt a vampire as it did a human?

Going back and forth over the idea, Jagdia lifted her foot, pulling it back a little.

Would Falk even allow it?

Senses far sharper than Jagdia's there was a good chance that she would end up the one hurt.

She put the foot back down "Fine. Be an arsehole."

Turning around to leave and let Falk sit and wallow in his moodiness over a communication error, Jagdia felt the coolness of Falk's skin rather than the pull on the braided belt.

Landing with a soft thump in the space between Falk's legs, Jagdia's ire at being pulled was short-lived when the familiar chill of Falk's lips touched the nape of her neck, the clasp of the dress broken open.

Attempting to hold the dress up, Jagdia's efforts were thwarted when the bristling coldness that came with each touch from Falk stole away the worry of being exposed and made her flinch pleasantly.

Pulled flush to Falk's chest, Jagdia's knees knocked together with a soft hitch in her breathing.

"All you had to say was you needed me to pay attention to your body," Falk's lacking breath made the whisper in her ear a strange moment, like with his lacking reflection if it were not for the fact she could feel him, it would have come across disembodied "I will happily oblige you,"

Thrilled as Jagdia was that Falk understood what she had been trying to say, the idea that he was making the efforts needed while they were in open space -where anyone could see - was not so thrilling.

Breaths shaky, body becoming a hot contradiction to her thoughts, Jagdia gripped Falk's knee when her legs shifted, spasming almost when he continued to wind slow tantalising circles over the sensitive skin between her thighs.

Head knocking back on Falk's shoulder, Jagdia found the sly smile close to cunning with the teasing gaze he wore "Shall I stop?" He asked, pausing the tender caress, his other hand softly cupping a breast, teasing the nipple between finger and thumb.

Jagdia wasn't entirely aware that she shook her head in a state of confusion until Falk resumed touching her.

Melting into Falk's touches, Jagdia settled a finger between her teeth, biting it to silence the soft mewls he coaxed from her lips.

Falk continued to play and tease Jagdia's body for a while more, bringer her to a peak of excitement before drawing it back slowly.

Skin like it was on fire, the coolness of Falk made it that much more sensitive, and she yipped pleasantly when he bit the point where her neck and shoulder met.

It was only a few minutes, possibly seconds, until the gradual and intense heat that Falk built-in Jagdia's body was met with the equal wanton need for the other in Falk.

Picked up and brought to rest on her knees to meet Falk, he removed the hand between her thighs to hold her against him, the dress bunched around her waist with one of his hands.

Knelt up as Falk was and held firmly to his body, Jagdia curled an arm upwards, curling the hand around to clasp his neck, the other knotted with Falk's hand where it wrapped around to keep her against him.

Shivering when Falk's tongue glazed over her neck, Jagdia's fingers travelled from the nape of his neck to spread through his hair when Falk bit fiercely on her neck - it didn't hurt.

Falk managed to bring Jagdia to laying on her side in the grass with a gentle, fluid, movement.

Resting on one arm, Falk hooked up Jagdia's leg, one hand cradling the side of her neck as he continued to take her.

It had been weeks since they last slept together—the last being during their train journey from Warsaw to Bialystok.

It was only a mere few hours after they arrived that Jagdia was giving birth to their daughter, and from that moment until this, they had barely touched one another.

Her only wish was that it was not for any other purpose than to take their love to its physicality because they wanted too.

Cupping the side of Falk's face, Jagdia smiled a little when he grumbled at her movement, but she still broke him from her neck long enough to take a kiss from him with a panted: "I love you,"


	48. Table Talks

Vampiric society was a paradigm of contradictions and hypocrisy to such extremes that Jagdia - at points - pitied them.

Long-standing enemies of the Werewolves the chittering of Falk's sisters while they sat around the table, declaring them vileness and filth of the earth, a scourge upon humanity for how they acted and treated them, she was glad to be excused from speaking by holding a mouthful of fruits.

They were no better.

Sitting with the youngest six, faded almost to the background, Jagdia listened rather than observed; Falk's reminder to not make eye contact given the day they arrived.

Adelaide, the youngest of the six, was excitable at all times. Gesticulating explosively when she spoke to another sister - Helena - about a werewolf she met while in the town.

"A brute! He snapped at me as if he wanted to take my leg for a roast!" Adelaide cried in angered disbelief "I told him I would make him a coat if he dared!"

Alarmingly, picturing Adelaide in a coat of wolf fur was not so far fetched a thing to imagine.

Asked - dragged - to join the sisters while they gossiped and giggled over surprisingly typical young women topics, Jagdia prickled for a while with rage and envy.

This was how Jagdia should have been with her own sisters, not Falk's.

"She's still so small," Greta held Sabine, cooing and fussing over her as they sat in separate conversations "Mother did say her growth is stunted from being suspended in stasis," chin falling in a palm, Lucina puffed up her cheeks in a sad sigh.

Catching the observation of Sabine's lacking growth, Jagdia gripped the table - was something wrong with Sabine?

Greta tutted "It was the best thing for her," cradling Sabine close and smiling down at her, there was a warm twinkle in her winter eyes "It let her be born after all."

Their lacking concern or continued worry settled Jagdia enough to relax the fierce grip on the table cloth, the sprig of grapes, on the other hand, placed on the gilded plate.

Lost, entirely out of sync with the sisters when they broke down in pairs to speak - not that she did much talking, to begin with - Jagdia fiddled with her fingers.

She was supposed to be attempting to return the thorning with Falk, not be sat in silence and forgotten after a few seconds with his sisters.

"I have wanted to ask, little Rose," Helena turned her head where it rested on the backs of her fingers, eyes sharply focused on Jagdia "Why is it that Nikolaj wants you or our mother's home city?"

Questioned out of the blue over why Jagdia was relevant in Niko's terms while enacting an ancient treaty, she was lost on how to answer.

"I don't know," it was the truth. Beyond Niko's failed efforts to have Jagdia leave with him, their small and short flirtations, there was nothing said outright by Niko as to why he was so vehemently pursuing Jagdia.

Adelaide giggled behind a hand "It's like Paris and Menelaus all over again," she nudged Helena's arm on the table, dislodging the rest made of it "Isn't it dear sister,"

The others tittered while Helena flared her nostrils angrily "It is nothing of the sort!" She cried, thumping the table "I went down as a legend of beauty that sparked a war!" Proudly declaring herself the catalyst of war, Helena sat tall and proud - she was a beauty.

"Oh," Lucina crowed "And she has not done the same?" There was a flash of taunting in her voice. "She has outdone you, sister," a sly little smile twisted her lips "An entire hundreds of thousands strong pack sits in our city because of her," a flutter of the fingers pointed to Jagdia "All you did was bring a few haplessly compelled humans."

Greta sat forward with some unspoken delight of what was happening. "Also," she curved a sharply pencilled eyebrow "Might I add that they got your name wrong too," a slender shoulder rolled in a cajoling shrug when the sisters cackled and clapped, Adelaide the loudest.

Flicking back a curl of hair, Helena huffed loudly "They got most of the story wrong." Defending herself with flair and fluster, Helena stood from the table and left in a graceful sweeping glide.

Trying once more not to become the centre of their conversation, Jagdia shifted back the chair she was sat in while the sisters spoke of past lovers and conquests, wars and myths that swirled around their names in human folklore.

They were a world away from Jagdia, and though she was a part of it now, she did not feel at all like she belonged.

They were beauty personified. Grace and elegance, intellectual beasts that held agonising looks and power; all things that Jagdia was not.

Plain and simple looking, Jagdia was a dulled grey beside the vibrancy of these women - and she knew that if it were not for Falk, they would not give her a second consideration.

Heart sinking with the thought, Jagdia held no need to excuse herself from the table; they hardly noticed that she was even there.

With fingers picking at one another Jagdia walked away entrenched in thought, the worries of what could come if the thorning was unsuccessful keeping a near-constant storm cloud in her mind and thoughts.

Stepping out on the veranda Jagdia tilted her head a little to view the night sky. It glittered and twinkled with starlight, the moon absent from the velvet blue that painted the night.

Told to stay within the grounds of Carmilla's home and not even think of taking a step outside while Niko's pack held free roam of the city, Jagdia was reminded again of the compound and manor.

Restricted one way or the other, Jagdia was at least grateful that she was treated better and not like a pest or something to pass their time by vindictive methods.

Eyes closed when a faint wind soothed the humid air, Jagdia sighed when it left.

Stroking back the section of hair playfully picked up with the gentle breeze, Jagdia's chest held an odd thrumming, it hurt.

Kneading the heel of a hand to where her heart shivered and squeezed like it was under stress, Jagdia didn't entirely like the sensation, it was strange.

A crooked finger set beneath Jagdia's chin forced her eyes open. The pleasant chill of Falk's presence welcome on the near-constant fevered heat of her skin, Jagdia met Falk's eyes as he floated past, a hand cradling the back of her neck when he bit her.

With an arm around Jagdia's back, Falk swept her in closer. As always, her hand laid on the back of his head.

Unintentionally, Jagdia wriggled a little in Falk's arms, shoulder lifting it nudged his jaw and was answered with a firm growling mouth, the latch of his teeth on her neck firmer.

It was not discomforting that caused Jagdia to shift and fidget more than usual but the subtle warmth that throbbed, pulsed even, like it was wanton of attention between her legs.

Hearts in a flutter, shivering with the onset excitement Jagdia's lips broke open when Falk shifted a leg, the thigh pushed between hers to separate them.

With their faces almost flush to one another, Jagdia tilted hers enough to let her lips ghost across Falk's ear, a little whisper falling between them when her body swelled in want of him.

Falk came up from Jagdia's neck, kissing from the marks his teeth left to the arc of her jaw; they were soft and playful.

Moving to meet one another, Jagdia's eyes closed when Falk set upon her mouth, face caught between his large hands. The excitement was palpable between them.

Unsure when it started - only able to hazard a guess that it was from their trust in the gardens - the second heart that beat in Jagdia's chest felt at home with her body; she missed it terribly.

Taking Falk by surprise when Jagdia threw both arms around his shoulders and crossed them tightly over the back of his neck, a smile was returned when a quick giggle broke the soft bite on her lip.

Knowing that this would be their last chance for the thorning to be a successful one, Jagdia could only hope that their own natural progression that came without the Thornings aid would let it bloom without hindrance.

Tilting into the kiss that Falk settled on Jagdia, a tiny shiver ran her spine when he tucked her in against his chest, keeping her as close as physically possible.

There were still three weeks left until Carmilla would have to meet Niko and the terms set down by the use of the lunar treaty.

Should Falk and Jagdia successfully bloom in that time, Niko's steak on Rome or Jagdia would be invalidated.

"We will make this work," Falk's tenor was strong and confident as he said it "I won't let him have you."


	49. Summer Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/iN1Wa3jCEg4

Palm to palm the Vampire Jagdia was dancing with held onto her waist, turning them in eerie synchronisation with the other couples on the dance floor. 

Listening to the chords and cues of the orchestra Jagdia tried to remember to breathe when she laid her hands on the broad shoulders of her dance partner, jumping a little into the lift as the other women did.

A week spent under Carmilla and Andromeda's rigorous tutelage for this precise moment, Jagdia found the floor with some apprehension, stepping the second her heeled toes touched the marble to keep pace with the others.

They made it look so effortless. Flawless, and like it was second nature. They flowed like water as they turned and stepped, the women standing with the grace of swans, the men tall and confident in postures.

Envying the elegance of both, Jagdia hated every second she was in the ballroom, trying to play pretend that she could match the beauty of those around her.

They were painfully beautiful.

Wishing for the song to be over, to end so that Jagdia could return to being a simple wallflower, the forced smile on her painted lips remained graciously in place.

Arm stretched upwards and twirling around before spinning once more, Jagdia bit back a cry of frustration when they changed partners again.

Asked to dance at the beginning of the evening, Jagdia wanted to refuse the masked Vampire's offer. She almost did until catching the sharp eye of Carmilla.

The fanfare thrown for that evening was supposed to be a smaller, more private and prestigious event than the one planned for a couple of months.

Among the highest ilk of the Vampire society, Jagdia became aware too late that Carmilla was presenting Jagdia not only as Falk's wife but as the newest member of the family.

Which meant that Jagdia was expected to remain poised and delicate all night long.

Separated from Falk and with the music so loud that Jagdia could not pick up the beat of her own heart let alone his, the presence of the wildly elaborate mask that hid half of her face let Jagdia scan the crowds with some ease.

Was Falk dancing too?

Dipping into a polite curtsy when the Vampire bowed, Jagdia blinked some confusion when the man sniffed the back of the hand that he held, or rather, licked it.

Disturbed by the action, Jagdia didn't immediately retract and barely avoided meeting his eye when they flashed beneath his royal blue and gold mask.

Patterned and gilded in gold trim the mask that covered half the Vampires face complimented the luxurious velvet of his suit, he was undoubtedly handsome; they all were.

"Thank you," exuding a little more confidence than Jagdia was feeling within her voice; she slipped away the hand from the man with care.  
He smiled beneath the mask, a polite tilt of the head given before he departed and left Jagdia standing alone on the dance floor.

Alone and wanting to be gone from the dancing before another stepped up, Jagdia pulled back her shoulders and tried to walk with some air of dignity and grace.

Chest tight and breaths constantly short from the increasing anxiety of being surrounded by those she was told that she had to seek approval from, Jagdia refrained from touching her own mask.

Told not to be nervous or fidget, to act consistently like she belonged and that she was meant to be there, Jagdia spent a great deal of time counting in her head, trying to breathe.

Passing by a pyramid of glasses pouring with champagne, Jagdia's long-lived belief that the Beautiful Undead did not partake in drink was washed away by seeing them sip on expensive red wines and spirits.

Once or twice, Jagdia was asked if she would like one. She politely declined.

After the first experience with alcohol, Jagdia wanted to avoid it at all costs. That, and she did not wish to become intoxicated while needing to maintain her image.

Moving off to the edge of the floor when a new song started up and couples formed. Jagdia peered upwards to where banners of ivory silk hung, creating the false sense of being inside a tent by how they spread from the grand chandelier, dipping down in the centre before rising back up to where they were attached to the edges of the room.

Spying among the soft glow of candles that were rather precariously placed in the dips of the banners, Jagdia caught sight of Bartok and his saddened beady gaze.

Told, specifically, not to enter the ballroom by Falk after Bartok was forcibly pried away from Jagdia it looked as though he was in no inclination to listen to Falk.

Not that Bartok ever listened to Falk.

If it were allowed, Jagdia would have happily carried Bartok around for the entire night. It would have made her arms feel less stiff and awkward, and kept Jagdia from pinching and twisting her fingers.

Nails manicured for the first time in Jagdia's life, the choice of deep red complimented the dress of black she was made to wear.

It was stunning, or at least, it would have looked stunning on anyone other than Jagdia.

Hugging too tightly in places that Jagdia would never have tried to highlight, it made for an embarrassing moment when Adelaide declared envy over Jagdia's chest.

Ample before, it seemed to have doubled in size since birthing Sabine. In fact, Jagdia's entire body seemed to have changed since giving birth.

Hips set a little wider, chest more pronounced, it created a dip in her waist that was never thought possible to achieve before.

Hair in a soft updo with curled tendrils coming down, Jagdia's back was exposed for all to see; which meant that everyone could see the twisting and twirling knots that painted her neck and shoulders.

It was the only thing that Jagdia was not shy about, to let all in attendance see the painted skin that marked her as Falk's wife.

Unlike the others' drab and meagre markings, many keeping theirs hidden, Jagdia wore hers with confidence and pride.

If there was one thing, Jagdia could recognise it was envy. And she saw it a hundred times over on in the eyes hidden behind vibrant masks on the women she passed.

Walking among the Beautiful Undead in the pretence that she was one with them, Jagdia's eyes briefly swept the outskirts of the room, searching in vain for an opening that would allow her to escape.

There was none, and still, Jagdia was too far from Falk that she could not pick up on his whereabouts.

Wanting, wishing for someone - even Adelaide - to keep the company of, Jagdia was stopped in her idle walk by a wine glass.

Staring at the crimson liquid, Jagdia followed the black-gloved hand up to find the face of who was offering the drink.

Dressed head to foot in black, the man politely bowed his head, offering the wine in silence.

Compelled to take it, there was no option to refuse, Jagdia held it close to her as she made a slight tilt of the head to better look at the man.

With only half the face visible on everyone in the room, Jagdia was fascinated by the one chosen by the man.

It stood out for the fact it didn't stand out.

Plain black to match the suit, the trim was studded with small black opals that glittered and gleamed under the candlelight.

He didn't speak. He didn't need to.

Not when Jagdia's body gave an alarming, visceral reaction to his presence.

It started as a burning, spreading across her skin from beneath as if something was coursing through her veins; it wasn't unpleasant.

"Don't create a scene," he whispered, pushing two fingers under the base of the wine glass, encouraging her to drink it "I only wanted to see you," smiling when the glass met Jagdia's lips, he took a step closer "You look ravishing," a hand laid on her waist "Kitten."

How on earth did Niko manage to slip in undetected?

Mind racing over the possible implications should Niko be discovered, Jagdia noticed that she was drinking almost against her will.

Did Niko implant another whimsical thought?

"Why are you here?" Glass empty, Jagdia didn't much like how quickly it made her headlight and airy.

Taking the glass away, Niko held Jagdia's hand lightly, guiding them both to a space on the dance floor.

How could he act so boldly? Here of all places?

Moving to stand in position, one hand in Niko's and one on his shoulder, Jagdia blinked away the soft fog that filled her head.

If she wasn't gliding before, Jagdia was now.

Body impossibly light and airy, Jagdia noticed that when the music started, she moved so much more fluidly like she had been dancing for years.

"I came to warn you," Niko spoke into Jagdia's ear. I didn't just come here to take this city," breath hot and fanning over Jagdia's cheek, Niko smiled when she sighed pleasantly and almost without notice.

Was there something in the wine?

Following the rhythm of the music and with Niko's guidance, Jagdia became aware that some of the other couples had stopped; watching them.

Niko carried on as if they were not becoming the central focus of the room.

"Warn me about what?" Jagdia asked, doing her best not to be heard by any of their sudden admirers.

Catching Niko's eyes, there was a pain within them. Still, it became a blur when he spun Jagdia outward, their arms extended and connected only by the tips of their fingers, they stepped in a circle around each other before Niko reeled her back in, holding her tight to his chest.

"Melinoe will attack when the vampires converge for their little fandango," Niko grimaced. "I knew when I came here and invoked the treaty that Carmilla would never hand me her city," laying his face against Jagdia's his next words came with a little desperate plea "That is why I said I wanted you. To take you away from it,"

Blindsided by the prospect that Melinoe would attack her own kind, her own family, Jagdia pinched Niko's forearm.

If Niko knew of Melinoe's plans, why did he not speak with Carmilla?  
Carmilla was a reasonable woman, Jagdia was confident that she would listen to Niko.

"I tried, kitten," Niko laughed deflatedly "She didn't believe me," it came in a short and saddened sigh "And it left me no other choice but to force her into one of two things,"

The evening Adelaide crashed into their room and told of Niko's pack converging on the city under the Lunar treaty, Jagdia believed it was all for the sake of avenging Tatiana.

Never did it pass any of their minds that Niko wanted to warn them. 

Carmilla never mentioned that Niko even told her about Melinoe's intentions.

"It may not always have seemed like it, but I have only ever tried to help you, kitten," Niko smiled warmly, bowing his head to rest his forehead on Jagdia's "Pissing him off was merely an added bonus in the process," a wicked and sly grin held Niko's mouth as he said it.

Hard as it was to believe at the time, Jagdia understood that Niko meant well with everything he had done.

If it were not for Niko, then Sabine would not have been allowed to live.

Jagdia could have died from the birth as she doubted that any of the women from the manor would have helped with the delivery as Carmilla had.

"I can't leave with you," even with the risk Melinoe posed, Jagdia couldn't up and go with Niko as he wanted her too "You know that,"

Lifted by the waist, Niko held Jagdia up for far longer than the dance's routine, and it drew further attention.

However, Jagdia was focused on Niko.

Entirely and utterly transfixed by him when his lips twisted into a victory smirk like he had already won some unknown battle.

"Kitten," Niko mused "I marked you hours before he made his," he brought Jagdia down, holding her in such a way that it felt like she was sitting on his arm "I merely left it dormant..."

Abdomen ablaze, as if something was scoring the skin Jagdia clutched the front of the dress.

Kept firm in Niko's grip when a loud screech from the banners above broke up the orchestra, Bartok swooped down, bombarding Niko, attacking the mask that disguised him.

"Sorry, kitten." Niko tossed Jagdia over a shoulder, snatching Bartok from the air the sickening crunch was agonising to hear a second time, as was Bartok's silence.

"Bastard!" Jagdia screamed, beating Niko with both hands to be let down; she stopped only on seeing Bartok's crumpled body, his wings beating limply.

Wrapped up within the worry and anger Jagdia overlooked the bristling of the Beautiful Undead, or that the crowd that gathered was separating Carmilla striding forward with a wildly vicious presence.

"Put her down." Exuding a strange calmness, Carmilla stared hard at Niko when he twisted, not quite looking at her over his shoulder "I will skin each and every one of your kin if you don't."

Niko stood in silence, the arm pinning Jagdia to his shoulder not relinquishing an inch, his mouth hiked up on one side with a scoff. "Can't do that Carmilla..." he mused "Bit late for going back now," losing all previous playfulness, Niko looked away from Carmilla to another spot in the crowd.

Stuck, unable to budge even an inch, Jagdia cried out in frustration before driving a knee into Niko's chest "Put me down!" Pleading almost, Jagdia's fingers ached with how harshly they were twisted in the suit jacket Niko wore, the cry becoming more defeated when Falk's presence thundered in her chest.

Jagdia had never wished harm on Niko, until this second.

"You're breaching the treaty, Nikolaj," Carmilla took a forward step "Put her down, and I will forget this egregious error you have committed." Taking a negotiating approach, Carmilla's eyes were blistering "Be rational." It was a warning rather than a suggestion, and it came with another approaching step.

Niko tipped his head, regarding Carmilla with disdain it soon became a wild smirk when a furore of howls echoed through the air.

"Enjoy the welcome party," Niko grinned as rancour of screams came from the back of the ballroom, the Vampires scattering abruptly.

Dozens, hundreds of werewolves prowled from the edges of the room, their teeth bared. It was clear that no restraint would be shown in this battle.

Carmilla spun, grabbing the throat of the werewolf that lunged for her. 

With as much ease as the moment she flicked Falk, the beast was thrown aside; but not before she tore out its throat.

Witnessing once before the brutality of war between the two sides, Jagdia became fearful, but not for herself.

Once more trying to break free, Jagdia tried to find Falk among the fraying. She could feel that he was close; she just couldn't see him.  
Finally, Jagdia found Falk.

Facing more than one Werewolf, Jagdia could only guess that Niko made it known for them to keep him pinned back.

Teeth gritting Jagdia drove an elbow into the side of Niko's head "Put me down!" Pleading again, she took a handful of his hair, yanking at it.

Hateful of how weak by comparison Jagdia was to Niko a screech of indignation leapt out when he took hold of her arm and spun her off his shoulder, holding her to his chest.

"Go to sleep," Niko whispered into Jagdia's ear, covering her eyes with a hand as he did.

Struggling becoming lethargic, Jagdia hated how readily her body responded to Niko's command.


	50. Fall

For another day that could not be counted, Jagdia woke in a bed she did not belong. Laying within the embrace of the sheets and watching the sun paint the sky from the box window, Jagdia touched the pendant on her neck; the crescent moon shaped from bone, once a saviour was now what held her prisoner.

Waking so many days ago in a room that she never saw before, Jagdia soon discovered it to be a one-room homestead. Bedroom, kitchen and small living space all contained within four stone walls with only three windows and a door, Jagdia tried with no success to leave once the confusion made space for the reality of the situation.

Taken, kidnapped, even, from the small party Jagdia was stuck in a place she did not recognise and alone.

Rather, as alone as one could be with an unwanted company.

From the moment, Jagdia found the pendant wrapped around her throat; she knew that Falk could not locate her whereabouts.

Trying to remove it from her neck, her skin, it was thwarted when the second she curled two fingers in the leather something clicked in her head, and she let it go.

Aware that Niko could implant thoughts, ideas or even little whims within her mind, Jagdia reached the alarming realisation that he had done precisely that with the necklace as with the front door.

Overcome with a crippling sense of dread at the idea of taking a step beyond the threshold of the door, or even to be absent the leather and bone that became an unofficial ball and chain on her throat, Jagdia knew that it was by Niko's bidding that the thoughts and panic were induced.

She hated it. She hated the cottage she was living within. She hated that he marked her skin, laying an unwanted claim on her body.

Unlike Falk's marking that was bold and able to be seen by all, Niko's was translucent when it scattered on her skin, painting her navel in ugly twisted knots of white and silver that could only be seen when caught by the light.

Secluded, isolated from anyone other than Niko, the decision was excused with weak and flimsy reason.

"While you're excitable and intolerant it is best you remain here, and not with the pack,"

Niko's reasoning, the choice of words to express why he kept her alone and without another to speak with enraged her. And she made it known both verbally and physically that she did not want to be there, with him, or even among his family.

It was amid her fury and fuelled fit that she discovered what she truly hated about her situation.

Like some method to quell her intemperance, to soothe her mood and bring her back to some compliant state, Niko used his body.

When it first started, and Niko greedily stole a kiss from Jagdia the efforts to resist were strong, and it took time and more than a few attempts for Niko to gain some upper hand.

Inexplicably Jagdia's anger waned, and something new, and different roused within the fire in her chest, and she didn't like it.

It was why when the hand cupped Jagdia's hip she despised that she turned to its silent beckoning, letting her legs part to receive Niko as she did most mornings.

Gripping the nape of Niko's neck, Jagdia somehow became incapacitated to think beyond the want and need to have him upon her skin, to feel him within her body and taste him on her tongue when he came to her.

Wanting - desperately wanting - to believe that Niko placed small seeds of desire within her thoughts, it became impossible to deny that it was not as she hoped.

And she hated it. She hated how readily her body gave into Niko, hated that she couldn't deny she enjoyed how good it was; but most of all, she hated how his name sounded on her tongue.

Like her body was committed to the acts of treachery and became a traitor to her own heart, Jagdia still couldn't stop herself from responding to Niko as if she wanted it all, like she wanted every inch of his body on her, within her.

It was why when she cradled Niko's face within her hands she twisted away when he tried to kiss her and instead let him smother her neck in kisses and small nipping bites, sucking on the skin to leave bruises of where his lips had been.

Only when Niko's rough-skinned hands cupped Jagdia's breast far too firmly did she ever make a complaint.

Tender and often sore now they were not used to feeding Sabine, it was the contact with them that left Jagdia furious with herself.

Forced to find alternative methods to relieve her breasts' swelling when they were still responding as if expecting Sabine to be latched and suckling on them, Jagdia spent hours crying over it.

Not from the pain, they caused, but the reminder that she was far from her daughter with no foreseeable chance to return to her.

Eyes closed, somehow miserable within the ecstasy of her skin, Jagdia closed both eyes when Niko finally won the small battle, and she met with his mouth.

Before Niko, it was only Falk who Jagdia shared her body with, and the drastic differences between the experiences were noticeable and hard to ignore.

Whereas Falk was cold to the touch, Niko became hot skinned just as Jagdia would; and it left Jagdia mourning for the chill of Falk's skin when she became fevered within Niko's embracing.

There was something so much more human, but all the same not when Jagdia laid with Niko.

Yet it was when Niko came, spilling hot within Jagdia and laid upon her, wrapping her within his arms panting hot breaths over her shoulder where he rested his head, she wished that Niko was like Falk the most.

Accustomed to being left to fall asleep alone afterwards, she wanted Niko to be the same.

He never did. He stayed with her for a while, holding Jagdia against him like they were long time lovers.

Turning away from Niko to resume watching the sun creep above the horizon, Jagdia never lingered within the bliss of her body for long, not when her thoughts came more potent than the will of her body.

Ever since waking, Jagdia wondered if Falk was ok. If the battle that ensued the night Niko stole her away ended in Falk's favour.

Worried near constantly over how Falk was coping without her blood, Jagdia clung to the idea that Falk was fine if he was alive.

The Thorning successfully taking a second-time Jagdia could only pray and hope that Niko's interference did not severe it again. There would be no other chances for them to try again should it be broken, and Jagdia didn't want to return to being incapable of feeling Falk's heart beside her own.

Already Jagdia's chest felt lonesome and hollow without it, and it wasn't only that, that she was missing.

Wanting to return home, to be with Falk and Sabine again, she wished that she could overcome the overwhelming feeling of dread that gripped every inch of her whenever she tried to remove Niko's pendent or when she stepped towards the door.

Even when Jagdia was confined to the compound, it felt less of a prison than the cottage she was kept. Living alongside Niko as if they were some couple.

Unlike Falk, who only ever restricted her freedom with good reason and need, Niko did so for his own selfishness.

The tale spun that she was too reactive to be among his pack was an excuse Jagdia refused to believe.

There too was Niko's complete refusal to tell Jagdia how much time passed since they came to be within the cottage, or even where it was.

Jagdia could see the ocean and a small cove-like beach from the window, the first that Jagdia ever laid eyes on.

Niko promised that he would let her see it once she calmed down and became less of a flight risk for him.

When he said as such, Jagdia had laughed at the stupidity of his words.

There was not a chance Jagdia could outrun Niko, and she told him as such. Still, Niko was unconvinced that she could be trusted to be outside, and even though he looked pained by it, Jagdia had no emotion towards him beyond hate.

Her want to know how much time passed came from recalling Niko's warning over Melinoe's intended attack plan when the covens gathered in Rome.

When Jagdia was taken, there were two months until the evening that would become a potential bloodbath, and she could only pray that it had not come to be.

Aware that Niko was no longer laid on her shoulder, Jagdia didn't take her eyes from the window when he watched her profile, a small flinch taking her face away from Niko's fingers when he tried to stroke her cheek.

Niko didn't quit in his efforts to gain some other reaction from Jagdia. Head turned their mouths brushed together carefully, until she bit down on his bottom lip, hard.

Eyes locked Jagdia smiled between the bite of her teeth when Niko scowled back.

"Kitten," Niko relinquished his lip from her teeth, sitting back on his knees and brushing the skin that Jagdia made bleed "I really don't understand you,"

Pressing up on her arms Jagdia turned away from Niko again, her eyes no longer upon his irritating face or bare torso "I told you I don't know why either," once more back upon the topic of her flippant nature with Niko, it came with a shrug.

When Niko used the kiss as some warped idea to calm Jagdia down from her fit of temper, it was her and not Niko who took it over to them being tangled in the sheets.

Too stubborn to ask whether it was something to do with Niko's marking her skin. It was also his failure to mention it or even associate her behaviour to its influence that she remained quiet also.

Going between states of almost fawning over Niko to being childish and keeping as far from his as possible, Jagdia understood Niko's confusion as she too was in the same state of mind.

She didn't want to be with Niko in any capacity, and yet, when he came to her with love and affection, she lapped it up hungrily, like she was starved of him and had been for years.

Thoughts cumbersome Jagdia examined the ugly white and silver threads and knots that spun on her stomach, twisting and turning she noticed they had spread overtime, creeping around her hips and thighs.

Was this supposed to happen?

More than once, Jagdia considered cutting it from her skin. There was little difference in her mind between skinning a rabbit and herself.

A warped and twisted idea as it was, Jagdia merely wanted it gone, to disappear from her body.

Both hands resting on Jagdia's thighs were still wrapped loosely around Niko, a small forward lean brought his lips to skim her forehead.

Possessive as Niko was acting by not allowing Jagdia to go he was also overly concerned with her wellbeing, trying desperately to get her to return the effort he put in.

She couldn't. She refused point-blank to return Niko's attempts other than when her body spoke in a language her mind did not comprehend.

Jagdia was never like it with Falk, and it was knowing that that made the ordeal worse.

"You should eat," Niko spoke out of the blue, departing the bed with a slight sag in his shoulders.

Neck craned and watching Niko dress Jagdia soon looked past him to the untouched products on the kitchen side.

In some form of rebellion, Jagdia spent days when she could count them, without eating in some vain hope that Niko would relent and let her go.

However, Hunger was hard to ignore for too long and soon when she was becoming faint and her stomach scratching, and in agony, she had nibbled at the bread like some half-starved rat.

Frustrated and angry with her predicament, there was no show of respite coming soon, but she refused to accept her fate and continued to fight Niko at every step.

Standing from the bed and shrugging into the shirt discarded the night before, Niko turned to look at Jagdia over a shoulder, the bite she made on his lip already gone, she wanted to put it back permanently.

"I will be gone for most of the day," Niko rubbed his temple with a thumb, deep in some stressful thought, "I will return late."

Waving a hand as if to say she did not care - she didn't - Jagdia finally sat up, covering herself by pulling her legs up to the chest, hugging them.

Chin rested in the small gap of her knees, Jagdia tilted away when Niko tried to kiss her, his deep intake of air, creating a short cold vacuum beside her face.

Niko left without another word, and once he was gone Jagdia exhaled as if she could finally take a breath, and it came with a slight choke of tears.

Wrapped up in self-pity and self-hatred, Jagdia angrily swallowed back the tears and stood from the bed.

Shuddering at the remembrance of Niko's body on her, a quick decision was made to wash, like she always did after they were together.

Shifting to the edge of the bed Jagdia swept a hand across her back, gathering the length of her hair that had oddly grown out much like the spread of Niko's mark.

Confident that she was not missing so long to explain the length that now reached beyond her back, Jagdia was further assured of it when Niko mentioned that his marking could create changes in her body.

She tried cutting it once, more than once, and every morning it was back again, but longer.

Accepting that she was stuck with the length of hair, Jagdia was at least pleased to have some form of distraction of her day by her efforts to style it in ways she had seen while in Poland and Rome on other women.

Standing and making small and loose plaits Jagdia wandered towards the corner where the bath was situated. Old fashioned and needing to be warmed by the fire, Jagdia decided to light the fireplace before starting the long process of filling the tub.

Crouched down Jagdia took some of the logs from the pile that sat in a large wicker basket, arranging them she paused when the sound of scratching and scuffing came from the chimney.

Curious, worried that some unsuspecting animal was stuck, Jagdia held the edge of the fireplace before leaning forward and craning to look up.

It was pitch black, and nothing other than darkness could be discerned.

Sitting back and searching for the box of matches, Jagdia struck one before returning to try and look up the chimney.

A loud set of squeaks came rapidly with a sudden burst of black smokey powder and smog.

Choked, hacking and spluttering from the mouthful she inadvertently swallowed Jagdia fell backwards just as something substantial dropped into the logs. Still, her eyes were burning and streaming from the powder that littered them.

Eyes streaming and as though they were on fire, Jagdia shuffled back from the thick plumes that continued to spit out the chimney and filled the room.

Standing, blindly seeking a space of air that was clean Jagdia's legs hit the bathtub, and she fell inside it, hard.

Back cracking on the metal edge, Jagdia veered off to the side when it throbbed and pulsed, overtaking the pain that made her eyes stream and chest heavy.

Sucking in long and slow breaths, Jagdia could still hear the thing that fell scraping and scuffing about, sniffing and squeaking.

Trying to open both eyes, only one managed a slither of space to let her see without it wanting to seal itself back up.

Among the cloud of black, something was moving. Sniffing and shuffling like it was searching for something, and it didn't stop until two large wings were wrapped around one of Jagdia's legs.

Soft of fur, its tiny face nuzzled the leg it cling too; squeaking happily and excitedly, the flap of its wings impatient and somehow, familiar.

Pain forgot Jagdia and sat forward when she raised the leg the strange beast was clinging too.

White in fur and with a small patch of black on its chest - the opposite of Bartok's fur pattern - the Bat squeaked, flicking back and forth the tiny ears when it opened its eyes and spied Jagdia.

Crawling up her leg, trying to reach Jagdia, it took only a second before she picked it up, swooping the small BatBat to her chest.

Hugging it, holding it possibly a little too tight by how it flapped its tiny wings in alarm, Jagdia apologised in a tearful spluttering.

Just how Jagdia somehow knew that Bartok was Falk's familiar, she knew with utter certainty that the small white one she was holding was Sabine's familiar.

Puzzled, entirely lost how it managed to find Jagdia the time to think of how would come later, for that moment, she only wanted to hold the small piece of her home, of her family that she had.


	51. Titch

Little enough that she could sit comfortably in one hand, the tiny inky eyes seemed to implore Jagdia.

After the initial surprise and cleaning up the coal soot, Jagdia sat down with Sabine's familiar in silent thoughts.

Was Jagdia gone so long that Sabine was old enough to have a bat of her own?

Knowing so little about the familiars, it was impossible to say with certainty how the tiny bat came to be in the cottage and nuzzling the palm of Jagdia's hand.

How did it find Jagdia?

Walking around the small space, she was confined too Jagdia tried to conclude how the bat came to be, all Jagdia had was speculation and assumptions.

If Sabine now had a familiar, did it mean that she was related to Bartok?

Once more in a state of unknowing Jagdia huffed in short-lived frustration, two fingers turning and twisting the leather that chained her neck, they stopped when the small bat pricked up its ears.

_ "Can you bite this off?" _ Jagdia tapped the leather while meeting the small imploring eyes in excitement and hope.

Unable to remove it by her own hand, Jagdia knew it was a long shot.

Head lifting and tilted the bat eyed the leather necklace, its tiny tongue flicking outward and exposing the already sharp teeth.

Chest in a cinch of apprehensive hope Jagdia moved her hand closer when the little bat shuffled forward, letting it come as close as possible to her neck.

At first, Jagdia believed that the bat did not understand what was asked until the small tickling nibbles stopped and the constant pinch of the leather vacated her skin.

Letting the necklace fall Jagdia was sure that she stopped breathing as it lay at her feet.

Finally, it was off her skin.

Rubbing and massaging over the small indented skin Jagdia pecked the little bat on the head. Over and over, singing sweet praises to it.

Without a name to call the small female bat by, Jagdia for the time being decided to name her Titch due to how little she was.

Bringing Titch to settle on her chest, her wings swaddling her body much like how Bartok would, Jagdia plucked up the necklace and tossed it in the fireplace, crying out in dismay when it was spat back out.

Was it some form of defence?

Regardless, Jagdia did not want to waste precious time trying to destroy the damned thing and instead moved to the kitchen drawers.

Wanting to test whether the connection was still in place since waking in the cottage, Jagdia refrained the whole time she was wearing the necklace.

If Jagdia was still able to be cut but not bleed, she did not want to cause Falk any unnecessary injury or pain the whole time he would not find her.

Searching through the drawers for something sharp enough, Jagdia found only one steak knife.

It was hallmarked.

Checking the rigid blade over, Jagdia blinked multiple times on realising that she was holding a silver knife.

Werewolves and Vampires alike were weak to the precious metal, and so to find it in the drawer in the cottage was a surprise.

Did Niko not know it was there?

Lifting the skirt, Jagdia slipped the knife into the top of her stocking; it could come in handy when Niko returned that evening.

Providing Jagdia was still there.

With one final hurdle left to face, Jagdia soon picked out a fork, laying her hand down on the kitchen side.

Sucking in a slow breath, Jagdia didn't think and instead acted; stabbing the prongs into the back of the hand.

Scream muffled and restrained behind grit teeth and pinched lips Jagdia pried out the fork, tossing it aside while twisting around, pinning the hand between her thighs as if it would stop the throbbing.

Eyes watering again, Jagdia took long and slow breaths to calm herself, apologising to Twitch when she squealed complaint from being jostled.

Counting down from five Jagdia took out the hand, staring at the four little holes in it.

Chest heaving and blinking away the sudden spring of tears, Jagdia cried out again, this time without pain or dismay, but in relief.

The hand was not bleeding.

Falk was still connected to Jagdia, and by how slow the small wounds were healing, he was alive, but not in a good way.

Before where it would take mere seconds for her wounds to heal over, these were taking minutes to seal back up.

If Falk was injured the night, Jagdia was taken, and with no telling how long she was gone, there was a worrisome chance that Falk was in a poor state, and most certainly starved.

With no alternative for Falk to partake in, Jagdia couldn't begin to think about how he was suffering.

Showing more than once that Falk possessed a high tolerance to withdrawal symptoms, it was with the hope that he was able to control his hunger.

Aware that staying where she was, posed a danger to Falk should he come to find Jagdia slow and reluctant steps carried her to the door.

The very first-time Jagdia tried to leave left her in a state of pure panic. 

Short of breath and shaking, breaking out in a cold drenching sweat.

Yet now, even with the shaking of her hands and the unprovoked want to cry and run and hide from the slab of wood that kept her prisoner, she told herself over and over it was only a thought.

A single viciously planted thought.

As though a leaf caught in a sudden wind Jagdia's knees knocked together, teeth chattering with the sudden onslaught of pure unadulterated fear of what laid beyond should she open the door, Jagdia gripped the handle tighter.

It was only a thought, only a door, nothing else.

Jagdia wasn't sure what scared her the most. The idea planted was so substantial that it could affect her so profoundly, or the fear of opening the door itself.

Whichever it was Jagdia knew with utmost certainty that she could not stay now that the necklace was removed.

If, as she suspected, Falk was in a terrible state and arrived when Niko was present, she didn't want to think of how things could turn so irrevocably against their favour; she had to leave.

Fingers flexing, dampened by a cold sweat, Jagdia fought back the inexplicable tears with a gulping breath, smiling when Titch squeaked in her ear from where she rested on a shoulder.

_ "I know," _ she whispered, assuring Titch that she would find the courage to open the door  _ "I'm trying," _ she added with a little nod of her head.

Why was this so difficult?

Once again reminding herself that it was only a thought, Jagdia took a better grip on the iron handle, pushing it down and letting it go so quickly as if it was on fire her heart slammed violently when it swung open, and a salty breeze swept in.

Never making it as far as this, Jagdia faced the next dilemma, stepping outside.

Deciding to rush rather than wait and seek out the courage to let go of the phantom fear that clawed her skin, Jagdia was confident that if anyone witnessed her closed eye run they would have dropped to the floor in a fit of laughter, or been thoroughly confused.

Caring none for either, Jagdia only stopped running when she was sure that she was outside and far enough from the cottage that she wouldn't have a split second panic and run back inside.

Standing, arms and hands suspended at her sides as if they were the only thing keeping her balanced, she pried open one eye, and then the other.

Never once seeing the ocean before Jagdia stood in awe of its tranquil beauty, mesmerised by the sun's reflection that morphed the waters from green to blues, occasional splatters of purples and pinks appearing in the ripples created by the sea breeze.

Turning, knowing better than to linger and be found for such a silly moment as gawking at the sea, Jagdia inspected the cottage's surroundings.

From the three small windows so very little could be determined about where it was, and even now, looking upon the peaks of the mountains that rise above the trees she held not even an inkling of where she could be.

Was Jagdia even still in Italy?

Could this be yet another place in Poland she was yet to lay eyes on?

The not knowing made deciding on whether to go left or right an impossible challenge.

In which direction were Niko and his pack?

Frustration coming back with a vengeance for being so forcefully stupid, Jagdia shook back her head when Titch came off her shoulder, the beat of her wings fanning her face.

_ "Which way?" _ Jagdia asked, placing all her faith in the tiny white bat. It was all Jagdia had in the way of a guide, and she would put her trust in Titch not to guide her feet wrong.

Titch squeaked, flying in sweeping arcs and circles before flapping away to the left and towards the thickets.

There would be no telling how long it would take for Falk to find Jagdia or even when Niko would return, but she could not waste time on thinking, she had to act.

And so, with one final look at the cottage that had been her prison for far too long, Jagdia followed Titch into the thickets, losing the light of the sun as she passed beneath the thick canopy of the trees.

For the first time since Falk took Jagdia to the compound, she was alone and depending on herself. 

There would be no one close who could help should she stumble into trouble, so she could not be careless with herself.

Thankful for Titch's colours standing out brightly against the encroaching darkness of the Forest they were walking in, Jagdia also knew that it would mean others would easily see her.

Both boon and bane, there was no other choice but to move forward and keep faith that luck was in their hands that day.

If, as Niko said, he would not be back until nightfall, Jagdia held the advantage of a many hours head start.

Doing her best to keep to Forest's well-trodden path, Jagdia threw a look over her shoulder every few steps. Watching and checking that she was not being followed by anything or anyone.

With no sense of planning made and no preparations done, Jagdia was not well suited or incorrect wear for traipsing through a natural trail, but she wasn't about to turn around.

Her freedom was within her grasping hands, and she was not letting it go for even a second of doubt.


	52. Almost

Cooped up as Jagdia was it did no favours for her physical health, far too soon a fire was lit in her lungs.

Running blind Jagdia could barely hear the howls that set her feet running over the adrenaline crashing through her, ears deafened by the flooding of her blood within them.

Following Titch for what seemed hours and with no end in sight of the forest, Jagdia was unaware that night had fallen until the call of the werewolves started, cutting through the silence of the trees.

Running as Jagdia was, was nothing but a desperate attempt to escape; they would catch up without losing the air in their lungs.

Refusing to bow down and accept defeat without putting in even a vain effort to flee, Jagdia paid no mind to the snags and grappled of the bushes and branches she ran through, caring none for how they tore at her skin and clothes.

Lungs choked like she was breathing in woodsmoke, Jagdia lost sight of Titch as she ran.

Told as a small girl never to keep in a straight line for too long when fleeing, Jagdia pinned her hopes on disorienting by scattering her scent through the foliage and air.

Abruptly, she stopped.

Skidding and falling, barely catching herself when coming to the edge of a sudden drop, Jagdia crawled to look over, it could be climbed down.

Shuffling forward, clawing the long grass and vines to lower herself, Jagdia guessed there was only a foot or two drop, and so she let go.

Landing on both feet, a slight stumble knocked her down, hands splashing and sliding in the sludge of mud and muck she froze when her eyes fell on a partially decomposed face.

Mouth open and stuck in an agonised twist, Jagdia swallowed on realising that the small ravine was a graveyard of bones and putrid bloated flesh.

The previously thought mud was, in fact, a slope of rotting skin and innards, and the sickly sweet aroma of death came bellowing down the winding road of the makeshift deathbed with the wind.

Thick and sticky, it was only when Jagdia slipped back within the horror of the ravine that she recalled a macabre detail.

Covering her skin in mud or other should mask her scent and in return, make it harder for her to be detectable.

Gagging, wanting to scream and be sick when she plunged both hands in the mess of bodies and slapped it over her skin, Jagdia used her fingers to paint around her face, avoiding the eyes and mouth.

Scooping more to sludge through her hair, Jagdia tried not to breathe in, to think that she was using the remains of these people, of someone's loved and cherished ones to keep out of the jowls of Niko and his pack.

Throat swollen and choked on the sickly aroma that wafted from her with every step, Jagdia scrambled like some desperate animal up the opposite bank.

She didn't even know the story of the people who she was using as a mask, but she had no time to spare for them to feel guilty, not yet.

Colder than before, Jagdia ignored her body's plea to stop and recover, fought back the quiver and quaking of the muscles in her legs and the burning coals that were blackening her lungs in their need for air.

There was no way of knowing where she was heading, and it left her feeling how terribly human she was.

Weak and reduced to wearing the rotten skins of the dead to make a bid for her freedom.

And yet the instinct to do all that she possibly could to survive provided strength, no matter how desperate the method.

The crack of a branch ahead forced Jagdia to throw herself into the shadow of a tree, crouching down and hugging its trunk.

Trying to gain a steady breath and keep them from being loud heaving pants, Jagdia sought the sounds that were spreading around her.

Above the din of the blood thumping in the sense of discord in her ears, Jagdia let her eyes close; she was surrounded.

Sitting still, acting like she was the very cadavers she was splattered with, she put back into practice the breathing exercises from her time in the resistance, bringing her body back into a tandem and with it a sense of calmness.

Leaves rustled, branches snapped and broke like the wind sang songs of misplaced serenity with the trees.

If they did not stumble upon Jagdia, there was a good chance they would pass on by without ever knowing she was there.

The chance was slim, and she knew better than to believe luck would bless her at this moment, and so, Jagdia entered her most dangerous game of hide and seek with fortune and fate.

Heart returning to a resting rate Jagdia did not close her eyes. Not when shadows rippled across the green carpet of the forest floor, shapes blurring between trees and bushes, their careful creeping steps hushed and stalking.

Sitting entirely still Jagdia didn't dare to move to even blink even when her eyes became dry and itchy.

A rush of air from above Jagdia swallowed the fearful cry when it rushed the backs of her tightly sealed lips, fighting with them to come free and be heard.

Not even when Bartok's silent descending swoop let him hang upside down from a branch above did Jagdia break out of her silence.

Moving too soon would be costly, and the vibration of the second heart was still weak.

Falk was close, just not close enough.

Nose to nose the vertical slits of green stared back at Jagdia in cold cruelty that finally showed Niko for the merciless beast that he could be.

Breaking through the brush seconds before Bartok took a perch above, Niko's teeth bared from behind growling lips when he tore his eyes from Jagdia's to Bartok.

Disdainfully Jagdia realised that at no point was Niko tracking her by scent; he was following the mark he left on her stomach and thighs, the start of it prickling taunting her.

Distracted by Bartok's presence, Niko was open, vulnerable, and Jagdia jumped for the opportunity it provided.

Cold and shivering against the thigh Jagdia snatched the silver knife from the stocking, stabbing it into Niko's rib.

Niko recoiled, yelping loudly, his massive head twisting and turning, jaws snapping and trying to reach the handle that protruded his chest.

Sparing no time to find any sense of guilt, Jagdia sprung up from the tree; Niko's pack were converging on his location, called by his low, weeping, whine.

With much more vigour than actually possessed, Jagdia was sure that her sudden sprinting run was taken from a place of borrowed time.

Chasing the beat of Falk's heart Jagdia this time was no longer running blind but using her chest like a compass, navigating the forest with utter confidence.

Confidence that refused to wane even with the snarls and growling wolves running with her, their paths different but aiming for the same end.

Down on one knee, a line of the beautiful undead held their guns poised and ready to aim, merely waiting for the hand of the man to come down and give the order to fire.

Face half-hidden behind a mask of black it was only Falk's intense gaze that confirmed it was him when his head lifted, the blue a flash of stark colour against the black his face was shrouded in. Eyes deeper and hollowed in the sockets a harshness possessed them that Jagdia had never seen in him.

Startled by the drastically different image that Falk was in the moment their eyes met, Jagdia couldn't hold it long, not when she let her legs extend on the earth.

Skidding when she hit the ground, Jagdia wrapped both arms around her head a second before Falk's arm fell; the silent order for the men with him to fire on the werewolves.

Curled up and remaining small when the gunfire became a cacophony of yelps and howling, Jagdia blotted it out, instead, listening to the irregular heartbeat Falk possessed.


	53. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/naNBAlzNKQk

Rescued from Niko's imprisonment an order to retreat was shouted once Jagdia was secured behind the beautiful undead line.

Reaching the safety of Falk, the surprise of his appearance was overshadowed by his behaviour.

He recoiled from Jagdia so viciously that Falk's movement was clumsy and he hit a tree.

Hit it with enough force that it groaned loudly, cracking and threatened to fall over as the roots were taken from the soil.

Trying to convince herself that the aroma of death that clung to Jagdia's skin was the cause, it soon became apparent that she was only fooling herself with the thought.

In the walk out of the forest, Jagdia refrained the tears that stung her eyes, the swell of her throat and the lump that took form keeping her breaths short and whimpering when Falk ensured there was a significant distance between them.

Only when Jagdia was guided to a bathroom by one of the daywalkers, and the first drop of hot water touched her skin did she let the tears come out.

Washing, scrubbing and scouring her skin to be free of the corpses that she was splattered by, the memory of Niko's skin on her skin Jagdia carried on until every piece of her was raw to the touch.

Angry by Falk's efforts to be as far from Jagdia as he could manage a myriad of things crossed her mind as to the cause.

Could it be that Falk knew that for however long it was that Jagdia was gone that she was in bed with Niko?

Did Falk know that Niko's marking was spreading across her skin?

There were hundreds of thousands of thoughts and reasons why and still Jagdia didn't know which one was the cause.

Flinching out from under the shower when it spat out cold water, Jagdia wrapped herself in the only towel available, the ruined clothes laying in a heap in the corner where she'd thrown them, Jagdia realised that she had nothing to change into.

Stuck with only the towel and shivering from the cold, Jagdia tried to remember if she passed through a room or not before coming to be in the bathroom.

Far too wrapped up in her head to even notice where she was going, Jagdia only guessed by the bathroom's vulgar elegance that she was in a place with money.

The vampires were like magpies to the grander things in life, and the belief that they once more overtook a luxury estate was not inadmissible or even unexpected.

Marble tops decorated the counters, the floor, and there were even pillars though they were not as grand a scale as the ones while in Rome.

Left alone and with only her nagging, an irksome mind for company Jagdia approached the mirror above the sink.

Clouded by steam, like much of the room was, small droplets of condensation scored the glass, showing Jagdia a rippled and clouded reflection of herself.

For so long not to see her reflection, no mirrors found in the cottage, Jagdia was sure that her eyes were playing tricks and she wiped away the mist of the mirror.

Frozen in place, Jagdia's mouth hung open on seeing the thin spindly black vines that crept over the shoulders. Joining and twisting around like a delicate necklace at her neck, the two ends met, dripping down to the space between her breasts.

Tearing open the towel to check how far Falk's mark spread, Jagdia dropped the towel, cupping her mouth.

There was not even an inch between Falk's marking of inky star scattered night, and Niko's translucent silvery knots that, now that Jagdia was not so hateful of the sight of them reminded her of a clear winter morning sky.

So close, but not yet touching, the vines of Falk's mark not only crept over the shoulders and down the very centre of her chest, but it spread like unrestrained ivy around from her back to her ribs.

Staring at the two conflicting patterns, Jagdia got the impression that the two marks were battling for dominance over her skin, for her body, wanting to be the only one seen to lay claim upon her.

Was the change in Jagdia's mark reflected in Falk's?

Transfixed and tracing the new lines that decorated her body, Jagdia jumped a little when a wave of cold seeped across her jaw, lifting her head.

Chin cradled in Falk's palm Jagdia's eyes trailed upwards, over the black uniform he was wearing until they found the mask that shrouded his face's lower half.

Falk's eyes were harsh to look upon as they had been in the forest, hollowed and sunk within his head.

More evident than before it became clear that Falk was half-starved. The thinness of his arms startling when Jagdia laid her hands upon them, she let them scatter and roam over Falk's chest.

Beneath her fingers, under the clothes, Jagdia could detail each rib of Falk's chest, the weak and frail, limping beat of his heart almost a phantom next to hers.

Finally, Jagdia touched upon Falk's face. He flinched.

Retracting her fingers for a second, Jagdia tried again to touch Falk, to see what he was hiding beneath the mask.

At first glance, it appeared to be fabric, but when touched, it was solid, almost metallic leather if that was possible.

With caution, wary of the aggression that sparked within Falk's eyes, Jagdia swallowed down her breath when she hooked a finger beneath the mask where it was almost latched to his face.

Falk closed his hands around Jagdia's wrists. Holding them tightly, painfully in some silent request that she did not remove the mask.

She ignored it. Refusing to abide by Falk's silent will, Jagdia lifted off the mask and froze.

Gaunt, cheeks hollowed down to such an extent that she could see each tooth in Falk's jaw, it took all her self control not to scream.

Lips cracked, veined and bruised; it was when Falk flexed his jaw like the mask had kept it bound shut, that Jagdia had to cup her mouth and hide her fright.

Gums black, Falk was missing teeth. Two particular teeth.

_ "Falk?" _ Trying to make sense and reason of what she was looking at, Jagdia's heart stopped when Falk rasped:  _ "You were gone a year." _


	54. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleury's song Hurricane was what I was listening too whilst writing this 💜

Falk allowed only a couple of seconds after telling Jagdia how long she was gone before he took back the mask and hid away the emaciated state of his face; his hands quivering.  
  
  
Whether it was the sight of Falk or knowing how much time passed since she last saw Falk, both hands remained suspended in the space between them.  
  
In the early days, Jagdia considered letting herself die and forcing Falk to his.  
  
The chance came where Jagdia's death would have been certain when the women in the compound chose to take their fate into their own hands, but an abrupt and unexpected change of heart towards Falk sent Jagdia running into his arms.  
  
To see how it could have affected Falk, to witness the pain and suffering he endured in her absence, Jagdia's eyes pricked with a fresh onslaught of tears.  
  
Lost for words, for how to start the conversation and ask why Falk was wearing the mask or where his teeth were, Jagdia's head became crammed with all of her questions.  
  
Pushing itself to the front and coming forth with urgency, Jagdia laid a hand on Falk's chest when she asked "Sabine?"  
  
If - as Falk said - a year passed then Sabine would be a year old, Jagdia would have missed her first everything.  
  
Words, steps, Christmas, maybe even Sabine's first birthday.  
  
There was a wince in Falk's gaze, the tired and haggard creases around them becoming even more prominent with the question of their daughter.  
  
"She is safe and with Meda," Falk still held a rasp when he spoke, a dryness in his tone suggesting he had not used his tongue in quite some time.  
  
Relieved to know that Sabine was safe and well, that Andromeda too was ok, Jagdia sucked in a breath to contain the want to cry, but it was swallowed when the bathroom door opened without warning; stealing her dignity.  
  
Aware for a long time that Carmilla was a force to be reckoned with, Jagdia was not prepared for the ferocious hurricane that Carmilla became in her entry.  
  
Air static, electric with the sheer rage that permeated Carmilla a gulping swallow letting Jagdia breathe again she spluttered when a ferocious grip on a shoulder spun Jagdia to face her mother in law.  
  
Naked. Completely exposed, Jagdia flushed, skin aflame when Carmilla examined her head to toe; paying too close attention to her lower body.  
  
Falk tried - miserably - to remove Carmilla and hide Jagdia. Still, his movement was fatigued, incredibly lethargic that it was flicked off with such human ease that it was painful to watch.  
  
Brushed away, shunned almost, Carmilla ignored Falk's presence and focused with deep attentiveness to Jagdia.  
  
Held by each shoulder, turned and twisted around like Carmilla was trying to pose Jagdia for a picture or painting, it was as if she was searching for the most desirable angle.  
  
Squirming and overly conscious that she was naked in front of Carmilla, a woman of uncontested beauty, Jagdia wanted to shrivel up inside the towel; to hide the drab image she portrayed by comparison.  
  
"Impossible!" Carmilla declared, forcing a thumb into Jagdia's mouth and jabbing at the upper gum "It was only a fable. A stupid story," speaking more to herself while examining Jagdia's mouth aggressively, angrily, Carmilla turned on Falk.  
  
Heated, livid and vicious, Carmilla tore the mask from Falk's face and like she did with Jagdia and forced a thumb into his mouth, searching it.  
  
A growl, low and deep from Falk's chest rumbled the air between them, a renewed ire within his tempered gaze as he gripped his mother's arm, forcing her fingers out of his mouth.  
  
Carmilla shook her head at her son, and soon cupped his face gently in both hands, whispering to him in a language that Jagdia recognised but did not understand.  
  
It was the same tongue spoken when Falk interrogated Bartok so many months ago in the library.  
  
Once more excluded, becoming an outsider peering in through a window to a life she could never share or partake in, Jagdia crouched down, hiding within the towel as Carmilla continued to whisper to Falk.  
  
Gaze diverted and stared at the miserable reflection Jagdia portrayed while standing behind and in Carmilla's shadow, she briefly caught Falk's alarmed eye.  
  
He was staring at his mother in a state of confliction. Confounded and obviously unwilling to accept whatever it was she told him.  
  
"It can be done," Carmilla rippled with a soothing calm, a total turn around from the fury she burst into the room with.  
  
"Once you have these back," she purposely prodded the gaps in Falk's teeth, he flinched. "Your utter stupidity to rip them out will now bode well for what needs to be done," somehow sounding amused, Carmilla nodded affirmation. "And it must be done soon...so remove it," she ordered, giving no room for argument.  
  
Seeking Falk's eyes for some understanding of what was being spoken about but not actually said, Jagdia tried to make reason as to why Falk would rip out his own teeth.  
  
Was the starvation so severe that Falk acted irrationally?  
  
Carmilla tutted, holding Falk's face by the chin "You're borderline dead, my son," enthusing worry within her light-hearted tones she implored Falk "You have done well, so for now, relinquish it,"  
  
For some reason, Falk looked scared, fearful and profoundly harrowed over what his mother asked him.  
  
Briefly, for only a second, Falk looked at Jagdia. There was a hunger within him, a ravenous thirst that broke a sweat on his brow.  
  
Incapable of imagining how Falk was feeling, how he managed to retain his mind when - by what little Jagdia knew - he endured a whole year without blood and was not half-mad or even dead, she gave him a small smile.  
  
Whatever it was Carmilla was asking Falk to do, Jagdia held faith it would not be to either of their detriments, not entirely.  
  
Suspecting, by what Carmilla said, that Falk was in some state of decay. A slow and withering demise, Jagdia wished that he would lose his sense of pride and do as he was being asked.  
  
Clutching tighter to the towel, Jagdia swallowed when Falk's painfully frail jaw cracked when it opened, the black of his gums making a little more sense with Carmilla's indirect suggestion that he was close to death.  
  
Once more in Carmilla's grip, it was softer a second time as she stood behind, a single finger dragging down the skin of Jagdia's neck.  
  
It was only by Falk's sudden fitful state that Jagdia recognised that Carmilla had slashed open the skin, and by the warmth that flooded it, she was bleeding.  
  
Believing for only a second that their connection was broken, Jagdia's concern evaporated when Falk's withering heartbeat became excitable yet agonised, and finally, she understood why he looked so scared.  
  
Falk was starved for the length of time they were apart, and now that she was returned, his worry was understood.  
  
The little Jagdia read informed her that they were increasingly aggressive, the longer they were left in their hunger.  
  
Falk was scared that he could hurt Jagdia, so much so, that even as her blood spilt and Carmilla departed in a silent glide, that he did not move.  
  
Worry for Falk's state overcoming the idea that it was not about to be a pleasant experience, Jagdia reached for him.  
  
Once again Falk vaulted backwards, colliding with the counter behind it cracked just as the tree had.   
  
"Falk," cornering him almost, Jagdia reached out a hand, catching Falk's face when he tried to turn away "It's ok," she whispered in soft assurance, watching the barely constrained element of his temper create a fierce tremble in his body.  
  
Forcing Falk back into a corner, there was eventually nowhere left for him to move without removing Jagdia from where she stood firmly in his path.  
  
Even without the fire brimming in his eyes, the angered palpitations, Jagdia could tell that Falk was angry with her positioning, and she didn't care.   
  
Taking Falk's face within her hands, Jagdia pushed up on the balls of her feet to bring them closer "Please, Falk," not shy to beg or plead with him, a gentle kiss grazed his bruised lips.   
  
Falk growled a warning, and it vibrates the entirety of his body, and still, she did not step back.  
  
Not when Falk's hand became clawed in her still wet hair, or even when he pulled back her head with a violent jerk.   
  
It hurt, but Jagdia made no visible complaints, she only cradled the back of Falk's head and guided it to her neck.   
  
Without the teeth to create the bite that she was more accustomed to, it took a tremendous amount of self-control not to try and twist away when Falk literally bit over the skin that Carmilla broke open.   
  
Pulled into Falk's chest so firmly that it forced her feet to leave the floor, Jagdia scrunched close her eyes when Falk became aggressive in his bite.   
  
Wanting to push Falk away, to be free of his grip, Jagdia tried to focus on her breathing, on the fact that he had endured years-long suffering for what would only be a second by comparison for her.   
  
As it had been when Jagdia first went to the manor in Poland and let one of the beautiful undead drink her blood, she felt sick and light-headed; dizzy and wanting for it to stop.   
  
Yet even when every part of her body cried out for it to stop, Jagdia kept a hand on the back of Falk's head, holding him close and letting him take all that he needed. 


	55. Without Fear

Windows frosted and glazed in ice, Jagdia listened to the music of the wind as it sang songs of the unknown between the mountain tops, whispering them down to the trees below that came into a soft harmony with the crackle of the fire.  
  
  
Room small and lit by the fire and a few candlesticks, Jagdia tried to ignore the shorts bursts of laughter and screams that echoed through the halls of the place she woke within.  
  
Jagdia couldn't help but laugh when she came to the belief that she was the most travelled woman from Poland who had seen so little of the countries she had been.  
  
Italy, Lithuania, Ukraine, Norway, there were a few more that they only passed through and did not stay, and yet, even with the war still raging on, Jagdia was able to take at least one piece of beauty from each new soil she touched.  
  
None though were Poland.  
  
Homesick, and not for Falk or Sabine, there was the ever-present question of whether Jagdia would ever see her home country again.  
  
Trapped in a world of isolation from lacking multiple tongues, for being human, for being, as she discovered, the first Night Rose to bear the marks of both a beautiful undead and a werewolf.  
  
When Carmilla called Jagdia a fable days ago, some confusion and insult were taken, especially when Carmilla prodded around her mouth like an unqualified dentist.  
  
It was only after coming around, no longer on a cold bathroom floor but tucked up in bed that Jagdia fought off the cloudy muffled head to listen to the conversation between Carmilla and Falk.  
  
Back when Frau Fragia tried to kill Jagdia, and she was rescued from the effort, Falk ended up giving his name.  
  
The beautiful undead held onto their names, their true ones until their deaths most of the time, but Falk let Jagdia know his long before they even came to a point where they even tolerated each other.  
  
Carmilla wanted to know why. Demanded that Falk tell her why he handed his name over so soon, or even at all.  
  
Falk expressed in earnest that he didn't know.  
  
Should Jagdia not be a Night Rose, Falk would have damned himself only to be able to feed on Jagdia.  
  
Their names were a promise of fidelity that could never be broken, and Falk had given it without even knowing Jagdia's.  
  
Carmilla became bristled by Falk's lacking explanation or insight into why he made such a foolish decision. And she had called him a multitude of unkind things.  
  
However, the slight flinch of Carmilla's harsh words became overshadowed by her next.  
  
"She isn't only a Night Rose, my son. She is emulating the strongest bond our kind have, creating them with such precision that even I could not see it,"  
  
Surprised, shocked to hear that Jagdia was not as they claimed her to be, it took all self-control not to sit up and give away that she was awake.  
  
"No Night Rose can be marked by one of them, yet she has it, she bares Nikolaj's mark, and it is strong on her skin,"  
  
Touching the spot where Niko's mark was laid, Jagdia grimaced a little at recalling the part she wished Falk would never have learned.  
  
Carmilla expressed worry and concern for the mark Niko left, for how strong it was and how far it spread, and that, without doubt, that they would have slept together.  
  
It was not precisely through Jagdia's desire that she bedded Niko, but more so an impulse and need to have him, an almost aggressive need, in fact.  
  
Something Carmilla finally explained the cause of with an embarrassing question to Falk.  
  
Carmilla wanted to know if whenever Falk fed would they have sex.  
  
They did.  
  
Every time without fail, they would sleep together.  
  
Once Falk answered, Carmilla had laughed in some disbelief, before saying: "We get excitable, but we can't perform on every occasion. Not unless we are in season, wanting to have the seed planted and bare a child,"  
  
Falk had stayed reasonably silent the entire time they spoke until his mother told him that he was basically in constant heat and determined to make Jagdia fall pregnant.  
  
Yet, all Falk asked of his mother was if it explained his sudden aggression.  
  
Carmilla had hummed and said it was, that it was the natural reaction of their kind when their mate was either with child or in heat, and Jagdia was in a constant season.  
  
Stepping away from the window, Jagdia glanced above the fireplace to where Bartok was hung upside down from a painting's frame; a small white head poked out from the fold of his wings. Titch, or rather as Falk informed Jagdia, the tiny bat's real name was Snow.  
  
Sabine's familiar, Snow found Jagdia under Sabine's strong want and will and had spent months searching until she came down the chimney.  
  
The mystery of Snow's parentage confirmed by Falk that their children's familiars were born of their parents, Jagdia observed Bartok quietly when he fussed over Snow and cleaned her fur.   
  
Sitting down in the armchair beside the fire, Jagdia pulled on the boots left for her to wear, tying the laces as she thought of the last thing Carmilla had said before leaving the room.   
  
"She can be turned, son. Your marks are in a battle for dominance of her body, seeking to be the victorious one that will lay claim on her mortality." Carmilla expressed the fact with joy, but her warning swallowed it.   
  
"Niko too can change her. So until every inch of her skin is owned by your mark, until it has eaten off Niko's mark, don't stop running. Keep moving, keep her safe and don't let her go."   
  
Standing from the chair, Jagdia took one last look at the window. It was cold and blistering outside, a harsh terrain to traverse, but if it meant staying out of Niko's reach, then she would endure.   
  
A small giggle from the door made Jagdia turn, and a small smile came to her mouth.   
  
Far less gaunt than days before, Falk looked healthier and not so close to his demise.   
  
Yet, it was who was balanced on his side, face hidden in a hood of white fur that created the brightest smile on Jagdia's face.   
  
Without ever knowing how long she was parted from Sabine, Jagdia's body's instinctual responses remained, and she kept producing milk for Sabine.   
  
Now, body in better order, Jagdia no longer suffered the tender and swollen breasts that she did for a year while with Niko.   
  
Dressed all in white that accentuated the winter blue of Sabine's eyes and the white-blonde hair, she smiled, baring her baby teeth and the tiny gaps awaiting her sharp fangs when she laid eyes on Jagdia.   
  
Falk's heart's steady beat accompanied the small excited one of Sabine's next to Jagdia's when she approached them.   
  
Checking that Sabine was wrapped up and prepared for the Night they were about to face, Jagdia settled an arm on Falk when he placed one around her back, pulling her in close and laying a kiss on her.   
  
There was no promise of time, of how long it would take for Falk's mark to gain dominance over Jagdia's skin, but she was prepared to spend however long it would need hiding and running country to country to escape the chance Niko would have to claim her again.   
  
Stroking Sabine's cheek when she laid her head on Falk's shoulder and he placed his chin over her, Jagdia looked at the two most precious people in her life.   
  
If someone told Jagdia that she would be a wife and a mother two years ago, she would have laughed at the idea.   
  
"Are you ready?" Falk asked, peering down at Jagdia with a small frown.   
  
Meeting Falk's gaze, thankful that it was no longer so harsh, Jagdia nodded "I am." 


	56. Truth in the Lies

In low glides, Bartok and Snow navigated the star scattered sky. Walking a wide corridor created by the barren trees Jagdia never before saw something like the serene imagery they were walking in.  
  
Everything in silence and washed clean in a blanket of white, even the soft crunches as they walked over the snow faded away and became nothing.  
  
Not even a wind whistled over them, the beating of Bartok and Snow's wings nothing more than silent glides above.  
  
The world was in a strange stillness. And for once, it did not seem like a forewarning of danger to come.  
  
Departing the base that Falk's unit overtook there was worry and concern over the decision; Falk was deserting his position.  
  
No manner of aid would come from Carmilla; the influence and power she could flex did not extend into Germany's Wehrmacht.  
  
Falk was an astute and articulate soldier, abiding by the orders handed down to him and fulfilling them to their most advantageous interests. So Falk's readiness to abandon his men was a short-lived surprise.  
  
Sneaking away in the night's depth while Falk's unit partook in the human company, they found he detailed why the decision was an easy one to make in quite the surprising sentence.  
  
"I am a husband and father before I am a soldier,"  
  
It was a surprise to hear Falk place Sabine and herself above everything else for a man dutiful and strict about following his military training.  
  
Letting her eyes fall from the sky, Jagdia watched Sabine walking hand in hand with Falk.  
  
Wrapped in a coat of white Sabine close to blended in with the snow that she was making slow progress through, her hand so small where it held Falk's last two fingers it was only by the movement of his mouth and how Sabine kept looking up at him, pointing to things that Jagdia knew they were talking.  
  
Growth stunted by the time spent in a suspended state, Sabine's progress for the Vampire half was slowed considerably. Yet, she could hold small conversations and understand much of what should be impossible for her age.  
  
When Jagdia came home to Falk and Sabine, there was worry over whether Sabine would understand Jagdia when she spoke to her.  
  
Falk's dominant languages were German and Italian due to his parents, but he knew Polish and spoke it unhindered.  
  
Which was why when Sabine spoke in Polish so clearly that Jagdia almost cried; Falk ensured in their time apart that Sabine would know her mother tongue, know where she came from.  
  
"Mama?" Sabine called, pausing in her walk to - with child logic - twist around and under Falk's arm to look back at Jagdia and offer out her other hand.  
  
For a second only staring at the tiny hand reaching for Jagdia it took for Falk to speak her name for Jagdia to approach them.  
  
Coming to stand beside Sabine and waiting for her to untangle herself, Jagdia smiled when her tiny cold hand gripped Jagdia's.  
  
After a few seconds, they resumed walking, Falk's and Sabine's pace kept to a human speed to accommodate Jagdia a smile came to her mouth when Sabine giggled and tugged on both their hands to swing herself between them.  
  
As a child, Jagdia would do the same when walking with her mother and father into town. Back when there was no persecution of their blood, the world was not so cruel and determined to shatter any sense of joy in being human.  
  
Staring in some envy at Sabine, a single tear slipped down Jagdia's cheek, and she was forced to look away and stare out across the whitewashed world.  
  
"What's wrong?" Falk asked, focusing no longer on Sabine and her endless questions when she broke away from them a few steps, chasing her familiar, Snow.  
  
Wiping away the small display of a painful nostalgia Jagdia shook her head; she forgot that Falk could feel everything that she was.  
  
Keeping a close eye on Sabine while they walked, Jagdia peered upward when the moon came out from behind the mountains; it was a full moon.  
  
There was no discussion about why they were leaving other than Falk's expression that it was necessary to keep moving for a time to stay away from Niko and his pack.  
  
Falk held no intention of telling Jagdia the real reason they would be roaming the war-torn earth.  
  
"Do you believe what you have been told?" Thinking back to the file that explained the birthplace for why the Vampires hated the negative blood groups, Jagdia turned her attention back to Sabine "That those with negative blood are a threat to your kind?"  
  
Falk showed surprise. Eyes open a fraction wider. He looked ahead at Sabine before shaking his head, but then nodding; he was conflicted.  
  
Seeing the uncertainty in Falk a small smile eased across her lips "It's all a lie." Stating it with confidence Jagdia once again focused on the moon. "Your purposeful subjugation of your women was the cause. Failing to tell them why they are fed secondary because they lack their own livers made them rebellious," recalling the details of the report, Jagdia's words tasted bitter as she spoke. "They took charge of themselves and paid for it..." as she was when reading it, Jagdia felt angry speaking it aloud. "My mum and dad, my sisters too, killed themselves because of your patriarchal society..."  
  
Returning home on her eighteenth birthday freshly marked a golden blood, Jagdia's only gift was to cut down her parents and sisters from the rafters.  
  
"They were so scared of being taken to your blood farms that they chose to take their own lives," quivering over the details, the facts, Jagdia's brow pinched "All because of your lies and slandering because your kind can't be man enough and let your women be more than subservient,"  
  
Coming to a stop, Jagdia faced Falk who was some paces behind, alarm upon his visage.  
  
"You literally marched into my home because of a lie created by your fear of your own women being educated," Jagdia continued, there was no point in stopping, she needed to get the hatred she subdued for so long off her chest. "Even now, you won't tell me the real reason that we are traipsing across the world because you won't tell me that I can become one like you..."  
  
Falk's mouth closed, becoming a thin line, eyes no longer wide open in surprise but narrowed and suspiciously upon Jagdia.  
  
"I heard you talking with your mother, Falk," letting it be known that she was eavesdropping Jagdia shrugged when Falk showed immense discontent, a long sigh fell from her. "I don't want to be like you. To be a female among your kind is the same as being human, and I rather like being human," expressing her lacking desire to be turned, Jagdia shrugged miserably.  
  
She didn't want to become cold and detached, only to know how to express malice and anger.  
  
"I was unaware of much of what you have told me," Falk broke out his silence and continued walking, passing Jagdia without a glance. "Or even that you were aware of why we are leaving," there was a slight bitterness in Falk as he spoke. "Though your belief that I would not tell you why we are is misjudgement on your part," he stated confidently and somewhat insulted.  
  
"The treatment of our female counterparts is not something I have ever agreed with; I couldn't, not with thirty sisters to contend with," Falk bent down a little to pick Sabine up, bringing her to rest on his side "I didn't answer many of the questions you asked, not because I have ever thought you lesser than me, but to keep you from thinking any less of me or my kind than you do,"  
  
Surprise this time was Jagdia's to wear, and her mouth fluttered speechlessly.  
  
"I have been aware since we met that your parents and your sisters killed themselves, that you started working within Poland's resistance weeks after," Falk's head tilted and he smiled softly at Sabine when she patted his face between her little hands "You made it expressly clear that you dislike us, and I didn't want to fuel your hate any more,"  
  
In the sense of bafflement over Falk's reasoning for not answering specific questions, Jagdia thought carefully over the ones that Falk kept tight-lipped over.  
  
Would they have spurred her hatred of their kind if Jagdia knew the answers?  
  
"I told you already that my love for you was forbidden. That my giving you my name was what almost lost us our daughter," Falk did not look away from Sabine as he spoke, "My learning every single thing you feel is the greatest act of rebellion I could do. I have done it in full knowledge of what it would cost me to understand you better."  
  
Trying to speak, Jagdia found there was nothing she could say to Falk's admission that he did not want her to hate him.  
  
It reminded Jagdia of their conversation after she told Falk that she despised him and he had asked her something rather specific.  
  
"Is the idea of being with me in this capacity so detestable to you?"  
  
Had it hurt Falk when Jagdia declared how much she hated his kind?  
  
"I know your position on my kind, that I have been granted some leniency of your opinions, and I don't want to tell you anything that could change that," Falk let his eyes slide to meet with Jagdia's "Your being able to be turned. That I have to, to ensure you stay with me included. I know you would never want to be like those who have inflicted pain and suffering on you and your life, that it would be the greatest insult committed...but I would rather you be the thing you hate than with him."  
  
Blindsided by Falk's admission again, Jagdia stood a little useless. Incapable of saying anything or even moving as she tried to digest all of what Falk had said.   
  
In this single moment, Falk was the most human he had ever been, probably ever would be, and Jagdia didn't know what to do with the open earnest, honest conversation.   
  
"When the Thorning broke, and you were free to leave, I expected for you to go running without a backwards glance," Falk adjusted Sabine when she yawned, allowing her to use his shoulder to rest on.   
  
"When you told me you wanted to stay, I was genuinely happy by my own sense of self, and not because it was what I was picking up from you," he stated, and he smiled as he did "I don't want to go back to being a hollow existence, and if that means I have to teach you everything you have taught me, then I will,"   
  
Heart in a fluttering stutter, Jagdia became tearful by Falk's suggestion that he would teach her how to feel again once turned, she didn't ever expect to hear it.   
  
"I love you, Jagdia," Falk said it in her native tongue without hindrance "And I don't regret anything about the fact I do," 


	57. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Wr94C8vSAV8

High in the mountains, the winter was brutal. Winds sharp and stinging it stabbed at every inch of uncovered skin, and what was exposed was raw and chapped by the Siberian gales that cut over and between the mountain peaks.  
  
Never before had Jagdia been so exposed to the fragility of her humanity. Jagdia knew that this was only a small test of her ability to endure.  
  
Jagdia thought the beautiful undead were merciless and cruel; until she faced the unforgiving nature of the world itself.  
  
Clouded by the mist and fog of the unrelenting blizzard all that could be seen was within an inch of her eyes. Anything beyond was lost.  
  
Sense of touch long gone, Jagdia's teeth rattled and clacked uncontrollably from the plummeting temperatures; by nightfall, it would only grow colder.  
  
Unhindered by the cold extremities they were wading through, Falk and Sabine were only a pace ahead, held back by Jagdia's struggle to move forward with any vigour.  
  
Warned long before they started to cut a path across the mountain that the terrain would be harsh and the temperatures harsher, Jagdia laid her hand and faith in Falk.  
  
Cold, miserably and painfully cold, Jagdia was certain that hypothermia or frostbite was inching eagerly into her skin, digging deep and wanting to settle down in her body.  
  
Half deaf by the scarf wrapped around her head and most of her face, Jagdia barely noticed the small squeaks and calls from above until Sabine pointed into the plume of snowy smoke and, shouting to be heard, said: "Papa! Snow found it!"  
  
Blended in, invisible mostly, it was only the stark splash of black in Snow's fur that let her be picked out from the whitewashed world; and she flapped excitedly around Sabine's head before swooping away.  
  
Confused, incapable of making a single cohesive sentence let alone thought, Jagdia squinted against the blizzard when the only colour she had seen in what felt like days came across her vision; blue.  
  
Falk's eyes were in a harsh, examining squint when they fell on Jagdia's.  
  
Nothing was spoken, not that Jagdia could have heard or even responded until Falk picked Jagdia from the snowy blanket her legs were wrapped in up to the knees.  
  
Arms, legs and chest aching and throbbing from the contact with the refreshed chill of Falk's body, Jagdia shivered and shuddered, wanting to escape it.  
  
"Bare with it," Falk asked, and it was only when Sabine's tiny iced hands held Jagdia's that she knew that he had bent down to let Sabine climb up and settle in the curve of Jagdia's body.  
  
Stiff and rapidly lethargic with the absence of needing to keep moving, Jagdia's eyes closed. They felt tender and bruised, like every whip of wind was a punch that only grew in its ferocity.  
  
Curled up, forcing herself beneath Jagdia's stiff and cumbersome arms until her head was tucked securely under Jagdia's chin, Sabine held on tight when Falk asked her too.  
  
Hoping, silently praying that somewhere to become warmed and escape the brutal snowstorm was found, Jagdia curled the aching tips of her fingers into Sabine's coat, holding her as best she could.  
  
Only by the abrupt rush of air and the whistle it created was Jagdia able to think with clarity that a place to take shelter was found, and Falk was taking them to it.  
  
Feeling as though she was in an airless corridor, Jagdia's chest constricted, starved of breath until it came back violently, and with it, a hacking cough to match.  
  
The sudden coughing fit sent painful icy spikes through Jagdia's chest, the longed-for warmth touching her swiftly fevered skin.  
  
Still clutching Sabine when Jagdia was laid on the reassurance of firm ground, a tremendous amount of effort was needed to relax the fingers that at some point raised to cup the back of her daughter's head.  
  
No longer deafened by the blizzard, they were walking in Jagdia could hear the soft aching groans of wood and brick, the faint rattling of glass and the whistling of the wind as it snuck inside.  
  
Sabine was speaking softly with Falk. Their conversation lost in translation as the German's discordant notes became softer in their small back and forth until Falk's voice faded away and he was only a distant echo of steps.  
  
Wanting to pry open her eyes, at least one, to see where they were, to be able to check that Sabine was unaffected by the trek through the mountain, Jagdia found it impossible.  
  
Tired, both burning and frozen, Jagdia managed to smile even though the skin of her lips were sore and cracked when Sabine, after wrapping both hands in the sleeves of her coat, started to rub one of Jagdia's to warm it up gently.  
  
"Mama isn't supposed to be cold," Sabine whispered, switching to blowing on the hand she was trying to return warmth too.  
  
With all the intellect of a vampire, but the naive innocence of a human child, Sabine's efforts were sweet, but a little misguided.  
  
Breath as cold as her skin, Sabine blew chilly air over Jagdia's fingers, the small warmth she gave them seconds before evaporating.  
  
"Sabi," croaking out her daughter's nickname, Jagdia took the hand out of her much smaller ones "Come here," with effort and quite some strain Jagdia encouraged Sabine to lay down again and snuggle up as she had been only a few moments before.  
  
There was a clumsiness in Sabine when she climbed on Jagdia's body and shuffled around until her head was once more tucked beneath Jagdia's chin.  
  
Settling once Sabine was, Jagdia focused on the meagre warmth of the room, drawing it to her skin.  
  
With no sense of time, Jagdia could not be sure how long had passed since they came to their place of shelter, or how long it took for Sabine to succumb to her need for sleep.   
  
Weighted, able to feel that a thick and warm blanket was laid over them both, Jagdia raised her head a fraction when a pillow slipped beneath.   
  
Had Jagdia fallen asleep too?  
  
By the slight fogging of her thoughts, it suggested that Jagdia was asleep, and the soothing crackle of a fire and blissful heat it breathed out into the room further confirmed that she had.  
  
No longer on her back but curled up on one side, Sabine safely tucked up in Jagdia's arms, the momentary panic of not being able to feel her weight on Jagdia's chest faded away, and the thumping of her heart softened.  
  
Testing one eye at first, it stung when opened, closing back up.  
  
A soft squeak and snuggling pushing in the small space between Jagdia and Sabine, a few seconds passed before Jagdia tried to open her eyes again.  
  
No less stinging, but able to see through a blurred and filmy layer, Jagdia spied the two stowaways that were lazing between Sabine and Jagdia.  
  
Bartok held Snow, wrapping her up within his wings while snuggling both of them in the small space, Snow's little face turned to Sabine and Bartok to Jagdia.  
  
Blinking away the haze to see with better clarity, Jagdia finally noticed the soft orange light illuminating the room.  
  
The warmth, as suspected, coming from the lit hearth they were all sleeping beside.  
  
Forgetting for a moment that there was another with them, Jagdia lifted her head carefully, searching.  
  
The second, soothing beat in the space next to Jagdia's heart returned once the disorientation of sleep lifted, and it allowed Jagdia to release the small breath she held apprehensively.  
  
Sat behind them as they were sleeping, it was the thick blankets between them that kept Jagdia from picking out the distinct chill of Falk's presence until he shifted it aside, coming to lay down beside them.  
  
Sure that should Falk have been so close when they were fresh inside from the cold that it would have made her flinch and complain, Jagdia happily embraced the coolness that Falk pressed against her back.  
  
Lifting her head when Falk slid his arm beneath, his hand able to reach Sabine, he cradled her head gently in the palm as his other arm came around Jagdia, holding her against Falk's body firmly.  
  
Slow, with some hesitation, Falk's face hovered in the crook of Jagdia's neck, the fan of his cool breath tickling the skin.  
  
There was nothing spoken; there was no need to ask or seek permission from Jagdia anymore.  
  
Which was why Jagdia let her eyes close, tilting her head to better expose her neck for Falk.  
  
A soft kiss came before the skin was broken, the embracing no longer uncomfortable, Jagdia sighed gently when Falk made a soft contented growling when her hand came over to stroke through his hair.  
  
A year spent in the bed and arms of Niko felt like an eternity ago when Jagdia was with Falk.  
  
Skin tingling coldly, the soft tickle of Falk's tongue on her neck, even his warning growls if she moved too much - sometimes on purpose - and the tightening of his grip when she refused to stay still, were all the simple little things that she never wanted to let go of or lose.


	58. Fear of Loneliness

Another sneeze and pulsing throb behind the eyes, Jagdia stared enviably at the two who remained unaffected by the mountain walk.  
  
Wrapped in a blanket and sitting fireside Jagdia battled with the fever tiredly. Shivering with cold while sweating from the heat, Jagdia's gaze was achy and swollen, chest laboured with the wet cough that clung horribly to her lungs.  
  
Tender to the touch and sensitive to the slightest change in temperature, Jagdia winced a smile when Sabine used the blanket to climb up and settle in Jagdia's lap.  
  
With so much time lost, wasted on Niko, much of Sabine's time growing up in Jagdia's absence was spent with Falk and his younger sisters.  
  
First steps, first words, Niko even stole Jagdia's chance to spend Sabine's first birthday and Christmas with her.  
  
Which was why when Sabine's face scrunched up, tiny rosebud lips in a painful pout, that Jagdia's heart thumped excitedly after asking Sabine what was wrong.  
  
Using a finger to push up her top lip, Sabine whines that her gums were sore and hurting, and gentle touch and angling of her head explained why swiftly.  
  
Where there was once gaps, two small and sharp little canines broke through the gums.  
  
They were not Sabine's first teeth, but they were her first baby vampire teeth.  
  
Carmilla explained that Sabine would depend on small cuts in Jagdia's skin to suckle out the blood needed once she was weaned from the breastfeeding until Sabine's first teeth came through.  
  
"Falk," calling for her husband who had vacated the room seconds before Sabine came over, Jagdia used both thumbs to gently massage Sabine's gums, a soft and content humming coming from the small girl.  
  
Since their arrival, and Jagdia's being struck down with a fever, Falk stayed within the room that he brought her to rest in; eating the hunger pangs with kisses that always tasted like spiced coffee.  
  
Never questioning before how Falk's blood - or Andromeda's - held capabilities to stave off her hunger, Jagdia was far too wrapped up in the fever over the passing days to even think about it again; until then.  
  
A loud, obnoxious grumble echoed through the room, announcing that Jagdia was hungry again.  
  
Embarrassed but smiling when Sabine's eyes became wide and owlishly staring at Jagdia in both shock and confusion, Jagdia distracted Sabine by tickling under her arms.  
  
She cackled loudly.  
  
Surprised by the devilish laugh her daughter possessed, Jagdia couldn't help the short sinking of her chest when she realised it was the first time she heard Sabine laugh.  
  
Wondering where Falk disappeared too, curious to how large the place they came to stay within was for him not to have heard, Jagdia helped Sabine down from the chair and stood, shakily.  
  
Outside of the blanket, the cold came like fiercely nipping puppy teeth, every muscle and joint on fire that a deep breath was needed to take the first step.  
  
Far too large to be a simple house, Jagdia noticed that the floor was marble, the moth bitten curtains and drapes dulled from their rich colours by dust.  
  
Truth be told it felt like they had taken a step back in time by at least a hundred years.  
  
Everything was dated from the decor to the furniture.  
  
Jagdia envisioned the place polished, dusted and gleaming; a weekend mountain retreat for the rich and glamorous.  
  
Walking - or instead shuffling - to the double doors Jagdia let Sabine skip ahead, her white-blonde hair floating as she danced and spun in circles down the hall they stepped out into.  
  
Windows large only thin streams of weak sunlight poured through the wooden boards hammered over them.  
  
Sabine froze, her tiny shoulders hunched and she started to shake her head rapidly.  
  
"Sunlight bad!" Sabine squealed before running back and hiding behind Jagdia, in the shadow and shade her body cast.  
  
Forgetting, momentarily, that Sabine was to be raised believing that she could never set foot in sunlight, it looked like the lessons had started and stuck with the small girl.  
  
It was disheartening to see Sabine looked so terrified of something that would never harm her. The threat sunlight posed to Sabine was only if anyone ever discovered if she could walk in it.  
  
Not wanting to leave Sabine alone but curious to where Falk was, Jagdia shook off her cardigan, dropping it over Sabine before bending - painfully - to pick her up.  
  
Assuring Sabine that she would be safe under the cardigan, wrapping it around her tight, Jagdia walked onward, placing Sabine down again when the space at the end of the hall showed no hint or sign of sunlight spilling in.  
  
It was a large, vast open space with an equally large staircase that broke off in an elegant sweep to the left and right.  
  
A chandelier long-forgotten hung above them, the dusty crystal and glass droplets that decorated it tinkling eerily with the breeze that crept in from somewhere.  
  
"Falk?" Calling again for him, the echo of her voice bouncing around and back to Jagdia was a little unsettling.  
  
Never before being in such a large place that was so empty, Jagdia couldn't help the shiver that trickled down her spine, or the wary whispers that started at the back of her mind.  
  
Free of the danger of sunlight, Sabine threw off the cardigan, and far quicker than Jagdia could even blink, vanished up the staircase, calling for Falk.  
  
Careful not to shout out Sabine's name, Jagdia quickly wondered if it had been wise to call out Falk's.  
  
Doubting that anyone other than them was present in the home, Jagdia was still unsure how much distance was needed to be between to ensure nothing was picked up as a whisper on the wind.  
  
If Niko was searching for Jagdia, it was wise to be careful.  
  
Blinking, Jagdia realised that she could no longer hear Sabine, and neither did she know which way the little girl ran off too.  
  
Alone again, Jagdia managed to forget her body's aching throbbing to start the climb up the staircase, holding the bannister. At the same time, she twisted around, searching the space where the stairs ended, and it became two passages with doors and corridors leading off them.  
  
The walls once maroon and dark brown panelling on the lower half was now only a rusty shade of red and mud-brown from years of bleaching by the sun when it was able to reach inside.  
  
The top half of the walls' colour is only confirmed by the more vibrant patches where paintings clearly once hung, Jagdia paused, inspecting the patches closely.  
  
The dust that still danced and shimmered in the air, the portraits and no doubt sweeping landscapes that once sat on the wall with pride and opulence were removed; recently.  
  
Brow creased and swept up in confusion, Jagdia could about see the edges of a portrait frame still on the wall in one of the corridors.  
  
With only an assumption to work with that Falk removed them, curiosity took a firm grip on Jagdia and guided her towards the corridor.  
  
Was there something in the paintings that Falk did not want her to see?  
  
Paying far closer attention to her chest, and Jagdia didn't relax when it was only faintly felt for the second beating that lived within. It meant that Falk was of some distance to Jagdia, but it also meant that she would have time to sneak a look at what paintings remained.  
  
Creeping across the passageway, the groaning of her aching body ignored, Jagdia let her fingers skim across the top of the wooden panelling until her finger caught on the edge of something cold and sharp.  
  
Hissing, sticking the finger in her mouth to suck out the small splinter that lodged in the skin, Jagdia's eyes floated across the wall for only a second before it found what gave the slight stabbing pain.  
  
A plaque, small and rusted at the once gleaming edges was mounted on a chipped wooden block.  
  
Much more careful than before, Jagdia wiped away the dust and grime that hid the inscription beneath.  
  
The language was foreign, unable to be read, except for two names that almost leapt out screaming from the rest.  
  
Nikolaj Balandin, was the first, with a date inscribed beside it as 1543. The second name was Falk's.  
  
Blinking at the names, needing to be sure that it wasn't a fever-induced hallucination, Jagdia's head pulsed uncomfortably and unrelated to her poor state of health.   
  
Were Falk and Niko acquainted in the past?   
  
Thinking about all their previous meetings, one, in particular, leapt to the forefront of Jagdia's mind.   
  
The day Sabine was born, and Carmilla entered the hotel lobby her passing comment to Niko was never given much thought until now.   
  
In a familiar tone, Carmilla addressed Niko, even hinted that she had known him when he was still a pup.   
  
Trying to recall if Niko ever mentioned his age, Jagdia couldn't say with certainty that he had, but she could at least guess with the plaque that he was in the hundreds.   
  
Was there something more personal to their hatred of one another?   
  
Was there more than their being of two warring species that made them want to act so spiteful?   
  
Niko often acted as the antagonist, he was purposeful in trying to get under Falk's skin at all times and had become ever more troubling after he learned which of the beautiful undead Jagdia was in the company of.  
  
A white-hot pain bounced temple to temple, blinding Jagdia's vision, and her thoughts.  
  
Stumbling backwards, Jagdia's stomach twisted aggressively, like someone had a hold of it and was tying knots.  
  
Never once experiencing pain like it. Not even when Melinoe tried to kill Jagdia or after she resisted Falk's efforts to compel her thoughts and make her leave the safety of the barrier of her childhood home; Jagdia only knew she was on her knees when they stung from hitting the floor.  
  
Panting, breaths coming short and sharp, the wetness of her chest felt thicker, heavier in her lungs.  
  
Clutching her head, wanting the agony of it to stop, Jagdia tried to fight through the haze that clouded her mind.   
  
"Look at me!" Over the high pitched wailing that filled Jagdia's head, Falk's shout came like a whisper "Jagdia, it's not real," pleading almost, just how he had when Niko planted a thought in her head, Jagdia tried to do as he asked, and pry open her eyes.   
  
Like it was with the fear and anxiety that crept on Jagdia when she tried to remove Niko's pendant, the unsourced fear that came with approaching the door of the house he kept her prisoner, Jagdia couldn't make her body respond as she wanted.  
  
At least Jagdia couldn't until a newer, fresher pain seared her neck.  
  
Jarred, forced out of the pain and crippling agony by the newer one, Jagdia's body acted on some impulse when a hand clawed into Falk's hair and tried to rip him away from her neck.  
  
The growl rumbled from deep within Falk's chest that it came out more like a snarling, and with it came a harsh slam and splintering of wood when Falk threw Jagdia onto her back.   
  
Winded, back spiking with various stabbing pain, Jagdia's head pulsed and wobbled from the hit it took in Falk's rough handling.  
  
Still, even with the hand no longer clawing at Falk, the ferocious bite he held on her neck didn't relent.  
  
Freed of the idea somehow planted, Jagdia was in the grip of genuine fear and pain; Falk had never taken so much from her in one sitting.  
  
Becoming lethargic and fatigued with each swallow Falk took, her body became colder than when they were within the blizzard.  
  
"Falk!" Though she wanted to shout, it came as a whisper from her tongue "Stop."  
  
Laid on Jagdia, pinning her down with his body, Falk showed no sign that he heard the plea, or that he would even stop.  
  
Consciousness slipping, Jagdia's body trembled violently with the blood she was losing.  
  
Was Falk trying to bleed her dry?  
  
Dizzy, sick, Jagdia could only stare back when Falk finally let go of her neck, grasping her face between his hands.  
  
Never before so untidy in his feeding the sight of his pale skin painted in her blood was startling; he looked like the beast she once believed him to be.  
  
Pulling up, Falk's gaze was once more an abyss. A summer blue, and yet, hollow and empty.   
  
"I won't let him have you," Falk whispered, bringing his arm to his mouth, he didn't even move his sleeve before he tore into it.   
  
Like a waterfall, Falk's wrist and mouth poured out, splashing scalding hot over Jagdia's face, he took a pinching grip on her jaw.  
  
Mouth to mouth, almost like a kiss but with another purpose, Jagdia choked and gagged when Falk bled into her mouth, drowning her with the viciously spiced liquid. 

With no other choice but to swallow, Jagdia's eyes screwed shut, body thrashing beneathFalk's.   
  
Was this how a person was turned?  
  
Did Falk intend to strip Jagdia of her mortality too soon, to keep her from Niko's grasp?  
  
Energy dying with every forced swallow, Jagdia was only vaguely aware that Falk was holding Jagdia by the firmness of his body, and not the chill he often brought to her skin.  
  
"What have you done?"   
  
The question echoed from somewhere, and for the briefest of seconds Jagdia believed it had not been her own voice until Falk responded: "He tainted your blood,"   
  
Squeezed, crushed almost by Falk's tightened grip, Jagdia didn't have the strength to even flinch from it, but her eyes opened a little.   
  
Misty eyed and like someone was blowing smoke in them, Jagdia could about see Falk, and he pulled her closer as she looked at him.   
  
"If I had known how strong a grip he had over you, I would have done this sooner," Falk stroked back Jagdia's hair from where strands were glued to her face "I could taste him in you...," he expressed with great ire.   
  
Tired, eyes drooping and wanting to close, Jagdia still didn't understand what it was Falk had done.   
  
"I bled you dry," Falk whispered "Of the blood, he tainted," pressing a kiss to her temple, Falk relaxed his arms, cradling Jagdia gently "I gave you mine until you replace what was taken," he added quietly.  
  
Aware that Jagdia would replace double whatever was taken, she could feel the start of warmth returning into her veins, spreading out into the numbed spots of her body.  
  
"He won't be able to get in your head anymore," Falk assured, standing with great care not to jostle Jagdia. "I won't let him take you from our daughter, from me, again," quietly uttering his reasons for acting as he had, Jagdia was sure that she should have felt some anger over how Falk went about it.  
  
Yet, as Falk continued to speak, to detail how hollow his chest had felt again with the year that Jagdia was gone, she couldn't bring herself to be.   
  
"He's close," Falk no longer spoke so tenderly or woefully, it was overtaken by irritation and anger "We have to leave," he expressed the need with reluctance, before uttering so low that she almost missed it "I never expected for him to return here,"   
  
Too weak to speak, to ask what the significance of the home they were in was to Niko, or Falk, a hand curled into Falk's where it held her side.   
  
Tired, and feeling sick, Jagdia buried her face in Falk's chest. Once again prepared to put her faith in Falk, she stopped fighting with her body and let it take the rest it was screaming out for.   
  
Scared before that Falk was forcing the change on Jagdia, the assurance that it was only to remove Niko's influence over her thoughts and body placed her at ease.   
  
Hearing Falk admit that it was an act done out of fear that he would lose her again allowed Jagdia to forgive him only because it was a fear they both shared.   
  
Jagdia didn't want to be separated from Sabine again, to be without Falk, and so, this one time, she would forget and forgive Falk's actions. 


	59. Smoke & Mirrors

Unlike when they traversed the harsh terrain to the mountain cabin, their descent - escape - was less arduous physically on Jagdia. 

Gambling with Jagdia's ability to replace the blood in her body far quicker than it could be lost, Falk's efforts to remove the influence Niko held on her mind was a perilous manoeuvre. 

Steeped in a fever at the time, Jagdia could say with earnest that she wished for it to be the only reason she felt as if she was inching towards death. 

Wrapped up in numerous blankets and carried once Falk decided that waiting out Jagdia's recovery from being bled dry was too risky, they left. 

Once more settled in the groove of Jagdia's body, Sabine stayed quiet, her senses sharp even for only being a year old, Sabine picked up on the urgency within Falk and so remained silent, winter eyes alert. 

Once more in a fierce quivering from the lack of heat in her body, Jagdia was in an odd state. 

Disembodied, almost, but all the same acutely aware of her body's groaning pains, Jagdia's eyes ached from being closed but stung when open. 

While giving birth to Sabine, there was a need for close proximity and contact with Falk. 

Their fingers crisscrossed beneath the blankets where Falk's hand cupped beneath Jagdia's knees, he was feeding energy into her body; it felt like electricity was surging through her veins, crackling like static over her skin. 

It left Jagdia in wonder over whether it was the same while she was in labour with Sabine. 

Far too focused on the extremity of the pain, Jagdia couldn't say she felt much of what Carmilla was feeding into her body to keep her alive. 

"He's close," Falk detailed with grit to his teeth "Taking the mountain paths will slow him down some," his head turned to gaze out across the landscape they were travelling "It will allow time for us to reach flatter grounds," 

Aware that Falk spoke to Jagdia, it was nearly impossible to talk when her mouth was chattering so fiercely that her teeth felt like they could chip. 

"We move better on flat grounds," Sabine cocked her head back, taking it out from under Jagdia's chin, the wide-open and watchful gaze relaxing a little when Falk looked down at her and said "We do," with a small prideful smile. 

Listening to the small conversation, Jagdia realised that Sabine knew more about the beautiful undead than she did. 

Being part of each world allowed Sabine a clearer insight to both, even if her vampire half was showing the most dominance. 

"Papa," Sabine whispered, her head twisting to stare out and beyond to a point Jagdia could not see "Snow has spotted him," there was a flash of fright that sparked like a lightning fork across her eyes before she turned to look up at Falk "She's following him," she bit nervously on her bottom lip. 

Far too wrapped up in the misery of her condition to even think about where Bartok or Snow was, Jagdia guessed from what Sabine said and by Falk's hardened stare that they were acting as lookouts. 

Jagdia at the very least knew that Familiars could communicate over distance with their Vampire, so it made sense to use Snow and Bartok as their eyes to understand their situation better. 

Sensing Sabine's worry, her fright, Jagdia was unsure where the energy was found, but she raised the arm wrapped loosely around Sabine. Cupping the back of the small girl's head, Jagdia brought Sabine back down to the spot where she was cradled to her chest. 

Able to bring the blankets more secure around them, Jagdia guessed it was her instinctual need to assure their daughter was safe and well that allowed her to ignore the aches of her body. 

Meeting Falk's - alarmingly fearful - stare, doubt gripped Jagdia for only a second that Falk was about to act irrationally once more. 

"Hold on," Falk's arms adjusted, pulling Sabine and Jagdia closer to his chest. 

Becoming more firm while holding Falk's hand and securing Sabine a little nod assured him that whatever it was that he felt the need to do was ok and that Jagdia was ready. 

At least, as ready as she could be for the unknown. 

Falk leant down, lips grazing colder than usual over her skin, they lingered when he said "Keep your eyes closed," 

Brow furrowed, Jagdia held Falk's eyes for a moment while they were face to face. 

There was a silent imploring from Falk for Jagdia to oblige his single request and keep her eyes closed. 

Confused, wary of what needed there was not to look, Jagdia tiredly huffed agreement, and closed her eyes. 

There was nothing but the caress of the wind and the songs it sung for a spell, she was still cold and shivering. 

Then, like the sound of a sheet being shaken out and ready to be laid down filled both ears along with an uncomfortable tugging of her body. It was as if she was at sea and rather than rocked by the waves, was tossed side to side in a small confined space. 

A hissing, like an old bulb sputtering for life, accompanied all of it, consistent and drowning out the sound of the world around them. 

Were they even still moving? 

Curiously enough, Jagdia no longer ached and pained, her body was warmer, more comfortable in Falk's ice-cold embrace. 

What was happening? 

Slowly, a quiet filled her ears. Replacing the low hissing with an endless, enduring silence. 

It was almost as though they stepped in nothing. No light penetrated the closed lids of her eyes; no air touched her skin and nothing, not even a footstep could be heard. 

Did Jagdia dare to open her eyes? 

Falk told her to keep them closed, but did not indicate when they could be opened again. 

One eye tried to peel apart, to sneak a small gleaning look at what was around them; she wished that she hadn't. 

Coming face to face with Falk a year after he was starved of blood had been horrible to witness. 

Eyes no longer blue as a summer morning but black as cinder and soot, every vein beneath his skin mapped in black, spreading like forked lightning beneath the pale, pale skin of his face, was terrifying. 

The hand that held Jagdia's was no longer cold and soft, but waxed and leathery, aged so rapidly that the skin itself was paper-thin. 

"Falk?" Before thinking his name slipped from her tongue in a gasping breath. 

Falk's brow creased, and somehow his gaze was more provocative of nefarious intent than the piercing blue that Jagdia was accustomed. 

"Our youth is not as effervescent as humans would believe," there was a strange hollow echo to Falk's voice as he spoke "We are not the beautiful undead as you have long named us, we are mere masters of disguise,"  
  
Baffled by the revelation, Jagdia's eyes scattered across Falk's nearly decayed visage, his skin a sickly, deathly grey. 

Sabine, still nestled in the crook of Jagdia's body, looked upon her father with curious wonder rather than fright. 

So frightfully dazzled by Falk's appearance, Jagdia barely noticed their surroundings were no longer so whitewashed but filled with deep greenery too. 

Where were they? 

"The black forest," Falk expressed in an almost remorseful sigh "The place I was born...where this war with Niko truly began," 


	60. In Ancient Tongues

Trees stood tall. Taller than any building Jagdia witnessed in Poland or Rome. They dominated the earth, choking every slither of space and leaving no room for fauna or flora to grow. 

A passageway so narrow that walking side by side was impossible led them through the woodland that seemed to watch every step they took, the leaves and branches whispering, breathing out an ancient tongue that was lost in time and history. 

Powerful. The forest felt like it possessed its own power, it's own mind, it's own way of life. 

According to stories read in books found in Falk's shelves, the Black Forest was the birthplace of many fables and tales, folklore and superstitions among the German people. 

A people called the Goths lived in the forest once—a tribe of people who spoke in an ancient tongue and practised dark and nefarious magic. 

According to the texts read, there was a presence, an entity within the trees, their bark and leaves older than recorded history. 

Above the night was somehow darker, the sky painted ebony and without stars to lighten it. 

No longer dependent on Falk, they walked in single file through the forest's narrow passage towards a place Falk called Der Schwarze Thron.  
  
After witnessing Falk's authentic appearance, Jagdia became more curious than frightened by it. Always believing the Beautiful Undead to be good looking, ethereal, ageless beings, it was startling. 

Veins blackened by age, skin more grey than pale, eyes flooded black it took Jagdia by surprise when Falk closed his eyes and once opened again, the blue of the irises returned. 

Believing them once to be a bottomless pit, nefarious and cruel, Jagdia, over time, came to love the summer sky blue. 

Seeing them in Falk's natural state, his primordial nature, as he called it, they represented visually what she once believed them to be; a void of space and emotion. 

Yet, somehow, they still managed to convey something. They were not truly cold and heartless when Falk loomed over Jagdia when she had scrambled for footing out of his grasp; Sabine kept close as if to hide her from him. 

Aware that Falk could speak a thousand tongues, the one he used when cupping Jagdia's cheek. Trying to soothe her renewed fear of Falk, there was a hint that the language was old; to the extent, it was possibly forgotten and unheard among the younger generations of beautiful undead.  
  
Remembering that Falk said he was born during the collapse of the Roman Empire, Jagdia had tried to find out as much as possible about it, about the time and the world in the age of Ancient Empires. 

What Jagdia found at the time had not felt of much relevance. Of much less importance with all that was happening, until then. 

The Goths, as they were called, played a significant role in the collapse of the Roman's Western Empire. 

Carmilla, Falk's mother, held the real power of Italy and her Empire in its prosperity. 

Falk's father, a man, named in texts as the lover of Carmilla, and as a Goth warrior, was the man who led the War that saw the Roman's lose their Western dominance. 

Though small and with scarce details, a passage suggested that the Werewolves aided the Goths in the battles that led to the collapse. 

Intriguingly, a group of peoples known as the Jutes, Franks, and Gauls were described as having human beasts among them. Werewolves no doubt, if the descriptions, though few, were to be understood. 

If all that Jagdia read was pieced together with some understanding, it looked like Falk's mother and father were once at War. And shortly after his birth. 

Falk told Jagdia that the Christian faith's birth was what forced his parents apart, and by the texts read, Christianity was also accused of being part of the reason the Roman Empire fell. 

Trying to figure out the pieces that Jagdia held and the parts she didn't, Jagdia was starting to suspect that the War waged between Falk's parents. The Werewolves' mention among those who aided in the War acted as the catalyst of Falk and Niko's hatred. 

Were they once friends due to Falk's father and mother's mother's relationship? 

What was the purpose of Falk bringing Jagdia to the place of his birth?   
To a place, he called The Black Throne? 

They were told to run from Niko and keep running until Falk's mark had consumed Niko's on Jagdia's skin. 

Did Falk believe that bringing Jagdia to the place that started the War between Niko and himself would deter Niko from pursuing? 

With no way of knowing other than to ask and hope that Falk would answer, Jagdia tore her eyes from the ancient trees to stare at the broad expanse of Falk's back. 

From the moment they arrived, Jagdia noticed that Falk's attire was different from his Schutzstaffel uniform. 

Once more wearing all black as he had when rescuing Jagdia from Niko's clutches, it was different, older in design. 

Falk's shoulders were draped in a cape, and the jacket beneath was embroidered with swirling patterns of gold across the chest and shoulders; and though fitted to his physique, it was high collared. 

Falk's clothes appeared more regal than strict regimental garments.   
Stopping on the dirt path, it was not the need to question Falk that froze her feet, but what lay before Jagdia's eyes. 

A grand castle appeared between the tightly woven trees. Made of black stone and dressed with shivering ivy that crept up from the ground, twisting thickly around the spires and towers that appeared taller than the trees, it was both magnificent and malignant in presence. 

Windows painted in Ruby red and royal blue glass, candles flickered behind them, casting shadows that crept around the edges and making it appear as though someone moved behind each one. 

Was this Der schwarzen Thron? 

The place of Falk's birth? 

Fixed in place, Jagdia could only continue to stare up at the behemoth castle. Not even a blink allowed when Sabine tugged on Jagdia's hand and tried to make her move. 

Falk stood beneath a stone gateway, its black iron doors open as if they were expecting them. 

"I told you before of my sister, Melinoe, that she murdered her own son," Falk interrupted the whispers of the ancient forest, but he did not turn around as he spoke to Jagdia "I didn't tell you, that the son was Niko's,"  
  
At once broken from the fearful stare with the castle's face, Jagdia looked down once to check Sabine, to gently cradle her tiny face in both hands before giving Falk the undivided attention. 

Falk remained silent for a long while, his shoulders appearing pinched and as though he did not want to speak further; yet he did. 

"Melinoe and Niko were lovers, and it was accepted. Neither Niko's kind nor ours were fussed by the union. Until the War between my mother and father started. No longer were we allies, but enemies and the War was long and bloody, much left unwritten and undocumented," 

Falk shifted on his feet, head turned to gaze across the impressive expanse of the grounds of the castle, and within his profile, Jagdia witnessed a haunted scene replaying in his blackened eyes. 

"I was only fifty at the time—still, a child, when it started. Back then, I was close to my sister, Melinoe, and so was I with Niko. His mother and his brothers were frequently around when I was growing up, and as Niko and I were both the youngest, we were often left together," 

Picking Sabine up when she asked with a tiny yawn, Jagdia broke her eyes from Falk for just a few seconds to settle Sabine on her hip. 

"My mother was furious when the Ancients ordered her to separate from my father. My father, however, was more so, and he reacted poorly to the order. He gathered his people, wanting to put an end to the Ancients dominion over us, but he couldn't do it alone. So he asked Niko's mother for her help and that of her pack." 

With Sabine settled and her breathing soft and steady with sleep, Jagdia returned all her focus to Falk. 

"My father won the War over the humans, but not the Ancients. They captured many of us. Niko's mother, his brothers, Melinoe...and her son." Falk turned around finally, and the anger and anguish on his face were only made more harrowing to witness due to his deathly appearance. 

"Niko's mother and brothers were executed in front of him, the Ancients so enraged by their joining with my father to sack Rome, they called it a merciful penance," Falk's jaw flexed "They were not satisfied with that alone. They wanted more, and they presented Melinoe with a choice..." Falk closed his eyes, as if the memory of what he was speaking was too painful to say, let alone remember. 

Standing with the castle as black as the colour of Falk's eyes as the backdrop, he somehow became both human in his pain, and more beautiful in his anger. 

"Kill me. Or kill her own son," it came out as a rasping, rumbling growl from Falk's chest. 

Falk unveiled the cruel and impossible choice his sister presented by the Ancients, Jagdia understood why Melinoe chose to kill her own son, over Falk. 

Carmilla had thirty-one children. Thirty girls, and one son; Falk. 

Carmilla had waited and waited for thousands of years to have a son finally, and she was given Falk before being forced to separate from the man who gave him to her. 

Melinoe had a son as her firstborn child, and she must have known how important and precious Falk was to Carmilla. 

To kill her brother, her mother's long-awaited son while keeping her own, must have been an impossible choice to make for Melinoe. 

And yet, Melinoe made her decision to kill her own son over her only brother. 

"I never took a partner or intended to have one. Neither a child due to Niko's hatred towards me for being the one to live over his son...," Falk expressed tiredly, as if enduring the lengthy expanse of his life alone was arduous and miserable "Its why, at the moment I knew I imprinted upon you and started the Thorning I stayed away, until Niko killed your friend, and tried to do the same to you," 

Startled, head shaking at the revelation that the Werewolf that tore Wiola apart had in fact been Niko, a crease formed in her brow. 

When Jagdia met Niko in the woods, he held ample chance to kill her. Yet Niko had done the very opposite and tried to look after her. 

"I didn't know what happened at first that made Niko change his mindset when you met with him later," Falk approached, his eyes falling briefly on the soundly sleeping Sabine. 

Falk stroked back Sabine's hair from her face while taking Jagdia's in his other hand "I couldn't understand why he was trying to take you away rather than kill you until I spoke with my mother and she told me that you're able to become one like us," 

Without hesitation, Jagdia pressed into the palm of Falk's hand. 

All of Falk's behaviours up until the second revealed their history when Niko was around better understood. There was sympathy for Niko's long endured need for revenge, but Falk's self-inflicted loneliness over Niko's fear achieved it. 

Carefully moving the hand from Jagdia's cheek to cradle the back of her head, Falk brought her in close, pressing a kiss to her forehead before whispering: "I am sorry for putting you through this. For taking so much from you because of my own fears. For the errors of my kind," 

Wanting to say something, to tell Falk that it was not his fault and that she did not blame him for all that happened, Jagdia chose instead to show Falk. 

Carefully gripping the soft fabrics that dressed Falk, a slight backwards pull placed enough space between them for her to tiptoe up and reach Falk's mouth. 

Gentle, but firm, Jagdia tried not to smile too much when Falk almost frightfully wanted to keep her close when she moved away from him. 

Relaxing the more prolonged the kiss lingered, Falk's arm fell to wrap around her waist, inching Jagdia with care not to disturb Sabine closer to him. 

At the start, Jagdia resented Falk for many things. For being a beautiful undead, for taking what little freedoms she had, and so much more.  
  
Yet, Falk proved that though he could be unreasonable at times, a little too violent with those who bared their teeth and ire at Jagdia, he was not similar to his kin. 

Falk willingly learned his emotions to understand Jagdia better. He committed the greatest taboo of his kind by giving Jagdia his name, love, and daughter. 

"I love you, Falk," Jagdia said it aloud for the second time. Wanting to hush Falk's worry that left his eyes unsure and a shake in his hands "You have nothing to apologise to me for. Not any more," peppering small kisses after each sentence, Jagdia met with Falk's eyes. 

No longer painted black, skin no longer scattered with his veins and grey, Falk resumed the appearance Jagdia had come to love and know. 

No longer appearing so woeful but assured and once more assertive and prideful, Falk laid his forehead against Jagdia's, the tips of their noses brushing before he tenderly uttered: "Ich Liebe dich auch, Meine Nacht Stieg auf," 


	61. Wolves Among the Flock

In every war, every battle, there came a moment of decisive change. A moment that turned the tide of fate and swayed victory to someone's shores. 

Arriving in The Black Forest, Falk's place of birth in the twilight hours, learning the cruel catalyst for Niko's hatred of Falk, there was no second of respite to process all that was discovered. 

Not when the beautiful undead started to arrive in battered, bloody droves from Italy. 

Coming swift as their broken bodies allowed them brought with them reports of all-out war within Italy and the alarming detail that Rome once more had fallen. 

Melinoe - as Niko warned - sacked Rome and was laying siege on the seat of the Ancients. 

Coming in a sweeping, horrifying manoeuvre through the Alps where they had been waiting, biding their time, they enacted a genocidal massacre of Italy's people and beautiful undead; and they were powerless to stop them. 

Melinoe was not alone but had gathered those the Ancients deemed worthless and condemned to death. Among them were thousands upon thousands of Werewolves. 

Leading the all-out assault by day and night, the day units numbers were thinned rapidly until all that stood between Melinoe and the Ancients, was Carmilla and her house. 

Aware, painfully, that Melinoe killed her own son to spare her mother the heartbreak of losing Falk, it was no wonder that Melinoe's presence was wicked and cruel; vengeful. 

The Black Throne, an ancient place that was once the home for Carmilla and her husband, and Niko's mother and brothers were once more caught in the grip of a war between the two species; with a change in dynamics.  
  
No longer treated as a dominant Vampire house, the Black Throne doors were opened to the fleeing and wounded Werewolves who came to the beautiful undead's aid when Melinoe attacked. 

Air thickening with the musk of blood and festering wounds, howls and whines, growls of agony and loss of pride, Jagdia stood in the middle of the mass of injured in both awe and shock. 

Andromeda moved among the wounded, tending them regardless of creed. However, it was the look, the carefully crafted control of her face that could not extend to her eyes that told Jagdia why she was so eager to help. 

There was no word from Carmilla or the youngest of her daughters about their wellbeing. 

Andromeda, Freida and Boadicea moved like graceful spectres among the rows of wounded men and women, carefully cleaning and washing their wounds, providing blood to those who needed it and comfort to those who would not be spared death's call. 

With the eldest of Camilla's daughters called to the Black Throne to assist as best they could, there was a noticeable absence of their father. 

A man Jagdia was yet to meet, but who, by the whispers of the beautiful undead that she was trying to help was a ferocious and fearsome man by his own right. It was no surprise to the beautiful undead that he had left to find Carmilla and the youngest of their children. 

Listening to the few men that Jagdia could understand, she supposed it was the shock of unfolding that allowed her to move without a single selfish thought to aid wherever she could. 

Never once believing that she would come to the aid of the beings who she long despised and blamed for the wrongs in her life and the world, Jagdia guessed that it was the idea that she would one day be of their ilk that allowed her to move as sure as she was. 

It was also that the two warring species had put to bed their hatred in the face of a mutual enemy to aid one another that helped Jagdia be at some peace with her actions.  
  
If these two mighty and prideful beasts could swallow their desire to kill one another to help each other, then Jagdia too could look beyond past wrongs to help them. 

Careful to steer clear of the more severely wounded beautiful undead for fear of sending them into a frenzy, Jagdia dealt with the smaller cuts and gave the offerings of blood that seemed to come from nowhere and with an endless supply. 

So caught up within helping, Jagdia managed to ignore the fact that Falk's heart was thrashing. Wild and agitated, it was apparent even behind his well-contained mask of composure that he was worried, possibly scared even, over his mother and sisters' lack of news. 

Falk had wanted to leave with his father, and it was only under Andromeda's stern warning that no female member of their bloodline could take the seat at Black Throne that he stayed. 

If they lost Rome, their sisters would have no choice but to fall back to Germany. 

Falk was facing the prospect of losing both his parents, the youngest six of his sisters, possibly more depending on who went to their mother's aid, and yet duty to his house was of greater importance. 

They needed to know there was a stable seat of leadership in their moment of discord and uncertainty, and it fell on Falk's shoulders to be the man who they looked at for guidance. 

Glancing at Falk as he spoke with a member of Carmilla's staff, Jagdia finally took real notice of how much blood they were surrounded by. 

Every surface was painted red. Cloths and bandages and ripped cloth and clothes were all painted in the same colour with varying shades.  
  
At once grateful that Sabine was given something to sleep for many hours by Andromeda, and knowing she was guarded well away from the horrors unfolding, Jagdia tried to keep focused on helping those who needed it. 

A focus that was viciously thrown away when once more the doors of the castle were thrown open. 

Standing bare-chested, though much of his skin hidden by the deep weeping slashes that ripped across it and panting heavily, was Niko. 

At once Falk stood and faced Niko, the pair locking in place almost when their eyes met it was the shake of Niko's head that broke it, and the labouring weakened breaths of the woman laid in his arms. 

Carmilla was gasping, choking on her own blood within Niko's arms and it was then, within the odd angry amber of Niko's eyes that Jagdia was sure it was not her own heart that broke. 

Skin grey and veined with cracks, Carmilla was dying in Niko's arms.   
For only a second Jagdia feared that Falk's pride would allow the better of him and he would not approach Niko or his mother. 

It was only a second, and it vanished in a blur just as Falk did when he rushed to take Carmilla from Niko's arms. 

The hall that for hours was a cacophony of pain and death fell silent at once, abrupt without even a fading whisper as all eyes fixed on where Falk was standing and cradling the fragile body of Carmilla. 

Carmilla, who was the only female to belong to the pantheon of her own right, the Queen Mother of the Beautiful Undead, was dying. 

Skin ashen and body shaking viciously, Carmilla took Falk's face within her hands; the skin was crumbling, becoming dust that fell with each shakily whispered word that came from her smiling and cracked lips; then she was gone. 

Arms empty but still open as if he was still holding his mother, Falk stood in place, frozen almost. 

Uncertainty tainted the air. No one moved, and no one spoke. Not even Andromeda and her sisters. Their grief was silent, their faces blank. 

With the echo of Falk's whimpering heartbeat next to her own sorrowful heart, Jagdia was unsure how to approach. 

Falk was a prideful man, and now, more than ever before, he could not show weakness. 

There too was Niko's direct presence, even though it should have been the furthest concern with all that was happening, the fact it was Niko who brought Carmilla to them was awaiting its reaction. 

Would Falk react poorly or diplomatically? 

Risking igniting a renewed desire for battle between the two temporary allied forces would be detrimental to them all. 

Yet, allowing Niko to be too close while his mark was still upon Jagdia placed Falk's one at risk. 

Finally, Falk left his stupor, and as he did, the reaction came. 

Impossible to track their movements it was only by the glaring absence of Falk and Niko, the cataclysmic boom of what sounded like a tree being broken that alerted Jagdia. 

Ready to intervene and make both men see reason, Jagdia was forcibly stopped when Andromeda cut across her path. 

Eyes like winter bore down on Jagdia, holding her in place. 

Though it was what Andromeda whispered into Jagdia's ear like a cold winter night that indeed froze her in place. 

"Our father is dead too," Andromeda showed no emotion over the revelation that both her parents were dead "This castle, The Black Throne, can be claimed by either Falk or Niko and we need it to remain ours." 

Andromeda's fingers crisscrossed at her front, and the facade she wore vanished for only a second, a single blink before it came back more fierce and rigid. 

"The outcome of this will be decisive of our fate and not only in this war, but our entire existence…" she faded away into a whisper. "With the Luna treaty still in effect, Niko has a legitimate claim to Rome now. He has played his hands so cleverly," her brow creased as she stared down upon Jagdia "Even if Niko loses now, he has still won." 

Confused, sure that Niko breached the Lunar treaty's conditions when he took Jagdia by force, it was the shake of Andromeda's head that told Jagdia her belief was wrong. 

"When the Lunar Treaty is in place, Niko has certain privileges. Rome was his to do as he saw fit, and so were you," Andromeda was barely at a whisper when she spoke "My brother was never allowed to look for you until you chose to leave Niko's company, by Snow's interference, we broke our end of the treaty and forfeited our end of the deal," 

Blindsided, Jagdia felt her heart give a leap. 

Carmilla forfeited Jagdia as she said she would keep hold of her home city, Rome. 

Playing a dirty hand by sending Falk and Jagdia running until Jagdia could be turned, it kept Niko from making his claim, which by right of the treaty, was his. 

Broken from her thoughts when Andromeda clasped Jagdia's shoulders in a sharp pinch, she met her eyes owlishly. 

"It is only by my brother's mark that he can lay a claim on you," Andromeda's brow pinched even tighter "And keep you out of Niko's and Melinoe's clutches," 

Melinoe's? 

Why was Melinoe yet another Jagdia had to be fearful of? 

Andromeda smiled, but it was not kind or even soothing "That day when you almost died, would it not have made sense if she was warning you to stay away from my brother to kill his daughter too?" She asked sincerely. "It would have completely shattered him and stopped any chance of a second Thorning," she spoke slowly "It was Niko she was warning you to stay away from," 

Needing a moment to think, to understand and digest all that Andromeda was telling her, a sharp sinking in her stomach let Jagdia's shoulders sag.  
  
Until it was known that Jagdia could be turned the only possible method Niko had to mark, Jagdia was to remove any challenger's bloodline.  
  
Niko would have had to kill Sabine to lay a claim on Jagdia, but he hadn't, and yet his mark lay dormant on her skin until Niko took her. 

Had he known then that Jagdia was capable of becoming like Niko?  
  
If Niko had, it better explained his conflicted state when he had shown aggression towards Sabine. 

Thinking on why Niko chose not to act on his knowledge, Jagdia could be turned then, and why he waited until after Falk placed his, Jagdia thought about the moment they met at the ball. 

Niko had come to warn Jagdia of Melinoe's intentions, but Rome's attack seemingly never came. Something Jagdia only learned after returning to Falk. 

It was only mere days after that Carmilla sent them away, and Niko followed in pursuit. 

Yet, by the looks of the Werewolves that came to the castle wounded, they were all members of Niko's pack. 

Did Niko order them to stay behind in Rome to protect it from Melinoe's planned attack? 

Had Niko been hiding Jagdia from Melinoe for the entire year she was held captive?

Unable to fully grasp Niko's motivations and wholly aware that if Falk won the fight for the Black Throne's claim that their troubles were far from over, Jagdia, once more, could do nothing but wait. 

Wait for news on who was the victor for the Black Throne and for whose mark would lay its claim on Jagdia's mortality. 


	62. When it all falls down

There was no end in sight. Not when dawn arrived, and dusk returned.  
  
Helpless to act; incapable of helping; all she could do was wait.  
  
Departing the lower level of the grand castle the Black Throne was, Jagdia only did so when Andromeda advised it; Jagdia's presence creating tension among the wounded Beautiful Undead; her blood too sweet a temptation.  
  
Left with nothing to do, there was a slither of relief that Sabine awoke and came inquisitively to Jagdia's room; guarded by two soldiers in the surprisingly long walk down the halls.  
  
Curled up and cradled in Jagdia's arms Sabine became a pillar of support for her. The naive and blissful innocence of Sabine, a breath of fresh air, Jagdia became swept up in the distraction she gave; able to blur out the ongoing sounds of battle beyond the castle walls.  
  
Forced to play pretend with Sabine that the echoes of what sounded to be a ferocious and bloody battle were nothing but the felling of trees or woodland creatures playing. Jagdia cupped Sabine's wars and lightly squashed her rosy cheeks; Jagdia needed her to be distracted.  
  
Knowing that Falk could well lose or worse, not come back to them, Jagdia did her best not to think about it or let Sabine become aware of what was actually going on outside.  
  
Sabine giggled when Jagdia squashed her cheeks. A devilish little cackle tailing the giggle made Jagdia laugh and wonder who Sabine took after with her little cackle.  
  
Trying to imagine Falk laughing, let alone cackling was impossible to do; he was too straight-laced.  
  
Head cocked and laying on the side of the elegant armchair, Jagdia let Sabine go when she wriggled and beamed a cheeky little smile.  
  
The smile exposed the sharp little points of the canines coming through, and it reminded Jagdia that her daughter was a half breed; a forbidden treasure.  
  
Wishing that Jagdia was not taken; did not miss out on so much of Sabine's growth to the small girl who seemed far older than she actually was, Jagdia picked up a section of her white-blonde hair.  
  
"Mama?" Sabine asked, one little hand on her head and the other patting Jagdia's "Not the same?" She asked a curious slight tilt of her head, allowing the winter blue of her eyes to flash a shocking aqua in the firelight.  
  
Stunned for a moment by the change in colour, the agonising familiarity to a pair of eyes that Jagdia once loathed but now loved, she took a single breath.  
  
"Not the same. No," Jagdia shook her head with a soft smile "Yours is like your fathers."  
  
Truthfully most of Sabine's prominent features were smaller replicas of Falk's; but her face shape, cheeks and nose were Jagdia's.  
  
Sabine held out both arms and shrugged.  
  
"Where, Papa?" She asked, a small scowling pout on her mouth when she crossed her arms moodily.  
  
Obvious since Jagdia's return that Sabine was a daddy's girl and that Sabine most definitely had Falk wrapped around her finger, the question of where he was, was a little challenging to answer.  
  
Jagdia knew that Sabine was an intelligent girl already. The development speedier than a human, Jagdia could not tell her what was happening, Sabine was too young.  
  
"Busy. Papa is busy," Jagdia lied with a warm smile "Where is Snow?" She asked, redirecting Sabine's attention.  
  
Eyes lit up and glittering at the mention of her familiar, Sabine wriggled off Jagdia's lap backwards, her tiny legs kicking to reach the floor while she gripped Jagdia's dress.  
  
Chuckling at the silent struggle to touch the floor, Jagdia leant forward and helped Sabine place her feet on the floor.  
  
There was no thank you given, only the wild cackling giggle as Sabine charged like a little white blur for the door that led from the bedroom to the main suite, calling for Snow.  
  
Left alone in the hollow room, Jagdia's chest felt equally as hollow in the excruciating wait for a victor to be named.  
  
Resisting looking out the curtained windows, Jagdia stood from the chair, fingers picking up the dress she wore to keep from stepping on the hem.  
  
Told to change out of the bloody clothes, Jagdia was given a dress to wear.  
  
Far too fanciful for the situation Jagdia was in, the corseted gown was elegant and sensual for sure.  
  
Black lace created the sleeves and covered Jagdia's shoulders and chest up-to her neck. From where the corset started at her bust and to where it blended with the skirt that fanned out it was a rich, deep purple; though Jagdia mistook it to be black until it shimmered under the candlelight.  
  
Andromeda insisted that Jagdia was to look impeccable regardless of the outcome, and so she was.  
  
Hair down but in soft, loose curls, lips red and eyes painted like the stars who Jagdia once saw upon the silver screens, she felt less self-conscious being so made up this time.  
  
There was no one there to appreciate nor criticise how Jagdia looked, to reprimand how she walked or stood or spoke.  
  
Jagdia bitterly missed Carmilla. Longed to hear the graceful power her voice exuded; to witness the woman's mere presence sway the attention and focus of a room.  
  
Carmilla had been the closest thing to a mother Jagdia had since losing her own, and right then Jagdia needed a motherly word of comfort and advice.  
  
Fingers picking at each other, Jagdia paced the cold stones, shoes removed the second Andromeda departed she relished in the stones icy chill on her skin, but it wasn't Falk's.  
  
Firmly believing that Falk's lack of body heat was something Jagdia would never be comfortable with, it was quite the opposite now; Jagdia missed it; missed Falk.  
  
Reaching a hand over a shoulder, Jagdia traced the softly welted skin on it that marked her as Falk's wife; the thin crisscrossing stitching of her finger catching softly on the lace as it stroked the swirls on her shoulder.  
  
Jagdia didn't want it to fade away. To disappear and only be a memory on her skin. She wanted Niko's mark and claimed to her to be nothing but a long awoken from a nightmare.  
  
Wishing to go back to before everything started to come undone, Jagdia wiped under each eye when slow droplets fell on her cheeks; she wanted for this all to be over.  
  
The war; the utter destruction of her people and their lives. She wanted it all to be gone.  
  
There was no immediate end in sight. Not as of present; and it made the aching in her chest painful.  
  
Was it too much to ask to be able to enjoy the simplicities of being a wife and mother?  
  
Jagdia was no longer a vengeful nineteen-year-old girl, but a frightened twenty-year-old woman.  
  
Scared for her country; her husband and daughter; terrified of her mortality and the unspoken promise it would be taken.  
  
By comparison, life was an easier hardship to endure before Germany invaded Poland.  
  
There were still struggles, but none like the ones she was being made to face; told without actually being told to prepare for.  
  
Pausing in the slow pacing when a slither of moonlight broke through a crack in the heavy drapes that covered the large windows, Jagdia stared at it; a sense of shame creeping over her.  
  
If Jagdia were not born Golden blood, then none of this would be happening. There was a chance she would have left the world as terrified of what was to come like her parents and sisters.  
  
Their lives were stolen by their fear that led Jagdia to Poland's resistance, which ultimately led her to Falk. While she was ever thankful to have met a Beautiful Undead like him, there was still lingering anger at what it cost Jagdia to be in the Square that dawn.  
  
Never one who believed in fate, not truly, Jagdia point blank refused to believe it was fate that let their paths cross.   
  
If fate did have a part to play, Jagdia didn't want to believe it would come with so much pain and hardship to be in the place she was destined to be.   
  
It was too cruel to think all of what happened was supposed to be.   
  
Head bowing and turned away from the gap of the curtain, Jagdia resumed pacing around; listening to Sabine talk and play with Snow; her tiny pitter-pattering feet on the stone, creating a reason to smile.   
  
Sabine would forever be Jagdia's pride and joy regardless of how she perceived her life to the point Sabine was placed in her arms and after.   
  
Knowing that Sabine would be the only child Jagdia would share with Falk made her so much more of a gift.   
  
They were fortunate that Carmilla was able to sway the Ancients to let them keep her, and Jagdia would always cherish the moment Falk finally held Sabine and told her that she was safe.   
  
If only they could have those simple moments back. The times where it was only Falk and Jagdia; Falk and Sabine and Jagdia all together, she would be blissfully happy for eternity.   
  
Head snapping up Jagdia turned to the bedroom door, hands bunching up the dress so she could move freer and unhindered.   
  
Walking through to the room adjoining, Jagdia's heart lurched on finding it empty of Sabine and Snow, the door out to the hall open.   
  
"Sabi!" Whispering the shout Jagdia took off in a run. Chasing the fading echo of Sabine's heartbeat into the darkened halls of the castle in a panic.   
  
The halls twisted and winded, the candelabras billowing and flickering when Jagdia ran past them; casting shadows of her fleeting form across the walls that grew to great heights before disappearing into the blackness.   
  
Not knowing the state of things below or how the wounded werewolves would react to a beautiful undead child presence. Jagdia surged onward with no actual direction; chasing the weak beating in her chest and praying for it to become stronger beside her own racing heart.   
  
Up ahead, a set of stairs appeared, and without thought of consequence, Jagdia rushed down them. The whip of wind from an open door or window catching her heated skin by surprise; Jagdia quickly pushed onward to a set of doors at the bottom; one opened just a fraction; small enough for a child.   
  
No longer holding the dress but running at full speed through a courtyard that swiftly became a labyrinth of tall rose bushes and marble human-like statues, Jagdia looked up in the hope of finding Snow.   
  
There was not a cloud in the night sky, leaving it clear and unobstructed.   
  
Passing around a fountain and ducking under an overgrown leafy passage, Jagdia's bare feet skidded on the grass when she came to a crossroads.   
  
Heartbeat stronger than inside the castle, Jagdia stared between the four directions she could go.   
  
Unable to call out Sabine's name and lungs too tight to muster more than a gasping breath, Jagdia stepped to the left before dashing off to the right; losing the light from above when the hedges grew taller and taller the deeper in she ran.   
  
Confident that she chose the right path, Jagdia kept onward even when her body was ablaze with the strain of keeping up her pace; the heartbeat was becoming stronger and stronger, and so Jagdia chased it.   
  
Chased it until the hedges fell away into a clearing.   
  
There was nothing to be seen for miles. No hedges or statues or trees; there was nothingness.   
  
Nothingness except for the illuminated vision of Sabine in the tight embrace of Falk's arms.   
  
Legs giving way and body crumpling into a slumped sitting, Jagdia laughed even though she had no air to laugh with; eyes spotted but still able to see the serenity of her daughter and husband.   
  
Falk appeared gaunt under the moonlight, tired and extremely worn down; but he smiled back at Sabine; Lifting Sabine up and above his head, Falk maintained the simple smile when Sabine giggled and squealed, holding out her arms like she was flying.  
  
Was it over?   
  
Face falling in the cradle of her palms, Jagdia fought between her breathlessness, and her want to cry.   
  
A fight that became harder to fight when the bristling chill of Falk's skin, of his presence, settled like a blanket around Jagdia's shoulders.   
  
Crawling forward and throwing herself into Falk's waiting arms, Jagdia held him close, forgetting that he could be hurt she held onto Falk, terrified that it was a cruel mirage of her mind.   
  
It was only when Falk cradled the back of Jagdia's head and tipped her gently back upon the grass that she was confident it was no manner of trickery.   
  
Holding the back of Falk's head, angling her own to expose her neck better, Jagdia could tell by the slightly jagged edge of one tooth that broke her skin that Falk was wounded considerably but hiding it.   
  
Jagdia could feel the dampness seeping through Falk's coat from unseen injuries that were inflicted; it made her pull Falk closer, purposely aggravating him mid-feeding to hear the chest-deep growling; telling her to stay still.   
  
Falk was hurt terribly, and it was told to Jagdia by how long and deeply he drank; by how painful his bite was on her neck.   
  
Jagdia ignored it. It was a pittance to endure to have Falk back at full strength and well again.   
  
Stroking fingers through Falk's hair, Jagdia opened her eyes only to check on Sabine who was happily skipping around the open gardens and distracted by Snow who fluttered and flapped around her head, making her chase Snow around.   
  
Easing back and with both eyes closed, Jagdia didn't know if Niko was dead or merely defeated, she didn't need to know, not now she had Falk back in the safety of her arms.   
  
Tears coming again. This time from a place of complete relief and joy, Jagdia let them fall and quiver and shake her chest.   
  
Not even when Falk gripped her more firmly when she moved again did Jagdia try and stop until he came up from her neck. Eyes narrowed and angered by her continued fidgeting Falk's mouth was stained with Jagdia's blood, and she wiped it roughly with a thumb before taking Falk's face in both hands and kissed him.   
  
It was coppery and sweet, and Falk showed no reluctance to it, shifting into the space between her thighs after a check to be sure that Sabine was nowhere near.   
  
Keeping a hold on Falk when his hands slid up her dress, Jagdia crossed her legs over his back, holding him to her when he slipped inside.   
  
Mouths parting when a soft moan came out, Jagdia met Falk's gaze. No longer so aggravated but heated, she set soft and pecking kisses over his lips and jawline, bleating his name into his ear when he created a fever within her.   
  
"I love you." Jagdia breathed in Falk's ear, before coming back to find his mouth again.

Lips parted and tongues caressing, Jagdia moaned gently when Falk bit on hers, allowing a trickle of her blood to drip onto his tongue; he lapped it up gently, cradling her head between his arms when he moved with wanton energy within her.   
  
Breathing heavier and illicit, Jagdia, for the second time was lost in the blistering heat Falk filled her with without him needing to feed on her to build it.   
  
Fingers interlocked and arms pushed up above her head, Jagdia let her mind and body wholesomely embrace Falk.   
  
She was in love. She loved Falk. Loved that she was Falk's Night Rose, that she could call herself his wife and the mother of his daughter. She even loved that he was a Beautiful Undead.   
  
And nothing could change that she did. 


	63. The Black Rose

Silence.  
There was silence in the halls.  
  
There was silence with every step they took.  
  
Not even the shadows whispered when they grew to mighty beasts across the stone walls before becoming nothing when the darkness swallowed them.  
  
The candles' flames stood still and quiet; like fiery eyes watching the procession that passed them by.  
  
Faces painted in their arrogant pride and softened only by their unholy beauty all twenty-nine of Falk's sisters stood with the poise of a well-practised dancer and the auras of battle-hardened soldiers.  
  
Dressed in elaborate gowns of black and royal blue, the two colours of their covens, of their heritage, their claim and birthright to the Pantheon, Andromeda stood at their front and centre when Falk came into the corridor.  
  
Falk's victory over Niko meant that the Black Throne was again secured as a Beautiful Undead seat of power, and with Rome burning it needed to stay theirs.  
  
Andromeda walked forward of her sisters, meeting Falk and Jagdia in the middle; she held her hands at her front and regarded them both.  
  
Dressed like them all in black, Jagdia's dress stood out from the rest of her sisters in law.  
  
Where they wore flowing and loose gowns that exposed their arms and legs, all of which were cinched at their enviable waists by the twisted fabric of royal blue, Jagdia wore a fitted dress.  
  
Standing beside Falk who was in a formal military likened attire, he wore the blue of his house in a sash that came down from his left shoulder to be fixed at his right side.  
  
Jagdia wore the blue in a choker. In its centre was a sun made of black opal; marking her as a daywalker.  
  
Hair down and in soft and loose curls, Jagdia's dress exposed the spread of Falk's mark; the thin black glittering tendrils were interwoven with the right of passage bestowed by Carmilla the year before.  
  
The silver and black twisting around one another they came to remind Jagdia of Rosebush vines; they decorated her clavicle and bosom, caressing her ribs and were starting to reach the remnants of Niko's mark.  
  
It was only the joyous wonder of seeing how far Falk's marking spread in the few short hours between the confirmation of his victory to then, that Jagdia did not feel so self-conscious about how much of her skin was exposed.  
  
Jagdia would happily flaunt her markings.  
  
Andromeda did not speak when Falk came to stand before her. Their eyes only met before a gentle nod of the head was given; Falk was ready.  
  
With the demise of both their parents Falk was to become the next Coven Leader and for it to be a successful takeover, Falk would need the approval of the head of each branch coven.  
  
It was why Jagdia was noticeably nervous while standing at Falk's side.  
  
Should they not approve Falk a power struggle of an internal nature would begin; while Niko was licking his wounds and Melinoe sacking Rome, it was another battle that would need to be fought that Jagdia had no energy for.  
  
It was why they stood and waited in pure and unsettling silence in the antechamber before the double stone doors of the council room.  
  
Trying to settle and not openly fidget or be too apparent in her envy of the stunning women who surrounded her, a deep breath was taken, but it was the hand placed on the small of her back that settled Jagdia.  
  
Glancing up when Falk looked down, a faint smile overtook the edgy twist of her lips.  
  
No matter her concerns, worries and fears, Jagdia needed to portray a calm and confident woman while they were in the company of the Head of each branch coven; she needed them to have confidence in her, in Falk.   
  
Never thinking that Jagdia would be forced into a position similar to that of Carmilla, a vicious knot of dread in her stomach, and it was leaving a painful ache.   
  
Staring ahead when the stone doors scraped over the flagstones, Jagdia took a slow breath, and with everything, she was taught pulled back her shoulders and held her head high.   
  
Remaining a step behind Falk but one ahead of his sisters they passed through the stone doors, that now she was closer, Jagdia could see what was carved but faded over time upon them.   
  
On the right was the face of a man in profile and on the left the head of a wolf.   
  
Aware that at one time, the Black Throne has been a place of joint power. The door carving looked to be the only remnants of an era long deceased.   
  
Passing through the doors, the room opened up into a large circle lit only by a thin stream of moonlight that came from a hole carved into the dome-like ceiling.   
  
Dark and quiet, it was as silent within as it was outside.   
  
There was not even an echo of Falk's sister's steps as they split apart to fill seats hidden in shadows.   
  
In truth, it felt as if there were no one other than them present in the room.   
  
A thought that came to an abrupt end when the chamber was filled with loud cracks and fizzles; the candelabras lighting themselves and filling the chamber with light.   
  
Still one step behind Falk but being sure not to stand in his shadow, Jagdia watched in silent awe as the candles unveiled the white marble thrones that encircled the room; each of them occupied by a man except the one dead in their centre.   
  
Taller and far grander than the rest, this one stood out not because of its grandiose cut, or that it was oddly decorated by twisting vines of roses; but because it was carved from the deepest, blackest marble.   
  
"Adonis."   
  
The room echoed with the rasp of a name Jagdia was both familiar with and not.   
  
Far too focused on the rose thorns of the Black Throne, Jagdia barely contained a smile when Falk acknowledged the name he was addressed by.   
  
"Nachtrose."   
  
Another spoke, and Jagdia knew it was to her.   
  
Still, Jagdia stayed focused on the Throne. It was resonating with her. Ears tickling with the whispers of stones; calling her closer.   
  
The faces of the men who sat in thrones of white marble were focused with a bloodthirsty rage on Jagdia; she could feel the incendiaries of their stares.   
  
Still, Jagdia retained focus on the whispering black marble, watching the vines that choked it shiver and creep away from the magnificent darkness it wrapped itself around.   
  
The room was talking. They were speaking in an ancient tongue long lost to the pages of history; Jagdia could understand every word; somehow.   
  
They were vicious, scathing and ridiculing Falk for his choice of wife, that Jagdia was human; Nachtrose or not.   
  
However, Falk was silent, allowing them to speak and cluster their thoughts like a hive of angry wasps around them.   
  
A buzzing that became painfully loud when the Black Throne cracked; coughing black stone dust into the air.   
  
The vines were suffocating the Throne.   
  
Wrapping tighter and tighter with every vile and harsh criticism that left the mouths of the men.   
  
Jagdia could feel a heart in her chest was at fever pitch. Violent and thrashing; wildly angry.   
  
It was her own. It was the angered charge of her own heart; not Falk's.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
The room became silent. There was no fading of their angry chastises, no gasping, no stuttering; they fell silent as Jagdia ordered them too.   
  
Wholly unaware that she had spoken, or that she had used the Beautiful Undead's ancient tongue to silence the room, Jagdia couldn't comprehend the compulsion that took over.   
  
Her skin was prickling, stabbed gently; like small needles were scratching her skin.   
  
"The Ancients..." Jagdia whispered to the room, her tongue spurred on by a surety that seemed to have no origin "Have fallen."   
  
As though to further the words, the announcement as the gospel truth, the air echoed with the longest loudest of howling.   
  
In unison, the werewolves announced that what Jagdia somehow knew was true.   
  
Melinoe had done what she wanted to achieve and sacked Rome, murdered the Ancients.   
  
One of the heads stumbled out of his Throne, skin even more whitewashed than his natural state, the veins coming through Black; just how they had when Falk showed his natural state, and he hissed.   
  
"Turn her, Adonis!"   
  
At once the room was alive with the hurried and frantic hissing of the heads of each branch coven.   
  
All of them wanting the same thing; demanding that Falk turn Jagdia.   
  
However, it was the most composed of them all who sat in silent contemplation who spoke louder than his kin when he said while staring directly at Jagdia: "A new Ancient has been chosen."   
  
Shivering abruptly when the scratching of what Jagdia at first thought was only needles, but she came to realise was the sharp pain of Rose thorns, her whole body felt as though it was on fire from the inside.   
  
Reaching out for Falk when her heart stopped abruptly and made no sign it would start again, Jagdia could feel herself falling.   
  
"Now, Adonis!" Andromeda barked from the back of the room "You must do it now!"  
  
Jagdia knew that she was in Falk's arms, but her senses were detached from her person; almost like she was no longer in her own body.   
  
Jagdia knew that she was no longer breathing, that her heart was stopped and the pain of it was agonising; but incomparable to the bite Falk made on her neck.   
  
Head held in the cradle of Falk's palm, Jagdia's vision became blurry and wet as with every swallow Falk made she grew colder and colder until she could no longer tell the difference between her skin and Falk's.   
  
Faint and incapable of clear thought, Jagdia was confident of one thing; she was not supposed to be able to be turned until Niko's mark was eaten away by Falk's.   



	64. If the stars align; then they were meant for us

It was a sense of weightlessness; nothingness.  
  
Like Jagdia was air; an existence without form; without a body.  
  
Suspended in a state of unknown and unbidden of her own body and mind.  
  
Then no sooner than Jagdia was an unknown origin entity she was anchored; ripped from the aether and thrown with painful discord back inside her body; her bones and flesh.  
  
A conflagration running amok; amplifying the pain that wrenched her back to her body.  
  
It was unbearable. Intolerable. Ripping away any sense of sanity; peace and semblance from her mind.  
  
Jagdia wanted it to stop. To be over, for the agony to win over her body and take her into death's certain waiting embrace.  
  
So fiercely held within the pain that no sound came when Jagdia's mouth screamed for it all to end, the rivers that washed her cheeks came like white water rapids.  
  
Clawing across the stones and writhing like a wounded beast, Jagdia held no vigour to move; it was forced upon her by an unknown source of adrenaline.  
  
When would it end?  
  
The second Falk tore into her throat Jagdia was confident her death was imminent; she couldn't breathe; her heart was stopped.  
  
Falk took and took and took until Jagdia could feel her veins' utter dehydration, of her arteries, her heart.  
  
They were baron of blood; starved; Left with a thirst that she was sure would never be quenched.  
  
As Falk's tongue lapped the final drop, it started.  
  
With the passing of time slowed, Jagdia knew the death of her mortality had come, and her rebirth as a being bound by the moon and stars was born.  
  
It came too soon; too fast; and oh so mournfully.  
  
The writhing waned, the fire no longer stoked but a weak and sputtering flicker, Jagdia finally lay still, and oh so tired.  
  
Not even Sabine's birth came close to the level of pain endured, and back then, Jagdia had longed for death within the painful throes of labour.  
  
Everything was silent and quiet and unmoving as if she was alone on the ground and without a single person to offer small comfort.  
  
Breaths ragged and cleaving her withered lungs, Jagdia couldn't even hold enough air to voice her whimpering cries.  
  
Laying still and exhausted, Jagdia did not flinch from the serene coolness offered by the hand that slipped beneath her back and under her legs.  
  
With much the same gentleness that Falk held Sabine when she was still a baby in arms, Falk cradled Jagdia to his chest.  
  
Softly, and with care but also hesitance, Falk's lips brushed the clammy skin of Jagdia's forehead with a gentle kiss; an odd electric pulse spreading through her body at the contact.  
  
"It's over." Falk assured, the arm around Jagdia's back travelling up until her neck was cradled in the palm, bringing her closer to him and to rest her head on his chest "You won't know pain anymore." Falk promised softly, tucking Jagdia's head beneath his chin.  
  
So lost by what happened so rapidly and without warning or explanation, Jagdia cried loudly in relief that she would never know such pain again.  
  
Settled and soothed by Falk's icy embrace Jagdia knew that she would have still been tired, that her eyes should have wanted to rest and be allowed to rest.  
  
There was nothing. Not even a glimmer of remnant pain, aching, burning or even a slither or tiredness.  
  
Jagdia was oddly awake.  
  
Wide awake and invigorated with an energy that should never have been possible for what she had just been through.  
  
"What happened?" Jagdia whimpered, the slow and steady tears not yet ready to be put to bed.  
  
Looking up, coming out from under Falk's chin, Jagdia met his gaze.  
  
As it was the dawn they first met, they were the blue of a summer's day, and this time, unlike then, they invoked and reflected the very same warmth they were described by.  
  
Creased softly and chest achingly sincere, Falk turned a rare and beautiful smile on Jagdia.  
  
"We are one and the same now", Falk spoke with barely a breath, a thumb lightly stroking over the soft gasp of Jagdia's lips.  
  
It was as Falk's thumb pushed softly at Jagdia's upper lip that she felt it, the soft pinch of her teeth beneath the supple skin.  
  
Touching one with the tip of her tongue, the soft muscle flinched at the sharpness of the tooth's point.  
  
"I tried to get it right," Falk murmured, "On my own."  
  
Drawn rapidly away from the new teeth that were still tender in the gums, Jagdia met Falk's eyes; briefly.  
  
They flicked up and down, rapid and fleeting to inspect Jagdia from head to foot before coming back to lay on her widened stare.  
  
"I made a subtle error," Falk spoke but still managed to smile as he did, like the error he told of was one that left him happy rather than sad. "His mark created a significant interference," he grieved softly, but shortly "I promised I would teach you how to love me again when this day came, but I won't need to now."  
  
Confused by what Falk was speaking about, it took only the small giddy thump of her heart beside him to understand.  
  
Jagdia was not an empty, emotionless carcass of a past human, she could feel.  
  
At one time scared by the prospect of losing the ability to feel; to emote; to love Falk, it was all put to rest within the giddily skipping beat he invited in her chest.  
  
Still quite unsure what happened that prompted the drastic reaction from Falk and the heads of the branch covens, Jagdia could at least rest in his arms with ease knowing that she would not have to learn herself again.  
  
Reaching, wanting to cup Falk's face within her fingers, Jagdia left them suspended in the space between when she laid eyes on them.  
  
Skin decorated with the twisting vines of Falk's mark, they twisted delicately around each finger; disappearing into thin glittering points on the tips of each finger, and Falk made a point of kissing each one.  
  
It was as Falk pecked each of Jagdia's fingers that she took notice of what surrounded them.  
  
Where there should have been darkness and white marble thrones there were thick black branches; each studded with bloody red thorny protrusions.  
  
Staring around the thickly knotted space they were enclosed within, Jagdia faintly recalled the blackthorns that had started to suffocate the Black Throne seconds before she was robbed of her mortality.  
  
The Ancients.  
  
Jagdia somehow knew that the Ancients had been slain within the Vatican mere moments before the Black Throne was suffocated.  
  
In part, it set the heads of each coven into a frenzy, and one; most alarmingly announced that a new Ancient was selected.  
  
Staring at the thorny mass in bewildered wonder, Jagdia knew that the breath she took was a false one. A memory of the mortal coil she was no longer part of.  
  
Needing to understand, to know what it all meant, Jagdia tried to sit up, but stopped when a sudden sharpness hit her chest; the skin taut.  
  
Eyes falling to where the dress was open and designed to expose Falk's mark and the right of passage Carmilla bestowed upon Jagdia in the previous year; he mouth fell open; gaping at the newest embellishment to her skin.  
  
Open and in full bloom a rose bloomed across her skin, its stem coming up from her sternum before the luscious and velvet-like petals of the rose exploded like a starry night sky over her chest.  
  
Glittering and rippling as if it was itself alive, the rose was alike to the one Jagdia saw in the book Falk gave her back in the library of the compound.  
  
"Wha...?" Fading away to a whispering and confused hush, Jagdia let Falk take her hand; he held it so tightly.  
  
With one hand on Jagdia's waist, Falk encouraged her to stand with him. The claustrophobic wrap of the thorns shrinking away as they stood.  
  
Standing hand in hand with Falk, the brush of something soft tickled and tumbled down Jagdia's back; her hair had grown.  
  
Head-turning to inspect the sudden growth, it was thwarted when Falk cupped her face, bringing it to meet with his.  
  
There was quiet awe within Falk's eyes, within the fluttering of his heart next to Jagdia's as he looked upon her.  
  
Yet all Jagdia could do was stare in quiet confusion over why Falk made a sudden but reluctant retreat; his movements chasing the thorns further away.  
  
Receding to the edges of the room. Spreading over the walls to be lost within the dark and domed ceiling. Jagdia was not prepared at all for what she saw beyond them.  
  
Every head of the branch covens was down on one knee; they were bowing down before Jagdia.  
  
More alarmingly, Falk and his sisters knelt too.  
  
"Die Schwarze Königin hat geblüht."  
  
Turning, startling at the speaker's announcement, Jagdia tried to shake off the unwanted title they bestowed upon her.  
  
"Möge deine Regierungszeit lang sein, unsere dornlose Königin." Falk uttered strong and sure, lifting his head as he did.  
  
Meeting Falk's confident and prideful stare, Jagdia made a little shake of her head.   
  
Jagdia was only a simple, meagre human; she was no Queen. 


End file.
